


Arcana of Tricks

by theblackangel07



Category: Persona 5, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 94,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackangel07/pseuds/theblackangel07
Summary: Joker and the other Thieves head to America for various trade reasons. Of course not all goes as planned, as Joker ends up in an unknown town with a race that looks suspiciously like shadows from a palace.





	1. Chapter One-Strange Town

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arcana of Tricks: The Surgeon and The Rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481183) by Vampire Tails. 



> My friend, who goes by Vampire Tails, and I wondered how Joker would react to their take on the ending of Undertale. We started throwing around ideas and play out how it'd go, and they decided to write it as a fanfiction for ff.net. When I asked, they said I could post it here as well. So here's the first chapter!

It was a rather lazy late afternoon in Sovereihn Town, which was a rather huge town. Not enough for it to be called a city, however. It was rather dusty, with brownish streets and beige sidewalks and grey buildings and houses of various muted colors scattered along the blocks. And there were some businesses as well, and among those, sitting in the very heart, was a surgeon’s clinic. And it was the  _ only _ clinic. Surprising to outsiders, since people got seriously hurt every day. It was on this day, however, that business there was only a medium sized plate of bloody goodness. And it was enough for a certain buttercup who’d made his home here. That flower was currently slithering through the streets, humming to himself as he still tried to clean the dried blood off him. Today was a good day.

 

A good day indeed. It also seemed the town had a visitor. A very confused one at that. He looked fairly unassuming - disheveled black hair, prescription glasses, a black jacket, white shirt, jeans, and a pair of brown shoes. Akira’s usual wear. And he had no clue how he’d gotten here. A walk in part of the United States wasn’t supposed to end up here. He started walking into the town.

 

What  _ was _ this town? it looked so drab. The  _ clinic _ of all places was the building that stood out to him, not the houses. He stopped when he saw the flower with an audible gasp. Why was it moving? why was it  _ walking _ ? he hadn’t stumbled into a palace, had he? Akira hadn’t even a name, much less a guess on the place or keyword. The flower opened his eyes eventually, revealing dull red pupils, and sighed of relief once more. He had known exactly where he was going, which was nowhere in particular. His clinic was well- and recently-nourished and fertilized. He had enough supplies to last him a week. He was just taking a break.

Soon, his eyes landed on a human, and they widened. His smile grew, and he briefly waved a leaf at him, “Oh! howdy! I don’t think I’ve seen  _ you _ around before!”

 

The flower had a face and could talk. That definitely made him think of a shadow. Except shadows were rarely friendly. Unless it was a persona, but there’d need to be a persona  _ user _ around. Not to mention, the flower had  _ blood _ on it. But there wasn’t any distortion otherwise. Was he in Mementos? no, he couldn’t be. Mementos was mostly underground, and had a red tint. Akira took a moment to clean his glasses with his shirt. And indeed, it was still a flower. “Hi. Who’s in charge?”

 

The flower blinked, furrowing his brow with near confusion as the smile fell. He blinked again, tilting himself. “Nobody. We, uh,  _ do _ have a mayor but… never really heard of what he’s done..” And that was an understatement. The understatement of the year. Nonetheless, he shrugged.  _ Somehow. _

 

A mayor. That didn’t sound like some position that would be held in a palace. Then again, a manager had been the leader of one. Akira wasn’t sure what to make o this. Could he have stumbled into a palace and just not known? and not be considered an enemy? “Can you lead me to them?”

 

“No can do, whoever you are,” the buttercup shook his head, putting extra emphasis on the latter half of his sentence. “You’re new here, after all. Besides, none of us really knows where he lives. It’s like he’s nonexistent.” Flowey chuckled, and slithered closer to the young man, getting a closer look. In turn, Akira would get a closer look at the flower. The stains stood proud on his off-white cheek and in contrast seemed to fade against his bright stem and leaves. Somehow, there were slight bags under those dull red eyes that the flower could never truly hope to be rid of. Overall, the air around him was guarded, but friendly. Akira took a single step back as Flowey got closer. Would a palace ruler ever be unknown by shadows? had it been that way with Futaba? it’d been so long since the team had infiltrated a palace like hers. 

 

More importantly, could anything like this exist in real life without a palace? plants weren’t exactly sentient or sapient as far as Akira knew. He hadn’t heard about any experiments where scientists had brought them to life, either. What was going on here? ...perhaps he could figure this out if he observed this flower thing more. For now, he’d motion to his cheek, mirroring where the blood was on Flowey. Hopefully Flowey would get the message.

The flower blinked, before he indeed figured it out and placed a leaf on the bloodstained cheek. He could feel it dried up, and, realizing that he was talking to a stranger, made much more of an effort to scrub it off. Oh, how cursed the love of the sensation of blood on his “skin” was. He’d usually wipe it all off immediately after each surgery, but today was different. He soon sighed, still scrubbing with limited success, “What about it?”

 

Well, the flower seemed mildly concerned at least. Maybe this thing, whatever it was, wasn’t that bad. Maybe he wasn’t a shadow. Or if he was, he wasn’t hostile. Of course, that still remained to be seen. Best to try and get information from him. Akira stuck his hand in his pocket, keeping a firm eye on the flower. “Got into a fight?”

 

The flower chuckled and simply shook his head, grin returning the more he scrubbed. He wouldn’t bleed red anyway. He’d bleed green, as he’d found out during the brutal fights with Smiley Trashbag. The look in his eyes reflected a subtle craze the more he felt the dried stain. He felt it too, much to his slight horror. So he stopped promptly, his cheeks flushing a pale red despite his blood being green, and he attempted to hide it too, averting his eyes. Akira noticed that slight craze. Maybe this  _ was _ a palace. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to tell that without looking around. He’d need an excuse though, if he didn’t want to alert this flower that his current intent was to spy and gather intel. After a moment, he looked up from Flowey and glanced around the town again. “Where is this?”

 

The slight haze faded away from his mind soon enough, since it wasn’t enough for him to  _ need  _ blood, and he soon processed the question. He looked around, as if taking the town in for the first time, and looked back at the young man, replying eventually with a soft, friendly smile, “You’re in Sovereihn Town, which, I believe, is in the state of Oregon.” He was growing just a little impatient. When was this guy going to introduce himself? ..should he introduce himself first? ...no.

 

He took a few steps in, careful to pass Flowey and not step on him. Sovereihn Town. He’d never heard of it. Nor had he heard much about Oregon before. But at least he was still in the states. After a moment, he murmured, “Never heard of it.” Then he looked to Flowey. “Can you show me around?”

 

“Sure..” he slithered past the guy a few feet, and eventually sighed loudly and dramatically, rolling his eyes and turning back to the kid with slightly narrowed eyes. “Okay, who  _ are _ you? I’ve been waiting for you to introduce yourself since we’ve met.”

 

Akira was about to continue forward when Flowey started talking again. His name? Akira could give Flowey his real name. But then he still didn’t know if this was the Metaverse or not. Who knew what metaverse users could do with his real name? and even if it wasn’t the metaverse, his real name might bring up bad news. It may have been a false accusation, but he’d still been convicted before. Better to give his code name. “Joker,” was his answer. “You?”

 

Flowey attempted to hide a snicker. Key word: “attempted”. He put a leaf against his mouth. “Joker? What are ya? a clown?” and raucous laughter then escaped his lips, and it sounded not so pleasant. He eventually calmed, wiping a tear away, grinning again, “Ah, just messin’ with ya. My name isn’t much better. It’s Flowey.” He had to bite down the urge to follow it up with “Flowey the Flower”, and  _ golly  _ it was so hard. 

 

The young man couldn’t say that laughing surprised him. He’d thought it an odd nickname for himself at first, and so did anyone else who didn’t play cards or know the concept of a wild card. And quite honestly, it did bring a jester to mind the first few times Morgana had called him that. The name Flowey, however, made him smile. The guy was right - both their names were pretty ridiculous. Akira snickered a bit at it. Only a bit though.

 

He motioned with a nod for Flowey to start leading him about. He expected Flowey to practically talk to himself since that’s what usually happened when someone showed him around anywhere. Well, aside from when he first met Sojiro and was really just told to go upstairs and not commit any crimes. 

 

Just wait till Joker learns Flowey’s true identity…

 

The flower nodded back, and began the slither towards the village, pointing out important businesses such as the huge and sprawling market, which sells literally anything since it’s the only one in town. He broke off the tour, short of reaching his clinic, to announce out of seemingly nowhere, turning to face Joker, “I know about cards, though, Joker. I also know no parent would name their child such a name.” He took a moment to think,  _ Besides, well, maybe, my own goof of a dad. _ Either way, Flowey was slightly onto the young man, raising an eyebrow. He knew he was being a massive hypocrite, but Asriel himself had wanted Flowey to be considered separate from him. How foolish that was - they were the same person, after all, soulless or not. But if Joker knew his true origin, what would happen? The young man was already a major fish out of water. He could tell.

 

Akira was silent for most of it. He was used to being talked to; a lot of his friends liked to vent him the entire situation before asking his advice. They also each had their own passions they could talk about and be distracted with for hours. Yusuke especially - that man  _ radiated _ art. So it surprised him when Flowey suddenly stopped to look back at him. Was Flowey subtly asking what his real name was with that? it was entirely possible, since he basically said he knew Joker wasn’t Akira’s real name. But he shrugged with a faint smile. “It’s what people call me.”

 

“Why?” the demon flower asked. “Maybe it’s because we just met but you really don’t seem like a joker.” He really didn’t. It didn’t seem Flowey was going to let this go. But something was screaming at him to let it go since he wasn’t being honest himself. He eventually shrugged and turned away, “But maybe you are one, or it’s just some weird, nonsense nickname. I dunno.. Anyway…” he resumed slithering then. 

 

Akira laughed to himself as he continued following. He wasn’t the most joking type, even if he did like sassing his friends from time to time. But given his ability to switch from persona to persona, and how he was always the most rebellious of the group to the end, he sure was a wil card. Especially considering Arsene, who always told him to do what he wanted, was his main persona. A trickster, as Igor said. But he’d let Flowey think otherwise for the moment. Akira would take that time to look around and see if there was anything else unusual about this town. 

 

Flowey took a deep breath, as he gestured to the clinic, “And here’s one of the most visited places in this town.” He tried rubbing the blood off once more, but stopped seconds later. “It’s a surgeon’s clinic.” He chuckled. 

 

The building externally looked better than the rest of them, even the market. That’s because he had it built to his own desires. Above the awning was the name, Surgeon Flowey’s Clinic, displayed in elaborate font but still easily readable. He grinned up at Joker, chortling as he played with his leaves, waiting for the young man to connect the dots. He stared at the clinic for a moment before he looked up at the name. Surgeon Flowey’s Clinic. Surgeon. Clinic.

 

This flower was a fucking surgeon. His eyes widened a bit. How. And why.  _ And how. _ What expertise and skills did this flower have that he could do complicated surgeries without causing infections, or more importantly, cutting anything important? the doctor he knew in Tokyo nearly had her license revoked and her clinic shut down because she made drugs that were too strong. And that wasn’t anything near as dangerous as surgery. 

 

“I’m guessing that’s yours…”

 

“And you would be correct, Joker,” he nodded, and then pointed to the bloodstains. “Explains this all away, doesn’t it?” Flowey had noticed the widened eyes, and kept talking, the grin decreasing in size. “But I suppose you have questions now. Ask away, friend.” And that word was said rather loosely as he placed his leaves on top of each other. He eagerly looked into the rather empty clinic, save for this employees, who were human except for one towering goat monster. Seemed his break was far from over, he noted with a bit of dread. He did have a pager if he was needed anyway. Still..

 

Having questions was an understatement. At this point, he was confused. Horribly. What was this place, why was there a sapient moving flower, and why was he a surgeon? thankfully he hadn’t seen the goat for the moment. Akira ended up just asking, “How does a flower become a qualified surgeon?”

 

The flower took a deep breath, and tilted his head towards the sky. “I’ve read every single book out here, Joker. Biology, anatomy - you name it, I read it.” He looked over at Joker. “And you may have noticed throughout our tour here that this is the  _ only _ clinic in town.” He blinked those dull red eyes, and smiled with an indescribable emotion, “It was also the only..  _ successful _ one.”

 

Reading every book and knowing all the information was one thing. It explained part of why Flowey was qualified, but that didn’t undermine the fact that Flowey was, of course, a  _ flower _ . He had leaves and roots, not hands. Akira looked back at him. “But how’re you able to do those surgeries with leaves?”

 

The buttercup’s only response was to widen that smile, as well as to summon a vine from the ground. It took a while to emerge for effect, making unnerving, earthy sounds all the while. He chuckled, staring at it, “Golly.. dramatic effect is pretty cool to pull off,” and then he harmlessly whipped it towards Joker, expecting a handshake. “This is how.”

 

For a moment, he flinched back from the vine. That looked very close to a shadow’s attack. 

 

But then it didn’t attack. And from what Flowey said, that it was how he managed those surgeries, it sounded like it functioned as a hand. Akira looked at Flowey. Did Flowey want him to high five it? or shake it? or.. what? he looked back at the vine and opted to give it a light shake. The flower smiled approvingly as it was shaken. “Surgery is a delicate procedure, so I use my vines for it. My leaves are for other things that aren’t as delicate. Such as writing and drawing,” Flowey explained. He pretended not to notice the flinch. But what Akira didn’t know was that that very flinch sent flashbacks of when he was feared - actually  _ dreaded _ \- back in the Underground through his mind. His eyes wavered, as if tearing up, but he refused. The little plant instead looked inside his clinic again, eyes rather cold for a moment. “So, Joker.. would you like to take a look inside? you’ll be pleasantly surprised, I hope.”

 

Akira let go of the vine and stuck his hand back in his pocket. That explanation made sense. Still, he wondered if they were sanitary. The thought of Flowey washing off his vines and leaves before a surgery came to mind. Akira looked towards the doors now. He noticed the look in Flowey’s eyes in the brief moment he turned his head, but couldn’t actually tell what it was. Just that his eyes had changed for a moment there. “Sure,” was his answer. 

 

The flower nodded, smiling again, and slithered inside, the vine plunging back into the ground. The first thing Akira would notice was that the floor was soil, but not just any soil. It felt comfy, clean and warm. There were chairs and tables around, with racks of actually interesting magazines and books. This was obviously the waiting room. Several feet ahead was the operating room, and a couple feet from that was a inward ramp of some kind leading upstairs. And some feet from that was a hallway of rooms, most likely (definitely) the patients’ rooms. 

 

One such employee from earlier, a blonde boss monster wearing a nurse’s attire, was currently talking to Flowey about this day, sighing occasionally. The flower listened and added his own tidbits when appropriate. It was amazing, though, that the monster’s son was right under his nose, and he’d never know or be able to tell. And, well, sad too.

 

The act of walking inside and not hearing his shoes hit tile distracted Akira. He immediately looked down to see dirt. Why was he on a dirt floor? was it for the flower? Would this track dirt into operating areas, or did they prevent that somehow?

 

But then those thoughts wavered and he looked up. And after a moment, Akira’s eyes settled on that boss monster. Another possible shadow. This one was much more imposing. Large and animal like… 

 

Like the guards of a palace…

 

Bluish fire flared up around him for a moment, and his attire was suddenly replaced. He now wore a long black tailed coat, a grey waist coat with gold buttons, unseen red gloves, black pants and brown shoes that curled at the end. His glasses were replaced with a bird-like black and white mask that helped his sight still. 

 

And if that monster attacked, the mask would serve another purpose as well...


	2. Chapter Two-Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey and Asgore teach Joker more about the town and their own history. They're interrupted, however, by a sudden income of patients.

It didn’t take long for Flowey and the goat monster to notice the blue flames out of the corner of their eyes mid-sentence, and they glanced towards the entrance. The monster backed up a bit while Flowey blinked with surprise and then crossed his leaves disapprovingly, having picked up an intent to harm. 

 

“Um.. howdy,” the Dreemurr obviously did as well, and so was wary, waving weakly. “You seem new to these parts… a..are you an incoming patient?” And then a smile.

 

The buttercup struggled not to faceleaf, as he understood the nervosity. But a patient for a surgeon’s clinic wouldn’t usually be standing like that. Or at all. 

 

Joker waited as they both reacted. He expected them to ready an attack, but none came. Not what he expected, but he wasn’t going to complain. Not getting into a fight was not getting into a fight. He loved the chance to show off, but getting  _ away _ was more important. When Asgore smiled, Joker didn’t smile back. “I’m getting the lay of the town. Who runs it?”

 

The flower deadpanned, head tilting back exasperatedly, “I told you already. There’s a mayor but we don’t know where he is.”

 

Asgore glanced down at his boss, raising an eyebrow, “Y..you know him?” he was put off and hurt when the young man didn’t smile back but tried to be polite anyway. To rub salt in the wound, this man was, apparently, a magic user. The very ones who ended up sealing all monsterkind away in Mount Ebott. He took deep breaths, paw on his chest.

 

“We met thirty minutes ago,” Flowey explained. He felt the same. His father nodded, glancing back towards Joker. 

 

“Interesting how you have a ruler but no one hears from him,” he pointed out. “Or knows him.” If they didn’t know their ruler in reality, that would be quite an issue. People can’t function without a leader. 

 

Unless, perhaps, the ruler wasn’t of the town, but of the clinic. It  _ did _ stick out. Dirt floors were used, that was true, but it could also be a distortion. It all depended on how the person saw it. In his mind, he could already hear Arsene calling out to him.  **_Punish their dodging the question! demand them to guide you to their leader!_ **

 

“A ruler?” the flower spoke up again, confused with an eyebrow raised. “We don’t have those here. Just a mayor who is terrible at his job!”

 

The monster shook his head, frowning softly, “Now, Flowey.. Boss… I’m sure he’s doing a good job-”

 

“Look at this town!” the goat monster was quickly interrupted by a seething flower, “people get seriously hurt every day and every hour here, which I’ll admit is good for business but people shouldn’t get hut that often.” Funny how he didn’t bring up how drab it looked, as if it was normal. And it was. 

 

Huh. Maybe this was that mayor’s palace. Or some place near it. Or maybe this was the flower’s palace? but palace rulers usually had more control. But then he still would’ve had to wander in somehow. Only Morgana could do that without a name, place, or keyword.

 

**_Demand their leader!_ **

 

Joker shifted his weight to one foot and lightly kicked the floor with the other. What  _ was _ this place? somewhere in the metaverse? things had gotten really strange ever since the Grail incident. “If not him, who leads you?”

 

“Ourselves,” the flower stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, a deadpan expression on his face. The goat monster hadn’t moved a single muscle, and decided to stay silent from then on. Flowey then raised an eyebrow again as he asked, petals outstretched, “Exactly  _ who _ are you anyway? asking for a ‘ruler’, to be taken to them not ten minutes after you enter town, and wearing that getup I’d never seen before?” and then he seemed to relax, but his petals were still slightly bristled. He figured it out, and his dull red eyes lit up with a strange excitement. “Wait a sec.. you’re  _ definitely _ not from around here. Where’d you come from?” perhaps this young man was from a different timeline or perhaps dimension altogether.

 

**_Perhaps they require a demonstration!_ **

 

Once again, Joker pushed Arsene’s suggestion out of his mind. If push came to shove, then he might follow that advice. But they weren’t hostile yet. 

 

“Joker,” he stated again. “Visiting from Japan.” Japan was big on structure. Perhaps that’d help Flowey see where he was coming from, why he was so adamant about there being a leader. 

 

“Ahh, Japan,” the flower nodded, frowning a little. He knew full well now. He then gestured with his leaves around the place, particularly towards the outside. “But.. this is America. This isn’t Japan. We have different rules around here.”

 

Asgore didn’t move his blue eyes away from Joker for one second this whole time, looking incredibly wary and scared. And, though he wouldn’t admit it or show it, Flowey was scared too. Joker arched an eyebrow. Just how different were the States from Japan? how different were they that people could go without a leader? 

Had Hawaii been that loosely led, and they just never noticed it on their school trip? and more importantly, “You have shadows everywhere?”

 

“Shadows?” he looked behind himself, and then behind Asgore, noticing the shadows cast from the light above, and he laughed, waving a dismissive leaf, “Of course we do! golly, you’re so silly. Everyone has a shadow cast from the light. Even you, just look on the ground behind you!” He didn’t get it; that much was clear.

 

The young man shook his head. “Not light.” Either they didn’t know, or they were playing dumb. For now, Joker would give them the benefit of the doubt. “Cognitive shadows.”

 

“You mean.. sentient shadows?” and then it hit him, and his eyes widened. He shook his head. “We don’t have that here. I’ve never seen them anyway.” 

 

Asgore spoke up once more, still tense, “I hadn’t seen them either, even during my time in the Underground. They sound bad though.”

 

“Really?” he half-mused to himself. “Your monstrous appearance makes you seem like shadows yourselves.” And yet they were still so calm, so hesitant to fight. But then again, even shadows were willing to negotiate to live. Were they shadows, or were they not? he still wasn’t quite sure, but Joker was leaning towards shadows. 

 

“Wow, judging by appearances,” the flower sarcastically began, seeming to forget what ran through his mind, “what a way to go.”

 

The goat monster only shook his head, his floppy ears following the motion. Whether it was at what Flowey said or what Joker said or both was unknown but to him. He soon sighed, “We’re not shadows. I’m a monster, but not the kind that hide under your bed. And Flowey’s a.. Flower.”

 

Flowey nodded firmly, with a huff as he crossed his leaves. He was a little mad, that was for sure. 

 

Monsters but not shadows. He found that hard to believe. Monsters were fictional, cognitive. No way they could exist outside the cognitive world. Then again, he’d also thought all that cognitive science stuff bullshit before Tokyo, hadn’t he? 

 

“The only monsters I’ve ever seen were shadows.”

 

“Like I said, it’s not the kind that hide under your bed, or in your closet,” Asgore offered another kind smile, clutching at his chest. “There is a species of monsters. Various kinds. And we’re all friends. Think of me like a human. Isn’t a human a species as well?”

 

It seemed the flower was done talking, and was wondering when they’d be able to get back to work. Hopefully in the next thirty minutes. He could feel the blood lust cropping up.

 

Another species. A race of some kind? they looked suspiciously close to shadows to be their own race. They weren’t hostile, that much he could deem from Asgore’s reactions. Joker shifted his weight again. And then he remembered his third eye ability - one that let him see the strength of shadows. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and tried to activate it. 

 

Nothing happened.

 

He blinked. Interesting. Did that mean he couldn’t use it anymore, or were they really not shadows? “Why have I never heard of you before?”

 

“We’d been trapped underground at Mount Ebott for several, several years, by humans who could use magic after a war between them and us,” he drooped noticeably as he remembered said war, like it was all a misunderstanding; after all, they used to live in harmony. “We must have been written out of history…”

 

Flowey stared out into space, beginning to tremble slightly. His dad had never talked about the war that much. Neither did mom. He only got what happened out of books. He could feel how uncomfortable this was making Asgore and wanted to beg the two to stop. But then he felt that they were nearing the end of this conversation anyway. 

 

Well, that sadness wasn’t something he expected. Shadows were normally violent, filled with anger and pride. But these two, more so the goat one, seemed to be filled with kindness and sadness. Should he put them out of their misery, or spare them in case they were telling the truth?

 

Either way, the story of being underground would make sense. But one fact still didn’t match up. “You’re not underground now.”

 

“Now, yes,” the boss monster sighed, of relief. “We’ve been on the surface for a couple years, thanks to a young human girl named Frisk, who had the soul of Determination. She freed us all after having climbed the mountain and fallen down herself. Of course, we don’t know how, but when we woke up at the barrier, we found that it was gone.”

 

Flowey perked up at this, his petals also pricked as they had been drooping before, and he turned his head to pay close attention to Joker. He kicked the ground again for a moment. They were freed before the thing with Shido. Why hadn’t he heard about them? the news was never  _ that _ bad about foreign affairs. Were they telling the truth, or not? “Seems your release never reached Japan.”

 

“We’re not that special..” the Dreemurr admitted, lowering his head. Flowey then followed it up with a more thorough and less self-deprecating explanation, “Relations between them and humans are still strained and despite having their own press monsters still have to go through humans to officially publish them.”

 

It seemed to take a lot of effort to dissociate himself from the monsters he used to be a part of. Because he wasn’t one anymore. But he still had a tie to them that would never sever. Joker shifted his weight to his other foot. He wasn’t sure how much he believed this, but it also wasn’t completely unreasonable. The thought occurred to him to look it up on his phone. 

 

Right, his phone!

 

He pulled it out of his pocket. It still had reception, and the meta-nav app hadn’t been opened. He pulled up the camera function and snapped a picture. It worked. He really wasn’t in a palace.

 

Joker looked back up to the two. They probably actually were monsters, not shadows. He’d keep his guard up about that, but for now he’d take their word. More importantly, it sounded like some horrible person was discriminating against them. Many people. Any hostility in his eyes left when that thought hit. “Maybe I could help.”

 

Asgore couldn’t help smiling widely, “That’d be excellent. You could be our new ambassador. Of course, no one can ever replace Frisk, but we really need one…” he glanced down at Flowey, who was glowering at a wall. Eventually, the buttercup huffed, and spoke. 

 

“Yeah, sure. We do,” he took a deep breath, and soon smiled as well. “I mean.. better to try and move on, right?” That smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

 

Joker laughed at Asgore’s suggestion. He might be the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but he wasn’t the most diplomatic. That was more Haru or Makoto. Then he shook his head with a smile. “I’m not an  _ ambassador _ .” His goal was more to get the story out on how the monsters were being discriminated against. And that would involve the gang. 

 

There was a slight spasm of what may have been relief - it was - that ran through the flower’s stem. No one was gonna replace Frisk. Asgore, meanwhile, lost the smile, sadness eve more reflected in his eyes. The sadness that had always been there. “Then.. what  _ will _ you be?” he asked slowly, tilting his head.

 

Despite Asgore’s sadness, he kept his own smile. He wasn’t ambassador material, but Joker could at least get the people hurting them out of the way. No doubt at least one of the people that wouldn’t let them publish things had a palace. As for what he’d tell them? well, the less he had to say, the better. Joker didn’t want anyone having dirt on him. Nor did he want to be arrested in a foreign country. “Heard of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?”

 

The two simply stared at Joker, Flowey furrowing his brow, hiding his trembling. Asgore raised an eyebrow. “No.” And then he tilted his head, thinking on it more, “Kinda..? weren’t they on the-”

 

However, before this segment of the conversation could go on, there was a commotion heard outside. Were they to look outside, they’d notice a line of injured people and monsters alike. Some were even on stretchers carried by their loved ones. And Joker was blocking.

 

Joker looked back to the noise. And the moment he saw people, he immediately leapt out of the way with  _ a back flip _ and stuck the landing against the wall. Though he may have been skilled, the way he did it looked far too quick for any human or monster to be able to do. 

 

Ah, the perks of being able to sometimes channel his metaverse skills in this form. He could still be fast and dodge with surprising speed. He couldn’t take cover instantly, but Joker still liked the split second speed he could manage. It came in handy. That made him wonder how strong Arsene would be; he never  _ had _ summoned Arsene to fight in the real world. 

 

Asgore and Flowey noted this with awe, particularly Asgore, since the flower was quickly sidetracked by the sheer number of patients he had to treat now. Flashing a nearly sadistic but relieved grin, he nodded to his secretary, “Get your coworkers and make sure they’re carefully anesthetized and treated. I’m gonna check the paperwork real quick.” He slithered his way to the ramp and made his way up it faster than anyone could say “surgery”. Asgore couldn’t even nod, but he did as told, gathering his human colleagues and getting the patients and relatives and whatnot settled in. Those who had seen Joker’s display were either too much in pain, too listless, or too distraught to care.

 

Joker watched everyone be taken in. Flowey’d been right earlier - that was a suspicious amount of people - human or monster - to come into a clinic for a town this size. Someone here had to be causing this. Once everyone was through the door, Joker made a point to casually walk after Flowey. Time to follow and ask the guy for names. He didn’t doubt one of these patients caused something. 

 

The young man would notice that even the ramp was made of soil. Flowey was looking through the sheer amount of paperwork, - there had to have been about thirty pages - humming at his floordesk. Thankfully, they were all sorted very well in accordance from most severe to least. The office in question was medium-sized, earth-colored and modest, with a flower pot in the corner for sleeping purposes. On his desk, besides the paperwork and a pen, was a picture of himself and a human child wearing a blue and purple striped sweater.

 

Joker stopped in the hallway, lightly knocking on the wall, which caused a petal to twitch in that direction. Better to let Flowey know he was here than accidentally scare the guy and start a fight. Then he stepped in. He watched the papers as Flowey went through them. Joker knelt down. “Mind if I look through the names?”

The flower looked up, and grinned, “If this were any other clinic, I’d deny you the opportunity, but this isn’t any other clinic.” He continued to look through, scanning and promptly finding solutions for each injury listed. “Just give me a couple minutes, alright?”

 

He seemed extremely giddy and bubbly for a surgeon, especially when his earlier somewhat mopey attitude when the three were talking was taken into account.  The young man nodded and waited. This really was an interesting flower. Flowey’d been so annoyed over the amount of visitors and patients before, yet here he was grinning in anticipation. Had that flash he’d seen before they entered been some kind of sadistic desire? Joker mulled it over. Could Flowey actually be the cause? he hadn’t been there, but that attitude was suspicious. 

 

Those moments were soon over, and he looked up again and nodded to Joker, sliding the papers over. “Knock yourself out.” He didn’t even know why. But if it helped Joker help them with their issues, then that was great. The buttercup then disappeared underground, heading to the operating room. Joker picked up the papers and started flipping through them, looking for names. Once he found them, he pulled out his phone and opened the metanav. Then he started listing names to see if any would come up with a match for a palace. 

 

One name was Eduardo, who seemed to have been visiting here a hell of a lot. Last time, however, was a broken nose. This time, it was heart issues. This one seemed important. Joker stopped when he came to that name and the nav said there was a match. So this person had a palace, and they came here frequently. He’d need to learn more about them. He stood up, one hand holding the paper, the other in his coat pocket.

 

Eduardo. Joker would keep that name in mind. He’d need to get intel on the guy; his best bet for now would be asking Flowey and Asgore when this was over. For now, though, he entered the name in the Thieves chat. At least give the others a name, and he could explain later. As for talking to either or both of the workers here, that’d be a long wait. Speaking of Flowey, his giggles could be heard all the way up here. He took a strange delight in all this. But in reality, it was just him satisfying the sadist within as well as the blood lust he unfortunately had and did not want. Joker wouldn’t know that, though, not yet. But suddenly, Flowey sounded a little angry with this one line that wafted up into his office: “Golly, I sure do wish  _ you’d  _ stop coming here. And that’s saying a  _ lot _ .”

 

He leaned on to one foot at that. Someone who kept coming here, someone who was a regular. Sounded like the guy he found. It made Joker wonder if his palace was based on the clinic. So, holding his phone up with the app open, he said, “Clinic.”

 

It seemed like it was it, as the nav reported “Match found”, and that was a step forward, but there was a mixture of other things as well. A brief memory of the patient could be seen, and it involved him and a monster-like goat being adventuring for treasure. Eventually, the scrawny, lanky human, who also had an uneven nose, pushed the goat off a cliff and made away with what they found. And then the memory faded. This sudden surge nearly knocked him off his feet. That was new. Was this race different? could just knowing them transfer memories? or was the nav acting up? Joker soon shook himself out of it. He glanced around for a moment before heading back down to go see where the operating room was. And it was right next to the ramp actually, just like it was before. Flowey was still working on Eduardo, whispering very harsh words to him even though he wouldn’t understand in his state. “You almost killed my second best friend.  _ Stop coming here _ ,” he hissed. Asgore was heard trying to calm the flower down, but it didn’t work. 

 

He stopped outside the operating room and looked in. Joker tried to see if he could get a good look into the room from the hall. Or really, just see if the door had a window. Or if there even  _ was _ a door, considering he heard Flowey. And there wasn’t a door at all. It would mess with the sanitized and fertilized floor, for one. He could see the flower operating on the heart, still carefully despite obviously seething with anger, and he was stained with blood again, this time fresh. Clearly there was a satisfaction greater than usual in play. And then he quickly stitched the skin back up, his vine glowing green to heal it further. He let this quip escape his lips, quietly and tiredly, “I should have just let you die, Eduardo… but I’m better than you.” He looked around at Asgore and the other humans, “Take him away to the urgent patient room, and the lead the next one in fellas. I’ll drop off his medication.” Just a hint of depression and disappointment amidst the professional tone of voice. And soon the goat monster nodded and headed off to gather the next patient - sadly smiling at Joker briefly, to which he nodded and stepped aside - while his human coworkers took care of Eduardo, also looking disappointed, and wheeled him out. The buttercup took a fresh towel and wiped off the drops of blood, sighing of relief.

 

Once Flowey was mostly cleaned up, Joker walked over. He stopped in the doorway, however. Didn’t want to contaminate the operating room. “Hey, Flowey,” he piped up. “Mind talking to me when you have the chance?” Joker figured that trying to talk to him  _ not _ about Eduardo was a bad idea. Flowey had plenty of patients coming up. 

 

The flower glanced over at him, and shook his head with a smile, “I don’t mind at all, Joker. I’ve got quite a gosh load of patients to help though, so it’s gonna take a while.” 

 

As soon as that was said, Asgore had come back, gently guiding by the shoulder another, trembling patient who didn’t look that great, particularly in the chest area. It was practically bleeding quite profusely through the temporary gauze the boss monster’s coworkers had wrapped it with, and Joker could only imagine what was underneath it all.

 

The young man nodded to Flowey. Then he glanced back to see Asgore leading another patient in. He stepped out of the way before walking back into the hall. He looked to the waiting room. Then he looked down the other way.

 

**_You want to speak to him, don’t you? then go! find that beast and divulge the keyword from him!_ **

 

He thought that over, and then Joker headed down the hall to go look for the patient Flowey’d spoken to in the OR. Joker wondered if the guy was even awake. It was among the very first rooms. Of course the emergency patient rooms would be near the front.  Though there was a certain amount of disuse; Eduardo was clearly one of the unlucky ones. And there he was in the first room, patched up and hooked up to various equipment as well as a drip, and he wore a respiratory mask to help him breathe because green magic could only do so much. 

 

The man himself was scrawny, just like in the memory, but somehow had had enough strength to push a monster-like goat down a cliff. And he was indeed unconscious, or at the very least heavily unaware and high on anesthesia and painkillers. It was a bit hard to tell from this distance. Joker walked into Eduardo’s room. He stared at the guy for a moment before looking to either side for an idea of the room. Not a lot to keep him alive, he noted. He’d certainly caused a lot of issues. It wasn’t surprising this guy could have a palace if even the clinic hated him. The young man then walked over to Eduardo’s bed to get a look at the drip, try and see what it really was. 

 

It was your ordinary IV drip, not poison or anything. Like Flowey said, he was better than Eduardo, even though he had the power to end him right then and there. He’d, in fact, already taken his revenge, with Arton having told him to stop, but that wasn’t why the man was in here in the first place. No, why the man was in here was an entirely different matter, and that was his heart. Meanwhile, Eduardo was staring vacantly at Joker, his pupils heavily dilated from the high. Yep, he was conscious, but it didn’t seem anyone was home. 

 

Normal IV. He’d expected just saline or placebo stuff. But it seemed Flowey was actually helping the guy. One look at his face, though, and Joker shook his head. No use talking. He looked into the hallway, thinking. Flowey would probably go back to the waiting room when he was done fixing people up. But Joker didn’t want to take up room, being uninjured and all, and also didn’t want to walk back. And Eduardo might become aware before then. He ended up pulling up a chair and waiting in the corner of the room for either someone to check the room, or for Eduardo to come to. Whichever happened first.


	3. Chapter 3-Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker talks with Asgore for a bit before interviewing the injured human at the clinic.

It had been several minutes since Joker decided to sit down and wait. Asgore had come in to check on the patient, frowning slightly. But he brightened when he saw Joker, smiling, “Well, howdy again!”

 

There seemed to be movement under the sheets. Eduardo had clenched his hand into a fist, the movement wrinkling up the area. And his eyebrows furrowed slightly too. Despite being high as a kite, - or perhaps he was slowly coming down off it - he knew exactly who this was. He looked exactly like the goat he attempted to kill and leave for dead. Asgore pretended not to notice.

 

The “Howdy” got his attention. He didn’t smile, but the look in his eyes was mildly friendly as Joker waved. He still didn’t know what these guys were, but they were helping at a hospital. So it was worth being kind and relaxing a bit. He watched for a moment as Asgore stepped in. Then his attention was drawn to Eduardo clutching the sheets. Had these two met before? did that guy really try and kill a nurse? “Do you know him?”

 

“Only as an in-and-out patient here at the clinic,” the goat monster shook his head. “But Flowey vented to me about him so I’ll probably be able to tell you more. The name’s Asgore, by the way. We didn’t introduce properly.” He walked past Joker to check the IV and the other equipment, make sure they were working properly, ignoring the scrawny human’s incriminating and prejudiced eyes all the while. His touch was gentle, but Eduardo felt like he was in hell, and it was only emphasized by the drugs. “Not while we’re in the room with him though.”

 

Joker wasn’t quite sure what that last comment meant. He decided to pencil it down as Asgore wanting to talk more about it later, not while he was around the Eduardo guy. And if this was anything like a standard hospital, Asgore probably wouldn’t talk about why the guy was in here until given patient consent. Flowey might be under the same obligation, but he proved before that he didn’t follow it all the time. Until Flowey was done, and he was told to move, Joker would stay here. He nodded for a moment. “Frequent flyer,” he murmured. Then, Joker took a good look at the guy’s eyes. “Is he on enough pain killer?”

 

The monster nodded, “He should be.” He took a deep breath, and stepped back, watching the man visibly relax, but not by much. “Though he seems to be coming down from the high much more quickly than expected,” Asgore supplemented. He really wanted to talk to Joker even with someone listening, but he was too polite and he was due back in the operating room very soon, he thought. They were already on their fifth patient today. And the giggles were everpresent. If there was the time to talk to Asgore about anything, including about his boss, now would be the time. If he waited, he’d most likely have to wait for hours.

 

Coming down from the drugs already. The guy hadn’t been here very long. So how? was he given less than normal? or was it tolerance? “Think he built up a tolerance to the drugs?”

 

Joker then idly wondered if the medicine he’d gotten from Tae that increased health would heal Eduardo. It healed him and his friends after all. 

 

“After all his instances here, that would be something that happens,” the white fluffy goat responded dully, frowning and keeping an eye on Eduardo all the while. It should be noted that the goat in the memory wasn’t white, but gray, and had no hair on his head like Asgore did. 

 

Tolerance indeed. How unfortunate for the guy. Joker dug in his pocket for the medicine he kept on him. Futaba and Makoto tended to carry a lot of their supplies, but he was the one who bought it. He always had  _ something _ on him. He pulled out a small vial of pills. A single pill could help. It wouldn’t heal all the way, and Joker didn’t intend to do so. But he did want to see if it would work. “Think something else could help?”

 

The Dreemurr tilted his head as he saw the pills, blinking softly. “What are those?”

 

He hoped they wouldn’t react badly with the drugs already in his system. The guy wasn’t even concerned with the prospect of something else offered to a patient. Which showed how loosely Flowey ran this clinic. Joker shrugged. “Health pills.” That was really all Tae ever told him. They weren’t painkillers or antibiotics, just pills for general health as far as she said, and as far as Joker knew. And they did their job. Then again, he didn’t  _ take _ other medicine.

 

Asgore stared at them, and soon nodded, understanding. “I see. Do they dissolve? Someone else should be bringing in the food and water in about a minute.”

 

He seemed wrong about being due back very soon. Flowey would have been screaming for him. Working here was somewhat taxing to his memory, and he sighed. Speaking of someone, yet another patient was wheeled to their room, the wheels rolling almost silently through the hall. The same patient who seemed to have a hole in their chest. 

 

“You swallow them whole,” he replied. In the metaverse, they healed right after swallowing. But in the real world, they’d likely take a few good minutes, and needed to be taken with water. He’d need to wait for that person before giving the guy a pill. 

 

Joker had watched as the person was wheeled past. Was that Asgore’s cue to go back, or not?

 

The buttercup wasn’t screaming, so it probably wasn’t. Asgore sat down in the chair opposite Joker, looking down, “Interesting.. but I was asking if they dissolved in water, because he’s in no condition to be swallowing pills whole.”

 

And he was right. Eduardo was out of it, and while he wasn’t tense anymore he was still staring wordlessly and vacantly, eyes looking awfully crazed due to the slowly diminishing high. There was the sound of wheeling coming from the other direction. And an amazing smell too. Definitely the food. The young man looked back to Asgore as he got one out and placed it in his hand. “Don’t know.” They’d never tried, after all. They’d never  _ needed _ to try and dissolve the pills before. Just swallowed them. 

 

“Well, I suppose it never hurts to try,” the goat monster shrugged, just as the tray came in, a human colleague carting it. It was ground up lobster with mashed potatoes on the side, and there was a glass of water too. The patients truly did eat well here. She glanced between them both. 

 

Joker, without looking, gave a brief wave, which was returned slightly. He handed Asgore the pill. Then, once that was done, he looked over to Eduardo to gauge the man’s reaction. If he was conscious enough to glare at Asgore and feel pain, he might be conscious enough to react to being given unknown drugs. And react to such expensive food brought in. 

 

But he didn’t really react. He’d been here often enough, after all. Plus, he was too busy staring at Asgore’s face. Perhaps the hatred and prejudice were that deep. The goat monster took the pill and whispered something to the lady. She nodded and grabbed the pill, dropping it into the water. The blonde then spoke up in a mildly thick French accent, “Oui, Monsieur Eduardo, your doctor has prescribed a new medication for you to take.”

 

Seeing a human say this must have meant a lot, and the scrawny man nodded. She placed the tray down on the table attached to his bed and moved it to sit in front of him. Ed refused to be handfed, slurring his first words today, “I can do it myshelf.”

 

Stubborn, Flowey would note, just like the goat man he attempted to kill. The woman nodded without debate and headed out, smiling at Joker and Asgore before leaving officially. The attempted murderer lifted his hand carefully and guided it towards the fork so he could eat. The one time his eyes weren’t on the monster, and Asgore tossed Joker a knowing look. 

 

The young man watched the entire exchange silently. Either the guy was an idiot, or just that high on drugs. Surely the guy knew that pill was from Joker, or at least handled by Asgore. Did the guy not think it possibly poison? or anything strange? he hated monsters a lot, after all. Which made Joker wonder just what the guy would think of Arsene. The eager rebel spirit did have a hellfire face after all, and was  _ far _ too large to be human. The thought o f the man reacting to his persona made him grin with mischief. Joker glanced up at Asgore as the goat monster looked at him. After a second, he stood up to whisper, “Does he not know who gave that medicine?”

 

Asgore leaned over and whispered back, with a sigh, “He didn’t see me procure it myself. He trusts Flowey a little more than me.” That put things in perspective, though didn’t change the fact that he had attempted to kill someone. But the very fact he’d trust someone who sadistically hurt him physically, even though it was partially in the right, more than a monster who’d done nothing was alarming. At the very least, though, it seemed to say Eduardo subconsciously regretted that action if he trusted Flowey. Maybe not by that much though. 

 

Joker glanced at Eduardo. So he trusted the creepy flower surgeon more. It made sense, considering Flowey’s operations kept him from dying. But it still spoke to his prejudice and vile heart that he hated a man trying to comfort and help him. He looked back to Asgore. Of course, Eduardo hadn’t given Joker himself a harsh look, which brought something to mind. Once again whispering, “Does he trust me more than you?”

 

The Dreemurr looked the young man up and down, almost sadly. “You’re human,” was his only response. Of course he trusts Joker more. Eduardo kept eating, paying no mind to the two talking now, noting to himself the ease his actions now had. A few sips were taken of the now bluish, health water. The pill had dissolved. 

 

Joker stared at Asgore for a moment. Human. He was  _ human _ . That was what this came to. Shadows or not, Joker and the gang weren’t going to hate these people if they were kind, much less attempt to kill them. Attack, maybe. But not murder. 

 

That didn’t matter to this guy. For him, it was a matter of species, race. Like someone who abused and killed animals just because they weren’t human. No wonder he had a palace. “Then maybe I can change his heart,” he thought aloud.

 

Were Asgore Flowey, he would have chuckled. Even still, he did, but for a different reason considering Eduardo just had heart surgery. Oh, Toriel would have mildly loved that joke were she standing in this room right now, but she was currently at home. He then shook his head. “I wish you good luck with that. Most people are very hard to change…” It was clear he thought Eduardo was “most people”, and the scrawny adult was getting better thanks to the dissolved pill meanwhile. But he wasn’t aware, at the same time, that Joker had different, more thorough, foolproof ways. 

 

Another patient had been guided back here through the hallway. Flowey was still working his stem off, and still enjoying it, particularly if the patient had a person with them, as was the case with that one. His sadism and blood lust would hopefully be taken care of to the point that he wouldn’t have to worry about them till morning, till the time he would start work again.

 

Joker chuckled to himself at that. He knew very well that some people were hard to change. Almost impossible in person, sometimes. His entire year of probation was proof of that. But in person wasn’t what he had in mind. His gaze turned back to Eduardo. “I won’t need luck. Just to talk to him,” was his confident, almost smug reply. 

 

He waited to see how quickly the man ate and drank, waiting to see if he’d get well enough to talk from that medicine pill. Whether or not Asgore was here, Joker felt he could get what he needed out of the man with a simple conversation.

 

Or not. But considering Joker was human, he just might.

 

The goat monster blinked, but smiled in the end. If a mere talk helped, who was he to complain? and then he got up, “I should check on the other patients in the urgent care rooms. I’ll see you later, Joker.” He’d gotten the name from before and only just now remembered it. And then he left, Joker nodding to him, and Eduardo noticeably dropped the tense body language.

 

“Good.. he’s gone..” the man grinned silently, his slightly Hispanic-textured voice muffled and given a breathy effect by the respiratory mask. Think Darth Vader, but less. “I thought he’d never leave.” He seemed to be doing a lot better, even with only four sips of the healing water.

 

Joker then walked over, one hand in his pocket as he put the bottle of pills back, the other pulling the chair over. Gone for the moment, at least. He pulled the chair up beside Eduardo’s bed and sat down. He leaned forward, arms draped over his legs as he did so. His eyes lingered on the mask for a moment. An interesting mask indeed. But that wasn’t his focus. He looked Eduardo in the eyes, an intense, powerful look to his own. “I heard you visit this place a lot.”

 

“Yeah, I’m an adventurer,” the attempted murderer casually replied after a few more bits and a swallow, those eyes still crazy-looking but at least they were focused, on Joker. “Tend to get problems a lot. But what are you doing associating with these  _ monsters _ ? they’re real trouble, ya know, not that I’d seen you before.” There was a frown then, think eyebrows drawn down. He’d spat out the word as if they were actual monsters instead of a species, a  _ race _ . In other words, he was being racist.

 

Joker shrugged at that. He still wasn’t sure how he got here. He’d just ended up here while traveling after all. “Ended up here by mistake. I’ve just been trying to avoid a fight since. But what about you? why’re you here if you hate them so much?” And the guy couldn’t play innocent about hating them after those comments and looks.

 

“This is the only clinic in town,” the man said simply, taking another swallow of the glass. “And there isn’t another town for miles. As much as I hate to admit, that creep of a flower is one of the best of the doctors around.” And he wasn’t just talking about the food. He still was a little out of it in that he didn’t notice his question being dodged. 

 

So this guy wasn’t willing to try and move for some reason. He’d rather stay here with the things he hated than move. Or he didn’t have the money for some reason. Joker idly twisted some of his hair before letting his hand fall again. “How’d you end up in the clinic?”

 

“Heart issues,” Eduardo nodded, and he soon finished eating. He took this time to down the rest of the water. Strength was coming back to him and he was able to sit up at this point. “I guess it’s karma for what I did to my goat partner. More than what that flower did to me anyways.” He shrugged. “But I ain’t no believer in karma. It’s an adventuring problem. That goat got what he deserved.” He’d thought about finding something else to do but none gave the thrill of adventure and finding treasure.

 

What he did to his goat partner. Certainly sounded like murder to some degree. Or assault if that goat was still alive. Why? what was the guy’s justification? it was suspicious that the guy came in for heart issues with a crowd, but that could wait. “Mind if I ask what happened?”

 

“Well, before I got admitted for this, and after I got out with a broken nose…” he pointed to his uneven nose. Seems Flowey couldn’t fix it to the way it was before. “...I had this goat partner named Arton. We were adventuring for treasure together. He wanted to take the treasure for himself,” a lie, “so at the end I pushed him off a cliff. He ended up surviving.” The truth, and he grimaced. But he didn’t show any signs of lying at all, grinning. Not only was he racist, but Joker was probably dealing with a chronic liar. Or worse, a sociopath.

 

His partner tried to take the treasure for themselves. Not a good thing, but it didn’t warran being shoved off a cliff. Perhaps if the goat tried to kill him, or did something worse, or tried to kill others, Joker could see it. But then, even the Phantom Thieves had spared such filth before. It had been to make them confess, but still spared. This person must be some kind of unstable or highly emotional person. Or, like other palace owners, lying. 

 

**_Break him for being so trivial._ **

 

Yeah, break him while he’s already broken. Seems like a good idea. 

 

Joker wasn’t going to do that, at least not now. Instead, he said, “You better not be lying.”

 

“Aha,” the man chuckled softly. “What makes you think that? monsters are terrifying, monstrous creatures and I don’t care if Arton isn’t one.” His prejudice was showing massively. He leaned forward, pushing the table to the side as he did so pretty casually. “They all deserve to be dusted, even if they did nothing.”

 

“Is that attitude what got you back in here with a crowd?” he countered without any hesitation. Joker didn’t have much reason to trust monsters himself aside from Asgore’s kindness, but he wasn’t going to deem them all in need for killing from that. “If you hate monsters, then move away.”

 

He shook his head to answer both questions. “I’m still here to make sure they don’t get unruly. They have their own press, ya know. Could easily lie about us.” Just like he was doing now. With the money he’d gotten, and forced to share with the goat he’d wronged since his confrontation with a certain flower, he could easily move out. But what he said would make both zero sense and all the sense in the world. Irrational hatred and prejudice were just that. Irrational. And as long as he had “proof”, no matter how minor, he’d stick to his guns. And hatred was just the kind of thing that made you stick around. 

 

“Don’t know about you, but I’ve never read it.” Or heard it, whatever their form of press might be. Not to belittle the monsters, but he was trying to put it into perspective for this jackass. Joker leaned back, kicking one of his heels against the floor. He didn’t care to talk much more on the subject. He knew this guy was here because he was racist and cruel, and that it probably wasn’t just heart issues. And he didn’t trust the guy to be honest about it. “I take it both humans and, as you call them, monsters run this place.”

 

Eduardo rolled his eyes, and nodded, “They really are called that, though. Fortunate.” He grinned, folding his arms, but didn’t lean forward. “But we’re the ones who actually run this joint. Monsters just moved in one day, led by a young child.” Frisk. “Dunno where that flower came from, however. He just appeared one day, a few days after  _ they _ got here actually, and opened up this here clinic.” He shook his head, closing his eyes. “Most of us are smart enough not to trust them. We warred against them and sealed them at Mount Ebott for a reason.” The legend came into play once more, but.. he was wrong. They used to live in harmony, after all.  _ Something _ happened though.

 

Well, that matched Asgore’s story about monsters being underground for a while. Perhaps it was good for the monsters they were locked away if people like this guy existed. Then again, that was just a prison for them. A prison decided by false gods. Joker wasn’t going to let that happen again. He tugged the ends of his red gloves. A war. Was that the keyword? “And the clinic? is this clinic just a continuation of that war?”

 

“No,” Eduardo frowned. “The war had ended long ago when we claimed victory and sealed them away. If there’s gonna be another, I’m not sure, but with the scarce amount of magic users I doubt we can seal them again. A shame.”

 

Joker had no idea the nature of said prison, and would only find out if he traveled there himself. The monsters were free to do as they wanted, but they’d been trapped, living under false seasons and stars in a limited area, never to see the sun again. And for the young ones, never to see the sun ever. And indeed quite a few monsters hated the humans for what they did, but Frisk changed all that. Now they were hoping to restore that harmony, and for the most part, the movement had been succeeded, particularly with the younger humans and children. 

 

So he didn’t think of this place as a war zone. That was at least good - they wouldn’t be sprinting through fields of bullets and landmines. So what  _ did _ he think of this clinic? Joker couldn’t be sure. He didn’t quite know how the guy thought. For now, he’d play the part of someone who didn’t know better - not entirely a lie. “Mind telling me more about this place, then?”

 

“What do you want to know?” the man gave him an incriminating stare, but it was more curious than anything. He seemed fairly amicable now that the topic wasn’t on monsters.

 

Joker shrugged. His eyes revealed nothing - they held the same intense gaze as before. “Whatever you can tell me,” he replied. He hadn’t exactly been here very long, after all. Not knowing anything about the clinic or the town would be believable.

 

Eduardo laughed. “You must be new then. This is the second village settled away from the mountain. In fact, if you take a look outside, turning to your right as you exit, you can see it.” In other words, opposite the way he’d come. “Soveriehn Town has its name for a reason - a safe haven for humans. The mayor, Fitzgerald, worked hard to ensure that. Unfortunately, monsters came into this town,” his face darkened, “and ruined that. The mayor has only the humans’ interests in mind, after all.” Whether this was a lie was debatable. The own did look bad and injuries occurred often and were quite serious too, even among humans. Could it have been that he abandoned the town altogether?

...so the mayor was a human. The young man had assumed the mayor to a monster when Flowey and Asgore spoke about him. “Safe haven,” he murmured. If  _ that _ was how Eduardo thought of the clinic, the nav would buzz and tell him.

 

And possibly automatically drag him in if it was still registering the words from earlier. 

 

But he  _ had _ put his phone to sleep, so hopefully not. “Doesn’t seem like a safe haven anymore,” was his comment.”

 

“Course not!” he seethed, and soon winced. It would take a while for the pill to truly work on his heart, so until then he had to tone down the exertion. “It’s all drab now and had been for a couple years.” But that was all Flowey remembered. Something wasn’t right here.  _ Someone _ wasn’t telling the truth, and Flowey wasn’t a liar anymore. 

 

Joker watched him for a moment. Not a war zone, not a safe haven. Battleground? what was his palace? what was that last word? Joker could worry about lies later - shadows loved revealing their secrets and gloating in a palace. But what did Eduardo consider this place? Joker stood up and walked around the room. Might as well try and ask the guy directly. If this didn’t work, he’d talk to Flowey later. He turned back to Eduardo. “What do you consider this place, then?”

 

Eduardo looked directly into his eyes and whispered harshly, narrowing his own, “A war just waiting to happen.” Yep, he thought it was a war, all right. A war, not of violence, but of prejudice and hatred. And of course, those two often led to violence. He was at constant war with monsterkind. It was sad how he didn’t truly realize it and thought he was in the right. 

 

How curious. A war waiting to happen. Joker idly kicked at the floor with one foot. He wondered what that would look like, a war waiting to happen. Bunkers? military bases? it was far more vague than anything else he’d used as a keyword, aside from Mementos. 

 

“I could see that.” Particularly with how this guy acted. If a war started, it would be because of people like Eduardo. Not that he could tell; Joker’s gaze and tone remained the same as ever. “‘Take it you’re glad for the new medicine?”

 

“I really am,” the guy nodded. “I can actually move now. I might not even need this room anymore.”

 

In that time span, more patients had been wheeled or walked past this room, and the number of patients treated rose to ten. Asgore came back in at that moment, and smiled sadly at both humans. Eduardo clammed up, huffing through his nose.

 

“Sorry it took so long, Joker,” the goat monster apologized, bowing slightly. “How was your meal, Eduardo?” No response except a stare. “Great? that’s good.”

 

Joker looked back to Asgore and, this time, offered him a smile. It was more of a knowing smirk since he had what he figured he needed, but it was still a smile. As he stepped out of Asgore’s way and looked back towards Eduardo, the smile fell.

 

“The new medicine worked.” Then he leaned forward a bit, as this next comment of his was more for Asgore, though it could apply to either of them. “I’m heading out - be careful.” He walked out of the room after that. 

 

Asgore took a deep breath right before the young man left, and kept smiling at Eduardo. He’d taken his vitals via a monitor set in the corner and deemed him ready. Moving the chair back to its place, he asked, “Would you like to be moved to a regular patient room?”

 

There was only the slightest of nods. Asgore then nodded back and carefully undid everything, being careful with his huge hands. Eduardo, once he saw the chance, snapped his hand forward and nabbed the monster’s snout. A serious intent to harm radiated off the man, and the goat couldn’t scream, but he muffled one, blue eyes wide. “Only humans can touch me, Asgore..  _ former _ King of Monsters. I’ve been waiting for this day though..”

 

Asgore started to sweat, placing his hands on the brown one holding him. Was he talking about the six human children who disappeared and were subsequently…? he paled, gulping.

 

“It’s a shame I didn’t get to dust you when you were still leading them. You’re pathetic now.”

 

The goat monster squirmed, managing a “Who are you..?” under a muffle. The man only grinned, now glimmering and apparent amethyst eyes flashing. Asgore could only stare. A magic user..?

 

Joker stopped when he heard what sounded like someone screaming into a pillow. He hadn’t walked  _ that _ far just yet - by now, he was in the doorway of the hall at most. Was that someone in danger, or someone just venting out frustration? should he even stick around? was it any of his business?

 

**_What a familiar scenario. Are you just going to leave them and risk harm? would anyone else here help if you didn’t? are you going to listen to society, or think for yourself?_ **

 

Joker ducked over to the wall of a patient’s room rogue-style and crept along. Despite the length of his coattail and his heels, he kept surprisingly silent. He snuck through the area towards the spot he heard the muffled scream, listening for anything else that might clue him in to what was going on.

 

He only heard the man talking. Eduardo. “What does the monster community think of their king now? slave to a mere flower surgeon?” 

 

Asgore narrowed his eyes, and finally tore his snout away, rubbing it gingerly, “I’m no slave, Eduardo.  _ You _ are, to your own prejudice against us monsterkind.”

 

“Tell that to the six other children who disappeared,” he hissed, and Asgore flinched. He couldn’t say anything to that. Even though Toriel had finally forgiven him, he still felt awful about what happened and what he ordered of his people after the death of his son. There was no justifying killing six children. He could have merely taken one soul. But what would happen? he sighed, and lost all the fight. Eduardo noticed and grinned, “Of course that would do it - suck the fight right out of you. Just face it, you’re a murderer, worse than I.”

 

The Dreemurr screwed his eyes shut and repeated what his wife told him on the eve of her forgiveness, “I did what I had to do… none of that would have happened if humans hadn’t killed our son or locked us up in the first place…”

 

There was another flash in Eduardo’s eyes and a whoosh like a weapon being summoned, a purple book, and he literally hopped onto his feet on the bed and threw himself at the goat monster with the book in front to take the blow, an angered expression on his face. 

 

Joker had been listening to the voices in the room he’d left. Listening carefully… and then he heard it. The sound of the bed moving, creaking. It was all he needed to hear to know a fight was breaking out.

 

Asgore simply stood there, expression unwavering; he was prepared to meet his end...


	4. Chapter Four-Forms of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides to act on Asgore and Joker's behalf.

The young man dashed in front of Asgore with striking speed. One hand ripped off the mask he wore. “ARSENE!” blue flames engulfed the mask. Then they circled the ground around Joker. A pair of massive black wings surrounded him, absorbing most of the impact. They unfurled, tossing Eduardo back. And  _ then _ Arsene rose up behind Joker, easily twice the man’s height  _ not _ counting his hat. Chains floated around him, and Joker grabbed one as Arsene shook it off his wing. Asgore gasped, placing a hand on his mouth. He was shocked out of this readiness to die. He knew Joker was a magic user, but he didn’t know the extent till now.

 

Eduardo’s back smashed against the wall, but he would have gotten up no worse for wear if his head hadn’t banged up against it as well. He nearly was knocked unconscious, but he refused. He staggered back onto his feet, his still glowing amethyst eyes widening upon seeing the blue flaming entity. “You.. you’re a magic user too. Why defend such a monster?” There was the slur again.

 

“Anyone who admits their crimes and reforms doesn’t deserve to die,” he stared at Eduardo with the same intensity as before, but now there was a serious judgement to it. He couldn’t quite see Eduardo’s expression, or the face he hit his head, but Joker didn’t need to. Arsene could see it for him. 

 

Arsene followed Joker’s comment with a taunting one of his own, his voice ringin with a faint echo,  **“The problem lies with anyone who would shackle the freedom of others.”**

 

Eduardo faltered for the first time, since he couldn’t think of anything to say other than, “So..?” that book still in hand. He was still angry though. 

 

So.  _ So.  _ He didn’t see anything wrong with what he was doing. Joker couldn’t say he was surprised. Arsene spread his wings for emphasis.  **“Any who shamelessly steal the freedom of others suffer at the hands of the Phantom Thieves for their crimes.”** As Joker adjusted the chain in his hand, Arsene folded his wings again.

 

Asgore stayed, taking this opportunity to summon his red trident. But only to defend if any attacks got past Arsene and Joker. He managed to get over his shock, and said, “I’d rather we take this outside. Equipment could get damaged, and they’re very expensive…” He could only imagine what Flowey would do if he found out about this…

 

Joker looked over his shoulder, motioning with a nod of his head for Asgore to head out first. Asgore did even better, since they’d end up passing the operating room, and slammed the butt of his trident against the floor. 

 

It sent a harmless shockwave that teleported them a fair distance away from the clinic, in a park that was also a distance away from a television and electronics store, and the mountain loomed ever closer. Eduardo was shaken by this, especially the display of power, but he kept his ground, though it was clear he was losing it. The sudden teleport made Joker stagger a bit as well, with Arsene grabbing his arms to keep him steady. Only once the effect wore off did Arsene let go. Eduardo glanced around. Asgore had become stone cold, particularly in those eyes. There seemed to be little mercy. The man scoffed, finding a strawman instead, “Phantom Thieves? they don’t even sound intimidating.”

 

Joker rolled his arms, still holding the chain. His hand lingered over the coat pocket where he kept his model pistol just in case. Arsene lifted one hand up towards his chin.  **“The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Have you not** **_heard_ ** **of them? with the Pillager of Twilight at their service.”** Granted, few people probably knew Arsene’s personal title, but it made a point.

 

Eduardo said nothing, tightening the hold on his weapon, and the silence told them all they needed to know. It was interesting how the monsters heard about the Phantom Thieves but not a human. Then again, he adventured a lot too. The televisions in that particular store came on to a certain channel, on which a certain lanky skeleton appeared, gracing the world with a smile, flashing a quick, spinning, dancing pose, “Nyeh heh heh! It is I, the great Papyrus! Here to tell you about..” and then he plopped down into a chair behind him, a mitten-clad hand under his chin, still smiling, “life!”

 

Asgore didn’t move until they did, clenching his trident. He didn’t even apologize, too focused on the attempted murderer. Joker stared at Eduardo. He could feel Arsene waiting for a command, waiting for the cue to attack and spill some blood. And it  _ was _ tempting to order it due to those little things called muscle memory and spite. But no.  _ The goal isn’t to kill. Let him decide if he wants to deal with this three on one, or if he wants to go back to the hospital and get patched. _

 

Arsene took that as his cue to talk down Eduardo. **“What’s the matter? not bold enough to face someone better than you faced with your own crimes? not** ** _brave_** **enough to admit it? there’s no** **_shame_** **in backing down from a fight you can’t possibly win. Leave and tend to your wounds, and we can pretend this ignorance never happened.”**

 

“What is life first of all?” Papyrus began, droning on in the background. “Well, some people might say life is a bunch of roses and others a maelstrom of problems. Well, I think life is both those things, the bad and the good and everything that comes with it…”

 

Eduardo seemed to ignore it, still standing there. “My physical wounds are gone. I want vengeance. Every monster has done a wrong against us.” He says as he and humanity as a whole had done multiple wrongs themselves, against both monsters and itself. 

 

The towering goat monster merely glanced at the televisions that echoed Papyrus’s latest speech, and allowed a small smile to cross his snout. While Mettaton had become a star in showbiz, the skeleton had shown quite a proclivity in uplift and psychology, unlike his older brother’s realism and physical sciences, and became a fast, rising star in speeches that catered to the heart and mind. Arsene shuffled a bit, just waiting for the guy to make a move. Waiting for an attack. Oh, he wanted to teach this guy a lesson.  **“If you think you can fight-”**

 

“Your move.” Joker waited as well. He would give Eduardo one last chance to leave. If the man didn’t take it, then this was going to be self defense by  _ beating the man to submission _ . And  _ maybe  _ he’d give the guy another health pill to lighten Flowey’s work load. 

 

“And I bet some of you are saying ‘But Papyrus, life isn’t like that all, it’s all good, all bad’  _ but _ !” he raised a finger, still grinning, “I’m here to tell you that there’s always a bad, unfortunately, and always a good, which is very fortunate. You just need to look and find it! take it from me, a monster who has been on the surface for only a couple years! I hadn’t even seen the sun back in the Underground, but did I let that stop me? no!” he leaned forward, “and just as there is good and bad in life, there is good in every single one of you. I know you can be good. I know we all can let bygones be bygones and let harmony rule again like the legends said it once did…” 

  
Something Frisk would have said.

 

Suddenly, Asgore having taken them  _ here _ didn’t seem like just a random action anymore. Eduardo shook his head, and the book vanished, his amethyst eyes fading. “I don’t have time for such dribble coming from you!” he pointed at the screens, and the skeleton actually seemed to look surprised at that even though it actually wasn’t that, and then at Arsene, “and from  _ you _ ! I know what this all is. Tryna trick me with your words when you literally kidnapped me. I don’t wanna hear it! just take me back to the damn clinic.”

 

The former king sighed, shaking his head not as a reply, but disappointment. His plan didn’t work. It only delayed the inevitable. As long as Eduardo and other humans held tight to this mindset, monsterkind as well as humankind would be in grave danger. Starting with him. 

 

**“Were you not the one who attacked first?”** a raised handful of chain jangled before he could say more. He chuckled to himself.  **“Very well.”**

 

“Take him back,” Joker instructed him. They couldn’t change him here, and Eduardo wasn’t going to make the first move. Might as well give him what he wanted for now. It wouldn’t make a difference soon enough. Just so long as he could get the gang over before Eduardo murdered someone. 

 

With a flick of the chains, Arsene leapt over to Eduardo, catching a surprising amount of air time. He then snagged Eduardo’s arm with one hand and hoisted him up. He didn’t do letting people ride him, but he was fine  _ carrying _ people.

 

“Hey!” Eduardo squirmed a little, but was surprised when the flames didn’t burn him. 

 

Asgore glanced over at the television once more and saw Papyrus waving goodbye with that same smile, signaling the end to his speech. In a way, he was also saying goodbye to  _ them. _ And then the televisions flicked to another channel, or not as Mettaton was soon on stage in his square robot form, his screen lit up in a smile, “And that’s Papyrus’s latest speech! The darling did a wonderful job, and I hope he’s inspired all of you once more! but now it’s time for my delightful cooking show!” 

 

At that moment, the Dreemurr gave a little chuckle and then slammed the butt of his trident against the ground teleporting them back to the room, Arsene ducking slightly once they were inside again; he didn’t want to be phased through the wall or ceiling as it didn’t feel the most comfortable. And to add insult to injury, Asgore actually smirked at Eduardo, “I’ll have Joker and the elemental do the honor of getting you set up in your new room. You don’t mind that, do you?”  _ After all, they’re not monsters, _ was heavily implied but Asgore would never say it. 

 

Eduardo furrowed his brow, even angrier. “I’ll get you soon, Asgore. Mark my words,” he pointed a shaking finger at the former king of monsters. The goat monster was barely fazed. It was almost like he turned into Flowey for that one moment, but those who knew him personally knew better. This was Asgore when he was angry, but also not even close. Then again, it would explain where Flowey got it, again, to those who knew he was his son and next in line to be king. 

 

Joker looked to Asgore with a faint smile and nodded. He didn’t quite see the expression, just that Asgore was smiling. Without his glasses, Joker thought he was being more friendly than conniving. That Asgore just wanted out of here. “Persona,” he corrected, which got Arsene to look at him. The dapper-looking demon then looked right back at Eduardo. Thankfully he was mindful enough of himself not to hit the guy with his horns. It was just a matter of waiting for Asgore to leave and keeping this jerk from attacking right now. 

 

“Interesting…” he stood corrected, and took a closer look at Arsene, the smile relaxed now. “A Persona.. now I remember. The Phantom Thieves…” and then he drifted off upon remembering Eduardo was still here. The man wasn’t complaining or talking anymore, since he was held here. What good would it do? the former king sighed, “Best get going before my boss sees. There are more rooms farther down the hall. Just find one that’s not occupied.” And the dreaded trident vanished back into his hammerspace and he collapsed into his seat, thankfully not breaking it. “I need to rest.”

 

Joker nodded to him once again. He turned, pulling the chain with him. Arsene followed him out, still carrying Eduardo by the arm. Except he was floating. He passed Joker, glancing from side to side to check which rooms were unoccupied. He and Arsene both agreed to give this guy a room as isolated as they could for now. Eventually, they picked a room towards the back. Arsene held Eduardo over the bed and dumped him there as Joker stepped in. Arsene then crossed his arms as the young man turned to Eduardo.

 

“What’s the meaning of this?” the scrawny man gave them glares. “There were so many open rooms you passed!”

 

Not really. They were quickly being filled up, both with patients from earlier today and from now. And they were right. Eduardo definitely needed a room isolated from everyone else, even humans, though the nurses and chefs would be checking in every now and then anyway.

 

“You need space,” was Joker’s answer. More accurately, everyone else here needed space from  _ him _ . Especially Asgore. Though, no doubt in his mind there were other patients who were here because of Eduardo.

 

**“And time to cool down before you kill someone, or yourself.”** Because getting himself killed was entirely possible with Joker and Arsene around. Arsene wouldn’t hesitate to break a few bones if the guy decided to pick a fight now. And even if they left, Eduardo getting into a fight with medical equipment around probably wouldn’t go well for anyone.

 

“I won't ever cool down,” the guy insisted, calmly. “Not as long as we share a town with  _ them _ .” Nonetheless, he curled up in the bedsheets, continuing to mutter hateful things until he fell asleep. He hadn’t shown it, but he was tuckered out. It certainly didn’t help, health pill or not, that he started this right after his heart surgery. 

 

Once the guy fell asleep, Joker recalled Arsene. Blue fire consumed him and vanished, leaving Joker back with his mask on. He walked out of the room and down the hall. As he did, he looked to see if Asgore was still resting in the previous room. The goat monster wasn’t there anymore. He had most likely gone back to help Flowey. But there were large footsteps coming back, and the owner smiled down at Joker, sadly still. Now that all the ruckus had cooled off somewhat and the young man was right in front of him, Joker could see just how tall and wide Asgore really was. “Golly, that was a mess, wasn’t it..?”

 

The thief nodded to Asgore. Interesting how Asgore was so tall, yet Flowey so short, even though buttercups and flowers in general were meant to be short. They really did remind him of shadows. He’d find out soon enough if they really were though, he supposed. “He’s asleep.” Then he glanced to the door. He didn’t want to stay too much longer. The sooner he could test those keywords, the better. “Got what I needed.”

 

“Good,” the goat noticed the glance to the door, and added, “Flowey is almost done, on the last patient. He’s practically expecting you.” That was true, since Joker had practically told him he wanted to speak to him. He didn’t necessarily stand in the way of Joker leaving though. He left plenty of room, even though he was pretty burly himself.

 

Joker just nodded once more before slipping past Asgore to walk outside. Once there, he walked to the back of the clinic. There, he let go of that fighting spirit. His clothes changed back to normal. He was Akira once more. Which was important. Akira pulled his phone out of his pocket and fired up the Metanav. If the words  _ were _ right, then he’d be taken to the palace immediately. And when  _ that _ happened, his clothes would automatically shift to Joker’s. 

 

“Eduardo, clinic, war about to happen,” he said into his device. Now to wait and see if that was the palace.

 

And then he started to fade away from that world, not getting retgone however. But the keyword worked. It was taking him to Eduardo’s palace. Very soon, he faded back in, and found a horrifying sight. Time seemed to have stopped here, the sun in the middle of setting. And all around was a tense atmosphere, full of graves, particularly of human soldiers. The monsters.. didn’t have graves. Dust was everywhere and there was no telling whose dust belonged to whom, and Mount Ebott loomed over the field. That, however, was a depiction of a battle that already happened. The clinic was seen in the distance, but heavily dilapidated.

 

Stuck in time. 

 

Tension, again, choking the atmosphere.    
  


As if another war could break out at any minute. 

 

A war.. just waiting to happen…

 

Joker looked up from his phone when it said it was plotting the route only to be shocked by what he saw. A torn up world, a time of day it certainly wasn’t, and graves everywhere. This certainly wasn’t the real world. This  _ had _ to be the metaverse.

 

He turned around to get a look at the clinic only to see it so far away. Oh god, this was going to be like the pyramid, wasn’t it? Morgana was going to have his work cut out for him.

 

Everything felt tense. It felt like the world, the universe, was holding its breath. This was a palace alright. He bookmarked the location in the nav app. Then, he told it to return to the real world. Joker didn’t need to do anything here yet; he just needed confirm the palace’s words. He’d return later once he got the thieves together and told them the situation.

 

Akira promptly faded back in to reality. Time to go see if anyone was in the waiting room. 

 

And a certain flower was indeed waiting for him there, wiping off the fresh blood. He really should take a quick shower but this felt too good. Though.. water did sound wonderful. Asgore wasn’t around, as Flowey had sent him on an errand somewhere in the clinic but very far away from the attempted murderer. He should have been angry, he should be utterly wrathful, and he was, but he was high on satisfaction right now and thus a bit too happy to really care. He was humming a quaint little tune as well.

 

Akira had stepped inside and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. He couldn’t be surprised that Flowey was happy covered in blood after that initial meeting. And all the giggling. 

 

Did Flowey know what happened to Asgore? he’d been in the OR the entire time, after all. 

 

“You work fast.”

 

He jumped a little, and turned to face Joker with those pale red eyes, and soon smiled, “Yeah. It helps having magic.” Beneath that smile was an emotional turmoil. “So.. I heard everything from my secretary, including the fact that the  _ idiot _ tried to kill him. Is that right?” Other than the dark tone coating “idiot”, the rest was said rather happily, the flower swaying slowly to an unheard song. 

 

“Depends. But probably.” If Asgore was truthful, and knew what a persona was, he probably told Flowey almost exactly what happened. The guy tried to kill him. “He tried to kill Asgore.” What Flowey knew beyond that was up for debate.

 

The flower began to laugh, and it was even more unpleasant. The smile was forcibly dropped. “Yes, I know that. Like I said, Asgore told me everything.  _ He’s _ my secretary.” He slithered around in a pacing motion, trying to deal with this anger other than making a break for it towards Eduardo’s new room and slicing him open. “He also told me that Eduardo is a magic user, of the purple Soul, Perseverance.”

 

He started trembling then, still out of rage. While not all magic users were horrible people and some in fact wanted to get along with the monsters, it didn’t change the fact that they were more dangerous than the average human and sealed them all away in the first place.

 

Purple Soul? Perseverance? Akira wasn’t sure what either of those meant. Did they have to do with persona summoning at all? or was it just for summoning that book? more to the point, how could souls be colored? they were never visible. Even in the metaverse, shadows were just how one perceived themselves, or in the case of persona users, how they thought a rebel looked like to protect themselves from distortions. Akira watched the flower pace for a moment before echoing, “Purple Soul?”

 

The demon plant took a deep breath, stopping his pacing, and proceeded to explain. “There are seven Souls, each standing for a different trait.” He glanced around, seemingly to see if anyone was around, before he continued, “In the Underground, any humans who fell down there were somewhat subject to a battle system, where their souls show upon their chests whenever they enter battle. Now that we’re not there anymore, the only sign are glowing eyes depicting those colors.” He began listing them off, closing his eyes and allowing the colors to shimmer around his leaves as he called them off, “Yellow, for Justice. Blue, for Integrity. Orange, for Bravery. Green, for Kindness. Cyan (Light Blue), for Patience. Purple, for Perseverance.. and finally… Red,” of which his leaves did not shine, “for Determination.. Frisk had,  _ has _ , that Soul..” he opened his eyes and looked up at Joker. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but it gets easier.” He seemed calmer now, after having channelled all that magic. But the blood high was still there.

 

A battle system where the soul appeared. That sounded so strange. And part of it was based off the color of their soul, or at least was. And their soul color was reflected in their eyes. His own eyes were grey, and they’d called him a magic user before. Was persona summoning magic? Futaba had said it was just cognitive science. It made him wonder if this magic stuff was related to it, or if it was another kind of science they had yet explored. “And grey?”

 

“Grey is Neutral,” the flower blurted out. He then shrugged, frowning, “But it’s not really official and published yet. It’s not like I head over to Alphys and take notes.” That was a very conspicuous detail. The yellow dino monster, who used to be the Royal Scientist, was still studying souls it seemed. Because with the abundance of eye colors they’d discovered, there might be other soul colors as well other than the legendary seven they knew.

 

Neutral. Was he a neutral? he tried not to be. It was part of why they started the Phantom Thieves. Then again, he didn’t think he was a magic user. He was just able to summon a persona, any that joined him really. And then Flowey said something else that caught his attention. Alphys. He raised an eyebrow at that. Who was Alphys? a scientist? a mage? whoever they were, they apparently knew magic. “Who?”

 

“Alphys used to be the Royal Scientist when we were underground, now she’s just a scientist,” and not even that, but much more than that. She was also an author, both about science and theories as well as original stories, but she could only publish her books in this town. “She tried to figure out how to break the barrier.” And that was all he was willing to say about that. “But.. what Neutral really is, is the ability to see both sides and act accordingly. You can take on any trait from the other seven souls of legend if you so need.” He took a vine and wrapped it around a towel to bring over and wipe himself down. “That’s what I got from it all anyway, and her explanations. But she was never able to actually study one with gray eyes…” his dull red eyes shifted to Joker just then, and he grinned.

 

So this magic soul stuff was a type of science. It made him wonder how it connected to cognitive science. Perhaps Alphys had some research on cognitive science so he could make more sense of the fact he was a wild card. Morgana could only explain so much after all. 

 

And then there was Flowey’s grin. Akira didn’t need to know magic to see the writing on the wall. Flowey was thinking of either himself or Alphys “studying” him, and Akira wasn’t going to stand for being someone’s plaything. Not again. So he was changing the subject. “I got what I needed from him.”

 

Flowey soon realized, his eyes widening. “..I phrased it wrong,” he muttered with a sigh, bowing his head and petals drooping. “I always do that.” He then, eventually, put on his happy face, looking up at Joker once more, “Oh, you did? what?” but it barely reached his eyes this time. He messed up. He knew that.

 

“How he views this place.” Which was the final keyword for his palace. They could infiltrate it, steal his treasure, and change his heart. That reminded him that he needed to tell the others. Akira checked his phone to see a few good questions on why he’d sent a name and the word “clinic” earlier. So he sent a quick message saying he found another palace. Then he looked back at Flowey. Akira needed to know if the Thieves had a deadline for changing his heart. “Do you think he’ll try anything soon?”

 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” the demon plant replied sourly, but it wasn’t out of ignorance. He  _ knew _ Eduardo would try something soon. He just didn’t know  _ when _ . And he said so too, “I do know that he  _ will _ . When that is, I have no clue. Could be later today.. could be tomorrow…” and sighed. Apparently the mess-up was still bugging him. Along with the situation of course, but that was obvious. The towel was put away into a basket, where the other bloody towels went to be washed and reused. 

 

No deadline. 

 

This was a first. Also, very urgent. It made him think of Mementos. There wasn’t a deadline, or any time to waste. Or perhaps there  _ was _ a deadline, and they just didn’t know what it was. That made it all the more urgent. He offered Flowey a nod. “We’ll change his heart as soon as we can.” Soon being as soon as the others could afford to get over to the town.

 

The latter was definitely applicable. But, what he did know was to keep Asgore away from him, and to warn other monsters about him too. He didn’t want any of Frisk’s friends dusted. He then placed his leaves underneath his chin, laughing softly, “Haha, speaking of that, I could’ve changed his heart during his surgery.” This was a joke; even if he had changed hearts Eduardo wouldn’t change. It was all a matter of mindsets.

 

The young man gave a quiet hmph of laughter at that. Flowey probably knew that wasn’t what he meant, but it was an amusing joke. If only it  _ could _ work like that. But cognition wasn’t linked to the actual heart, it was linked to the mind. Akira shifted to one foot. He should probably wait around town for the time being. Or, perhaps, he could get Flowey’s number and just text him the group’s vote later. It was easier to keep things secret if they spoke in person so long as it was a place no one would overhear Ryuji. “Got a cellphone I could text?”

 

The flower smiled, seeing as how he made Joker laugh, and nodded, “I have a pager, as well as a cell.” He dug around on his person, and soon brought out his cell. It was only a small box at the moment. And then he pressed a button and it revealed its true form. A smart phone catered to him, but with so much more to it. It was rather advanced for a flower to have. Of course, Alphys had made it for him. He handed it to the young man, who took it, so he could get his number. If he scrolled through the contacts, he’d notice Papyrus, Frisk (whose name and icon were grayed out), Asgore, Arton, Toriel, and Alphys in there. Other than that, he didn’t seem to have a lot. And now, he’d have Joker’s number added to the party.

 

Well that was an interesting phone. He wasn’t quite sure how to work it at first. Akira turned it over a moment before testing the screens and buttons. It took him a minute, but he managed to figure out how the heck to enter a contact in Flowey’s phone. He made sure to save it as Joker. Then he offered it back to Flowey, who took it back. “Don’t need the pager.” Really, he just needed to be able to text Flowey updates on when the Thieves could come down and fix the guy’s heart. 

 

“Of course. You got my number too?” he chuckled when he saw how clueless Joker was, and proceeded to head to the about section in his settings where the phone number was displayed, to make it easier. But before that, he seemed a bit disappointed when he didn’t see Joker’s real name, but made sure to hide said disappointment.

 

The young man thought for a moment, mouth open as if he were going to speak. Akira then shook his head, closing his mouth again. He hadn’t bothered trying to figure out what Flowey’s number was once he found the contacts. He’d figured Flowey would send him a text, and he’d get the number that way. Flowey realized this.

 

“Oh yeah, I could do that too…” the flower mused, switching back to his contacts, scrolling down to Joker and sending a quick text that simply said “Howdy. =)”. He chuckled at his own forgetfulness. And then he remembered Papyrus. The skeleton, when he heard from Alphys that she’d made him a phone, tried every phone number till he got his. Such determination. And he always admired that.

 

It took a second, but he got the text. He smiled a bit as he saved the number as “Shadow Flower” in his phone. Now he just needed to get back to the group. “Where’s the nearest airport?”

 

“Uhh…” the flower frowned. It was about this time when Joker noticed that there had been no planes in the sky or a rush of air signifying their passing over them. “It’s quite a ways away. The city is a long couple miles from here… but.. I need a favor.” The demon flower brought his voice to a whisper just in case Eduardo was up and about. “I need you to first warn the monsters here about the magic user…”

 

What? did no one else know? had this guy never used magic around here before? was this really the first time anyone used magic? any of this would explain Asgore’s shock at Eduardo manifesting a book. More to the point, he didn’t know any other monsters here. He didn’t know where to go to do so. “I don’t know where.”

 

Flowey noted the confusion, and said what Asgore had said, “He’d never used it before. Believe me, we’re all used to magic users. They’re just so scarce now..” He rubbed at his forehead, sighing softly, “I can show you where they are. I’d mass text them, but I don’t have them all.” Sans, Mettaton, Grillby and Muffet and other miscellaneous monsters were the only ones he didn’t have. So he pulled up his thread, which was very lengthy, with Papyrus and texted: [Where are you and where is Sans?]

 

It didn’t take long to get an answer. [WE’VE COME BACK HOME TO CELEBRATE!]

 

[..celebrate what?]

 

[WHY, OUR MILESTONE OF ONE HUNDRED SPEECHES AND BOOKS OF COURSE!]

 

[Oh, well, congratulations. Wherever you are, stay put.]

 

[OKAY, FLOWEY. I’D ASK WHY BUT I ASSUME YOU’LL TELL US IN PERSON.]

 

[Yeah, thanks.]

 

And that was enough of that conversation, as he pressed the button to turn it back into a protective box and put it away. “So far, they’re all in town. And usually, where Papyrus is, Mettaton is too.”

 

Mettaton? he didn’t know that name. He vaguely knew Papyrus, but he wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t been paying attention to the TV when he, Asgore and Eduardo were ready to fight. Akira stuck his hands in his pockets. If this involved Papyrus, it probably involved TV somehow. If only Futaba was here to help. “What’s the plan? Gathering, or commercial?”

 

“Pretty much giving them the heads up about Eduardo,” Flowey gave him a look like ‘were you listening?’ and then relaxed slightly, still on edge. “I can’t keep him in his room forever, especially now that his healing factor has increased exponentially.”

 

“Yeah. But how? town meet, or on TV?” that clarification made all the difference in how he did so. It’d be easier to talk as Joker if he could change his voice. If he couldn’t though, he’d change a lot about what he’d say and leave out.

 

“Town meeting, individually,” the flower explained, realizing his mistake. “Can’t exactly broadcast this, ya know?” There was logic to this. It would cause mass panic, with both humans and monsters, and probably start the war too.

 

Akira adjusted his glasses. Individually meeting with a bunch of people? not the most comfortable. He wasn’t sure how to do that best, as Akira or as Joker. Then he shifted his weight. “Why me?”

 

“Because you’re a witness to all this,” the surgeon replied, biting his lip. “And we need a human to be there for us too. Much as I hate to admit it.” He then remembered and shook his head with a slight chuckle, “And don’t worry. You won’t be an ambassador. Just the messenger. We’ll go to each monster and tell them.”

 

The young man thought for a moment. A human on their side after one tried to kill one of them made sense, he supposed. And he was a witness again, whether he wanted to be or not. This wasn’t the way he intended to help, but Akira wouldn’t back down. “As myself?”

 

The flower tilted his head. “You got an alter ego or something?” The mask, though, and alternate clothing made sense, however. But it didn’t exactly click. He had a bit of a confused expression on his face.

 

“The mask getup,” was his answer. He knew Flowey had seen it; he’d worn it almost the entire time he was in the clinic. That getup gave him a bit of anonymity. Though, most people here would probably be able to put two and two together since it was a small town.

 

“I see..” the flower rubbed his chin once more. “Well, which side would help more in passing this along? because, honestly, it doesn’t really matter to a monster.” He stared up at Joker, waiting for his response. 

 

Akira thought about that. He could tell more if he was disguised, and remain more unknown, but he also talked more when he was in thief gear. And, well, his clothing stuck out more. Not to mention, so did Arsene if the persona was summoned. He shrugged, “Guess this.”

 

“Alright! It’s settled then,” the “soulless” plant responded, all chipper, though there was a grave tone to it too. “Lemme just shower quickly and we’ll be on our way.” And then he began slithering through the sanitized dirt towards the patients’ hall.

 

Akira nodded as Flowey slunk off. He didn’t want to follow, much less see someone else shower, even though the surgeon was only a flower and thus there wasn’t anything  _ to  _ see, so he decided to sit down and wait for the time being.


	5. Chapter Five-City Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker discusses what happened with Eduardo with some friends of Flowey's.

A few minutes passed after Flowey went off to shower and he came back, no trace of blood and he was all clean, his off-white face practically shining. “Alright. Let’s go.” And then he left, humming a tune to himself. Akira had been tapping one foot idly on the floor as he waited. When Flowey came out, he simply got up and followed without comment. He wasn’t exactly sure how this was going to go, nor what to say or do. But he was expecting something similar to a police interview where he shouldn’t speak unless spoken to, and would leave when he was told. Those were the only times he’d ever gotten to talk on such a serious matter outside of Mementos.And to deny those expectations, the flower said, “You’ll be warning them. I’ll be watching. Hey, look, there’s Papyrus and Sans!” and pointed in front of them.

 

They were skeleton monsters, and they seemed to be engaged in conversation. The shorter, slightly big-boned one, who wore a simple blue coat, white shirt and black shorts as well as pink slippers, had his sockets closed and his hands behind his head with a smile, as if genuinely proud. A rare look on him. The taller one, dressed in his battle body, had one arm on the smaller’s shoulder and the other on his own chest. Joker and Flowey could hear their conversation clearly, even from this distance.

 

“Nyeh heh heh, we did such a wonderful job, brother!” the lanky one, Papyrus, soke. “Me with my hundred speeches and you with your hundred books!”

 

“Eh.. thanks, but tibia honest, Paps, I wasn’t expecting such a reception to my books…” the shorter one, Sans, shrugged, but still smiled proudly.

 

“SANS!” Papyrus lightly slapped his older brother on the shoulder, both at the pun and the low self-expectations, and this got Sans to open his eyes, revealing glowing white lights almost the size of pinpricks.

 

“Just statin’ the truth, bro,” the other skeleton gained a rather nervously playful expression.

 

Papyrus sighed and looked up, jumping and quickly moving back into a good mood when he noticed the two. He dramatically pointed at them for a few seconds. “Oh, look! here he comes now!” he squinted then, but still sounded excited, “who’s the human?!”

 

“Dunno.. maybe we’ll find out?” Sans shrugged, an odd look to his eye. Something big was happening, he could tell. Papyrus nodded. And so they waited.

 

Skeletons. These looked more like shadows, being monstrous human beings. But they couldn’t be shadows now that he’d seen the real palace. But the fact these monsters really existed - specifically the skeletons - not as part of cognition but as something real made him pause for a moment. But only for a moment. He shifted his weight to one foot. He almost wanted to say his real name, but he’d already told them his codename. So he simply said, “A visitor. Joker.”

 

“What was that?! we’re too far away to hear you!” that was Papyrus who said that, hands cupped around his jaw. It was quite easy for him to be loud even without that. Sans only chuckled. They didn’t seem willing to get closer either, as if where they were standing was where they needed to be. Flowey gently shoved the young man forward, displaying a lot of strength for a tiny buttercup.

 

Akira stumbled forward a few steps at that. He looked back to glare at Flowey, who smirked apologetically, before walking forward. He walked up until he was within easy conversation range. He idly glanced over the both of them. Now that he was closer, the young man could see Papyrus was almost as tall as Asgore, and Sans reached his pelvis. And they looked sorta dangerous, or, rather, had that dangerous air about them. But nonetheless they were friendly. Flowey slithered up to them and Akira took a moment to fix his glasses before he repeated, “Joker, a visitor.”

 

The tall, lanky skeleton grinned, “Joker? oh, what a nice name!”

 

The older skelebro simply watched him, still smiling to grant the human some sense of safety. But there was something serious in those eyelights.

 

“I’m the great Papyrus!” he pointed to himself, and then he pointed down to his brother, “and this is my cool older brother, Sans! say hi, Sans!”

 

“Sup?” the slightly big-boned skeleton waved briefly, and then stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

 

The young man nodded to reply, smiling for a moment. But then it vanished. Greetings were just formality at this point. He wasn’t exactly talking to ask them out for drinks. So Akira decided to get straight to the point with these two. No reason to stall. “There’s a hostile magic user at the clinic.” Hopefully that would clarify it wasn’t him. He didn’t want to get into another fight.

 

The air changed around them just then. The older, yet shorter, brother narrowed his brow very slightly, and lost his smile. Cold. Papyrus stared with his jaw hung partially open, shocked; actually, more like disturbed. The slightly big-boned one sighed, shaking his head and closing his sockets, “There’s almost always something’...”

 

“What happened?” the taller, yet younger, one asked, worried. He saw Flowey right beside Joker, so no worries about him. But.. Asgore… was he okay? he was about to bombard the human with questions a’ plenty.

 

They didn’t think or assume it was him, good. That meant he could at least talk. Hopefully. That expression Sans gave made him think back to the casino interrogation, and how those police looked at him.

 

How they punched and kicked him just for asking a question.

 

Perhaps it would be best to keep this short and not mention Arsene if he didn’t have to. It angered his rebellious side, but it was better to be careful. The look in his eyes soon intensified. He could use that anger to get his own distaste of such filth across. “He pulled out a purple book and tried to kill Asgore for helping him. I kept him from doing so. Asgore brought us over to liste to a speech. All it did was make the guy hesitate long enough to bring him back to the clinic and stick him in the last room.”

 

Sans took a deep breath and spoke this time, lowly and dangerously, “He’s gonna have a bad time.. But..” and he looked up at the young man, relaxing his expression and tone, “I feel like the whole truth isn’t being said.”  

 

He still looked sad though, and a bit angry, but he honestly wasn’t the type to attack any magic user he saw - that’d get them all in huge trouble up here -, not since the Underground when he revealed to Frisk about his promise to Toriel. He merely kept an eye on every child who fell. And looking back.. he sighed, shuffling his feet. Regret filled his face for thinking that all humans were monsters. Papyrus placed his mitten-clad hands on his older brother’s shoulders, calming him down. He remained silent, still looking disturbed.

 

The intense look in Akira’s eyes remained. The thought of Eduardo, whether or not he would regret his actions, and how he’d tried to senselessly murder for a weak and bullshit reason kept him from relaxing like Sans. And the fact that the man was probably thinking of how to kill someone again already made him want to deal with him as soon as possible. Though whether or not Sans wanted Akira to say the full truth, he wasn’t going to. Not unless he had to, like with Sae. “I told Flowey already that I will change his heart.”

 

His sockets widened and his brow raised, and he tilted his head, “How will you go about doing that?”

 

Oh, Sans wasn’t actually relaxed. It was just his expression and tone. But his soul was twisted up like a knot. Flowey looked up at Joker, wanting him to tell them the truth. Or something. Papyrus suddenly jumped, a delayed reaction, but didn’t say anything despite wanting to badly, clenching his jaw.

 

Akira’s gaze didn’t waver. In fact, now he was looking directly at Sans, as if challenging him. Daring him to try and force an answer or call bullshit. “My friends and I are very skilled at convincing people to change their ways.”

 

Sans noticed, and narrowed his sockets, but he nodded, not even in the mood for anything like that. He wasn’t even trying. He shrugged, “I hope so.”

 

“SANS! he mentioned a speech!” the taller skeleton just about interrupted, sockets somehow sparkling. “Joker and Asgore took him to the electronics shop at the end of town and he stood down! maybe a severe talk would perhaps do the trick after all!”

 

Ever so optimistic Papyrus was. Sans looked back at him nervously, but couldn’t bring himself to tell him that that wasn’t all that it took. But then he had to remind himself that he was staring at a master of psychology, which was why his speeches did so marvelously. Sans smiled, “Yeah, maybe you’re right, bro. You’re so cool.”

 

“Nyeh heh, I know!” he grinned back, and hugged his brother like a teddy bear. Honestly, that was pretty much what Sans looked like compared to him. A mixture of embarrassment and pride entered his face. Flowey snickered.

 

Akira huffed out a light little laugh. Yeah. A talk. To be fair, once they took the palace treasure, they did talk down the shadows before telling them to return to the person. Papyrus wasn’t entirely wrong. “Once we change his heart, you shouldn’t need to.” Then he looked to Papyrus specifically. “It was Asgore’s idea, by the way.”

 

And then the brief happiness left his eyes, thoughts now on a certain someone. Papyrus would have lit up even more. The former king still thought of him despite the messy job of being the flower’s secretary, and he knew it was affecting his memory slightly. He’d have to stop by and chat while he had time, maybe give some coping mechanisms too. But upon seeing the happiness snuffed out of Joker’s eyes, well, he was saddened. He set Sans down carefully and walked over, placing a hand on the human’s shoulder, “What’s wrong, human? you’re looking awfully sad now for some reason. Tell me, and I, the Great Papyrus, will help you!”

 

Even closer, Joker could practically feel the skelebro’s immense, joyful energy, and he was a rare genuinely kind and caring “narcissist”. Sans looked on, feeling concern and showing it too. Flowey did as well, tilting his head, though it was more of a confused quality with him.

 

Akira definitely didn’t feel sad. His eyes were intense, not sad. In truth, he was worried. There wasn’t a definite deadline for this, but it was a hard deadline all the same. He had no clue how much time there was. Or how little. They couldn’t wait for someone to die.

 

They couldn’t let another Shiho incident happen.

 

They needed to be careful, but they also needed to be quick. This was a time trial without seeing the clock, just like in Mementos. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to get everyone here,” was his quiet and deadly serious answer.

 

“Your crew..?” the tall skeleton monster asked a little quietly, trying to figure this out, while Sans grunted with even more worry, scratching the back of his head. He was trying to figure something out as well. Flowey bit his lip, and glanced at his former adversary. Maybe _he’d_ have an idea. He _was_ the master of shortcuts, after all.

 

Akira nodded. “My friends. We came to this country for different reasons. I ended up here by mistake.” Though by now, he was wondering if it was fate. “I don’t know when they’ll have time.”

 

Or money. Because if there was one thing Akira knew about Yusuke, it was that he impulse-spent a lot when it came to art. He wouldn’t be surprised if Yusuke had already spent too much on new supplies or weird “pets” ad no longer had enough money for a ticket. And that Akira would probably be paying for him to come here.

 

“So you’re all in this country, eh?” the shorter but older skeleton spoke up, having thought of an idea. He was just about to reach for Joker’s other shoulder when he realized he wasn’t quite that tall anymore, and not tall at all. He blushed briefly. He adjusted his coat, looking down, “I’ll come with you to get them all here. I know a little thing about shortcuts.” And it was more like teleportation, actually. But he’d never actually say that. “Sorry, bro.”

 

Papyrus lit up, clasping his hands, despite this being their day to celebrate, “Oh, that’s okay, Sans! we can always celebrate later! this is more important.” In truth, he was happier that Sans was making the effort to speak to and hang around with any human other than his publishers, and Frisk, who had been gone for a while.

 

Sans smiled back at him, “Thanks, Paps… hopefully we’ll be back today.”

 

“I hope so too! I’ll warn the others!” the lanky monster offered, and Flowey slithered to his side.

 

“I’ll come with. Sometimes you don’t know how to be subtle.”

 

Papyrus looked blankly down at his friend, not knowing quite how to respond to that. The flower whispered a single name, “Undyne,” and suddenly it all dawned on him. They especially had to tiptoe around her, even if she mellowed out a bit. Because the former king had almost been killed earlier, and every monster knew how close she was to the royal family.

 

“Undyne?” he somehow heard and repeated. Wasn’t that similar to something he heard about in his classes back in high school? what the hell had Makoto called it? Akira drummed his fingers for a moment. Some mythical water thing was all he could recall. But more importantly, Flowey said Paps didn’t have tact. That meant either this Undyne person was either hotblooded, or sensitive. Or there was something else he was missing about this person. Why did they need to be subtle around that person? Akira at least wanted an explanation about what this person was and why Flowey needed to join.

 

Flowey and Papyrus turned to look at him, surprised he’d heard the name even with a whisper. Papyrus chose to speak, hand on his chest, “A former captain of the Royal Guard she is. Every monster respects her. Especially Alphys,” he couldn’t help grinning at that. “Anyway, I had to use reverse psychology on her to get her to be friends with Frisk.” Flowey had to hold back another chuckle. He remembered that, as well as the skeleton busting out of the window. The skeleton then continued, “But we need extra tact with this. Can’t really use reverse psychology when the magic user isn’t exactly.. uhh.. friendly…”

 

The young man thought for a moment. Guard? Guard for what? had monsters needed police or something? or was that just a formality thing? there was still a lot about monster culture he didn’t understand. More to the point, this Undyne sounded like a hot-blooded lady. Who didn’t like people. He wondered if he should join them or not. “How will you do it?” because it sounded to him like even they weren’t sure.

 

“We were hoping you could come with me,” Flowey spoke up. Looked like Papyrus was staying behind for this go’round. He glanced towards the police station down the block, “Like you’ve figured out, having you by our side and explaining helps a lot in giving monsters hope and reassurance that not all humans want their blood.. er.. dust.”

 

Papyrus flinched, and Sans’s breath hitched. But hopefully it wouldn’t be so bad. Undyne would leave it to them and things would be okay. Akira shifted to one foot and kicked at the ground a bit. Hopefully this wouldn’t be any worse than talking to Sans and Papyrus. His response was just a nod. He was willing to go with them while he sorted this mess out with his friends over IMs.

 

“Okay, let’s go,” Flowey started slinking towards the police station, and Akira followed.Papyrus and Sans waved goodbye for now, wishing them good luck, before they entered the building they were standing next to, _Grillby’s & Muffet’s. _ They figured they’d perhaps start the tainted celebration before things _really_ started rolling and Sans had to leave with Joker.

 

As they walked, Akira looked back at his phone again. The group had already started discussing what was going on, trying to make assumptions while he was busy. He just said he’d explain it when they were all together, and that he needed to talk with a few people first. Then he put his phone away and looked up at the building.

 

Police.

 

He almost shivered at the sight. He thought he’d never be at one of these again. Looked like he was wrong.

 

Akira soon shoved the memories of that arrest aside. This wasn’t like that time. This was different circumstances. He was coming in as Akira, not as Joker. This would be different.

 

He hoped.

 

A certain cube robot was watching them, after having eavesdropped on their conversation with the skelebros. Eventually, he wheeled out in front of them, looking rather frantic, clenching and clasping his gloved hands. He hissed, his screen a red exclamation mark, “Darlings, what is this I hear about a hostile magic user in the clinic?”

 

Flowey wasn’t surprised that Mettaton heard them. Wherever Papyrus was, the robot was sure to follow. Akira stopped, flinching very slightly. He’d not been expecting anyone to jump out like that, and between being a bit tense from going to the police and his experiences with the Metaverse, he expected an attack. He managed to keep his composure, however. It took a moment to realize this box wasn’t going to attack. “Yeah,” he just murmured. He needed a moment to figure out how much this box person heard and needed explained.

 

“I see…” the robot seemed dejected, drooping, having gotten all he needed from just one word. Apparently, not much. And then he perked up, shooting straight upright, “Well, I know it’s going to be resolved soon! ta ta for now, darlings!” and then he strolled off towards the building Papyrus and Sans entered.

 

Flowey eventually smiled a little, and explained, “That was Mettaton. He’s the star in showbiz around these parts, just like Papyrus is the star of uplifting speeches. Wherever Paps is, that robot is not far behind. Kinda like a clique. Or something…”

 

He watched Mettaton leave. He wasn’t sure what to think of what just happened. A box angrily stood in front of them, asked a weird question, then went to follow Papyrus. Into some strange “grill and muffin” place. And that box was a TV star. This was going to end up on air, wasn’t it?

 

Probably not. Hopefully not. Mettaton wasn’t stupid after all, despite the weird encounter. He knew not to air things like that. So they were safe.

 

Akira looked to Flowey after that confusion washed over. He’d probably figure it out later, and if he didn’t, well, nothing muc lost, right? maybe. “What now?”

 

Flowey pointed to the police department. They were right there in front of the stairs. He then pulled out a pot, grumbling that it wasn’t accommodated for flowers, and set himself inside it. He then sighed, and stated, embarrassed, “I’m gonna need you.. to carry me up these stairs…”

 

There weren’t that many, about five, but they were stairs nonetheless and Flowey didn’t want to risk damaging property by using his vines. Truthfully, Akira was tempted to tease Flowey for not being able to go up stairs despite his constant “crawling”. To just point out how he was able to walk, slither through pavement, with his roots and perform freaking surgeries with vines and leaves, yet simple stairs beat him. Or to make a roomba joke. And that fact was evident by a hint of mischief in those serious grey eyes of his. He instead elected to ask, “You can’t just crawl up them?” as he picked up the pot.

 

Flowey glanced back, and glowered death at the young man when he noticed the mischief highlighted in his eyes, showing that he made a good call for not making fun of the little guy. “And risk property damage? I’m not having Undyne mad at me.” He shook his head a few times, “Nosirree!”

 

“That hot-blooded, huh?” he mused. Flowey nodded just a little, but it went unnoticed. Even the creepy surgeon didn’t want to risk getting on this lady’s bad side. Akira curled one arm around the pot to free up the other. Without waiting for an answer, he climbed the stairs, opened the door to the station and stepped inside.

 

And they were promptly greeted by.. the sight of a rather plump, friendly- but anxious-looking buck-toothed yellow dino monster wearing a demure outfit and big round glasses sitting on a couch. This seemed to be the lobby, with a balcony of sorts wrapped around at the back. Flowey grinned upon seeing her, and he pointed a leaf her way and whispered, “That’s Alphys. She, along with being the former Royal Scientist and writing books, developed a lot of the clinic’s equipment, like the mask Eduardo was wearing and the monitors showing the patients’ vitals.”

 

So that was Alphys. The scientist who knew and greatly respected Undyne. Maybe she’d know how to break the ice without pissing off the hot-blooded guard officer. “Sounds smart.” Understatement, but it was what came to mind. He promptly walked over to the couch and sat beside her. “Hey.”

 

She yelped, not expecting a visitor, as she was visiting her love, Undyne, and she turned to face him, greeting the young man with a smile also reflected in those bespectacled turquoise eyes, “O..oh! hello! who are you? I don’t think I’d seen you around?” Alphys noticed Flowey and waved. Flowey waved back. Seemed she understood he wasn’t there to talk. And it also seemed she had a cute little lisp. Fitting for her buck teeth and nerdy appearance.

 

“Name’s Ak-Joker.” Way to screw up an intro. Perhaps he needed to think through how to talk to monsters before doing so. Or practice more with the codenames. Flowey caught this slipup, and so did Alphys, but neither of them said anything about it, the former doing nothing but raising an eyebrow and looking suspicious. Akira quickly pushed that aside. He was here to ask something of Alphys. “We need to break something to Undyne. Do you know how?”

 

Hopefully that was enough to give an idea of why they needed her help. Or at least get _some_ advice without going through the entire thing just yet. Her mood fell slightly, and she raised a prettily mottled claw to point a meek index finger at him, “Um.. it’s something bad, isn’t it..?” She was on the right track. And she didn’t seem quite that confident either, despite all the confidence training and rewatching every single one of Papyrus’s speeches on the go. Undyne was.. a bit unpredictable at times, after all…

He nodded solemnly. “Involving Asgore,” was all he elaborated. Considering he planned to tell Undyne right after, he didn’t want to repeat too much. So he wanted to say as little as possible about it.

 

She went silent, eyes wide, dropping her hand by her side. She gulped, eventually finding the ability to speak again, “Um.. what about h-”

 

 **BAM!** a blue fish monster, skinnier than Joker would have expected, wearing an eyepatch and casual clothing, as she wasn’t exactly on the job, had burst through a wall and jumped from the balcony and landed feetfirst onto the floor, revealing her sharp, yellow teeth in a grin and startling the poor thing with that stunt. Akira’s heart had stopped for a moment, and his eyes had widened in complete shock as she had done that, _busting through a wall,_ like it was nothing.

 

“Sup, Alphys?!” and then she opened her yellow eye and saw a human and that flower. “Huh. Guess I got more visitors.”

 

After having recovered from that mini heart attack, the yellow dino nodded, hand on her chest, “Uh.. y..yes! they’ve got some news… unfortunately… it’s not good..”

 

Undyne’s good mood soured just a little. She dusted herself off, paced over to the couch they all shared and flipped over it, landing and sitting next to her partner and placing an arm around her as solace. “So.. what’s this about?” she had her eye on Joker, all business.

 

Akira still wasn’t quite working. This fish lady just flew right through wood and plaster without any injury. He could barely do that in the metaverse. The sight of Alphys also being terrified brought some solace, but only _after_ the initial shock wore off. Just how casual Undyne was about breaking through a wall and hopping over a couch when she was the skinniest person made him wonder if this had been a good idea. He couldn’t think of what to say at the moment, his mind still focusing on how she ripped through the wall. He looked down to Flowey for help.

 

The flower, having had little reaction to that stunt, looked up at Joker, and bit his lip. He then sighed, and looked directly at Undyne, who directed her attention to him after he cleared his throat. “There has been an attack at my clinic. On Asgore. Joker here stopped it from going too far but we fear he may make another move….” he watched how her eye widened with shock and rage, and was starting to sweat himself.

 

But a saddened Alphys was on it, rubbing circles on the fish monster’s back to calm her down. She was still angry, but not angry enough to snap, and she smiled bitterly, up at the young man again, “Well, thank you, Joker, for intervening…” and clenched her fists. “If it wasn’t for the stupid paperwork, I’d have this guy arrested and jailed already! what’s his name? where is he now?” her voice was gruff, also unlike what was expected of someone of her frame, but such was life. She also didn’t care about so-called vigilantes. As long as they were helping out and not hurting others who didn’t deserve it, she couldn’t care less. And she saw that in Joker.

“His name is Eduardo, and he’s a patient at the clinic,” Akira clarified, having finally regained himself. “Partly from me.” But mostly from himself, as Akira figured. No way someone just got blood all over themselves and others from having a simple heart issue. And considering how eagerly the guy was to fight, there was little doubt he’d gotten into a fight and nearly killed the people who’d ended up in that clinic. So he assumed.

 

Akira thought back to how he’d tried to kill Asgore. That book coming out of nowhere like how his personas materialized from the air. He thought back to that flash of purple in Eduardo’s eyes. That look of cold intensity returned. “He used magic to do it. An amethyst crystal.”

 

Purple magic, if Flowey and Asgore were right. Perseverance. It explained perfectly why the guy kept coming back and kept trying. He wouldn’t give up.

 

“Perseverance…” the yellow monster bit her lip, gulping. “The one other soul that can keep trying, but unlike the red one merely perseveres until they’re tired…” Undyne let her talk, ruminating on this in her head, a sour look on her thuggish face. “Soul magic doesn’t come from objects. The magic comes from the soul.”

 

Which led to Undyne summoning a beautiful blue spear in her hand, just like Asgore did his red trident, and added, “But we monsters have natural abilities!” before she made it vanish. She growled at this predicament too, shoving a fist into her cheek lightly - as long as he was admitted in the clinic, they couldn’t arrest him and bring him to justice. And she soon sighed, “A magic user… has he attempted to garner any followers?”

 

Alphys briefly kissed her partner on the cheek, and Undyne nuzzled her, proud of her for showing affection in public. Which really just consisted of two people at the moment, but baby steps. Flowey couldn’t help smiling, but only briefly. Akira smiled as well, after having little reaction to the spear because that might as well happen after Undyne smashed through a wall. The kiss made him think of how he and Yusuke could be. Although it was usually him messing with Yusuke to embarrass him. The young man made a note to do that the next time he saw Yusuke before getting back to the topic at hand. “Aside from me, don’t really know. Haven’t been here long.” Though he wondered if he even counted. Eduardo had just asked why he defended a monster and told him monsters were evil, not actively tried to preach at him. Akira hardly called that trying to garner a following.

 

“Hm..” Undyne stroked at her chin, before she thought of something. “Aha! here’s what I’ll do. I’ll send some of my s.. soldiers? in to detain his room!” she had the most excited look on her face then, absolutely gushing.

 

Alphys nodded, smiling, but corrected her, “It’s, uh, police, dear.. you’re.. Gonna send the police…”

 

“Right! keep going back to my Royal Guard mode,” she chuckled, scratching the back of her neck carefully behind that red hair, but didn’t fall from the task at hand. “But yeah, I’ll send two over to watch him, if that’s okay with you, Flowey.”

 

The plant looked down at the couch, humming, before he nodded, but offered one deal, “As long as they’re not monsters. This guy, Eduardo, _hates_ them and might try to dust them too.”

 

 _Shit_ , was her immediate thought, her mouth twitching. She was going to send Dogamy and Dogaressa, but she couldn’t take that risk. “Alright then. I’ll send the most seasoned, loyal humans I’ve got.”

 

“I appreciate that…” the buttercup sighed of relief. Hopefully they wouldn’t be persuaded by Eduardo though. That’d be bad. Joker sighed a little too. That gave him some time. Not much, but it was some. Any time bought was good for them. It was time they could use to find the treasure’s location and prepare a calling card. He adjusted his grip on Flowey’s pot as he looked to Undyne. “Appreciated. We plan to change his heart as soon as we can, but we need time.” Time to get organized. Time to sort out finances and alibis. Time to make sure they could do this. Anything the monsters could get them to help Eduardo from acting out was appreciated. Anything to push that invisible deadline back.

 

“Alright! I’ll go prep them!” she flashed a gentle smile, squeezing her love’s shoulder and kissing her on the cheek, before she got up and headed for a room. Upstairs must have been her living space. Alphys smiled at the two of them.

 

“I could, um, help. Even though today is supposed to be my time with Undyne…” she clicked her fingers together, blushing further. “You say ‘we’ but they’re not here.. and m..money might be a problem. I built a portable teleporter a long time ago.” And she brought it out. It looked like a phone, with its rectangular silver build, but it obviously wasn’t. On its screen was Mount Ebott, another town, and Sovereihn Town, meaning it only recorded the towns they visited. Flowey stared at it, and realized then that they had to make a choice. Sans or Alphys. Both had things to do but were willing to sacrifice their time. Guess it was time to weigh the pros and cons. He briefly glanced up at Joker.

 

The young man thought about that for a moment. The idea of teleporting with technology didn’t appeal to him. The nav could be finicky enough, and that was for cognitive travel. Something about teleporting in the real world through computers bothered him. Maybe it was the many times his phone and computer had glitched. So he shook his head. “Sans said he’d help.”

 

Though what Sans meant by shortcuts, he wasn’t sure. Akira assumed it was road shortcuts or ways to get tickets for same-day flights, but alas, he couldn’t be sure a skeleton monster didn’t mean something else.

 

“O-oh,” Alphys seemed a little saddened, but understood, nodding and putting the device carefully away. Sans used to be her partner in science after all. She knew what he was capable of and they needed someone who was willing to fight if need be. “I’m.. I’m glad someone else is willing to help though. Especially Sans. He.. doesn’t really get out much, ever since Frisk…” she drifted off, face becoming concerned and a little depressed, as well as sweaty. She bowed her head a bit and took a deep breath, fanning herself with her claw. “Things are going to be okay, Dr. Alphys… things are going to be okay…”

 

Something just then compelled Joker to hug her to help her feel better. It was a thought, a very _strong_ one. Whatever this thing was, it got Arsene’s attention. It gave him the itching feeling something was off. This wasn’t Joker himself wanting to do something, but another thing trying to make him do something. And for the rebel king himself, that was infuriating. Akira shook his head to try and calm his own thoughts. This might be magic, but he could still control himself. And he still wanted to help Alphys by himself. He set a hand on her shoulder to try and ground her and calm her down. “Hey,” he began a little quieter, “we’ll do everything we can.”

 

That was enough, and it seemed to also sense Joker wanted to do it himself. The compulsion stopped and moved away. But before that, there was a sense of a smile, one of compassion. Alphys looked up at him, and smiled. She still looked sad though, as she gently touched his hand with her prettily mottled claw, “Thank you… I’m.. I’m going to hope for you. Now, you’d, um, best get going before the sun sets.” And then she caught herself and added with a gasp, turquoise eyes wide, speaking in near rapidfire, “Not that anything particularly bad happens while the sun’s down,” and then she slowed down to her normal speed. “It’s just… just generally safer during the day.”

 

Flowey nodded and looked out the window. It was still late afternoon, at about four, he’d say, looking at the shadows. Sun didn’t start setting till about seven. They had plenty of time.

 

And yet, so _little_ time as well.

 

“Tokyo’s the same,” he murmured, letting his hand drop. It was why Morgana always told him to just go to bed. Even in broad daylight, sometimes. It was annoying. Well meaning, but annoying. He briefly thought back to when he met Haru, how Morgana had been kicked aside ad how that asshole had been cornering Haru. It still pissed him off to think about. Dangerous at night indeed. Good thing that man had been kicked down a few pegs. He offered Alphys a nod in thanks before hoisting Flowey’s pot, standing up, and heading off to go talk to Sans.

 

Alphys nodded back and waved, smiling brightly. She had even more hope now, and it shone brighter than ever. A figure had peeked through to the lobby from the door Undyne had entered. Their eyes were covered by their chocolate brown hair, but they could still see, and while dressed in uniform, the human had a child-like physique and looked permanently unimpressed. They had their hidden but confused eyes on Flowey, and slunk back to their place after he and the young man left.


	6. Chapter Six-Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker visits Grillby's and Muffets to talk to Sans about traveling.

Outside and down the stairs, Flowey took a deep breath, “That went well, didn’t it? good thing the doctor was there.” He chuckled out of relief, and then gestured for Joker to put him down. Akira nodded and set Flowey’s pot on the ground. Admittedly, it could have gone much worse. And he gave them what they needed to know without having to tell them everything, or anything, about the Metaverse. They couldn’t pin anything on him, except maybe Asgore and Flowey who saw the clothing shift. He may need to end up clarifying things to Sans, or to Flowey, but the less people he had to tell anything about the metaverse, the better. He stuck hi shands back in his pockets, heading for the “grill and muffin” place Sans went into earlier. Hopefully the skeleton was still there.

The buttercup uprooted himself from the pot, and rooted himself back into the sidewalk, which wasn’t hard. He, after putting the pot away, caught up to Joker, raising an eyebrow at him and his pale red eyes suspicious. “So.. your true name starts with an ‘Ak’, huh?” he tilted his head. He wasn’t by any means mad, though. Just excited in a strange and subdued way.

Akira stopped for a moment. It was true, Akira was his legal name, and what his friends and family had called him before they formed the Thieves. But when he stopped to consider it, how much of that was really him? at times, it felt like just a flimsy label his parents had given him. Most of the time, he kept to himself and tried to hide how he actually felt around everyone except Sojiro and the gang. And he acted so much more freely as Joker. He responded to both names as second nature by now.

And yet, whenever the Thieves or Sojiro called him Akira, it felt as free and genuine as when they called him Joker. It didn’t feel like a flimsy label to break free from then. It really felt like his name. It felt like both were. Akira was his given name. But at this point, was it his true name anymore? it didn’t feel like a true name so much as a name for everyday activities and a name for missions. Like switching personas.

“Something like that,” he answered and started walking again, opening the door to the restaurant eventually. Flowey was about to say that he slipped up, but since they were too close, he entered the restaurant anyway, wanting to respect his boundaries. But either he’d find out or Ak-Joker would tell him. No option would result in kept secrecy. 

The inside of the building was rather quaint, but a little more colorful than the outside, with elaborate red curtains and rugs and drapery over the furniture and tables. Sans and Papyrus were sitting at a table closer to the bakery/bar, and the shorter skeleton had a burger and a side of fries as well as a bottle of ketchup from Grillby and Spider Cider from Muffet to drink the meal down. Papyrus, meanwhile, had several pastries from Muffet as well and water from Grillby. Said owners of the restaurant were smiling, or as much as it could be shown on the bespectacled, well-dressed fire elemental monster, happily talking with the skelebros about their achievements. The other was a multiarmed cutely-dressed spider monster, who leaned on the table. And a few inches away there was Mettaton, gesturing wildly as he added in his tidbits. Before Flowey and Joker could head in to them, a top hat-wearing pale white ghost appeared in front of them, smiling for what seemed to be the first time, though their depressed attitude had mellowed since Mettaton revealed himself as their cousin and made a promise never to abandon them again. “Hello,” they greeted rather quietly but kindly still. Flowey smiled warmly and nodded.

He stopped when the ghost popped up in front of them. For a moment, he thought back to shadows. But only for a moment, as this white sheet ghost was clearly not a dark shadow. And they wore a classy top hat. He liked that. As did Arsene, who appreciated all things dapper. Akira nodded to the ghost with a faint smile. “Hello to you too.” He glanced between them and the bar grill where Papyrus and Sans were. “We’re here to see someone. You?”

“That’s cool! I’m here to celebrate the milestone the skeleton brothers have reached today,” the ghost monster replied, and then they appeared to pout, half playfully and half for real. “I can’t eat much though. Some of the food goes right through me.”

Flowey watched Blooky, stifling a small chuckle at what they said. It was nice, however, to see the ghost happy. They deserved it. Akira couldn’t help smiling more at that unintended pun. Going right through them. A ghost. Oh, he loved stupid puns. It was a part of why he stuck around Yusuke. He didn’t seem like the type, but Yusuke did enjoy puns. The artist just thought of them at the weirdest times. Even better, what Blooky said wasn’t even a pu. If the food wasn’t ghost food, it’d go right through them. Flowey looked up at Joker and smiled at the smile. Funny how it was a ghost who managed to make him smile like that.

The ghost tilted themself then, “Let me guess.. you’re here to see them? The psychologist of optimism and scientist of realism?” It was clear they were still thinking up proper titles for the two skeleton monsters as that was a mouthful. But they were getting closer. During this, Grillby and Muffet had gotten up and were walking away from the famed table, back to business, and noticed a new human as well as Flowey at the door, talking with Napstablook, and the two waved. While the fire monster frowned upon the tracks Flowey would leave behind, Muffet didn’t mind. They could be removed and cleaned easily after all, and she also kept trying to get Grillby to replace the nice tempered porcelain floors with soil and his response would always be the same: “Soil and fire don’t mix.”

Akira gave the ghost a shrug. They were here to see the skeleton brothers, that much was true. And those titles sounded fairly accurate for what Asgore and Flowey told him about the two. But not exactly both of them if he could help it. So, not noticing the waves of the owners, he answered, “I’m here mostly to see Sans.”

Napstablook nodded, still smiling. “You know him? cool! well, I’ll leave you guys to it. The music doesn’t DJ itself.” They faded away for a moment, but popped back in, “The name is Napstablook.” They then faded away again, appearing again next to the bar where a turntable was set up. Music started to play, filling up the restaurant, and it was pretty nice. Even the spider and fire monsters who ran this place started bobbing their heads. Mettaton started cheering his cousin on. Papyrus grinned, his pastries half gone b now and Sans nodded, pleased with this as he ate.

Akira nodded with that smile as Napstablook left. It seemed most of the monsters were nice, genuinely nice. Save for Flowey, who seemed about as nice as those people who are bitter but still try to do good. Kind of like Sojiro if the guy was more cynical and a bit less calm. He walked over to the skeletons and quietly sat beside Sans, folding his hands in his lap. “So how do those shortcuts work?” he murmured.

Flowey, wanting to follow but catching Grillby’s stare, decided to stay put next to the entrance with a pout. The fire elemental then nodded approvingly. Muffet only shook her head. Sans jumped slightly, as he wasn’t expecting Joker, “Oh, hey. Shortcuts are a bit too complicated to explain. I could get bone tired trying.”

He continued to eat his burger, but a bit faster, and shoveled fries into his mouth. Papyrus frowned, opting to ignore the pun, and warned, “Sans, don’t eat too fast,” but then he saw the human and grinned. That must have been why. He waved briefly, “Hello, human!”

The bone pun got a faint laugh out of Akira as he merely nodded in Papyrus’s direction; Papyrus grinned at the fact that Joker laughed at Sans’s pun, and continued to eat his pastries. Pun or not, though, it sounded complicated. Like anything involving cognitive science, which was part of why Akira never wanted to talk about it unless he had to. He wouldn’t blame Sans for not wanting to explain everything. The young man idly folded his hands together, waiting for Sans to finish eating or at least not have food in his mouth. “What do we do?”

Sans mostly finished eating by the tie he talked again, “Well, I could show you a shortcut to the airport. It’s pretty far though so I might get tuckered out a bit.” Seemed he already knew where Joker was going. Wonder how that happened…

Grillby and Muffet walked back over, carrying a bag of fries and bag of donuts respectively, and handed them to the young man with smiles. Tuckered out. Sounded like they were walking the entire way. At least it wasn’t god-awfully hot outside, or else he might bake. Akira did like to wear darker clothing, after all. This would probably take a while. The sudden bags, however, caught him off guard. What were these for? had they been ordered for him? did he have to pay for these? what did they even accept here? did they take dollar bills? He glanced at the two. “Thank you?” 

“They’re on the house since you’re new here and want to help!” the spider monster had a bubbly, slightly high-pitched voice that would seem snobbish otherwise. Flowey was shocked, considering how money-hungry she was back in the Underground. The fire elemental nodded, as they set them down on the table in front of the young man. Muffet then chose to introduce herself and the co-owner, “I’m Muffet, and this is Grillby. It’s why we named this place Grillby’s & Muffet’s.”

The fire monster did nothing but nod, a smile in his bespectacled, dot eyes. He wasn’t much the talkative sort. Sans added, smiling, “He’s happy you’re here. We told them what you told us.”

Papyrus took a silent but deep breath. The thought of a hostile magic user, even if he was held at the clinic at the moment, still frazzled him. This nearly made Akira smile. They appreciated his support. That explained free food. It could’ve been to keep him on their side, but given the smiles, he was chalking it up to appreciation. And hey, he wasn’t going to turn down free food either. It felt nice to be directly appreciated for once. People did appreciate what the Phantom Thieves did though, aside from the Okumura incident, but given they were phantom thieves, people never knew it was them. The appreciation and thanks were indirect, r online. So while it wasn’t why they did what they did, it was nice to have it in person for once. 

Akira got a good grip on the bags, nodding politely to the two owners. Then he looked to Sans. “When can we leave for these shortcuts?”

“When I’m finished eating,” and then he stuffed the last bite of the burger, the last of the fries into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. He wiped the crumbs and grease away with the napkin, and chuckled, “Well, whaddya know? I’m finished,” and stood up, grabbing the ketchup bottle and shoving it in his pocket and drinking down the Spider Cider. 

Papyrus wasn’t the slightest bit saddened, smiling even, “Good luck, you two!”

Mettaton took a moment from cheering on his cousin to wave to them, also wishing them good luck, and Grillby and Muffet did as well. Napstablook appeared next to them to send them well wishes as well, bowing slightly. The music was still playing somehow.

“Thanks,” the shorter skeleton blushed a little, humbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Sorry I couldn’t stay.” The monsters didn’t hold it against him. Flowey could only watch this heartfelt goodbye, feeling a little something for it. He sighed, drooping a little. He wished he could go too, but he was needed at the clinic and in this town. It wouldn’t do for him to be far away at this point, especially with Eduardo. Besides, he also wanted to meet the two human officers Undyne was preparing to send. 

Akira nearly shook his head at what Sans did. Yeah, this was about his kind of humor. He had a feeling they would get along. He gave everyone who wished them luck a nod before getting up. He pulled out his phone with his free hand, and saw that there weren’t many new messages. Mostly because they’d talked about where to meet up, then waited for his opinion. Ryuji’d wanted to meet at a buffet, Ann wanted to meet at a hotel room, and Makoto had suggested meeting outside an art exhibit. Akira told them the art place was the best bet. Not many cameras, not too many people to overhear, and it wouldn’t look really suspicious when a bunch of people just gathered around the area. Then he looked over to Sans. A nod of his head asked him to lead the way.

The skeleton nodded, as the monsters were still waving, and passed all the tables to head outside, stepping over the flower carefully. Flowey slithered outside too, looking up at him. Once the human and monster were both outside, the flower twiddled his leaves, alternating his glances between them both, “Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Joker, and I wish you a safe journey to the airport and back. And.. thanks for helping warn the monsters.” There was something a little different about his voice. It seemed.. more innocent and sheepish. 

Sans waited, hands still in his pockets, shifting his weight every so often. He raised an eyebrow at the flower, never having seen this side of him before. The young man smiled at Flowey’s attempted goodbye. It sounded like Flowey thought he’d be gone forever. And it sounded like the flower would miss him, when just earlier he thought he’d been angry for a mistake. Akira nodded once more, adding, “Don’t worry, I don’t plan to be gone long.”

The smile faded back into a calm but intense look. Free hand in his pocket, he looked back to Sans. Time to get going to the airport. And from there, to LA like the gang had agreed. Flowey nodded, a little sheepish and hiding his face from view. “Good. There’s just one thing.. but I can do that. I can warn m..Toriel, myself.” This time, he was the one to slip up, and his pale red eyes widened. Oh golly…

Sans kept quiet throughout all this, humming a little. His brow rose even higher. The buttercup relaxed when Joker didn’t notice the slipup, and grinned, just about returning to his normal self. “Well, see ya later, Joker,” and he slithered away, pulling out his phone and contacting Toriel. After a while, all they heard was a confused and angry “WHAT?!” erupt from the speaker and saw Flowey flinch away. The older skelebro shook his head, and then strangely headed in the opposite direction from where Joker had entered town, hands still in his pockets. Mount Ebott could clearly be seen, but he ignored it. 

Contrary to what Flowey had thought, he did notice the m sound, but he didn’t know what it was. He didn’t realize it was a slipup, just a verbal typo. And since they had places to be, Akira chose to ignore it and let Flowey be on his way to warn this Toriel.


	7. Chapter Seven-Traveling Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Sans travel out to get ready for a Phantom Thieves meeting, and it turns out one of Joker's friends was waiting for him.

As Sans and Akira walked through Sovereihn Town, the latter noticed the mountain. He wasn’t quite sure where that was in relation to LA, nor to the airport. Akira figured it was some shortcut road through the land that Sans knew about. And then the skeleton did the unthinkable and turned into an alley near the electronics shop, humming a little. Akira frowned, but followed nonetheless. He reached out for Joker’s hand, not facing him, but there was a smirk on his face. Hopefully the kid wouldn’t be  _ too _ shocked by this. “I suggest you brace yourself, bud. This might get rocky.”

 

This rose some eyebrows. Were they going through a ravine? or over a fallen section of forest? Akira took the skeleton’s hand, assuming it was for guidance. And suddenly, they wound up at the airport in the city, and Sans looked really tired, the bags under his sockets exaggerated and the sweat trickling down his skull. “Whew. That took a lot outta me…” he took his other hand and held his head, rubbing at his temple. “Guess you could say these ol’ bones got a workout.”

 

That pun was horrible, even for him. If it was even a pun. 

 

The sudden jump left the young man confused. It felt a bit dizzying at first, and even once it was over, the change in scenery threw him off. No matter what happened, there was no way they could be at an airport. There hadn’t been any roads, terminals, gates, there hadn’t even been planes flying about. And yet now they were suddenly in the middle of a busy airport. 

 

That wasn’t possible. 

 

Akira slid his eyes towards Sans with a good amount of shock. “Mind explaining?”

 

“Shortcut,” the skeleton smiled simply, sitting down to rest on a bench. “It’s one of my abilities. I’m able to go anywhere I want, and take people with me too, but only to places I’ve already been. And not places too far either. I’d crack my skull.” He hopefully clarified this, clasping his hands together.

 

So it was a kind of teleporting?  _ Interesting.  _ And a bit concerning. He’d have to keep that in mind for later. Akira looked to the airport for a moment. Then back to Sans. “You coming with, then?”

 

“Mhm. No time for rest, ol’ lazybones,” he said to himself, to try and motivate himself to push past his exhaustion. He’d be able to rest all he wanted on the plane. The environment looked and felt so different, but he was pretty much used to it from traveling so much. Papyrus too. Eventually, he got up again, and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Thankfully I’m not famous enough to have a fanbase. Everyone knows my boundaries.”

 

Akira wasn’t sure where that comment came from, but given that Sans was a monster, he didn’t doubt that. It seemed monsters weren’t very well known outside this area. Hopefully people would think it was a costume or mind their own business in LA. He looked about, trying to judge what everything said. As much as Ann and Makoto tried to teach him, English still wasn’t his strong suit. He walked towards where he thought they printed tickets and waited in line. “So, know how to get a day-of ticket?”

 

“I’ll just say you’re with me,” was his reply, and he followed. “Since I’m famed as a groundbreakin’ scientist, people let me and any others with me ride for free.” And then he winked, grinning. He then followed Akira’s curious, squinting eyes. He must have been new, and new to the language too, at least when it was written. He pointed to the open area, with a huge sign above it, “That’s where people wait to be picked up. It’s like a drop-off, but with people instead of prescriptions.”

 

The young man nodded with a quiet, “I know.” This wasn’t his first time at an airport. Just first time at one that didn’t have anything in Japanese. And one so small. Hopefully the size meant everything would be less confusing. At the very least, it sounded like Sans knew how to get them day-of tickets. “You’ll get the tickets then.”

 

Sans nodded, still looking absolutely chill with his hands in his pockets. He looked around, for the correct terminal. “Say, where we going, by the way? that’s important…”

 

There were several announcements both booming out of speakers via a robotic female voice and displayed across the top the arrival and departure times of planes. Luckily, theirs hadn’t departed yet. Akira looked up for a moment at the announcements. They ended up being unimportant as far as he could tell, but intercoms were hard to hear over. Once they were out of the way, he answered, “Los Angeles.”

 

“Got it,” he then walked to the reception desk, and relaxed upon it with a smile. The lady behind it smiled upon seeing him.

 

“Ah, if it isn’t the science guy,” she chuckled, and his smile grew. “Where do you wanna go?”

 

“Los Angeles. And I’m bringing a friend too,” he replied, glancing back at Joker and gesturing for him to come over. 

 

“A friend? who?” the human receptionist seemed overly enthusiastic as she looked around the airport’s lobby. Akira walked up once Sans had beckoned him and offered the lady a brief head bow in greeting. 

 

And then, quieter than Sans had heard him speak before since he was trying to keep a low profile, he said, “Hello.” She might mistake him for shy, but really he just wanted to be forgettable to her. He didn’t want anyone connecting him to what would happen. 

 

“Oh, him! he looks almost familiar…” she squinted her eyes slightly, before she dismissed the thought, “but I wouldn’t wanna make you miss your flight!”

 

Sans sighed of relief, apparently wanting the same thing. In reality, he didn’t want any holdups. She printed out the two tickets to Los Angeles, and handed them to him. “Thanks, Sharen,” he smiled as he took them and handed one to Joker. She nodded in return. “Now let’s get to it. See ya later.”

 

He started walking towards the line that headed to the Los Angeles plane, whistling a tune. No one bothered him here. Akira soon followed, head bowed. The two soon boarded the plane and flew without much fuss. As far as Akira was concerned, he slipped under the radar. More people seemed to look at Sans than anything else. When they landed, Akira went right for where security was to see who was waiting. In the crowd waiting outside, there was a guy with blue hair dressed in a white blazer and black slacks drawing on a styrofoam coffee cup. Akira grinned to himself.

 

As tired as he was, Akira walked right out of the terminal, up to the man, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The man stopped his drawing for a moment as he started to turn red. It took a second for him to look over. “You could just say you’re here.”

 

Akira quite mischievously replied with, “Where’s the fun in that?”

 

Sans, having caught up, furrowed his ridges, scratching at his skull, “That’s weird, kiddo, but I’m not judgin’. Those days are done.” He wondered why Joker had done that. Was he gay? was he teasing? had he seen it recently and wanted to test it? - he  _ had _ come from Undyne’s, maybe Alphys was over? either way, he wasn’t judging, just confused. And, either way, this must be one of the guy’s friends.

 

They both turned to Sans just then. The guy with the blue hair frowned, eyes wide for a moment. Joker murmured something into his ear, and the guy’s expression just changed to one of your annoyance. “Who cares what you think? our relationship is none of your concern.” 

 

Joker chuckled a bit as he stuck his hands in his pockets. “Calm down. How do we get to the exhibit?”

 

The man looked back at the coffee cup. “I took a train here. I’m sure we could take it back - let me just finish this.” And he was back to drawing. 

 

Joker stared for a moment. “Did you use your train money on that?”

 

The other paused before looking up. “No, why?” 

 

“Be honest here, pal,” the skeleton monster winced. The young man with the blue hair sure was a fiery one, and he basically just announced he had a relationship to someone he didn’t know. Not very tactful, but he didn’t really care.  “We’re planning to rendezvous somewhere in the city.”

 

Now Yusuke looked a bit offended. “I am being honest. I didn’t spend train money on a latte this time,” he said, mispronouncing latte due to his Japanese background. 

 

Joker set a hand on the guy’s shoulder to help him calm down. “I asked because if you did, I’d have to pay for all of us.” Then he looked between the two. “Yusuke, Sans, by the way.”

 

Yusuke looked to Joker for a moment. “I can pay my own fare this time. But I must finish this before we depart.” And back to drawing.

 

Sans got annoyed a little bit, but struggled not to show it. He kept the grin on his face, but it spelled something a little from happiness, and shook his head. “Yusuke.. pal.. buddy.. We don’t have a lot of time for you to finish that right now.” Also, this guy seemed fairly rude, barely acknowledging him at all. He was tempted to place a firm hand on the guy’s shoulder.

 

Joker just sighed at Yusuke’s stubbornness. Definitely Yusuke. And he knew nothing they did would get him out of artist mode. Yusuke’s muse was a fickle one, and a demanding one. One that he’d grown to love and deal with in scenarios like this. He glanced to Sans. “This’ll be a bit. Yusuke won’t stop until he’s done.” Thankfully, Yusuke was too in-the-zone to register that. 

 

“Then we’ll leave him here and find your other friends,” Sans narrowed his sockets. Already he wasn’t getting along with Yusuke. This wasn’t good. “Make  _ him _ the rendezvous point.” He rubbed at his head, mumbling something about not standing people who can’t take things seriously. 

 

The humor in Akira’s face left. And quietly, “Sans, this isn’t something we can talk about around a lot of people. Especially not a place with a high amount of security.”

 

And Yusuke, still drawing, added, “I’d rather not be treated like a landmark anyways.”

 

The skeleton pointedly ignored the artist. “Of course not - ya think I’m a sack of funny bones, Joker?” the monster jabbed a finger at him, getting visibly angry, enough that his right eye started glowing blue. “We’re going to gather your friends here or somewhere near, and then head someplace where no one is around.” He sighed then, calming down slightly. The blue glow flickered away. He looked apologetic and especially sad now. Sans got easily riled up when it came to things like this.

 

And that made his anger flare up for a moment. He didn’t like being ordered around, especially by someone he barely knew. Worse, though, he was also doing so to Yusuke. 

 

**_How dare he bark like that at you, like he owns you!_ **

 

Akira took a moment to calm down and at least control himself. “I know this is a sensitive matter, but we have the time and meet sorted out already. We don’t need to complicated it by meeting two different places.” After a moment, he added, “They probably figured this would happen anyways.”

 

Sans nodded, and closed his eyes, calming himself further as well. “Got it. Sorry. This is just important and every second counts with this. We don’t know if Eduardo is doin’ somethin’  _ right now _ .” He realized he wasn’t telling any puns, and hadn’t been for a while. This  _ was _ important, after all. “What time is the meet? and where is it? Yusuke could meet us there.” Again, he was in a hurry.

 

“Beside the art exhibit. At…” Akira pulled out his phone. What time was it here? he turned off airplane mode. Seven. They’d agreed 8:30 to account for the delays and traffic. “In an hour and a half.”

 

Sans groaned, slumping into a nearby chair, “I.. I get that these things take time… but an hour and a half? ya gotta be  _ kitten _ me..” Ah, there was a pun. But the skeleton was still fairly serious, and distressed, his head on the desk and hands gripping it tightly at this point. Perhaps this time it was a form of coping.

 

“We wanted to account for delays and traffic,” he clarified. “We’re a bit scattered across the area.” Akira, of course, had been the most scattered. He’d been in a different state entirely. But given this was the first time they were all in LA, and planes were involved, they wanted to give themselves time. “We can get there sooner,” he added. “Leave for the train once Yusuke’s done.”

 

“No need for a once,” Yusuke said almost immediately. He capped his marker before showing a very detailed drawing of a stylized plane on the cup. “I have finished this piece.”

 

Sans lifted his head and glanced at it, actually smiling a little before he looked up at the artist. “Lookin’ pretty good actually… I guess you could say you  _ planed _ it.” It was a pun for “plan”. H is grin widened at his own pun as he stood up, waiting for both Joker’s and Yusuke’s reactions as well as their movements towards said train station. He knew where it was - he’d reluctantly been to LA and other big cities more than once for book signings. 

 

...he also never really participated in them, leaving fans hanging. Sans hoped they understood.

  
It occured to Akira that, as Yusuke smiled a little more, Futaba would have hated that comment. She and Haru never cared that much for puns, the former particularly hating them. 

 

Especially Yusuke’s.

 

He made no comment as Yusuke led them to the station, going on about the aesthetics of planes. Though, he was quite surprised that Yusuke actually had the money to pay his own fare. It wasn’t that he expected Yusuke to lie, it was just that the man was so impulsive about art that he rarely had the money to pay for transportation. Or food.

 

Smiling at Yusuke’s smile, Sans fell into step a little behind the two. He got comments and requests from randoms every now and then for autographs. Each and every time he had to turn them down because they barely had the time. He felt bad for it, of course, chewing his bottom lip. He sighed. Being famous was hard, but at least paparazzi wasn’t constantly chasing after him, his brother, Mettaton and his cousin Blooky. Mettaton may not have liked the lack of fawning attention, but he, Napstablook and Papyrus were more than fine with it. Them being must be something to do with it though.

 

The sun was gradually setting across the sky at this point, turning it all sorts of shades and tints of pinks and purples and blues. It was gorgeous. But it only partially reminded him of the time they had. It was always passing, always moving, and Eduardo… he sighed again, and looked towards the two young men. He wondered if they got any closer to the station, listening to Yusuke jabber on. 

 

Soon, they arrived, waiting for the train. Yusuke had, after all, bought his own ticket. The train arrived within ten minutes. When they stepped on, it was crowded enough there weren’t seats, but there was plenty of standing room still. And Akira found that incredibly bizarre as he stepped on and grabbed a hanging rail. He had  _ elbow room _ . Apparently Yusuke found it odd as well, as he stopped talking to glance around for a moment. 

 

This never happened in Tokyo.

 

The older skelebro smiled as he noticed their confusion at the elbow room. He chuckled too, standing next to them and holding onto a railing, his free hand still stuffed in his pocket where his bottle of ketchup was. 

 

It took Akira’s phone buzzing to snap him out of it. He pulled his phone out to check. It was Haru saying she was the one bringing Morgana. Akira glanced over his shoulder to Yusuke. “Haru’s bringing Morgana.”

 

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and asked, “Wasn’t she the one who brought him here in the first place?”

 

Sans’s intrigue was piqued with this. He now wondered what they were like, and thus broke the silence he had going, “Okay, you’re gonna have to tell me who Morgana and Haru are. Are they your other friends? if so, I’m  _ chuggin _ ’ to meet them.” Another pun, and he winked at them with a smirk.

Neither of them seemed to get it, since they both just looked over at Sans. “Haru owns a coffee shop,” Akira explained. “Owns most the stock of Okumura Foods.” A very popular food chain in Japan and Hawaii. 

 

Yusuke then was the one to explain, “Morgana is her cat. Knowledgable one, and quite talkative.”

 

“Huh.. interesting..” Sans poked at his chin. He wasn’t upset that they didn’t get the pun, since it  _ was _ a pretty complicated one. He was thinking more about Morgana than anything. “I don’t think I’d seen Morgana around in the Underground… he isn’t a monster like me, is he?” he was quick to figure it out. As the realist scientist, he had to be. Ah, and with that, he found out what to call himself and Papyrus. Time to tell Blooky when they get back. And then his mind veered into something dark. Perhaps not every monster was trapped in the Underground… but some monsters were worthy enough to be kept as pets. He wasn’t sure what to think about this thought, clenching the hand hanging on the railing harder. 

 

Akira shook his head. Morgana might sound like a monster, but considering what they learned in Mementos, he couldn’t be. There was no way he was a monster. He wasn’t actually sure if there  _ was  _ anything else like Morgana, come to think of it. Akira frowned and thought, scouring the floor. Morgana wasn’t a shadow, nor a persona. And the grail was gone. Was there anything else that was like Morgana?

 

Sans saw the headshake, and was also thinking about Morgana. He had a ton of questions and hopefully the key one would answer all of them. “I guess I’ll find out soon. Is he a person who likes answering questions?”

 

He sure hoped so. He’d hate to take this confusion to his grave. And he’d hate to have another reason to dislike humanity. He also wondered what the rest of Joker’s friends would think of him and his kind. Yusuke didn’t seem to mind so much, but that was only one. And he was only one type of monster. What would happen if they came and met a boss monster like Asgore or Toriel, a fire elemental monster like Grillby or Fuku, or a ghost monster like Napstablook? this was the unknown quality he was afraid of. But he’d have to face it just like they had to.

 

Yusuke sighed with annoyance. “If by that  you mean preaching to you and scolding you for things you weren’t aware of in the first place, yes.” Even now, Morgana still chided him for not knowing things about the Metaverse. Or missing a cue.

 

And Akira nodded with a chuckle. Considering the times Morgana had lectured the crew and urged him to go to bed early, he had to agree with that part. Morgana got irritable quick with how people could forget things or be ignorant about parts of the Metaverse. And he was quick to correct people. Perhaps it came with being a guide.

 

“Well, I have quite a few questions for this fellow,” the skeleton noticed the look in Yusuke’s eyes and amusement in Joker’s. This lecturing seemed to happen a lot. “For one, a sample question: ‘has he heard of Mount Ebott?’” he stared out the window of the train, “stuff like that.”

 

Sans was even more antsy than ever to get there. Not only to get one or more questions about Morgana answered, but to get this Eduardo Silva situation over with before someone was dusted or killed. And, tibia honest, he kinda pictured Flowey to be the one to get rid of Eduardo before the man even did anything, just like he had taught him a “lesson” after Arton had recovered and gotten released from his clinic. But things sure have changed since they all came to the surface. The flower wasn’t a weed or a killer anymore in fact; he was a savior. He wondered what caused that. Frisk maybe? he sighed when she entered his thoughts. It’d be nice to know where and how she was, even if… he couldn’t finish that thought.

 

“Mount Ebott?” Yusuke looked over to Akira. Without any tact or awareness of the fact they were in public and Sans might not know his name, he asked, “What’s he talking about, Akira?”

 

Akira looked away for a moment. He shouldn’t be surprised Yusuke just spilled that. He looked back. “It’s where the monsters were. It’s where I found that guy. We’ll be heading back there soon.”

 

Sans shook his head, and corrected the young man, “Nah. You found me in the town  _ near  _ it. Sovereihn Town.” Years of writing books and doing science caused him to gear more towards specificity. It was highly important. That and Mount Ebott broke back bad memories. “Gotta be more specific, Joker. Wouldn’t want any misunderstandings, now would we?: he chuckled, even though he was sweating almost like a pig. “Especially since most of humanity are probably descendents from the magic users who locked us down there…” this he said at a whisper, even upon a crowded and moving train. But the two should hear him just fine. He also noted Joker’s true name, but otherwise ignored it and kept like it wasn’t even said at all. Aside from an emotionally indescribable aside glance towards him. 

 

Akira just nodded. Yusuke, meanwhile, stared in a mix of shock and amazement at that. Not only did he learn the name of the town and the corresponding mountain, but about the magic users. Who locked the monsters away. “Magic? like?” he looked to Akira. 

 

“No,” he answered. “At least, I don’t think so.” 

 

And that was as much as he wanted to say. He didn’t want anyone in public overhearing it, and he still didn’t want to tell the monsters. At least yet. Sans would probably overhear some of it. 

 

About then, the train started slowing down for the station. It’d pull in within the minute, no doubt.

 

The big-boned, short skeleton nodded, and again looked out the windows, the ones lining the opposite side of the train this time, watching the station near ever so closely. Now wasn’t the time to say anything about the reveal, he noticed. He took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his face. He always got super anxious and nervous about the Underground and who could blame him? he was the only monster who lived every day with the knowledge that one day everything could reset. He could wake up back in Snowdin. And Frisk had been gone for quite a while. He had no idea what she was up to or even if she was still here. Bottom line, she had the power to reset. And he wouldn’t be able to stop it this time. Just like the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been waiting for this chapter! I really like Yusuke, and having him and Joker play off each other.  
> Next week's chapter will be a bit different, but after that, prepare for more fluff sprinkled in with this conflict!


	8. Chapter Eight-Precautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters give Eduardo some company.

Undyne had finished debriefing the two best humans in her force, and so they were on their way to Flowey’s surgical clinic. The one with her eyes covered with her lengthy chocolate brown hair looked around every now and then, armed with a taser as was the other officer. Their intent and purpose were not to kill, but restrain and taze if necessary, if Eduardo Silva ever did anything against protocol. Make that  _ when _ , actually. But restraining was best, especially since he had had a heart surgery earlier in the day. Yes, it was close to evening, the sun close to setting, but the area wouldn’t really get dangerous at all thanks to the monsters inhabiting it. If there was one thing the young lady learned, it was that these monsters were naturally kind and nonviolent. And her soul had gone out to them, in more ways than one it seemed. Lost in thought but still moving and heading for their destination, she accidentally ignored whatever her partner could be saying.

 

The other guard was a bit quiet, staring off with gold-tinted amber eyes. Her wavy hair was a bright red, the kind of red hair that had some brown so it was red instead of orange. She wore a mix between a blue police uniform and a prison guard’s, just like her partner. At the moment, she walked beside this silent officer to the clinic, particularly to Eduardo’s room within. Undyne had specified a bit what they were here for, but otherwise the lady wasn’t sure. “It’s been a while since I’ve been to the clinic here, you know,” came her calm and soothing, yet bubbly voice. “I’m normally out on the roads between here and the nearest human town. Or on calls for street fights. It brings back memories.”

 

The other, tan, human was jolted out of her thoughts, and she looked to the lady through her hair, her mouth a simple line that was now slightly open. “How was the clinic? I don’t think I’ve ever been there.”

 

She spoke quietly, voice a little rough but tender too. Almost like it had barely been used. Of course, she had no use for talking lately Now that she was with a partner though…

 

She exhaled through her nose. This was going to be somewhat difficult, but hopefully watching over Eduardo wouldn’t be. She’d gotten debriefed as well, and a Perseverance magic user seemed familiar for some reason. She was told they were one of the dangerous souls because they never seemed to give up unless they were tired. But she had gotten little inklings that he wasn’t as dangerous as Undyne said, compared to her at least. However, she had to make sure Eduardo didn’t leave his room, or keep watch. She wasn’t sure if each patient room had a bathroom after all.

 

The other lady looked over with a faint smile. “Nice, even if the surgeon’s operating. The nurses are nice. The patients usually are too, from what I remember. Sad, but calming.” She stopped to look up. They were here. No more than twenty feet ahead was Flowey’s clinic. “We’re here.”

Naomi nodded. That was the name the teen had taken for herself ever since she woke up. Naomi. Sometimes, though, she wondered if it was truly her name.

 

She looked at the clinic. It was so nice-looking, compared to the other buildings in town. Like she said, she’d never stepped foot inside - never needed to before - and was thus curious. 

 

“Okay.. remember what Undyne said. Don’t fall for any of what he says.” 

 

“I wouldn’t dream of falling for the words of such a vile man,” she told Naomi. 

 

And so they walked the twenty feet and entered, and she was immediately greeted by a small, yellow flower. Not to mention, she felt soil underneath her shoes. What?

 

“Howdy, my name is Flowey!” he waved a leaf at her, before he tilted his head, narrowing his tired-looking, pale red eyes. “Undyne told me there’d be two of ya. Where’s the other one?”

 

When he announced his name, that was when Naomi’s mind practically stopped working. She simply stared. The other lady had been behind her the whole time, and she stepped up beside Naomi, pointing out with a smile, “We may be similar, but I don’t think we look  _ that _ similar to be mistaken for the same person. Or twins for that matter.” Then she giggled. “I’m Lazaria. This is my current guard partner, Naomi.”

 

Flowey deadpanned at Lazaria, looking irritated. “You.. I’m not colorblind, you know.” He sighed, deciding to move past it, plastering a smile on his face again. “Well, it’s nice to meet you both. I’m glad you came, though you’d have no choice  _ but _ to come...” he chuckled grimly, dropping the smile. “As you’ve been told by Undyne, your ‘client’ has almost killed my secretary, Asgore.” 

 

All the while, Naomi was simply listening as much as she could, but her jaw nearly dropped when Asgore was mentioned for some reason. She was also having vague deja vu with this moment right here. She took deep breaths to calm herself. She  _ had _ to stay emotionless. The teen didn’t even know why she was becoming emotional. Meanwhile, the buttercup was staring at her almost the whole time, trying to find why she seemed to look so familiar. It was.. strange…

 

Lazaria’s smile and joy left. “Yes. We heard he attacked, and would have succeeded if someone hadn’t intervened.” Though she hadn’t been told who. She figured it hadn’t been worth asking; if they needed to know Undyne would have told them. “Otherwise, we are not too sure what we’re up against. We just know we’re here to guard his cell.” Or at least, that was what she knew. Naomi may have been told more, but Lazaria wasn’t. “What did you need us to do? shall we both stay in his room?”

 

“Mm..!” the flower was shaken out of his thoughts, and he then focused entirely on Lazaria. “That.. would be recommended, yes. Just..” he sighed, “be careful.”

 

Naomi nodded and saluted, asking in her quiet, scratchy voice, “Where’s his room?”

 

“All the way in the back,” Flowey answered. Naomi proceeded to make her way there, already used to the cleansed, warm soil.

 

Lazaria nodded to him too, before she got momentarily distracted with the dirt. It was far softer than any clinic floor she’d walked on, and somehow softer than the dirt outside. Strange. Did that mean it was cleaner, or something? or was it to make people feel safe? 

 

After a moment, she started walking after Naomi with her hands behind her back. “Do you think he looks like a normal human? or do you think his anger’s affected his look?”

 

Naomi blinked at her, looking her way with a raised eyebrow. Of course, Lazaria could never tell. She spoke again, “Normal. Where’d you get that idea?”

 

They were halfway there, having passed several rooms, one of which contained a Temmie, who was in for a mutilated leg. It was currently healing in a cast. The large boss monster secretary was in there, as well as a certain tall skeleton, who had taken his time to teach them both how to cope. They could hear their voices even now as they got farther away.

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know,” she answered, casting a sad glance to the injured monsters and humans they passed. “I just hear that emotions can change how you look over time. Like cases where over the years, anxiety can make your lips droop on the ends.” But then she stopped talking when she heard others talking. Was that the secretary? Asgore? he was the former king, wasn’t he? maybe he had more information on what they were supposed to do.

Oh, so that’s what she meant. Naomi took a deep breath and eventually shrugged. She still thought he would look normal though. She too was looking at the various humans and monsters in their rooms, recovering from a variety of injuries. But she too was stopped by voices.

 

“Tem see why you so fame,” the Temmie exclaimed with a grin, lightened up despite her injury. “So inspirinhhh.”

 

“Yes..” the large goat monster had a smile in his tone, though it was sad. “You do have a way with words, Papyrus.”

 

“Nyeh heh heh! that I do! I hope you’ll put them to good use!” the tall skeleton stepped out of the room and wished them farewell. He was about to leave when he saw two humans, and smiled. “Ah, hello, humans! you must be the two guards Undyne texted me you’d send over!”

 

Naomi only nodded. She wasn’t much the talkative sort. Lazaria also nodded, but with a faint smile. Word got around fast here. “Yes. We’re the guards Miss Undyne wanted to have watch over Eduardo Silva. We were briefed on the fact he attacked one of you.” Then she paused with a frown. Probably not the best phrasing. 

 

Asgore walked out of the room then and stood next to Papyrus, having finished checking up on the now sleeping Temmie. The officer looked over at Asgore with a bit of concern. “I believe he attacked you, Asgore? the secretary? how do you want us to watch him? both in hi room, or one in and one outside?”

 

His breath hitched for a bit, and he soon nodded, “That he did… and it would be best if you were both inside with him and stepped out to guard every now and then. Just in case…”

 

Papyrus stayed out of this conversation as best he could, but he couldn’t help feeling concerned. “Remember, deep breaths, Asgore.” The goat monster only nodded, taking deep breaths. 

 

Lazaria nodded with a faint smile. Seeing Asgore distressed, and struggling to keep calm, hurt. It hurt bad. Lazaria may have a job primarily as stopping fights between monsters and humans, but she never knew any monster to be inherently bad. “Thank you. Sorry to make you upset, sir. If you need anything else, I’d be happy to help.”

 

“Oh no,” Asgore chuckled sadly, shaking his head, his floppy ears following the motion. “You’re not the one who’s to apologize…” he glanced towards the far back. Before he turned his gaze back to them. “And please, no formalities. I’m no king anymore.”

 

Something about this, sans Papyrus standing there with Asgore, seemed highly familiar to Naomi. The way he spoke rang bells with her. But alas, she couldn’t figure it out. Lazaria nodded back sadly. “Well, if you need us, just ask.” She didn’t want to take up more of his time than necessary. Papyrus and Asgore nodded before they turned around and started to leave, resuming their chatting. Naomi just stared. With that, the other guard looked to Naomi and motioned for her to follow as she resumed heading to Eduardo’s room.

 

The one with the hidden eyes noticed and soon fell into step after Lazaria. She had business to do now. She’d focus on it later. After they were out of earshot, and almost at the room, Lazaria looked back over. Naomi had been staring a little more than usual, and it was concerning when they’d be guarding a criminal. “Is something wrong? you were staring at Mister Asgore.”

 

“I just.. feel like I know him somehow..” Naomi replied, combing through her shoulder-length hair. It was odd. The feeling of deja vu was so near yet so far. “Like we met before…”

 

“Perhaps you do. Maybe from old family pictures or paintings. He’s been around a long time.” She figured that if Naomi knew Asgore, it was through family heirlooms. That was how Lazaria knew him - old family portraits with him in them. This didn’t sit right with Naomi, and she took a deep breath. Right after, they heard another voice, Hispanic-textured. It was definitely Eduardo’s. He was muttering about his hatred of monsters. Lazaria slowed her pace. He was certainly pissed off, it seemed. She gave Naomi a glance before quietly stepping in and taking the pace to the left of the doorway. Naomi nodded, before she followed her in, taking the right side. Eduardo glanced up at them from his spot on the bed, and huffed, “Guards? well, I certainly feel special.”

 

“Can it,” the teen narrowed her unseen eyes at the man. He immediately shut up, feeling something about her. 

 

Lazaria almost nodded along with Naomi, but that’d be unprofessional. So, she simply followed up with a strict, yet still soft, “We’re here to make sure no one gets hurt.” It was quiet, but held an unmistakable strength. A hint of authority.

 

“Hmph..” Eduardo soon felt something about both of them, matter of fact. He narrowed his amethyst eyes. “You’re both magic users, aren’t you?”

 

The term “magic user” rang a bell, but only because Undyne told her about it. She wasn’t sure if she  _ was _ one, to be honest. So she shook her head, “No. But no matter what you say, we’re not listening.”

 

Lazaria thought about how to answer for a moment. They couldn’t sound weak to him, but they also couldn’t be too cruel. It would be best if they didn’t incite anything. The less fighting, the better. “I keep peace the old fashioned way.” Then she looked to Naomi. When she spoke there was a fair amount more authority, “Remember, our job is protection.” A reminder that it’s better to diffuse a situation than to use violence if possible.

 

Naomi took a deep breath and nodded. She had to dial back on the harsh tones. So she softened her hidden gaze. And didn’t say a word. Eduardo watched the fourteen-year-old in particular. She felt so strong. Like ‘no matter what he did he wouldn’t stand a chance’ strong. What Soul type could she be, to be that strong? he would look in his book of Legend, but he didn’t have it on him. 

 

With that, Lazaria looked back towards Eduardo. She said no more, as she’d done what was needed for now. So she would stand at attention and wait. Wait for either something to happen, or a thought to cross her mind. Perhaps something Eduardo might do or say himself would do so.

 

“I suppose there’s no use in trying to convince you that the monster you work for is deadly,” the man glowered at them, still sitting up in his bed.

 

This struck a chord with Naomi, and her hidden eyes widened. She shook her head, harshly spouting, “No, she’s notl. She found, took me in and cared for me when I needed it!” and then she remembered to dial it back, and sighed, stating softly, “That’s more than what you’d do.”

 

Whether she liked it or not, Undyne had a hotblooded effect on her. Eduardo had the decency to lean back a bit with shock. 

 

“Naomi,” Lazaria said with a quiet but stern voice, now looking back at her. That attitude wasn’t helping. “I know you care for Undyne. We all do - she gave us jobs when no one would. But we’re here to stop a fight, not start one.”

 

The girl flushed, shaking her head slightly, “I know.. I’m not used to people, I guess..”

 

“Got that right,” the man sneered at them, and Naomi had to do everything she could not to lash out.

 

“Stop making this hard for me…” she whispered, biting her lip. “Please…” She might need to take anger management classes after this.

 

Now it was Lazaria’s turn to be the bad cop as her gaze snapped back to him. Her voice was soft, but there was no sign of kindness, concern, or protection as there had been before. It held a tone of disgust and anger instead. “And you. You assaulted two people and intended to kill at least one of them. If you were well enough not to be here, you’d be arrested and tried for assault, attempted murder, and now insulting an officer. And possibly mass murder, depending on what the other patients say. Don’t pretend you’re in the right either, whether it’s law or ethics.”

 

Kindness might be her main virtue, but it was no longer in his favor. 

 

Eduardo didn’t seem to care, snorting through his nose. “You don’t understand. They truly are monsters.” There was just no convincing him was there. His Perseverance was strong. Naomi tugged at Lazaria’s sleeve, but remained silent. Perhaps they should just be quiet, was what she was trying to say. 

 

But Lazaria wasn’t going to shut up just yet. “Monsters or not, you have no right to harm them without due reason. They are still citizens. And if you cared as much as you make yourself believe, you wouldn’t hurt people. You would campaign, or gather  _ real _ evidence, or actually  _ aid victims _ like a  _ good _ person. You’re not some fairytale hero, and killing certainly doesn’t make you one.”

 

“What makes you think I see myself as some fairytale hero? I’m simply doing what should have been done ages ago,” Eduardo Silva spat, crossing his arms. “Wiping them all out, starting with the king.”

 

Naomi blinked, biting her lip even harder to keep from saying anything, and tugged even harder too, trying to get Lazaria to silence herself. This wasn’t helping and she could smell a fight coming on. Lazaria took a deep breath. She could feel the tugging, Naomi trying to tell her to shut up. She knew it was better to. She wanted so much to say that he was on the wrong side of history, that he was acting like he was a fairytale hero, but she knew it wouldn’t help. 

 

Perhaps Undyne had more of an effect on her than she realized. 

 

“Fine then,” she stood down, going back into a position of attention.

 

Eduardo went silent too, staring at the ladies. What strength they had and they were wasting it to protect those vile things. It was enough to make his blood boil. Yeah, Naomi decided it was best to keep quiet. She could find nothing in her mind that wasn’t an insult or harsh. And Eduardo wouldn’t back down. It wouldn’t be his nature.  



	9. Chapter Nine-The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets the rest of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Soon enough, the train pulled into the station. Yusuke stepped off, Akira following close behind and motioning Sans to follow. Yusuke was the one to lead them this time. After they got out of the station, they stepped into the hustle and bustle of the city known for gambling. And now, smelling vaguely of marijuana. The hustle and crowd of the city felt normal to Akira, but he wasn’t sure he’d get used to that smell. 

 

They walked through it instead of hiring a cab, mostly because it was quicker. 

 

Eventually, in no more than twenty minutes did they arrive at a mildly busy art exhibit. Standing off to its side were a blond delinquent-looking guy, a blonde model, a prim and proper college council lady, a redhead sitting on her feet against a brick wall, and a finely dressed pinkish-haired woman in a nice dress with a cat in her bag. The blond perked up when he saw them and waved. “Hey, you there! got some time to spare?” he called out. Akira couldn’t help smirking.

 

Sans stepped up to them along with the other two. He eyed them closely. Morgana was one he recognized, as he was the only cat. Haru must have been the one holding him. He smiled a little, glancing towards Akira. “So.. these are your friends?”

 

They all looked unique - no one in here was the same. That was nice. He liked a little variety. He hoped they wouldn’t react negatively to him being there. And, thankfully, the meet seemed to be starting sooner than expected, if they were all here that is. 

 

The group all stared at Sans. The model lady yelped with disgust and fear, while most of the others looked curious, and the redhead actually got off the wall to start messing with Sans’s face. Sans wasn’t surprised when the model yelped like that. It was normal, after all, but the curiosity was kinda new. The touching though was very new and it made him uncomfortable.

 

Yusuke huffed. “Futaba, must you be so tactless and rude?”

 

The redhead stopped fiddling with Sans’s face and looked up. “Oh hush, Inari.”

 

“How many times must I tell you not to call me that?” 

 

The councilor lady stepped up to her, holding a hand out. “Futaba.”

 

Futaba huffed and pulled out a yen. “If I need to visit another bank, it’s your fault, Makoto.”

 

The blond delinquent guy looked over to Akira. “Woah - is that like a persona or somethin’?” 

Akira shook his head. He’d let Sans explain more. Speaking of whom, he chuckled then, furrowing an eyeridge. “Sup? the name is Sans and I’m happy to meet you all. I dunno what a persona is, but I do know that’s not what I am. I’m a monster hailing from.. uh.. Places.” He explained with a slight, nervous smile, looking into their eyes. None of them seemed to be magic users, at least.. not the Soul kind. “But not monster as in the kind that hide in your closet or in the dark. It’s a species actually.” 

 

The blonde cringed more, scrunching up her face, “You certainly  _ look _ like a monster.”

 

Sans held back a flinch. The council lady glared over at her. “Ann!” then she looked to Sans. “Please excuse her. I’m Makoto Nijima.”

 

Haru admired Sans for a moment. “I think he looks lovely. Like a shadow, but good!” 

 

The cat in her bag meowed in annoyance. Akira shook his head as Yusuke told the cat, “He already checked to make sure the skeleton wasn’t a shadow.”

 

Meanwhile, the thuggish-looking guy was thinking to himself, before he spoke up, “Wait, so does this mean all those old bedtime stories about monsters that jackass told me about are real?”

 

The older skelebro looked at all of them, but avoided Ann’s gaze and nodded to Haru and Makoto with a smile. He had a lot of questions to answer, he supposed, and sighed, answering the thuggish guy. “You could say that. What bedtime stories though? Were they about the legend surrounding Mount Ebott?” 

 

The kind of attitude Ann was showing.. was the kind of attitude that messed up the harmony between humans and monsters. He didn’t like that. 

 

“No, not mount edit or whatever. Things like werewolves, vampires, that guy with the giant scissors.” At that, all the humans looked at him. The blond in turn glanced at them. “What?” 

 

Ann spoke up. “What kind of stories did  _ you _ read, Ryuji?”

 

“Giant scissors..? Edward Scissorhands? well, I’m not quite sure about those…” the skeleton rubbed at the back of his head, frowning. “They might exist. But among us monsterkind, they don’t. You could say they slipped under the radar.” His gaze fell on Morgana for a few seconds. The cat didn’t seem to react to the fabled mountain’s name. The skeleton chuckled then, “Also, it’s  _ Ebott,  _ not ‘Edit’.”

 

Ryuji scratched his head. “Wait, so then what kind of monsters exist then? just the good ones?”

 

Makoto gave him an annoyed look. “That’s not the issue, Ryuji.”

 

“Hey! I don’t know what bullshit rules  _ you _ follow anymore, but I need to make sure I’m on the right side!”

 

Yusuke nodded. “He could have worded it better, but Ryuji’s right. We can’t always jump to conclusions. We need to be sure this man isn’t justified in his beliefs before we act, even if he does have a palace. We don’t want to end up fighting for the wrong cause.”

 

Haru nodded, “And make sure it’s not a trap.”

 

Morgana then started a medium length series of annoyed meows, to which Yusuke himself gave an annoyed glance of his own. “[Oh please, I bet they’re a nice group. This guy’s probably the same as every other racist who just hates an entire group of people.]”

 

Akira nodded to the cat. “Yeah. I met him, and you’re right.” He looked to the others. “We won’t be on the wrong side.”

 

Sans couldn’t understand what the cat was saying, so the question would have to wait. Everything he wanted personally had to wait. To say he was a bit peeved that they were questioning this was an understatement. “I guess Joker didn’t make that clear to you. This man tried to kill the former king of our people. He hates us for no reason and wants us all dusted, even the innocent, and believe me when I say we all are. Any bad things we had done were all out of desperation…” and that’s where he stopped. He couldn’t really justify killing six children to be free.

 

“Dusted?” Ann echoed, confused. Akira shrugged. But all of the Thieves took a moment to let what Sans said sink in. They all understood desperation. Futaba especially, and it showed with how she looked to the ground. 

 

After a time, Makoto looked to Joker. “When’s our deadline?”

 

Akira looked back at her with a quiet, “I don’t know,” to which she looked a little surprised. He took a moment to look around the group before continuing. “We need to infiltrate as soon as possible. Meaning as many of us as possible need to get there by tomorrow.”

 

Yusuke brushed a bit of hair out of his face. “Whatever anyone else has planned, I can just follow you back. This exhibit’s not inspiring anyways, so I’ve no reason to stay.”

 

“And I can scope out shop locations later,” Haru added. Morgana seemingly meowed with agreement. 

 

Ryuji glared, catching his own fist. “Like I’ll let some petty stuff get in the way of takin’ down some asshole!”

 

Akira nodded, looking to Ann and Makoto. He knew they had the most demanding reasons for being here, and it showed with their anxious looks. After a second, Makoto sighed. “I’ll see what I can do. But no promises.”

 

Ann, on the other hand, answered, “I need at least a  _ few _ pictures done, and I don’t think I can make it by tomorrow. I, uh-” she struggled to think of a way to help. Then she spotted Futaba. “Futaba, you’re staying near my room, right? I can send some stuff back with you.”

 

Futaba nodded with a faint smile, “I’ll be the gift-carrying email!”

 

With that settled, Akira and Makota both looked to Sans. She beat him to asking, “So where can we stay in your town without raising any suspicions?”

 

“Well.. Flowey knows you guys are on your way,” there seemed to be a devious grin stretched on his “lips”. Apparently even though they reconciled, he still pulled pranks on the poor surgeon. “I’ll text my bro Papyrus, tell him to.. give me the surgeon’s address.” And he pulled out his phone, pulling up Papyrus and texting him a simple “Sup?”. It, again, didn’t take long for a reply.

 

[SANS! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU ARRIVED! I WAS WORRIED SICK!]

 

[sorry, bro. got caught up. but i’m gonna need flowey’s home address.]

 

The grin stayed on his face, and he chuckled. No worries about Paps hearing it. There was, for once, some pause before the next response. [WHY DO YOU NEED HIS ADDRESS?]

 

[i’m sending him a little gift. and it’s a surprise too.]

 

[OOOOH, WOWIE. FLOWEY WILL SURELY BE HAPPY. OKAY, IT’S 399-7 SOUTH DANHA.]

 

[thanks, bro.] a strange shadow came over Sans’s face, and the grin never left. With Papyrus’s return of the older brother’s gratitude, that was the end of that conversation. He turned back to the group and replied, putting his phone away, “399-7 South Danha. It’s not in town, a few ways away, but it’s still fairly close. Also..” he lost his grin, sighing, “dusted… when a monster dies or is killed, they turn into dust. That’s how it was coined.”

 

“Dust?” Ryuji echoed as he, Ann, and Morgana all reeled back a bit. The others widened their eyes, Haru clasping a hand over her mouth and Yusuke gasping. “Dust immediately?!”

 

Dust immediately. It made Akira think of that phrase, “Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.” Unlike a human body, they don’t decay. They were gone immediately. If they turned to dust then it’d no doubt be hard to tell a murder from natural death, wouldn’t it?

 

As Akira was thinking, Yusuke spoke up to ask, “What purpose does that serve? your bodies just letting go of their lovely form and turning to dust?” And he was about to ask more when he was stopped.

 

“Hon.” Akira looked to him. “Not the time.”

 

And then when Yusuke said nothing more, Akira looked back to Sans. “That address.” Something about how Sans worded it was awkward. Wouldn’t he just say the name if it was a hotel?

 

Yusuke nodded a bit. “It sounds like a house.”

 

Sans found the nerve to chuckle, albeit nervously. He took a deep breath, shuffling his slippers. “That’s just how it is, Yusuke.. And yep, it’s a house. Big enough to accommodate all of you, luckily. Flowey’s pretty rich.”

 

Of course the flower would be, working as a lone surgeon every day and night. He did have breaks though, and on weekends when the reports of injuries died down he was at home. And today just so happened to be a Friday. It was perfect. Perfect for his little prank. Of course, there was some plan to it. It wasn’t just a prank, in a situation so dire. They needed a place to stay and that was the first place he thought of. 

 

Makoto huffed. “And he knows we’ll be coming,  _ right _ ?” and as she crossed her arms, she gave him a glare with more scornful authority than Undyne could ever manage. Akira looked to the side, fiddling with his hands. He leaned against Yusuke, acting as if he was adjusting some gloves. Even he couldn’t stand up under that gaze half the time, and this was in that half of the time. Yusuke, in turn, wrapped an arm around him and looked away from Makoto as well. Ryuji’s eyes widened, and both he and Ann stepped away from the councilor lady.

 

“Oh, he does know you’re coming,” Sans wasn’t the slightest bit intimidated, turning his stare upon her now, with that stupid grin. He’d faced worse, after all. “I ain’t  _ kitten _ ya. And, tibia honest, he’d be  _ artsy _ to meet ya.” Three puns in a row, what a record. He hoped Papyrus didn’t tell the flower though. That’d ruin things. 

 

Makoto stared at him for a moment with a stone-crushing glare. “Good.” And then she relaxed her glare before she turned to Akira, “I’ll let you know later if I can come.”

 

Akira looked back at her with a nod. He straightened up, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Anyone who can come, get a ticket asap.”

 

Ryuji laughed, “Like I need to wait! I’ll follow you two back and buy a ticket with ya!”

 

Haru nodded. “I’ll get a ticket for me and Morgana online.”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll head to Flowey’s house on the double,” the skeleton monster then turned to Akira. “Hey, Joker, mind sharing the snacks you got from Muffet and Grillbs with the crew?” He hadn’t forgotten. Hopefully they’d take the offer. Even though monster food hardly ever spoils. Sans shuffled his feet against the ground slightly. He wondered how Asgore was doing after that. Despite the guy’s hardened and what you could call tough exterior, the boss monster was rather sensitive. Perhaps Papyrus was helping him at this moment. He smiled at the thought.

 

Yusuke was  _ immediately  _ interested. “They gave you snacks? what kind? Sushi?”

 

And Morgana immediately meowed, interested as well. Ann smiled, “Did they give you any desserts?”

 

Futaba adjusted her headphones. “What food do monsters even have?”

 

Joker held up the hand that’d still been holding the food. He set the fries down before opened the donut bag. Ann was the first to grab one, with the others following. Yusuke took two.

 

“We have many kinds. And get this. It has healing properties too,” the jokester revealed, reaching to take some fries and a donut after they had their share. “Any aches and pains you may have will disappear. Like they weren’t even there at all.” Sans then stuffed the fries in his mouth, chewing fast but slowly enough so he wouldn’t choke. “Good to eat too.”

 

Ann practically moaned as she finished the donut. “Oh, you’re so right! my back’s been aching all day from these picture poses, and now I feel so much better!”

 

“And I feel so energetic now - these are absolutely inspiring! it feels like my soul is being swallowed by a muse of sugar!” Yusuke stuffed another bite into his mouth before continuing, “I need a sketchbook!” Akira set a hand onto his shoulder. Yusuke swallowed before adding, “I could sketch on the way to the airport!”

 

Sans chuckled, nodding. That was good. Even though Akira had to set him back in line. He ate the donut after the fries he had, to get rid of the salt. “Alright, fellas. Let’s take what you want, and get back down to Sovereihn Town, Oregon.”

 

He was glad at least two were coming along right now. He understood how business could interfere, but this was urgent. He felt it could all wait. But he didn’t say it out loud this time. Yusuke nodded, grabbing one of the things of fries to take along the way. “I need to pack a few things for the trip!” and then his eyes glowed. “My suitcase! I have sketchbooks there! I’ll bring the whole thing!” and then he was off towards a hotel across the road. 

 

The others started heading back, with Morgana offering a meow over his shoulder and Ann and Haru taking extra donuts. Ryuji stayed, however. When Akira arched an eyebrow, he shrugged. “I brought my wallet - I can just buy some clothes at the town.” 

 

Soon after, Yusuke came running back with a suitcase in one hand an a sketchbook and pencil in the other. Sans shoved his hands into his pockets again and glanced at those coming with, pinpricks of white light scanning them. He still smiled. “Alright, ready to head off and get tickets? I’m a celeb ‘round these parts so you could get back for free.” And when he said “‘round these parts”, he meant the entire country. “All I have to say is that you’re with me and you’ll be all set.”

 

“Wait, we’re hangin’ with a celebrity? man, we hit it big this time!” Ryuji grinned like an idiot as he shoved his hands into his own pockets. 

 

Akira shook his head with a faint smile. “This isn’t about fame, Ryuji.”

 

“Hey, lemme have this!” 

 

The young man then shook his head again with a faint laugh. And then he started walking back to the station, with Yusuke already sketching as he followed. Ryuji might be excited about the fame part, but Akira knew he was still doing this for the right reason. Ryuji had a surprisingly good heart. And, chuckling, the stout skeleton could sense it. He once again fell into step a little behind them. 


	10. Chapter Ten-Night Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes the current trio back to the town of monsters and arranges for them to stay with a certain flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer than usual, we couldn't find a better stopping point. Hope ya'all don't mind!

Night had fallen across the land, street lamps and businesses that were still open lit up to light the way. Things looked.. really different now than it did during the day. Not to mention that it wasn’t really as bustling as it should be for LA, almost every denizen winding down to rest or party in a different area. It felt rather nice actually. Sans liked the solitude, even if it was minimum. Better than the nights that seemed and felt dangerous.

 

Akira didn’t seem to mind the difference, as he didn’t change pace nor twitch in any way. One could say he was familiar with the nightscape, as he did wander Tokyo at night. But he kept his eyes peeled and on a swivel to check and make sure no one was sneaking up. Ryuji, on the other hand, was a lot less subtle about occasionally checking. Little did they know, they needn’t worry. If anything came upon them, Sans would act as a bodyguard. He was proficient in offensive magic, after all. He’d have to tone it down though. Wouldn’t wanna kill anyone.  Yusuke drew and sketched the whole time they walked to the station, and the entire train ride. And as they walked into the airport. Akira thought it was impressive, though Ryuji thought it was inane.

 

The skeleton paced up to Ryuji, and looked him over, before he asked, “So.. I don’t think I caught your name…” 

 

Maybe before he handed them off to Flowey he’d teach them a bit more about monsters and their culture. As they walked up to the airport and Sans asked that question, Ryuji gave a surprisingly sweet smile. “Ryuji.” He glanced Akira. “This guy’s best friend!” to which Akira smiled and nearly rolled his eyes. Ryuji  _ would _ brag about that. He stopped to lean on one foot. “I’m the strongest here, and damn good with words.”

 

Without hesitation, and without stopping his drawing, Yusuke snipped, “Only when it’s to threaten someone in a card. Your standard manner of speech is quite uncultured and simple.”

 

Ryuji snapped back with a, “Hey, just because  _ you _ like to use fancy words all the time doesn’t mean we all do!”

 

Akira shook his head.

 

And then Sans decided he wouldn’t steal Flowey’s spotlight, and locked the mental vault of monster culture and shoved it deep into his subconscious. He chuckled at their banter, and nodded, “I see…” before he plucked something he thought was important from that. “A card?”

 

Realizing the skeleton  _ caught  _ that part, Ryuji and Akira both looked to Yusuke. Who, in turn, looked up after a moment, sensing their stares. “What?”

 

“And you guys say  _ I _ talk too much,” the blond snarked. Though it was a little more to himself. Yusuke looked between them. And then realized he just let slip part of their operation, in an  _ airport _ no less, to someone who knew their real identities. 

 

He flipped to a new page in his sketchbook. “I’ve lost my muse for this drawing. I believe I’ll start a new one.” 

 

Akira looked back to Sans. “Ryuji likes to write cards.”

 

“And threatenin’ people in cards is a part of that…?” he asked in a whisper, raising an eyeridge. Thankfully, this part of the airport wasn’t crowded. It seemed exactly like the city’s in Oregon. Except bigger. Sans was curious now, hands in both pockets. They had important things to do back in Sovereihn Town. Highly important things. He took a little breath and then let go.

 

Akira and Ryuji glanced at each other. They both agreed in that glance to keep quiet for now. Then Akira continued on, with Ryuji following and adding, “Another time. We need to get some friggin’ tickets first.”

 

Meanwhile, Yusuke kept shaking his head, struggling to get something to look right. When the other two started walking, he sighed and stuck his sketchbook under his arm, following. Sans immediately agreed, and walked over to the desk again, But he noted the group’s reactions. Seeing Yusuke not drawing in particular was weird. This situation must have affected them. And he was going to find out.

 

Once he reached the desk, the receptionist immediately lit up, and he greeted him, green eyes shimmering, “Oh, hi, Sans! where to?”

 

The skeleton grinned, “Hello, Alex. I have three others with me. Salem, Oregon.” He then looked to the group and gestured them to come forth while Alex readied and printed out the tickets. Yusuke and Ryuji stepped up with a nod. The former held up his suitcase and sketchbook, which Alex noted. Akira stepped up too, but then suddenly stared off into the distance. A thought hit him then. “I never did get my luggage.”

 

“Luggage?” Sans turned to him, eyebrows raised. “You never did have luggage.. Didja?”

 

Alex looked concerned, frowning softly, the four tickets in his hand. The skeleton sighed. Great. Another setback. Akira shook his head. “Never got it from my original trip.”

 

Yusuke looked back to him. “You could borrow something of mine for the time being if you need to.”

 

The young man leaned onto one foot. He supposed it might feel strange since Yusuke had a slimmer build than he did, and since he was wearing another person’s clothes. But they  _ were _ clean, and Yusuke was far from a stranger. And it saved him having to go buy clothes for now. “That works.”

 

Sans, again, wasn’t judging. There were times when Papyrus had to borrow clothes from him when they were younger. A lot younger. He chuckled grimly at the memory. Those were melancholic times. “Alright, guess we’re set then.”

 

“Here are your tickets,” the receptionist handed them to Sans, who nodded with gratitude, and he gave one to Yusuke, Akira, and Ryuji, keeping one. 

 

He pointed to the line farthest from them, which had a display above it. Sans’s breath hitched. “Our plane to Salem has just arrived. We better go catch it.” And off he went, hurrying even though there was a line. Alex waved them off, with a gracious, kind smile. Fitting due to his Soul of Kindness.

 

The three looked over to the line. That was quite a distance. Not nearly what they ran for the desert or yacht escapes, but still far. None of them were fond of it, but Yusuke was especially dreading that kind of run - he was the one who had luggage after all. Ryuji looked to Akira. “Hey, this is the kinda thing we trained for all those days.” And with that, he was off. “Race ya!”

 

Akira grinned and flew off after, Arsene chiding him to win. Yusuke groaned before following. Needless to say, he wasn’t keeping up with the two. Since this turned into a race, Sans was definitely winning. He was far ahead of them and almost to the line too. He could run pretty fast for a big-boned, once lazy skeleton. He looked back at them with a chuckle, “I’m winning, you guys. Better,” and pulled out his bottle of ketchup with the largest shit-eating grin on his skull, “ _ ketchup _ .”

 

“HEY!” Ryuji shouted, trying to run faster to catch up. He may not have run track in years, but he wanted to win a footrace. And so did Akira. Yusuke, however, not so much. He just wanted to get to the gate so he didn’t have to run anymore. The skeleton willfully slowed down to tease them, even though he was just ten feet away from the gate now. Losing to him would be an insult at this point. But this race, while fun, was serious. If they didn’t catch this plane…

 

Even with Sans slowing down, Ryuji couldn’t keep up. He was barely ten steps behind, but his leg was starting to ache. And bad. In fact, pushing himself this hard, it was starting to hurt a lot worse than normal. Akira actually caught up to him because the pain forced him to slow down. As he caught up, and the two reached the gate, Akira gave Ryuji a look of concern as the former delinquent bent over with a grimace. Akira set a hand on his shoulder. “Are you gonna be alright on the plane?”

 

Still clutching his leg, Ryuji answered, “Don’t worry about if I’ll be alright - we can’t afford to wait for me, right?” then he looked up with a smile. “Besides, I should be good long as they, ya know, take time with those uh snoozefest safety briefs.”

 

Sans turned around and placed a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder too, as the guy was bent over no, and pulled out a spare, wrapped donut. He handed it to the thuggish-looking guy, “Here.. this’ll help. I snagged a pastry from my bro before we left.”

 

He didn’t even gloat that he won. He was concerned for Ryuji, and they just met. Uusually, Sans didn’t work that way. Except for Toriel. They hadn’t physically met until they gathered at the barrier but they spent the time telling puns and jokes at the door. Good times. He wondered if he could visit her after he dropped them off at Flowey’s place.

 

Ryuji took about half of it and wolved it down. Then he straightened up, hands in his pockets again. “Thanks.” And then, to try - with varying success - save some face, “But I’dda been fine, I swear.”

 

Akira clearly wasn’t buying that. He knew Ryuji too well - they’d been friends since their sophomore years of high school. It was about that time Yusuke got within range of the gate. He slowed down as he approached, out of breath from just not being a runner and having to carry a suitcase. Akira helped him carry it up to the line to board the plane now that Ryuji was feeling alright.

 

And Sans followed them, helping Akira with Yusuke’s luggage as well. It was about nine at night when they boarded the plane back to Salem, sitting together with Sans taking the aisle seat. The ride was spent mostly silent, even though Sans wanted so much to ask about the card thing. There were just too many people, and quite a few were staring at him with awe, most because he was famous. Now was the time he signed autographs, since he hadn’t really brought anything to kill time on the ride. Akira spent most of that time leaned up against Yusuke. At some point, Yusuke commented that Ryuji never posed for him like promised, and the two went on about Ryuji posing shirtless until Akira called Yusuke’s name with a faint but unmistakable irritation. He might be best friends with Ryuji, and open-minded about Yusuke’s sketching, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get a bit jealous from time to time. 

 

Couple hours later, they arrived at Salem’s airport, and disembarked from the plane. “Whew, what a ride…” he wiped the sweat off his brow. “It’s gotten me a little  _ bone _ tired but nothing I can’t  _ plane _ for.”

 

Akira grabbed Yusuke’s suitcase while the artist got his sketchbook, and the trio got off together, meeting up with Sans. “Sans,” Akira called out as they caught up, “you’re the one who knows the way back.”

 

“Oh yeah, the  _ shortcuts _ ,” the skeleton grinned at them, and walked forward, away from the airport and into a calm, secluded space, unlike the alley. They all followed. He held out a hand for theirs, and whispered, “You’ll tell me about the cards when we get there, right?”

 

The moment Sans asked, Ryuji and Yusuke looked to Akira. Sans was holding them up for something secret about their group. All because of Yusuke’s slip up. That intensity returned to his eyes. Telling him would be a security breach, and after everything with Akechi and the police, Akira didn’t want to risk that. Sure, he told some of the people he got to know, but he  _ didn’t _ know Sans. And if he outright said no, Sans might let them just walk back in an unfamiliar place.

 

**_How dare he try and blackmail us when we have someone to take down! when we’ve agreed to help! he deserves a broken jaw for such treason!_ **

 

Yet at the same time, if Sans did leave them here, he risked Eduardo hurting someone he knew. And they could wait for the others to come and help. Or grab a cab. Or they could just lie. “Maybe.”

 

The skeleton nodded, “Well,  _ water _ ya waitin’ for? take my hand. Don’t leave me  _ hangin’ _ .” He grinned. He recognized that intensity, and shook his head, practically reading their minds. “Like I’d leave you guys. That’d be  _ plane _ nuts.” And he wouldn’t, even if he wasn’t told. Maybe he’d be told eventually. He didn’t know, but the curiosity was killing him like it would kill a cat. He reached for his phone, texted Papyrus that they were coming back, and put it back, not even waiting for a response. 

 

Well, that settled that. That intense look didn’t leave his eyes, but he reached out and took Sans’s hand. Ryuji did as well, and Yusuke watched for a moment before following suit. And there was a flash. All of a sudden, they were near Sovereihn Town, right outside. The darkness of the night was practically choking here - only a few lamps lit the way - but felt harmless. Sans’s eye lit up in response, acting as an impromptu flashlight. It was eleven, close to midnight. Flowey was definitely home at this time. The skeleton chuckled goofily, visibly tired and exhausted after that. He went on to explain, “I never really visited Flowey’s house, but all we really need to do is follow the signs.” And there were indeed signs. This one in particular said “Welcome to Sovereihn Town. S. Danha to the north.”

 

Akira looked around at the darkness of the town. It made him think of Mementos, and Kaneshiro’s palace. The thought nearly made him shiver. Ryuji was also reminded of that palace. But he thought more about all the times he and Akira would walk around Tokyo at night. And Yusuke was, of course, mostly concerned with the terror and beauty of the darkness, and how to capture it in art. 

 

Akira was the first to start moving. Yusuke brought out his sketchbook, murmuring about how to draw “this” as he followed. Ryuji, meanwhile, was the one to offer Sans a hand. The older skelebro looked at the hand, and then smiled, taking it, “Alright.” He then started walking with Akira and Yusuke. “I kinda know how the numbers work best. So I should be in the lead. Hold hands so ya don’t get lost.” He then winked at the artist and Akira.

 

Surprisingly, Akira actually grabbed Yusuke’s hand immediately while the now-confused artist was debating what to draw next. Any excuse to hold Yusuke’s hand was a good one for him.

  
“Akira, I’d like my hand.”

 

“You need to watch where you step.”

 

“Can’t you do that for me while I sketch this?”

 

He cracked a grin. “‘Course not.”

 

Yusuke sighed and put the sketchbook under his arm again. “You little imp.”

 

Meanwhile, Ryuji shook his head with a goofy lopsided grin. “And you guys call me ridiculous.”

 

Sans and Ryuji seemed to have a lot in common, for he did the same thing, smiling goofily. But part of it was the prank he was about to pull off. And so they walked in a line, carefully, Sans watching the numbers. 500-7. 499-7. It would take a while to reach 399-7 Danha, and there were no residences in sight. So he looked back at the small group for a moment, “So.. if you wanna tell me anything or if you have questions concerning our mission or monsters in general, best do so now. We’ve got a ways to go before we reach Flowey’s house.”

 

It didn’t take long. “I got one,” the blond started. “You guys not have frickin’ cars? why we gotta  _ walk _ the entire way?”

 

And then before Sans could answer, Yusuke tacked on, “What other kinds of food do you have?”

 

Meanwhile, Akira just silently listened while internally shaking his head. 

 

“One, it’s good exercise and.. we’re not really allowed cars,” he replied, frowning a little, remembering Papyrus wasn’t really happy about that. Sans had a bike, more like a trike, but he largely doubted they’d be able to fit. In fact, they  _ couldn’t _ . “And Yusuke, we have a wide range. From grilled, to fried, to baked goods.” He smiled, licking his lips, Yusuke listening intently and nodding. He realized he was making himself hungry. “Flowey’s clinic offers more though. For some reason, they don’t sell often at the ol’ marketplace.” And that was it. He spied a sign: 467-7. Still no houses. Just drab concrete and some grass here and there. And aside from a firefly or two, no one else was around except for them.

 

Ryuji frowned at the no cars thing, as did Akira. “Really?” the blond asked, though it was clear it was less a question and more a disappointed statement. “Them bastards are keeping a bunch of perfectly good people from gettin’ cool cars?”

 

Yusuke shook his head. “How disgustingly biased. They’re not even making it subtle.” Then he paused for a moment. “You know, perhaps while we wait, we can sample the foods here.”

 

Akira, as opposed to his two companions, stayed silent for a good few moments. He was silent even after Sans mentioned the clinic. This was all probably due to people like Eduardo. People so deep in their bias, they would kill themselves before opening their eyes. “Speaking of the clinic,” he spoke up,” why help and house someone who only wants to kill you?”

 

“Weell, it’s Flowey’s job..” and then Sans thought, grimacing a bit,  _ and he’s not even a monster... _ he shifted his weight, even while walking. “Also, it’s midnight. Stores and restaurants usually close because they’re run by either families or friends. We can try in the morning. But I doubt Paps and I’ll still be in town.”

 

The brothers were probably due to leave in the morning. He noted another sign, 450-7. They were getting closer, and Sans thought he saw the house in the extreme distance, a lamp brightening the front. It shouldn’t be visible this far away…

 

“And Flowey wants to keep him safe?” Akira countered.

 

Meanwhile, Yusuke practically pouted at the thought of food being delayed until morning. He wanted to sample food as soon as possible. The thought of waiting to sample new food was almost torturous.

 

Sans shook his head, and sighed, “Again, it’s his job. He hates the man dearly and wants him dead actually. I heard on the grapevine that he injured Eduardo to the point there was blood for almost killing a goat person, friend of his now.”  _ Person,  _ not monster. Was this new information? the skeleton kept walking, feeling the weight of Ryuji’s hand. They were almost there. He didn’t even need to look at the signs at this point. The almost mansion was looming ever closer in the distance. The light illuminated it, an earthly safe haven from the dark. Earthy too, for the sprawling house was painted in beige and forest green colors and had some vines creeping along its walls too. Sans smiled, just about chuckling. He couldn’t wait to see the look on the buttercup’s face.

 

“Serves him right if what  _ this guy _ ,” Ryuji motioned with his head to Akira, “said is anything accurate. Wouldn’ a blamed him if he killed the bastard.” 

 

Yusuke shook his head. “How despicable he must have been.”

 

Sans nodded to them both. Akira thought over that. Goat person. Goat monster? that wouldn’t have been Asgore, would it? what was it Eduardo said earlier? goat partner, right? the one he shoved off a cliff. “Was his name Arton?”

 

The stout skeleton looked back at Akira, still leading them to the house of course. He snapped his fingers as if signaling he remembered. “Yeah. That’s his name. Arton. Eduardo was his partner, and they were searching for treasure together. Then when they were done, all of a sudden the man pushed him off the cliffside they were walkin’ along.” Seemed Flowey told him all this actually. Apparently, that’s what Sans meant by grapevine. They were almost to the front yard, the house very much seen it its full glory now. And Flowey was in the process of getting ready for bed on the first floor, humming without a care seemingly.

 

“Funny,” the young man murmured. “Eduardo told me different.”

 

Ryuji and Yusuke both looked to Akira, the former gritting his teeth just a bit at the thought of what Eduardo might’ve said, while the latter was trying to think of how Akira even managed to speak with him. And the blue-haired young man was the first to talk, asking, “You spoke to him? how in the name of Da Vinci did you manage to speak with such a violent man?”

 

Ryuji followed it up with, “And what did that bastard claim anyway? Self-defense?”

 

Sans kept quiet as they all stopped at the front yard, but words escaped him anyway, “Yeah.. what  _ did _ he tell ya?” 

 

A new cold air was within his eyelights, towards Eduardo, not toward any of them. It was similar to Akira’s intensity actually. What did that bastard say..?

 

Now that they were in the front yard, they could see just how tall Flowey’s house was. About three stories, including a basement. And the windows were dark, all except the one on the right side of the first floor. Akira stopped to look at the house for a moment, trying to recall what Eduardo’s exact words were. “That they were treasure hunting together, Arton wanted the treasure for himself, and he ended up pushing him off a cliff. And that he was sa goat person, but not a monster.”

 

Ryuji nearly jumped back, almost taking Sans with as they were still holding hands. “He said WHAT?!”

 

And then on the other end of the spectrum, Yusuke was thinking that over. Why would the man admit to pushing the other off a cliff but change the first part? and who was telling the truth? Eduardo, or the monsters? Flowey could just as easily have lied as Eduardo did, right?

 

Sans frowned, biting his lip, and shook his head, “Arton has a different story, but Flowey told me he’s adventuring in a different part of the country and will be unavailable… but what Flowey said is the closest to the truth.. if not the whole entire truth..”

 

This made his blood boil. But he at the same time expected it. Eduardo Silva was a known liar; there were hardly any truthers in the adventuring biz. And so Arton was a gem in that regard. He made to step onto the stairs made of soil, carefully even though they were strong enough to withstand this. There were a total of seven rungs. 

 

“Of course he does,” Ryuji grumbled, following Sans. He meant to say it to himself, but it came out a good bit louder than he intended. “The bastard probably fudged the whole thing to make himself look like a victim from a monster-lookin’ guy. Ugh, this is just like what Kamoshida did.”

 

Yusuke looked over to Akira. He wanted to ask something, but he wasn’t quite sure if he should. On one hand, Sans was clearly angry, but on the other, who was telling the truth, and why were the stories similar?

 

Thankfully, as he was about to ask, Akira caught him. “We’ll talk about it inside.” And then, much louder and before anyone could interrupt, “FLOWEY!”

 

There came a strangled yelp from inside the home. Sans grinned, though he was still mad. It kinda melted away with what was about to happen. “J..just one moment…!” the voice replied, before it mumbled to itself about it being late. They didn’t have long to wait, as the light turned on and the flower opened the door tiredly, it being reflected in his wide pale red eyes, before he beheld the crew standing on his doorstep. He spotted Sans first, and deadpanned, tiredly whining, “..ugh.. Saaaaans.. why? it’s after midnight…” He seemed to know exactly what this was, all his gold petals drooping. 

 

His only answer was a light chuckle. Flowey chose to ignore him, turning to face the trio, smiling slightly, “S..so… friends of yours, huh, Joker?” before he frowned once more, deep in a temper, “I just wish I was  _ notified _ that you were  _ coming _ in the  _ first place _ !” he jabbed a vine at Sans with every punctuated phrase and word. The skeleton held up placating hands as if to say ‘it was only a prank, bro’ but he was clearly enjoying it too much. 

 

They could see inside the home. Dirt floor just like the clinic, and regular walls, also painted in homely, earthy colors. And the inside was huge, just like the outside foretold it would be.

 

Yusuke immediately commented, “It looks dirty inside,” when he noticed the interior. And then he continued on to himself about its rustic charm, and actually started framing the place the place with his fingers, letting go of Joker’s hand. 

 

“Notified?” Akira echoed, putting Flowey’s question on pause. He and Ryuji looked to Sans, the latter looking shocked and incredulous while the former just looked intensely irritated.

It was then that Yusuke let his hands drop and registered what Flowey said. “You said he knew we were coming.”

 

Ryuji then slumped over in defeat and despair. “Oh man, Makoto’s gonna have our  _ heads  _ for this.”

 

“We better not have to find a new place to stay after making us walk all the way out here,” Yusuke shot at Sans with a hint of annoyance, and Sans had the decency to recoil. After a second of the three collecting themselves, Akira looked back to Flowey. The irritation left his eyes, but that intensity still lingered. Mostly because it usually did.

 

First, he looked to Ryuji, who gave a proud grin. “This is Ryuji, my best friend.” Then to Yusuke. “And Yusuke, my…” he trailed off. What  _ were _ they considered? they were closer than just boyfriends, but they didn’t plan to get engaged. At least, not yet, even if they’d been together a while. Akira didn’t know if there was a word for that in Japanese, let alone English. Ann wasn’t here after all. And Yusuke clearly didn’t know either, as he looked just as clueless about this.

 

Sans was about to say something, but Flowey interrupted him and Joker, “Your friend, I get it. Those two are your friends. And I’m guessing Makoto is your friend too.” He took a deep breath and sighed, “Looking for a place to stay, huh? well, I have some room. I’ll just  _ pretend _ I knew you were coming.” He shot Sans another glare, muttering about how much he hated his pranks. The skeleton only grinned, nervously this time. This seemed to happen a lot, the pranks. He fixed his own frown into a smile, greeting Yusuke and Ryuji by outstretching two vines at once towards them, “It’s a.. pleasure to meet ya.. even though it’s time for me to sleep…” the flower yawned, using his leaf to cover it. “Oh, golly.. I  _ guess _ I can afford to stay up.”

 

Sans shuffled his feet, hands in his coat pockets and muttering. This wasn’t a really good, ethical prank. But at least he got a small laugh out of it. Flowey’s face would forever be documented in his mind.

 

Friend. Yeah. Sure, Flowey could think that for now.

 

**_How dare he interrupt. Perhaps you should speak your OWN mind over him._ **

 

For the moment, Akira wouldn’t say anything. At the vine stretching towards him, Ryuji’s mouth gaped open in shock. A good shock. This was the first time he’d seen a benevolent thing stretch a vine towards him. Meanwhile, Yusuke stared at the one stretched towards him for a moment. And then he shook Flowey’s vine like it was a normal hand. “You as well, I suppose. May we come in?”

 

“Of course..” he yawned again, the darkness under his eyes exaggerated. He retracted his vines and moved aside, allowing them entrance into his home.

 

“You guys seem a bit too chill for having just met a talking flower…” Sans grinned still, but it had some regret painted on it. He had stepped down from the porch. He wasn’t going to stay here. He and Paps had a place in town, and Papyrus would be worried if he wasn’t there. He pulled out his phone and sure enough there were about a dozen messages from him. He sent a quick text about leading Joker’s two friends to Flowey’s house and left it at that. Papyrus sent nothing back but an ellipsis…

 

...he was probably in trouble.

 

Akira glanced back at Sans. “We’ve seen a lot.” Granted, he’d already  _ met _ Flowey, so he wasn’t shocked. But even ten, the Metaverse had some very bizarre things. Very. Bizarre. 

 

Ryuji gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah. Tokyo had some weird stuff for a while.”

 

“Though, the friendliness has been a bit of a surprise,” Yusuke tacked on. 

 

Sans, sweating a little, nodded, waved with this quick comment, “Gotta make my way to my bro Papyrus. See ya someday,” and then disappeared. It was all up to Flowey now, and he actually sighed of relief. The blue-haired artist immediately stepped inside after that, looking around the earthen house. “This architexture is a surprise too. I would never consider earth with plaster walls on my own, but it has a certain charm to it.” He tapped a pencil against his chin, already considering a drawing.

 

Akira offered a head bow of thanks before he and Ryuji followed suit. Once inside, he looked to Flowey. “Where do we room?”

 

The buttercup rubbed at his pale red eyes to get the sleepy dust out, smiling, “Glad ya like the dirt floors. It helps since, ya know, I’m a flower, haha.” He seemed friendlier. He then looked around the partially dark house. “I can give you a tour if you’d like and you can pick your rooms as we go. The place  _ is _ pretty big. Wouldn’t want any of ya to get lost in my establishment.”

 

Vines quickly shot forward towards the light switches, and every light in the house, save for the ones on the third floor, turned on, illuminating it fully. It was a gorgeous house, with a balcony, vaulted ceiling, and dirt stairs. But the dirt underneath their feet felt clean, and warm. It was comfy. Just like he wanted. For a moment, they were all entranced by the house. Akira and Ryuji hadn’t seen a place this big that wasn’t a hotel or government building, so the size alone left them both wide-eyed, and Ryuji’s mouth gaping open. The blond even made a sound of pure wonder. Yusuke was more amazed by the color and design of the place. Clean and warm, and a mix of satisfying colors and structures. It made him think of an enchanted forest forever frozen in a beautiful painting.

 

There was a low table in the dining room, with cushions for seats, which Ryuji and Yusuke especially took notice of, the former remarking, “Eh, guess flowers need low tables, huh?” and the latter nodding, “Ah, how unique and traditional. A low table with cushions.”

 

Flowey smiled even wider at their amazement and comments, but then he brought them down to earth. “But.. I have a feeling that this isn’t all who’s coming..” he tossed a glance at Joker, raising an eyebrow.

 

Akira looked to Flowey. He shook his head because no, they were  _ definitely _ not the only ones coming. Ryuji slumped forward again with a bit of embarrassment and disappointment. “Nah, we got at least one more.”

 

“Though, if you count Morgana, most likely for more. We hope we won’t be too much trouble for you,” Yusuke added.

 

“One more? four more? so it’s four more, huh?” he was a bit confused, furrowing his brow. “Well, you won’t be trouble, hopefully, and I’ll still tour ya, if you want, and you can show them when they get here. There are rooms upstairs. But first, I’m gonna set some ground rules..” he got dead serious then, narrowing his tired, pale red eyes and crossing his leaves, one of the vines closing his door. “One, under no circumstances are you to enter the basement. I have it marked so no reason for you to enter on accident. Two, I have a pager, and sometimes I get pinged to do business at the clinic, even on weekends. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” He started pacing, glancing at all three of them. “And numero tres, be careful and don’t get lost.” He then smiled again, grimly, “Got it?”

 

“Yeah…” the blonde former delinquent groaned as Yusuke and Akira nodded.    
  


“Perhaps our rooms should be near the door, then, if your house is big enough to get lost in,” Yusuke thought aloud.  _ And preferably near the kitchen, _ he added to himself as the young, black-haired man sneakily took his hand again. This time, Yusuke didn’t react aside from lightly holding Akira’s. 

 

“Hey, uh, can you show us where the bathrooms are first? I’ve had to piss for like two minutes now.” Ryuji asked, as sophisticated as ever.

 

“Uh.. sure,” Flowey nodded to Ryuji, staring at him for a while, drowsily too. “There’s a kitchen over there..” he pointed his leaf to the left. “Bathroom too.” He so wanted to sleep. He really did. But he had to get these three acquainted and comfortable. He grunted. He was so gonna get Sans for this. “As for there being rooms down here, there’s not much. Basement is there,” he pointed down the hallway of exactly seven doors, directly opposite the entrance. There was the basement door facing them, marked with a “B” just like Flowey said. “Actually.. I could give you the rooms down here. They’re spares though, not guest’s, so they’re a little.. messy at the moment. Thanks, Sans.”

 

Akira nodded. “Rooms down here is fine.”

 

“Same,” Ryuji agreed, yawning and waving a hand as he headed off towards the bathroom. “Just let me know which one’s mine.”

 

They both watched him go before looking to Flowey. Yusuke might still be awake enough but the day’s events were catching up with Akira. Normally, he was in bed by now anyway. “I doubt it’ll be a problem. So long as it’s cleaner than Futaba keeps hers, we’ll manage.” And Yusuke would fix it enough to make it aesthetically pleasing anyways. “Now, which room are we in?”

 

“Eh.. ‘we’? As in  _ both  _ of you?” he squinted at them, brow furrowing. He couldn’t really understand this. “Mm.. Joker, is this a mistake?” and then he yawned again, placing a leaf in front of his mouth. He almost dozed off, but controlled himself, fixing his petals.  _ Not now, Flowey. But golly I’m so tired.. I’d like to sleep with this satisfaction.. ghh, damn you, Sans. _ He could still hear the skeleton’s laughter. 

 

Akira shook his head. Definitely not a mistake. “We’re sharing a room. Just the two of us.” They slept better together, especially considering they’d been rooming together for a few years. Among other things. “We…” he trailed off again.

 

Yusuke folded his notepad under his other arm to have a hand free to pull out his phone. “I’ll ask Ann how to say it in English.”

 

The buttercup grunted, narrowing his eyes and rubbing at them again, “I suppose that’s okay… just don’t do anything stupid..” Another rule. He figured it out already, slightly, but wasn’t quite certain. Maybe they were just extremely close. He stared at them, lopsidedly. It was kinda funny.

 

Yusuke looked up from his phone, arching an annoyed eyebrow. Just who did this flower think they were? “Anything stupid?”

 

Akira followed up with, “Like what?” though he was more curious than anything else. He was getting too tired to be mad.

 

He shrugged, “Make a lot of noise, go wild, bring alcohol in.. things like that..” he yawned again, noting the annoyed look on Yusuke’s face, and he narrowed his eyes, frowning. Unlike Joker, his anger shone through even with his sleepiness. “It’s not like we’ve been friends for a while, Yusuke. We literally just met, ya know.”

 

The artist huffed. Friend or not, he wasn’t going to be called stupid. “That you’d assume us idiots is insulting, especially when we’re here to help.”

 

Meanwhile, Akira smirked. That felt almost like a challenge, and like Flowey might be catching on. He wouldn’t actually do anything that bad, but it was tempting. Before either he or Flowey cold reply, however, Yusuke suddenly looked back at his phone, his annoyance washing away. He read for a good moment. “She says ‘romantic partners’ is the best phrase.” 

 

Flowey’s eyes widened for a moment, and he alternated his gaze between the two of them. “So..  _ that’s _ what that is. I getcha.. Also, I wasn’t calling  _ you _ stupid. Just the actions I suggested, and one more. I believe you know what that is..” he lowered his head, blushing a little. 

 

He eventually glanced towards the bathroom, wondering what was taking Ryuji so long. Did he flush himself down the toilet? was he stuck? he couldn’t understand how. Most guys used it standing up, according to what he read.

 

Akira smirked more. So Flowey  _ had _ caught on to what they were trying to say, or at least infer. Or Ann’s translation was right. Whatever the case, Flowey’s red face made it clear he understood. Yusuke nodded and relaxed, glad Flowey understood and wasn’t going to badger them about it. And that he was no longer calling them idiots. 

 

The sound of rushing water came from the bathroom, and after a few seconds, Ryuji stepped out. He stretched his arms for a moment. “So who’s roomin’ where?”

 

“We.. hadn’t decided yet..” he looked over at the blond, smiling at him, and then turned that tired but surprisingly tender smile over to the other two. He finally slithered into the hall below the balcony, “But Yusu and Joker wanted the room closest to the door.” Soon, he opened the very first door on the right side of the hall, revealing a comfy, medium-sized room neatly filled with stacked important papers. “Don’t mind the mess. I’ll move these papers and move in two.. um.. one bed into it later.”

 

They would notice two knobs on each door, one at the buttercup’s level and another at everyone else’s. Akira nodded, stretching for a moment. Then he slumped forward before sticking one hand in a pocket and heading to the room Flowey opened. 

 

“This is cleaner and earthier than I expected,” Yusuke took his sketchbook back out and followed. His eyes had some bags forming, but he started sketching anyway. He looked around the room for inspiration as Akira practically fell against the wall, sliding down and closing his eyes. 

 

With them in a room, Ryuji looked to the others, then back to Flowey. “And me? I’ll take anything right now so long as I can finally sleep.”

 

Flowey closed the door then, and looked to the blond. He slithered to the door opposite theirs, and this side of the hall had four doors. “You’ll have…” he yawned again, opening the door, “this one..” It too was almost filled with papers, neatly stacked against a wall. “Hope ya like it. I’ll move a bed in here too.. so.. how many of ya are coming again?”

 

Ryuji let out a huge yawn himself as he shuffled inside. “Lessee…” he started counting on one hand, murmuring names to himself. At this point, he was too tired to do math properly without using his fingers. After a second, he tossed over his shoulder, “Four, probably.” Then he sat down against a stack of paper and stretched. “Gonna be an uncomfy night, I guess.”

 

“Sorry ‘bout that..” the flower apologized tiredly. He could barely keep his eyes open, and he started slurring his words. “I could move a bed in r’ now if ya want.”

 

“Eh,” he murmured. “Once Yus’ke and “Kira get one first.” He closed his eyes, slipping his hands behind his head. Ryuji was already starting to fall asleep, and he could only guess Akira had already done so since the guy’d had a more draining day than Ryuji had. “Js’ lemme know when you move it in.”

 

“I..” Flowey swayed uncontrollably, and he shook his head of it. “I’m too sleepy ac’ually.. I’ll move it in for y’all.. Later on..” he yawned again, “G’night..”

 

Ryuji opened one eye. So the flower was too exhausted to do much either, huh? He shifted over a bit. He didn’t trust Flowey just yet, but he didn’t want the guy overworking himself or needlessly worrying about making them feel welcome after he was letting them stay here. “Y’ can stay here for the time being if ya want. I mean, ‘f it helps ya.”

 

“That’d be nice…” he slithered in and closed the door, not minding that his bed-pot was by the house’s entrance. He made his way to the corner, and yawned, “Thanks, Ryu..”

 

He idly nodded, closing his eyes again. “Any time.” And he meant it so long as Flowey was nice to them. Within a half hour, he was sound asleep. And so was Yusuke, though he’d fallen asleep against Akira mid-drawing. Flowey yawned again, his petals furling in, creating a sort of bud. As soon as he lay his covered head down on the soil, he was fast asleep, lightly snoring. He had desperately needed the sleep, and he had no dreams. Every light in the house turned off.


	11. Chapter Eleven-Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning at Flowey's. Both as strange and calm as you would expect.

Come about eight in the morning, Ryuji begrudgingly woke up. He stretched his arms before standing up. Time for some early morning stretches. He walked out into the hall and started stretching his legs. It was always good to be prepared, especially when he didn’t know whether or not they’d be running through a palace today. Flowey was still asleep, still curled up into a bud on the floor in the corner of Ryuji’s room. When the young man opened the door, it let a lot of the sunlight in, and it somewhat reached the corner. By instinct, his petals opened to catch the light, and he yawned as he slowly woke up, rubbing at his pale red eyes.

Ryuji didn’t notice Flowey wake up, as he was busy stretching. But once he was done stretching out his legs and back, he turned to see Flowey up. “Oh, hey. Didn’t mean to wake ya.”

The flower smiled, “It’s fine. I usually wake up in the morning anyway..” Even on weekends. Never knew when he might be needed. He slithered outside the room, eyeing his pot in the corner. And then he looked at the door opposite them. He wondered if Joker and Yusuke were up yet, and if he should wake them. Instead, he decided he’d leave it up to Ryuji as he headed for the kitchen to prepare breakfast. “I’m gonna prepare something to eat for all of us. You make sure Joker and Yusu get up, okay, Ryu?”

“Uh, sure.” He didn’t really want to, partly because they were a thing and partly because he didn’t want to interrupt if Akira was still asleep. The guy’d been exhausted last night once they got here. If Akira was still sleeping, he probably needed it. And yet, they didn’t have much time to get things going, did they? Ryuji walked over to the door of their room and knocked lightly on it. “Ak-uh, Joker? you guys up?”

The response he got was a tired groan from Akira. No answer from Yusuke. He was probably asleep. Well, Ryuji was gonna let them get ready for this busy day at their own pace. “Flowey said he’s preppin’ somethin’ for us. I’ll meet ya in the kitchen, ‘n then we can argue how soon we’re goin’ in.” With that, he left for the kitchen.

Flowey was already at the electric stove, flipping some eggs and bacon with a variety of sauces and seasonings, humming. He sensed Ryuji coming and glanced back at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow. “Are they coming?”

The young former delinquent stretched and rolled one shoulder as he walked in. “Eh, give ‘em five minutes. Ak-” Right, Flowey’d called him Joker. Akira probably didn’t want them knowing. The flower’s eyes widened, before they narrowed out of disappointment, and he muttered, “There it goes again…” Ryuji then continued, “I don’t recall seein’ Joker that tired since… eh, well like High School.”

Flowey watched the food sizzle for a moment, before he spoke up, “High school, huh?”

Ryuji laughed to himself. Oh, those memories were coming back, and the first of Akira were some of the most amusing. “I remember he was more adept at studying than me, but not by much. And a bit more adventurous.” He paused. “I always thought he was gonna get us in a frickin’ crash. And he still drives like that, I swear.”

Flowey shuddered then, shutting his eyes. As Ryuji talked, he would notice the food - there was enough for each of them. And he would also notice the buttercup’s little trembles. Flowey didn’t think they’d bother him this early…

“He does, huh?” he reopened his tired-looking, pale red eyes, keeping an eye on the food. The delightful smell was wafting from the kitchen all throughout the house. And this distracted him, sure, but the small trembles still made their mark. “That sounds t..terrifying..”

Ryuji grinned at the smell. “Man, I never thought a flower could make good food!” This caused Flowey to smile. And then as he watched the sizzling and popping, he noticed Flowey’s twitching. That made Ryuji frown. Was the heat getting to him? “Hey, ya need help? I ain’t the best cook, but I can do what ya tell me.”

“I..I’m okay..” he wasn’t. The urges were all around him, eating away at his mind and leaving a haze, and they’d surely rise and Joker and the other two would be in serious danger. And then he realized something. This was early morning. He predicted this just fine. Didn’t make it any less startling though. He took a deep breath, stilling his trembling. “The food’s almost done anyway. And.. thanks.” He smiled up at Ryuji, a certain gleam in his eyes. He almost didn’t want to move, even as he turned off the stovetop.

Ryuji arched an eyebrow at the flower. He knew something about that smile was off. He might not be the most observant or smart of the Thieves, but he knew when something was wrong with someone. And he could tell something was wrong with Flowey. Ryuji knew that wasn’t a normal grin. “Uhh, any time.” He stepped over to the food and took a plate. If Flowey wasn’t going to talk, Ryuji wasn’t going to push it yet. “Thanks for the food.”

The flower was soon brought back to reality, and he jolted, the gleam leaving his eyes, replaced with horror. No… “S..sorry.. and you’re welcome! I…” he bit his lip, looking around, “I’m gonna be right back!” and he zipped off towards the basement. Ryuji and the others would soon hear a door open and then slam shut.

Ryuji sat down at the table, staring at where Flowey ran off to. What was going on with him?

Shortly after, Yusuke popped his head out of the door, looking towards the basement door. Then he looked to Ryuji. “What was that?”

Ryuji shrugged. “Don’t know, the flower was acting all bizarre and then sprinted down through the door.”

The breakfast was still sizzling in the skillet, keeping warm, and it would look exotic to Yusuke, if he ever took a look, despite it being just bacon and eggs. And it smelled delicious too. He took a deep breath. “What’s that lovely exotic smell?” Yusuke stepped out, buttoning up the last button on his blazer before closing the door behind himself. He was dressed in a pair of deep blue pseudo jeans, grey socks, and probably a white shirt under that blazer.

Ryuji pointed to the skillet, prompting Yusuke to speedwalk over to get some. Meanwhile, Ryuji stared at the basement door as he thought. “What do you think’s up with that flower?”

Yusuke glanced over as he filled up his own plate with food. “Maybe a sudden muse for something?”

“I dunno. Didn’t seem like the art type to me. Think maybe he’s sick?” then he paused for a moment. “Can flowers even get sick?”

Yusuke considered that as he stood with a plate full of food. “I’m not sure.” And then he started to eat.

Ryuji ate too for a moment. Then he looked towards Akira’s and Yusuke’s room. “‘Kira fall back asleep or something?”

The food tasted unlike any bacon and eggs they may have had before, the various spices bringing something new to it. It tasted just as delicious as it smelled. Yusuke held a hand over his mouth for a moment. “He likes to shower in the morning, and not having one in our room’s left him groggy. He’ll be out in a minute.”

Flowey, meanwhile, had finished satisfying his urges, and was showering himself down in the basement, humming with a smile. That felt great. But he hoped Ryuji wasn’t growing curious. He turned off the water in a while, drinking it all in, before he headed back upstairs. He opened the door, slid in and closed it back quickly, even though there was nothing but darkness and stairs. The buttercup headed back to the kitchen, and grabbed his own meal, leaving Joker’s portion, and he sighed, joining them at the table, “S..sorry about that.” He really didn’t expect that to happen.

When Flowey sat down, Ryuji didn’t bother covering his mouth as he spoke. He wasn’t going to bother with manners when this was getting a little weird. Then again, Ryuji wasn’t the most manners-oriented person to begin with. “So, what was that about?” he asked with suspicious curiosity.

Yusuke, on the other hand, at least swallowed before he asked with a much more genuine curiosity, “Are you sick?”

Flowey bit his lip, just before he was about to dig in, at Ryuji’s and Yusuke’s questions. He took a deep breath, “Just needed to check on something, and.. I dunno if I’m sick actually…” he finally took a bite, and enjoyed his own cooking.

Considering Yusuke hadn’t heard the previous conversation between the two, he believed the checking on something part. Ryuji wasn’t entirely convinced of it, but Yusuke was. The sick part, though, neither of them were certain of. Especially considering Flowey himself seemed unsure. And Ryuji found it a bit more suspicious.

While the two of them were eating and thinking, Akira finally stepped out. He wore a white shirt, grey socks and pseudo jeans like Yusuke’s and with his black jacket and glasses. And he looked like he hadn’t fully woken up as he walked in.

“Morning, Joker.. breakfast is on the stove,” the flower seemed happy to switch the topic, smiling as he ate. He was a little happier in general actually. And several, several feet from the stove was the bathroom door. Joker nodded to the breakfast comment, heading right over. Akira did little more than wave to them as he passed, getting a muffled “Hi” from Ryuji and light “Hello” from his partner. When Flowey turned and finally saw Joker, he winced and chuckled. “I could make some coffee, if you want.”

Joker gave a thumbs up before taking a plate. He’d always had coffee and curry in the morning at Leblanc, and he’d continued to coffee part after moving out. It was why he still smelled faintly of coffee. Flowey had never noticed that smell. But now he did, and laughed. “Can’t function without it, eh?” he soon finished eating and brought his plate over to the sink, washing it, and from there he brought down a mug for each of them and a few variety of coffee mixes from the cabinet, next to the brewer. “What kinda coffee do you guys like? I have black, and cream and milk. Also some others.”

He offered a faint smile at Flowey’s comment. Then he answered, “Black.”

And that taste for bitter coffee had rubbed off on Yusuke. “One creamer is fine.”

Ryuji, though, answered with a begrudging, “As little coffee as ya can.” He’d never liked black coffee, or really the bitter tastes of most roasts. And he still put about five things of creamer in his coffee.

Flowey made an expression of disgust at what Joker said, but nonetheless started brewing them all coffee. Starting with Joker. He had to do it one at a time. “Okay, you guys..” He was finished brewing the young man’s at that point, sliding the cup of black joe over to him via a vine. And then he started on Yusuke’s, brewing it black and then adding in one creamer when it was done. It too slid to him precariously but cautiously on a vine. And then Ryuji’s, using the cream and milk packet. Very soon, they all had coffee, including the flower himself. He took a small sip of his creamed and milky coffee. “They say caffeine is good for plants..” Flowey stated before even one of them could ask.

Akira immediately started drinking his coffee the moment he got it. No breakfast was complete without coffee for him. Yusuke was a bit less enthusiastic about drinking it, if only because he was more concerned with the food. And Ryuji, well, he considered it a drink. Ryuji and Akira eyed Flowey for a moment, with Akira’s cup already half empty. Yusuke didn’t eye the flower, but he did think aloud on how it was interesting.

After that moment passed, Akira pulled his phone out. He took a second to read over the chat. “Haru and Morgana land at noon.”

Ryuji looked over to him at that. “Wait, when did she send that?” he pulled out his own phone. “Geez, musta sent that when I was stretchin’.”

“More friends of yours, huh?” Flowey downed a little more of his coffee, sighing as he set it down for a bit and scratching his petals gently. “Good thing I have more room down here. But they seem like the type who would like nicer rooms.” He picked up his mug again, taking another long siip. He felt better, on top of his satisfaction. Nothing should go wrong.

Akira nodded at Flowey’s question. Indeed, all the Thieves were friends of his. So yes, more of his friends. Yusuke, however, was the one to comment. “Haru might like a nicer room. She was raised in luxury after all.” Even if other aspects of her youth weren’t as luxurious.

Akira grinned. “Morg can stay with Ryuji.”

Who nearly spit out his coffee before whipping around to face Akira. “Hey! don’t pawn the dumb cat off on me!”

Flowey couldn’t help chuckling at this, before he thought about this, frowning. “Cat? Morgana is a cat?” he tilted his head slightly, eyebrow raised. And they considered it a friend rather than a pet. “Morgana wouldn’t happen to be a.. Monster, by any chance?” Same question Sans asked. If Morgana was a monster, that would raise tons of questions and be very interesting. He finished off his cup of coffee and washed it out in the sink.

Akira shook his head before continuing his drink. It must be a common thing for people to have monsters as pets here if both Sans and Flowey were asking. And probably a sensitive topic. Ryuji grumbled to himself, “I wish, then he wouldn’t talk so much.”

With his plate clean from wolfing everything down, Yusuke now swished his own coffee for a moment. “Morgana is.. complex and difficult to explain without covering a lot of other topics.”  
“Well, I have plenty of time,” he shot a kinda glare at Ryuji. Monsters did indeed talk. And some talked a lot. Doggo was an offending example. Alphys also talked a lot but she made up for it with intelligence and a sort of charm she didn’t know she had. He continued, heading back over to the dining table, “And I’ve read tons of books. Perhaps I can understand this too.” And it didn’t seem, by the look on his face, he’d be shaken off. They’d have to discuss their plans in his house, wouldn’t they?

Ryuji caught that glare, and for a moment, he didn’t get why Flowey was glaring. “What?” only after saying that did it hit him that he was - or so he thought - talking to a monster. He just told a monster they don’t talk as much as a cat. And Akira couldn’t help snickering at his mistake. His smile had vanished, however, when Flowey pressed on.

“Well,” Yusuke began before cutting himself off to take a sip. If Flowey knew, it’d be a liability. Like with the police and a certain detective. If he didn’t know, though, it could end up like how Ann and Yusuke entered the metaverse by accident. He looked to Akira. “Do you think it’s worth it?”

Ryuji instinctively looked to Akira as well. “I don’t know about you, chief, but I think it might be best to save it for later.” He didn’t want to say it, but he didn’t exactly trust Flowey. Akira looked between the two of them, setting down his cup. Right, he always tended to be the deciding factor, didn’t he?

He thought back to what Flowey told him before. Flowey’d read every book on medical information. Was it possible he’d also read every book on the cognitive world too? or at least enough to understand and believe them? more importantly, would he trust them enough not to call anyone if they didn’t tell him?

Would they be overheard in any way? this place was pretty far out of town. And past monsters, if he recalled correctly. More to the point, Eduardo didn’t seem to want to bother Flowey. If they were overheard, it wouldn’t be by Eduardo, so their plans likely wouldn’t be ruined.

They needed an ally anyway. And a place to call base. Akira directed his attention to Flowey for a moment before looking back to Ryuji and Yusuke. “We can at least tell him about Morgana since this is base for now.”

If psychology was closest to cognition and cognitive worlds, then yes. He did read those books. “That would be recommended,” he got serious at that moment, folding his leaves underneath his chin, and beginning to listen. “Since it seems so secret, I won’t tell a soul, not even Sans if you don’t want him to know. I promise.” And they could trust him, even if he acted sometimes like they couldn’t. And yes, they were pretty far from town, and Sans hadn’t stayed behind. They were safe. “So.. explain away.”

Ryuji heaved a defeated sigh. At least they weren’t going to tell Flowey anything else about their stuff until they got group approval. But there was only so much they could say about Morgana without revealing how they did their work. “Ever heard of this weird sciency stuff called cognitive science?”

“Essentially, thoughts and perception shape things. Desires can be living things.” Yusuke sipped a little more of his coffee for a moment. “Morgana’s essentially a cat made of good human desires.”

“So, essentially, psychology made real..” the flower smiled tenderly, “that’s interesting…” and unfurled his leaves from underneath his chin. The flower grew melancholic for a moment, and sighed, “I’ll tell you a little something humans used to know about monsters and is second nature to us.” Flowey bit his lip. “Monster souls, you could say, have the same perception as Morgana, the same.. concepts..” he looked around the table to gauge their reactions, and then glanced down at his right leaf. “Compassion, hope, and love.. those are the primary traits monster souls are made of.”

Morgana never said anything about compassion or love to any of their memories. And Ryuji seriously doubted compassion was part of Morgana, given some of the things he’d said to him early on. And some of the things he’d said to the Thieves after the whole Medjed thing.

“Compassion and hope, huh?” Ryuji echoed. “I mean that’s awesome, but the hell can ya tell that? like, where’s the real proof n’ stuff? how d’ya measure that shit?”

Akira thought that over. Compassion and hope. Love. He, besides Undyne and Alphys and some of the others, could certainly see that in how Asgore and Papyrus acted, caring towards just about anyone and hopeful, though Papyrus certainly had the lion’s share of hope between them.

But what about Sans? Sans had been pretty nice, but he’d acted more like a sour city dweller when they arrived in LA. It was understandable, but when he thought about it, that didn’t sound near as compassionate or hopeful as Flowey made monsters out to be, let alone loving. And neither had his attempt to get information about the calling cards out of them. “Every monster?” he asked.

“Yes, every monster,” Flowey nodded, and snorted through his unseen nose. “Even Sans. He’s a bit riled up with this whole situation, Papyrus told me, but he’s usually pretty chill aside from the stupid pranks he likes to pull on me…” he growled a little. “And hope has been dwindling since Frisk disappeared…” the buttercup sighed again. He looked at them all, especially Ryuji, then, and smirked, though it was sad, “But at least you guys are here to help. And, Ryu,” and then he laughed a little, “I could ask the same about Morgana, actually. Alphys wrote a book on calculating things like this - things like LoVe, Level of Violence, and EXP, Execution Points. LoVe measures how willing you are to hurt someone, which drives the compassion and love down, and EXP measures how much pain you’ve inflicted on someone.” Yeah, he was definitely hanging out with Alphys too long and too much.

Ryuji may have asked for an explanation, but he’d be lying if he said half of that didn’t just fly over his head. Particularly almost all of it. Violent tendencies would naturally drive down a person’s compassion, but why was it a level, and how the hell did the pain you inflict translate to execution? he supposed in an indirect way, being cruel could lead to people’s deaths, bu directly? how many people who fought directly killed somebody.?

Akira pondered that a bit as well as he drained the last bit of coffee from his cup and walked over to sit beside Yusuke, which earned a faint smile from the artist. He wondered if LOVE could fluctuate. Thinking back on it, at their very start, Ann hadn’t had hurt many people intentionally, but she’d sure been more than ready to kill Kamoshida. And while she was willing to attack and kill a lot of shadows, and certainly up for hurting their targets since, Ann wasn’t willing to kill anyone else.

“How interesting, finding a way to quantify something that can’t be quantified,” Yusuke thought aloud, idly threading his fingers together. “People love to try and measure matters better expressed in art, don’t they?”

As Yusuke murmured to himself, another thought hit Joker. Frisk. Flowey mentioned Frisk. Hadn’t Asgore mentioned someone by that name? someone who used to be their ambassador and helped them with something? and he’d said that around Flowey, hadn’t he? what happened to her? “Disappeared?”

“Yeah.. Frisk.. she had fallen into the Underground and freed us all,” he pursed his lips, knowing that wasn’t the full truth. “Since then, she agreed to be the monsters’ ambassador. But… a couple years later, one night, she.. just…” he drifted off, his top petals drooping over his pale white face. Tears welled up in his unseen eyes, and he wiped them away with his leaves. “Without a trace. Not even Alphys nor Undyne could find her…” Suddenly, the air had become sullen and sorrowful around the table.

The three glanced at each other. They all figured it sounded like a mystery they could solve after dealing with Eduardo. Though with their method, they’d need a full name. Shadows often knew little more than the conscious person, so if they could find a shadow of this person, maybe they could find her through her shadow.

Though, Akira admittedly had doubts. It sounded like the monsters had been out for a while, and been more than about four years. It may not be a case of finding a shadow.

**_You know it’s possible someone may have killed her shadow. If she did vanish during the breakdowns, it’s likely she died from one like all the rest._ **

“Not to bring up bad memories,” he began, forcing himself to keep a steady voice, “but how long ago did she vanish?”

“A year ago…” Flowey sniffled, lifting his head up and revealing his bloodshot eyes. He wondered how he could possibly care. But it was brief, overridden by sorrow. “I didn’t exactly keep track of the date of her disappearance… I don’t.. want to remember things like that..” He looked back down, a shuddering sigh escaping his lips. “We’d been free for a couple or so years, and… she got into a sort of accident.. probably anti-monster movements.. she never told me the specifics..” even though he didn’t want to remember, he found himself spilling everything to two strangers - he didn’t count Joker anymore - and with a subtle whine he horribly detested. “I was treating her in my clinic… and she was to stay a few nights. But… I went to check on her one night.. And…”

Oh. Well, she clearly wasn’t a victim of the “random” shutdowns, then. So perhaps she did have a shadow. They’d just need to find it. How, though, would be the question. They all frowned at what Flowey said, though Yusuke looked particularly troubled. Akira leaned against him.

“I mean - maybe she got confused and left?” Ryuji offered. He wasn’t bright, but he was trying. “And someone maybe picked ‘er up to help ‘er?” then he sighed. Even he didn’t believe what he was saying.

Yusuke was the one to say it though. “Maybe, but doubtful. There’s no use dwelling on the past anyway. You can’t change what happened. Only what will. Our goal here is to help these people and give them hope for the future, after all.”

Little did Ryuji know, that was probably closer to the truth than any of them realized. Flowey soon wiped the incoming tears away, and nodded. “Right.. you’re here to help and that.. that’s great.” He looked up at them and smiled, before he headed over and brewed himself some hot cocoa to perk himself back up. The scent was already doing the job. “So.. what now? Should I know more about your friends? they are going to stay in my home, right?” he took a small sip once it cooled a bit, slithering back to his spot.

“Morgana likes sushi,” was Akira’s immediate response.

Ryuji and Yusuke laughed to themselves. They both knew how true that was. “He sure does,” Ryuji added. “He never shuts up about it when we go eat. Even if he’s full.”

“He is quite vocal about that salmon, even though we ended up treating him to it later.” Yusuke smiled before switching the topic. “Flowey, have the states ever heard of Okumura Foods?”

“No, or at least.. This town hasn’t heard of it..” the buttercup tilted his head to the side, holding his mug of hot cocoa. It was good to know Morgana liked sushi. He had some he didn’t care for in the fridge. But he was curious about Okumura Foods, and so listened intently, his petals perked.

Ryuji leaned back. “It used to be this really big food company in Japan, ed by this guy who worked his employees to the bone. Pretty good food, but the guy leading it was an ass. Especially to his kid.”

Yusuke nodded. “He arranged for Haru to marry a bastard who treated her like nothing more like an object. After he died, Haru called off the marriage and inherited most of Okumura’s stock. She used that to invest in a cafe.”

The flower narrowed his eyes, sipping at his hot cocoa again. “It’s unfortunate that I didn’t get to do the guy in for what he did, but I’m glad Haru managed to gain control.” He hated people like that, even if he used to be the same, treating even his family like scripted characters and toys. One could say deep down Flowey hated himself. But he hid it very well. He sipped some more, closing his eyes for a bit, and checked the clock. It was eleven, it seemed. One more hour. Maybe even earlier if things went all right.

Yusuke nodded. “Indeed. She’s turned it into quite the delightful restaurant to visit.”

“And it’s healthy too! great for stoppin’ by after a run!” Ryuji was glad to add. Perhaps it was clear these two visited Okumura Foods frequently for their own reasons. Akira, on the other hand, took a deep breath. He could feel that old hate for Sugimura rise up again, drowning out everything else for the moment. And of course, his hate for Haru’s abusive ex naturally brought about Arsene’s own rage.

_**We should have KILLED him for what he did. NO ONE hurts the Phantom Thieves!** _

He shook his head to try and push those thoughts away. What was done was done. Unless Sugimura had hurt more people, there was no reason to deal with him. And, not realizing he said it aloud, “Killing him would make us no better.”

Yusuke blinked and looked over. “Akira?” he let slip again. He was going to ask more before he noticed a distant look in the man’s eyes. When Akira looked up, he merely asked, “Him again?” to which Akira nodded.

Flowey had made a mental note to ask them to take him to Okumura Foods one day. But then he heard Joker’s name. His real, actual name. He wasn’t as subtle as Sans, as he slammed his now empty mug on the table, staring right at Akira. “Ah, so I finally know your name now, Joker. Akira. It’s nice…” he smiled eventually. Before he then frowned. “But I still believe the guy should have gotten his just desserts…” and then he became a little hopeful, “did he… did he at least die of or from something.. painful?”

Ryuji gave Yusuke a faint glare. This time, however, Yusuke caught his own mistake and glared back. “It slipped out. I’m not used to - it’s usually just the two of us.” He wasn’t used to using codenames outside palaces, nor was he used to asking Akira questions in a crowd. Or in this case, around someone who didn’t know their names.

“Fine,” Ryuji whined a bit before turning back to Flowey. “We don’t know, we uh, well only Haru probably kept up with his family ‘fter all that, ‘n none of us want to bother her about.” He added with a bit of disappointment. “And besides, I think him getting the shaft, or whatever it’s called, n’ losin’ a buncha influence is good enough. “We can’t just go aroun’ killin’ people after all.”

_**He still deserves to SUFFER for his crimes!** _

Akira sighed, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to think about that right now. Flowey wasn’t exactly helping with how worked up Arsene was getting. Flowey narrowed his eyes, and huffed. He wanted to kill an actual person so badly and see blood. Closest he got was Eduardo Silva. The bastard. But that would be wrong, so to speak. “Mm… fine. So..” he glanced at Akira, picking up at least the fact that this conversation should change, “change of subject then… what about your other friends? I heard you mention Makoto…” He made sure the mug he slammed down didn’t sustain any injuries - tables too - before he slithered off to wash it and then return a few seconds later, folding his leaves.

“Makoto? she's kind’ve a bitch.”

Yusuke gave him another faint glare. “You could at least be more tactful.” Then he sighed and relaxed. “Makoto Nijima is our advisor. She’s usually the one to come up with plans. Though, a bit too authoritative at times.”

“Yeah, but what do you expect from a university honor student? and she’s still student counsel too.”

Yusuke thought for a moment. The university part was what he caught on to, and he was trying to remember her major. “Isn’t she some kind of law student?”

With that, Akira straightened up. He felt a bit dirty from both sleeping on the floor and not washing, and he needed to clear his head. “Flowey, you got a shower down here?”

Flowey wasn’t worried at all about Makoto. He was sure he could pretend he knew they were all coming. He pretended before. Why not now? he nodded, “Interesting.. and yes, the bathroom is right over there.. Akira..” he smiled then, brightly and without any teasing quality. “Such a nice name!”

Akira didn’t give a reaction to that. He was a bit annoyed Flowey was calling him “Akira” when he’d preferred “Joker” before, but he didn’t want to let it get to him. Or at least let it show he was annoyed. Instead, he just got up, pecked Yusuke on the cheek, and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and shortly after the water could be heard. The other two watched him leave, Yusuke staring a bit longer due to the unexpected kiss. Though a lot of kisses from Akira were unexpected. He could be a fox with how mischievous he was. “Indeed,” was all Yusuke could think to say.

Flowey smiled, and then remained silent from then on, waiting for Akira to come back. He wanted to talk about their friends when they were together, though the two were free to ask questions. About him, about monsterkind, almost anything.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Flowey pick up a few friends, and Ryuji and Yusuke show how good of guests they are.

Yusuke and Ryuji spent the next half hour learning about monster culture as Akira showered. They found out what made up monster food and monster history, and Yusuke in particular found out their architecture. After Akira stepped out, they all agreed that Joker would go with Flowey to get Haru and Morgana. They also found out Makoto and Futaba would be arriving only an hour later. Flowey was waiting directly outside his house, looking up at Akira with a grin. He was excited to meet their friends, even if it was only two for now. He hummed, swaying, “Ready, Akira..? Joker?” He used both names this time. He really liked the way “Akira” sounded.

 

Akira took a deep breath. He felt so much better, so much calmer. And Arsene was quiet for the time being, probably listening to music. Though how the hell music worked in the metaverse, Akira had no clue. His response was a nod. 

 

“Alright! they should be waiting outside town,” he began the slither towards it, the numbers on the signs increasing. He then paused and glanced at Akira. “Hey, Joker.. are they the type to tour?”

 

He needed to know, because if they weren’t standing there then he’d know where to look. The sun was high in the sky, as it usually was at noon, and all his petals were perked up and open. He enjoyed the sun’s rays. Akira followed, letting his hair air dry. He always did, which was why his hair always looked like a mess even when it was brushed. He stuck his hands in the blazer’s pockets since the pants didn’t have any. 

 

How they would find the town, Akira wasn’t sure, but he figured Flowey and Sans had worked something out. And touring? he didn’t think Futaba was a shut-in who still felt a lot more comfortable with the group, and Morgana was more work-oriented still. Makoto, he wasn’t sure about. She did like seeing what people did for fun, but she also had a stronger work ethic. And Haru liked looking for new foods and vegetables to try. “Makoto and Haru might be.”

 

“So.. Haru might be inside the town the… since she and Morgana are the ones who arrived..” the flower rubbed at his chin. “But we’ll know when we get to the entrance and they’re not in sight.”  He kept slithering through the ground. The entrance was several yards away but they were getting close. He looked back and up at Akira again, confused. “So… why’d you hide your true name? I’m just curious.” Not that Flowey was any better.

 

Why had he hidden it? why _hadn’t_ he? he was in a strange land, had a criminal record even though it wasn’t his fault, and thought he was in the metaverse. Akira didn’t know if anyone knew about him, or if they’d be hostile. He had no reason to trust anyone with his name. “Trust,” was his answer. Which was true, if an understatement. 

 

The flower nodded, “I understand,” and looked away for several moments with what seemed to be shame. He promptly fixed the look and focused on their destination. It got closer and closer until finally they arrived. Flowey looked for them, eyebrows raised. Other than Morgana being a cat, he had no idea what he and Haru looked like. But if they were waiting at the entrance, they would be easy to spot.

 

At the entrance, or to the side of it and starting to walk away, was a lady with orangish brown hair in a pink coat and ruffled black skirt with dress heels. She had a decorative flower clip in her hair and an occasionally wriggling bag slung over one arm. Akira slowed when he saw her. Lightly clearing his throat, he told Flowey, “That’s her.”

 

His face lit up slightly, and he nodded, “Alright!”

 

He took deep breaths, sizing her up from a distance. She certainly did _look_ fancy and definitely would like a room upstairs. He harrumphed to himself. The bag he noticed too. Must be Morgana. And they’d caught her just in time, as she’d been about to wander off into town. Flowey soon approached her slowly, with a genuine smile, “Howdy.”

 

Haru turned with a smile towards Flowey, a pair of eyes looking out of a hole in her bag. “Hello.” A second passed before her smile slipped away. She pulled an axe out of her bag and hoisted it, ready to chop something up. For a girl on the thinner side, she hefted a full-sized battle axe dang well. Her voice became soft, but clearly threatening. “What are you doing here, shadow?”

 

Flowey lost all confidence, pale red eyes pinpricks and mouth gaping open. He shivered, backing away. He shivered, backing away. Okay, she definitely wouldn’t do well in a monster-dominated town.. Glad they caught her like that. 

 

There was quite a bit of meowing from her bag, which got Haru’s attention. “Did he?”

 

Akira walked up behind Flowey, looking to Haru. “I did.”

 

Flowey quickly shook his head of the fear after Akira stepped in, but it was still deep down. He placed a leaf on his stem, staring at her and her giant axe. That could have ended him beyond existence. He muttered to himself, blue lines across his face, “Again with the shadows…”

 

Haru relaxed her stance, now holding the apparent axe against her chest. She directed her apologetic gaze back to Flowey. “Sorry, I’m used to monstrous things being shadows. Bad cognitive things.”

 

The bag meowed again, this time much more annoyed. Akira sighed. “We’ve told him some already, Mona.” There was more angry meowing as Akira took his phone back out. He told the group his friend was a flower to prevent this kind of reaction with Futaba and Makoto.

 

The demon plant took deep breaths to realign himself with the current world, leaf still on his stem where his heart would be. He then looked up at her, mostly eyeing that axe, a little annoyed and still afraid, and nodded. “I _guess_. I see you’re the attack first, ask questions later, kinda person…” he took one more breath. He needed some hot cocoa after this. He really did. “God, that was terrifying…” He was too focused on his life flashing before his eyes and so frazzled that he didn’t notice the various meows coming from Haru’s bag and on practically anything else but Haru and the axe.

 

“Most shadows are the same,” she replied. It was part of what made it so cathartic to kill them. Haru carefully slid the axe back into her bag. “My apologies. I take it you are a friend of..” she paused before looking to Akira. 

 

“Joker,” he answered.

 

“Oh.” She looked back to Flowey, slightly concerned. “Then does this mean-?”

  
The bag meowed again, and this time Morgana popped his head out. Whatever it was Morgana meowed, Akira nodded.

 

Flowey looked at them all, narrowing his eyes. He scoffed. “I need a translator.. I can’t exactly understand this cat and I’d prefer not to be left in the dark.”

 

Whatever good mood he had was gone, even with the axe put away. He was mopey and glaring now, mostly because of the loss of dignity. He sighed, realizing this, and looked at them apologetically then, muttering an apology.

 

Morgana smirked despite being a cat, meowing triumphantly about something. Of course, Akira and Haru knew he was confidently stating he was right that Flowey _couldn’t_ have met Joker in the Metaverse since Flowey couldn’t understand him. Akira just sighed and shook his head with a faint smile. Same Morgana as ever. He decided he’d let Morgana have his moment of feeling smart.

 

“Don’t worry-” Haru paused. What was the term of respect in English again? and what even was this flower’s name? for a good few seconds, she tried to remember the polite title. “Mister,” she finally recalled. “We’ll be able to tell you more when Mako-chan and Futaba-chan arrive.”

 

The buttercup shakily nodded, “Okay.. when will that be?” and raised an eyebrow. He recognized the Japanese honorifics. Flowey glanced back at Akira, and then farther away. At his house that couldn’t be seen yet. He wondered how Ryu and Yusu were doing by themselves, though he _did_ tell them to stay on the first floor since they didn’t know the second and third ones. He hoped they listened.

 

“Well, Mako-chan said she and Futaba-chan would be landing in an hour.” And given that, they’d probably be at the town within two hours. Or sooner. It depended how quickly they got of the plane and who brought them to town. 

 

“Really? Well, good…” he got over the fear mostly, but he still felt he deserved to unwind. And an hour after Haru? well, that was even better. “Okay, follow me.” He turned his back hesitantly and proceeded to follow the signs backwards. Or forwards. However one wanted to look at it.

 

Akira fell in behind Flowey, and Haru barely a step behind him. The bag meowed again in concern - or was it confusion - to which Haru looked down at the bag. “Don’t worry, Mona-chan, I’m sure it’s lovely!”

 

Eventually, the quad reached Flowey’s sprawling, earthy yet beautiful house,a lmost crawling with vines that added a nice aesthetic. “Here we are, my home sweet home,” he turned back to Haru and Joker and Morgana, smiling. He wanted to see the new persons’ reactions before he continued. 

 

Akira stopped by the doorway and opened the door as Haru awed at the house. She may be used to luxury, but it wasn’t every day she saw a house inspired by plants. With a _clean_ dirt floor. She smiled in awe as one hand grasped the bag strap. “Oh, wow. It’s so quaint and earthy. It reminds me of the gardens around my house. And boss’s cafe!” That last comment made Akira smile. 

 

Flowey also smiled at her compliment, relieved. He thought she wouldn’t like it much. Turns out she did. Wonderful. Haru set the bag down, prompting Morgana to start climbing out. But before he could climb out, or meow anything, there was a very exasperated artist’s “Polo.” from the top of the stairway. As quickly as his smile came, it faded, and he mumbled, “I guess Ryuji failed to follow one simple rule…”

 

The hot chocolate would have to wait then. The buttercup slithered to the bottom of the staircase and stared up at Yusuke with a just as exasperated glare. “Ryu got lost, didn’t he? after I explicitly told him not to try and explore without my guidance.”

 

He sighed almost dramatically, in a sour mood. It seemed it was up to Akira to explain to Haru and Morgana the ground rules of this place. Yusuke was at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing as he glared at his sketchbook. “Not five minutes after you left,” he answered as he added some detail to his art. 

 

“Hey! don’t rat me out! you were curious too!” came Ryuji’s voice from down a hallway.

 

“Yes, but to go against such a rule is an insult to hospitality no matter how good you claim your sense of direction is.” Yusuke glanced up. “This is why you should have listened to me and waited. Perhaps you should start taking classes in proper culture.”

Akira shook his head before turning to Haru and Morgana. “Don’t go upstairs, don’t go tot eh basement.”

 

Haru nodded. “Of course! I won’t go to either without his permission.”

 

Meanwhile, Morgana’s meows didn’t sound convinced.

 

Flowey growled lowly. Ryuji was already proving to be a handful. Almost like Sans. And then he groaned. _Great. Another Sans. Wonderful._

 

He glanced back at Haru and Akira, and asked, “Joker, do me a favor and show Haru her room down here.. if she doesn’t like it, well.. I can pretty it up for her.” He bit back saying something unsavory, as he slithered up the stairs. “That reminds me. I’ll need to move beds into them…”

 

Akira nodded. He motioned for Haru and Morgana to follow. Haru picked up her bag as she did. “I’m certain I could neaten it up myself.” Then she paused. “It seems a bit rude now, but I did bring a flower to liven things up.”

 

The flower didn’t really answer, too focused on this. Soon, he was beside Yusuke, facing the hallway with a deadpanned look on his face. It was almost comical. “Yusu, where do you think he is now..?”

 

“Considering his voice, close enough.” was Yusuke’s answer. 

 

“Okay,” he slithered into the hall, looking around for Ryuji. The young man couldn’t have been far. And with this, he’d forgotten all about Haru almost killing him. “Ryuji..” he called, sounding done with just about everything.

 

Ryuji was about three doors down on the left. Somewhere. Not too far. “Ah, shuddup, I know.” It seemed he, too, was done with being lost.

 

With that, Yusuke closed his sketchbook and headed back down to the first floor. Akira paused to give him a quick kiss as he passed by. Haru smiled a bit as she followed, while Morgana just made a playful disgusted face. Akira approached a door and opened it for her. Haru offered a quick nod as she stepped in before gazing around the room. It still had delightfully earthy colors. And it wasn’t too luxurious. It felt… what was the word? Cozy? the room also had papers stacked, but also some surgical tools, but none too sharp.

 

Before she could get too distracted, however, Akira walked up. “As soon as Makoto and Futaba arrive,” he began in a whisper, “we infiltrate.”

 

“Understood,” she said with a nod. Get whatever she needed done now. 

 

“I hope you learned your lesson, Ryu,” the buttercup had found the delinquent-looking guy, brow furrowed and head tilted. It was still earthy up here, but it had some decor to make it pop. 

 

Ryuji turned to face Flowey, having to hunch over to look him in the eye. “Hey, it’s not like I meant to get lost. Thought I saw somethin’, and next thing I knew, the stairs were gone.” Then he sighed. As much as he tried to excuse it, he _had_ been up here against Flowey’s wishes. “Ugh. Yeah, I’ll ask next time before headin’ up here. And uh, headin’ anywhere else in this place.”

 

“Basement is still off limits, no matter what,” he replied, and then he smiled, relaxing his anger. “I get it, you were curious. But you really do need a guide, ya know?” he then thought of something, and his eyes lit up. “Say, while we’re up here, mind helping me move mattresses into your friends’ rooms? there should be a storage closet a few rooms down.”

 

Haru had started gathering these strange and out-of-place instruments to get them out of the way. Morgana was helping her as best as he could. The room was already looking good now, save for no bed and the stacks of paper, but Flowey, and Ryuji, would be on that already.

 

With a bit of disappointment, “Yeah, I know, this place is confusing.” Like a real life palace. Just without the puzzles and security. He smiled and straightened up at the request. A chance to make up for going somewhere restricted. “Uh, sure.” Ryuji glanced to either side. “Which closet?”

 

Meanwhile, Haru and Morgana were now trying to organize the paper stacks without looking through them, but it was hard not to look through them. Each page had something interesting on it. Akira soon walked back over to Yusuke, who looked up. “If you’ve got anything to finish, now’s the time.”

 

Yusuke folded his artbook under one arm. “I finished the sketch I wanted. I’m afraid I don’t have muse for anything else.” Then he paused. Did he mean the palace, or something else? “What exactly do we have planned?”

 

And Akira stared. Must not have gotten what he meant. “We infiltrate after Makoto and Futaba get here.”

 

“Oh. I suppose I’ll put my brush back then.” 

 

Akira gave him a nod before heading to the kitchen as Yusuke went to set his artbook in their room. 

 

Flowey had showed Ryuji where the storage closet was, opening it to reveal horizontal stacks of mattresses and other items. He used his vines to grab three, leaving Ryuji to grab two more. They were twin-sized, each of them. “You can handle that, right?”

He gave Flowey a crooked smile. “I wouldn’t be the strongest of us if I couldn’t.” With that, Ryuji picked up the two beds, hoisting one under each arm. “A’ight, lead the way, flower.”

 

The flower grinned as well, and used another vine to close the door before headed back down the hall, the vines following. He hummed, turning back every now and then to make sure Ryuji was still behind. He was indeed following. As if he was getting lost while carrying beds. Once they were downstairs though, Ryuji went ahead and put a mattress in Joker’s and Yusuke’s room. Then he looked out to Flowey. “Where’d ya want the other?”

 

“In Haru’s room,” he pointed to the door that was still open, where Haru and Morgana were cleaning up. He placed one in Ryuji’s room, and the other two he set down, leaning them up against the wall of the hallway.

 

He nodded and carried it over to Haru’s room. He stopped in the doorway. “Eh, you _did_ get the fancy room, huh? was it this clean before or have you been spot cleanin’ the place?”

 

Haru looked up, a potted lily in her hands. “This is actually a bit modest compared to what I grew up with.”

 

Flowey peeked in from behind Ryuji’s leg, still a bit nervous, but he didn’t show it. “And what’s that? fancy?” 

 

Haru set the white and yellow flower down. “Well, my father had a taste for extravagant decor. He _was_ a company CEO, and um...well, he always wanted the best. Even if it was a bit,” - what was the word in English? - “much.”

 

The buttercup noticed the lily, and smiled a little wryly. He didn’t mind though. Coming from a royal family, he should have been able to say the same. His parents weren’t quite as fancy. New Home was pretty bland, as was Toriel’s previous home in the Ruins. But he had a secret of his own, several secrets, and he couldn’t go spilling them. So he simply nodded, “I see.. Well, as you can see, I’m not as.. decor-crazy.” He chuckled.

 

She nodded with a smile, clasping her hands together. “Indeed. It makes it more welcome.”

 

Ryuji stuck his hand in his pockets, leaning to one side. “Welp, I’m headin’ to the kitchen for now. Feel free to uh, talk fancy stuff.”

 

Flowey slightly scoffed at Ryuji, before he nodded at Haru. “Glad you like it.”

 

And off the young man went. After a moment, there was a “Really?” from the kitchen.

 

“I seemed to have been kidnapped,” was Yusuke’s response to Ryuji.

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and the flower blinked. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Was he? he checked his phone. Nothing. What the…

 

Ryuji, who’d been in the “doorway” to the kitchen and living space, looked back. “More visitors?” Oh no, would they not be able to arrange things and discuss the palace? 

 

“I.. I’m not expecting this one…” the buttercup seemed just as confused as Ryuji. He slithered to the door, and opened it. Standing there on his porch holding a nice, large and wonderfully-scented pie was a boss monster like Asgore, but more feminine and wearing her usual clothing - a purple robe with a delta rune insignia on its chest. “Hello, Mister Flowey. I wanted to apologize for my harsh tone over the phone, so I baked a pie for you.” She smiled sweetly. Every ounce of her spelled “mother”. 

 

Flowey smiled upon seeing her, brightly too. “Wow.. golly.. thanks, Tori. But I understand. He _is_ your husband, after all.” He ‘stepped’ to the side, allowing Tori passage. She nodded, glad he understood, and walked inside. 

 

She was surprised by the people in his home, and her smile grew. “Visitors? oh, Flowey, you finally have friends. I’m glad I baked this pie as large as I did now.”

 

And it was a huge pie, as big as a few feet. She kicked the door closed gently. Standing there, the rest who could see her saw how tall she was. And Akira would know and could compare. She was almost, if not just, as tall as Asgore. Ryuji stared in utter shock. What the fuck was this? a monster? a sheep? cow? Goat? what kind of monster? why was she so tall, and Flowey so tiny? what had they talked about?

 

And she brought food. Did it taste like the donuts and fries?

 

“Uh, hey,” was the best Ryuji could come up with. 

 

Akira, meanwhile, had Yusuke pulled onto his lap, arms around the young man’s stomach. They both looked over to see the goat monster.

 

“Lovely to meet you,” Yusuke greeted as if this was a completely normal sight. Granted, he was used to such mischief, and also didn’t realize this wasn’t a thing that most people did in public. Akira was his only experience with romantic love. “Is that cinnamon?”

 

Akira glanced at Tori, for the moment. His face turned blank as he did. She had an inviting and friendly air around her. Something safe, caring. It reminded him of Sojiro. Except more openly caring. Was she a mother? was she Flowey’s mother? or was she just like this to everyone. He waved to her. Toriel made her way to the low dining table and set the pie down on it, and waved at them all. “Hello, dears. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Ad yes, it’s my famous cinnamon butterscotch pie.” Of them all, those two guys holding each other intrigued her the most, so she stared at them for a bit. And then she faltered, her reddish eyes widening. “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! my name is Toriel, Asgore’s wife.” She smiled at the thought of him, which made what almost happened to him even more sobering. “How about you all?” her eyes became sad just then. Flowey watched her, but headed over to slice the pie in perfect eights. Pretty big slices too. He yelled Haru’s and Morgana’s names. “Oh, more friends of yours, Flowey?”

 

“Sure,” was his nonchalant response.

 

There was a light shout of “We’ll be out in a moment!” from Haru.

 

The blond glanced around, before he took the first introduction. “I’m Ryuji! Ak-” shit he couldn’t say Akira, “ah, this guy’s best friend.” He walked over and gave Akira a hefty pat on the shoulder. 

 

Akira nodded. “Joker,” was his reply.

 

“And I am Yusuke Kitagawa. We’re…” he looked to Akira, having already forgotten the English term. “What was it?”

 

The young man frowned, trying to think. “Ah.. partners of a sort?”

 

Toriel caught on, and smiled, “I knew I sensed something about you two. It’s wonderful to meet all of you.” Her reddish gaze slid to where Haru’s shout had come from, and she giggled, as Flowey finished cutting the pie. And then she stared at Ak-Joker again. Something about him seemed familiar…

 

“I finished,” the flower interrupted her thought process unintentionally, and she pet him slightly, being careful. He couldn’t help blushing out of, what was this? embarrassment?

 

“Thanks, Flowey,” she replied, a little distant, “so.. who wants a slice?” and gestured to the slices of pie. The flower got himself one first of all, mumbling something. Akira smiled a bit. Well, they got the message across despite not remembering what Ann told them. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Yusuke’s stomach.

 

“I’ll gladly take one,” Yusuke answered almost immediately. “Perhaps two.”

 

Ryuji laughed at that. “Ya sure ya won’t eat half the pie with that attitude?”

 

A series of snarky meows came from Haru’s room. Morgana had stepped out into the hall and was now padding towards them. Yusuke huffed lightly, though it was out of a sort of playful knowing. “If someone is willing to offer food, I will gladly try as much of it as I’m allowed.”

 

  “You will take enough so that everyone can have a slice or two,” Toriel butted in, still smiling, and then saw the cat. She gasped, hands flying to her cheeks. “Is that a monster like me?”

 

“That’s Morgana,” Flowey was stuffing his face with the slice of pie, enjoying himself.

 

“And.. is he a monster..?” her eyes shone with slight anger. She hated the thought of monsters possibly being kept as pets. Someone had better explain this to her, and possibly the whole monster portion of town too if it came to that. 

 

The cat paused, frowning. He looked to his paws, then up at her. He wasn’t a monster, why did everyone keep asking? it wasn’t like he was bad, or weird non-human, non-animal stuff. Well, maybe in the Metaverse he was. But he wasn’t exactly born like a monster would be. He shook his head. 

 

All three of the guys heard that bit of hesitation in her voice. And saw the anger in her eyes, not that Akira and Ryuji needed to hear it to know what was going on. Akira looked over at Morgana. “...he’s complicated.”

 

Ryuji groaned. “But no, he ain’t a monster! he wa’nt even around here when you guys showed up - we found him in Japan like three years ago.”

 

The boss monster sighed just then, and nodded, “Well, that’s a relief… I almost thought for a moment that humans had gone so low as to keep some of us as pets after the lockdown…”

 

There was a poignant silence, with even Flowey stopping his eating to stare up at her. And then she sat down. Even still, she was taller than everyone in this house. “Eat up, then. The pie is getting cold.” She didn’t smile again, and the buttercup looked worried.

 

Keep them as pets. That line of thought concerned Akira. That sounded exactly like something Eduardo would do if he wasn’t murderous. Another way to subjugate people. Ryuji snagged himself a piece of the pie. He just ate it leaning against the counter, practically humming at the taste. After a moment, Yusuke got up as well and got a slice for himself and Akira. He set them both down, sitting back on Akira’s lap. They both started eating. 

 

The taste of cinnamon and butterscotch swirled on his tongue. It made his cheeks tingle with the perfect amount of sweetness. Akira didn’t react, but the taste was as relaxing as a week at the beach. Suddenly Yusuke slammed his hands down on the table and screamed, “INSPIRING!”

 

Akira immediately let go and held his hands in surrender. He knew exactly where this was going. The female boss monster jumped out of surprise at Yusuke, biting her lip. “Oh my.”

 

“It seems to be just what he does…” Flowey quietly responded, avoiding Toriel’s glance, if she’d ever look at him anyway. 

“I see…” the goat monster then glanced over at the hallway of spare rooms, waiting on Haru. Flowey’s petals drooped, even as he resumed eating. Yusuke bolted for his and Akira’s room. He threw open the door, not bothering to close it behind him. 

 

Akira smiled a bit. He ate a bite of his own slice before answering, “His muse is a strong one.”

 

Morgana meowed as he approached. 

 

“Mona-chan, don’t be rude.” Haru finally stepped out of her room. She walked in behind him, offering Toriel a bow. “Hello. I am Haru.”

 

Toriel bowed back, smile returning slightly. “Hello, Haru. My name is Toriel. Help yourself to a slice of my cinnamon butterscotch pie.” She gestured to the large pie at the center of the table. It was worth noting that neither Flowey nor Toriel had looked at each other since. Had something happened? in Toriel’s mind, it had, back when Frisk disappeared, and even when she fell. She still held a grudge, even if she’d forgiven Asgore, and thus almost always looked through Flowey. There was always, however, a level of respect. She grabbed her slice gently and ladylike, beginning to eat. As they ate, they could feel whatever aches and pains they had fade away.

 

Haru sat down beside them all, getting her own slice. She noticed the apparent tension between Flowey and Toriel, as did everyone else. She didn’t want to ask why - that might make it worse. Ryuji was the one to make a comment first. “Man, everything should be made a’ monster food! this stuff’s awesome!”

 

Akira nodded with a smile. Morgana slapped a paw on the table and yowled angrily. Ryuji jumped and Akira shook his head, but Haru just laughed. “I’m sure they’re willing to give you a slice, Mona-chan.”

 

Then she looked to Toriel and Flowey. She didn’t want to ask about the tension, but might as well figure out how they knew each other. “Are you a coworker of flower’s?”

 

“Flowey,” Akira corrected.

 

Toriel shook her head, and gestured to the pie for Morgana, as if to say it was for him too. She began speaking, having swallowed her chews, “My husband is, working as a secretary at his clinic.” That was all she said. Flowey looked up at her, petals droopy.

 

Akira immediately picked up his phone and started typing away. Haru frowned. If she knew Flowey through her husband, and she’d made a pie, why did she seem so upset? “Did something-” her phone pinged just then. She looked at it, and held a hand over her mouth. Akira had looked up at her, and nodded when she glanced at him. “That’s awful!”

 

Morgana glanced at her phone before scoffing and meowing. Haru got up and walked to the pie. “I know, but that only makes this more urgent,” she said as she served a slice onto a plate, placing it in front of Morgana. “He needs to admit to trying to kill a nurse and husband! and suffer the guilt of it!”

 

“Secretary,” she corrected. “And indeed he does. I will leave you to that. I overstayed my welcome anyway,” the goat monster stood up, and left through the door without any goodbyes, it slamming behind her. There was just something about Flowey she couldn’t stand, and also something she couldn’t put a finger on. 

 

Flowey flinched, then drooped even more, but it was somewhat relaxed. He fiddled with his petals. “S..sorry you guys had to witness that… Toriel has.. a bit of bad blood towards me… for good reason too.. but honestly, Eduardo Silva is more important.”

 

Haru looked to Flowey at that. “Well, when we’re done with Eduardo, maybe we can help with that too.” She scratched her head. “Though I doubt all of us could stay.”

 

Ryuji shrugged, having eaten half his slice already. Morgana was focused on his pie too. After a moment, Ryuji piped up. Talking about what they could do without directly telling Flowey what they did was getting difficult. And that wouldn’t be alright without Makoto’s and Futaba’s agreement. “So when’re Makoto and Futaba arrivin’? How long we got?

 

“Hm.. last time you all told me Makoto and Futaba were dropping in an hour was thirty minutes ago,” Flowey seemed over Toriel, but he sighed, finishing up his pie. He shot vines towards the fridge and got out several cups and a carton of milk. He then poured some for each to wash the pie down.

 

Ryuji groaned, tempted to slam his plate down. He wisely decided against it though. “Man, it’s killin’ me not bein’ able to talk about this shit! how’re we supposed to plan stuff when this unanimous shit’s keepin’ us from talkin’?”

 

Morgana meowed with a slight snark to it. Ryuji huffed. “Aw shuddap, Mona.” 

 

Setting his fork down, Akira nodded, “We might need Flowey anyway.” When they all looked at him, with Ryuji even making a questionable sound, he answered, “Eduardo listens to him.”

 

He handed the cups of milk to each Thief via vines, and nodded huffing, “He does. Probably because I saved his neck more times than necessary.” He thought about the guy, and wondered how the guards were holding up. Hell, he wondered how _Asgore_ was holding up too. The poor guy had suffered the most.

 

“You’re merciful to spare that man,” Haru replied, grabbing her cup of milk and sipping.

 

Ryuji huffed, setting down his empty plate and grabbing his as well. “Or maybe just wants the money. Or thinks it’s worse ta spare ‘im than let ‘im die.”

 

Akira didn’t comment. He had an idea of why Flowey spared Eduardo, and it wasn’t out of mercy. Those growls at the man and laughing and giggling at others said otherwise.

 

“I’m a surgeon. It’s what I do,” the flower looked aside, and sighed, “even for scumbags like him.” He looked back at them, and then at the clock. Twenty minutes till Makoto and Futaba touched down. He wondered if he’d have the same issue with them like he did with Haru. Hopefully not. 

 

Akira took a sip and nodded, murmuring, “Yeah.”

 

Ryuji added, “Sucks that ya need to help a guy like him.”

 

No one else commented. Haru and Morgana just ate their pie and drank their milk. Ten minutes later, Yusuke came out with his sketchbook and paintbrush, sketching the last details still. He sat down right where he had been before. After a moment, he set them down. “What an artful taste!”

 

The thieves and buttercup had drained his milk by then, and looked up at Yusuke, and then at the sketchbook, raising an eyebrow. The flower was curious to see what the young man painted. It was a black and white painting, still clearly a sketch. It looked like fluid floating through crumbles of rocks, streams of it swirling and twisting with energy while others meandered thick and viscous. Yusuke went back to eating his pie, staring very intently at nothing in particular. “Monster food is delectable!” 

 

Akira went ahead and wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s stomach again. 

 

“Ooh.. I like this…” Flowey continued to stare at it, marveling at its beauty. It reminded him of his house actually. And of Waterfall in Mount Ebott. Trying times, those were…

 

Yusuke gave a questioning “hm?” as he looked over to Flowey. He stuffed another forkful into his mouth before realizing Flowey was looking at his sketch. “Ah, I’m glad you do. It’s only a sketch, but I managed to capture the wondrous flavor and beauty in such a luxuriously made pie.”

 

Ryuji frowned. “Is _that_ what that is? it looks like a weird waterfall.”

 

“So that pie is like some sort of.. waterfall, to you..?” he had his own reasons for thinking it was a waterfall. Yusuke might like touring the Underground actually, particularly Waterfall. But that could wait until later. They had Eduardo to take care of. 

 

“It is NOT a waterfall!” Yusuke slapped his hand against the table before composing himself once more. Flowey jumped at this. “It is a demonstration of the ever changing delightful spiral of the cinnamon with the constant taste of the butterscotch that brush against the occasional soft yet steady crumble of the crust.”

 

The demon plant stared at the art again. “Uh. Cool.” He still saw a waterfall. Maybe there’d be a difference when he’s done. “So, would you like to visit the Underground after all this is over? I could get Alphys or Papyrus to tour you all, maybe… you might get some inspiration from some of the areas there…” this was said carefully, and slowly. He didn’t want them to think they were gonna be trapped. Also, he had his misgivings about the Underground. It was where he terrorized everyone, after all. 

 

Yusuke tented his fingers for a moment as he hummed. Underground. Caverns, right? he’d heard of them, but he’d never had the money to see any. “I personally would love to see underground caverns where the monsters used to live. Astounding formations with the lingering whimsical presence of monsters.”

 

Ryuji shifted before scratching the back of his neck. “Wouldn’t it be all dark and abandoned?” and closed in at that. 

 

“I don’t know if I’d be up for it afterwards, but I’d certainly love to know what kind of plants are in the Underground.” Haru shifted to sit up a bit more.

 

Meanwhile, Akira was silent. It would depend on how he felt after the palace. Though as much as he wanted to explore ruins, he wasn’t sure how much he wanted to see a place that might as well have been a prison for the monsters.

 

Flowey nodded at them all, smiling tenderly. “You’ll be amazed. As much as it was a prison, it was beautiful. It should still be sustained by magic.”

 

He looked up at the clock then. It was almost time. And there was enough pie left for Futaba and Makoto. Yusuke smiled more as he grabbed his fork again. “I can’t wait to see the magnificent beauty of such a place then.” He stuffed another bite into his mouth.

 

“Sheesh, beauty and art is still all you think about, huh?” Ryuji shifted his weight to one foot. Morgana meowed something, to which Yusuke nodded. Whatever he said, apparently the cat had a point. Probably something about Yusuke being an artist. 

 

Akira looked at his phone. Makoto and Futaba had indeed said they landed. “We should go soon.”

 

“Alright,” the flower slithered his way to the door then, waiting for Akira. He looked towards the group, particularly at Ryuji, and sighed. “You better not go upstairs again. Wouldn’t want you getting lost, _Ryu_.”

 

He glared back, raising his hands. “Hey! geez! I got it the first time ya told me! I ain’t going back up!”

 

Akira glanced over. “Calm down.”

 

Ryuji dropped his hands and shoved them in his pockets with a huff. “I _am_ calm.”

 

With that, knowing Ryuji was calmer, he looked back to Yusuke and let go. The artist didn’t seem to notice, as he just kept eating what was left of his pie. Akira cleared his throat, and Yusuke looked back with a bit of confusion. After a second, he stood up, “My apologies.”

 

Akira smiled and stood up as well. He gave Yusuke a quick kiss before walking over to Flowey, who chuckled a little at their little interaction and used a vine to open the door, letting the sunlight in. It was noon, so it was much higher in the sky than usual. Being the flower he was, instincts made him react to it, his petals following the rays and perking up. As a result, he seemed happier. “Alright, Joker! let’s go!”

 

And so he slithered and Akira walked onwards through the drab, the signs increasing the number once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a long chapter again, I hope you guys don't mind the length. These chapters are mostly getting to know The Thieves, the calm before the storm.


	13. Chapter Thirteen-The Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo go to pick up the remaining members of the Phantom Thieves before getting ready for their mission.

As Joker and Flowey left, Yusuke went right back to eating the last of his pie slice. Haru and Morgana were laughing about something, and Ryuji pulled out his phone. Akira soon glanced up at the sky. A bright day. He knew it wouldn’t be this bright in Eduardo’s palace though. It almost never was. Hell, Madarame’s had been  _ night _ despite being in the middle of the day. He thought for some time before looking to Flowey. The flower certainly acted more chipper now that they were outside. Did being a plant really affect him that much? “Like sunny days, huh?”

 

“Aw, you noticed? yeah, I like sunny days; feels good on me,” the flower nodded, smiling. He kept slithering through the ground, humming now. “Rainy ones too, sometimes. How about you?” Flowey looked towards Akira, tilting his head. He was curious.

 

Akira glanced up at the sky again. He liked the blue color, but he didn’t like how bright it was. It glared off his glasses, and he felt just a bit exposed. And since it tended to rain or snow a lot where he lived, full sun felt unusual. “Somewhat cloudy.”

 

“Ah, that’s kinda my favorite too,” the buttercup closed his eyes, becoming a little gloomy. “But.. it was also one when Frisk disappeared. A somewhat cloudy day. Fit the mood quite well…”

 

He nodded in agreement. Cloudy days were somber, sure, but light cloud cover was nice. It kept glare down, and it made him feel a little more covered. And light cloud cover didn’t make everything grey. Though for Flowey, Akira figured it might make the flower  _ feel _ grey. “Does it remind you of her?”

 

The demon plant stopped moving, - Akira doing the same - and his petals drooped slightly, and he nodded. It does… sometimes.. I think about her every day. Frisk was a good friend, and a good ambassador too…”

 

Akira nodded along. He knew first hand how hard it was losing a good friend, even if that friend wasn’t exactly the best person. “Well, sorry I couldn’t be ambassador in her stead.” He then glanced at Flowey. “Though I don’t suppose you would’ve wanted it.”

 

“No one can replace Frisk…” that was his view. He soon resumed slithering through the dirt, the entrance to town approaching rather slowly. 

 

Akira once again nodded, following again. “Agreed.” He understood that feeling, and that somber fact leaked into his voice. No friend could be replaced. 

 

No one could replace the detective. Nothing could replace the detective. Wounds of loss had healed and scarred up over time, but nothing was left the same. That was a niche that would never quite be filled again. Flowey looked back at the young man, raising an eyebrow sadly. “I assume you’ve lost someone close to you too…?” his brow was furrowed with.. sympathy? but he wasn’t supposed to feel that, was he?

 

“Yeah..” he left it at that for the moment. Akira didn’t want to talk about it any more than Flowey was going to ask.

 

There was silence. Before Flowey sighed, “Sorry for your loss.”

 

It was a few seconds before Akira said a quiet “Thanks.” He was grateful Flowey didn’t press it any further. Goro was  _ still _ a bit of a sore subject. 

 

Soon enough, they came to the town entrance. The demon plant glanced around for a couple of humans, and braced himself this time for any attack. He didn’t want to be surprised and shocked this time. He saw them, waiting. Makoto, in a casual suit that was probably tailored to her, and Futaba in t-shirt and shorts behind her. Makoto had a small suitcase while Futaba had a laptop case. Based on how it bulged a bit, Futaba had packed everything she needed into that laptop case.

 

Futaba was the first to look up. At first, she noticed Akira and smiled. Then she saw Flowey and gasped so hard one might think she injured her throat. As Makoto was looking over to see what she was reacting to, Futaba ran up to Flowey. “OH MY GOD! DOES HE SING AND FIGHT ZOMBIES?!”

 

Well, this wasn’t quite the reaction Flowey was expecting. But it was better than being scared shitless. He chuckled and shook his head, “No.. no, I don’t…”

 

He could tell the one wearing glasses was a gamer. She and Alphys could probably get along. And then she glanced to Makoto, tilting his petaled head. 

 

“Aw, but you look like a sunflower!” she nearly pouted as she did her nerd sit beside him.

 

“I’m a buttercup actually…”

 

Makoto shook her head slightly. “Sorry. She can be a bit forward with her thoughts.” She then straightened back up into a more formal demeanor. “Anyways, we’re here. Where did Sans-san arrange for us to stay?”

 

Akira’s eyes flicked over to Flowey.  _ Arranged _ would be exaggerating it. The flower tried his best to perk himself up, especially on a sunny day like this. He smiled, and nodded at Makoto. “You’ll be staying at my house. Follow me.”

 

He  _ had _ said he’d pretend he was expecting them, though after the first trio arrived he did expect more. So… it wasn’t entirely a lie. He disappeared into the dirt, and then reappeared a few feet away, in the opposite direction he and Akira had come. Akira double-checked his phone to be sure Ann wasn’t coming. Considering Futaba stuffed her laptop case full, though, this was just extra security. Then he put it away and looked to Flowey, not following.

 

Futaba stood up and walked over to Akira’s side. Flowey was cute, but she wasn’t about to follow him if Akira didn’t. In an unfamiliar place, she needed her key-item of a person. Makoto went to follow Flowey at first. She took two steps before she realized Akira wasn’t leading, and glanced back at him in confusion. Why wasn’t he following? was something wrong?

 

“Flowey?” Akira cautiously called out, arching an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah?” the demon buttercup raised an eyebrow, wondering why they weren’t following. He had four other people in his home and wanted to make sure they were okay and did as he asked. He checked the sign, and saw he was going the right, but different, direction, back to his home. He furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong?”

 

The response Flowey got was simple, “We’re going back a different way?” 

 

Akira glanced at the luggage Futaba and Makoto had before looking to Flowey. After all, they  _ did _ need to drop that off before heading to the clinic, if that was where Flowey was trying to go. 

 

“Oh, there’s more than one way to reach my home..” the flower replied just as simply, smiling, “besides.. wouldn’t want any possible anti-monster allies following us…” this he said at a whisper.

 

So he didn’t want to be followed. That made sense. 

 

“You mean like…?” Makoto trailed off. Did Eduardo have allies that close to this town? it had sounded like he was the only one. If he did, going home a different way made sense. 

 

“You never know.. that’s the thing..” Flowey sounded paranoid, leading them a roundabout way to his house.

 

As Akira started following, prompting the other two to follow, Futaba puffed up her chest. “No one who tries to follow us will go undetected. I’ll make sure of that.” Her codename wasn’t Oracle for no reason. 

 

And Flowey was paranoid rightly so. This many people arriving and the same two people coming to bring them to a place had attracted attention. Mostly from the monsters themselves. And so they were being followed by a being with no arms. He was in plain sight - there was absolutely nowhere to hide. And he had a gigantic smile on his face.

It was a few seconds before Futaba, having been looking around, noticed. She tugged on Akira’s arm, about to say something. He stopped and put a hand over her mouth.

 

“Joker.” Then he let his hand down. 

 

“Joker,” she said more than whispered back, “that thing is following us.”

 

Akira looked casually over his shoulder. Makoto, being the brilliant lady she was, actually turned to look with a concerned confusion all over her face.

 

“Yo!” he closed his eyes with that same smile, and tripped over his own feet. Flowey heard this and turned around, and raised an eyebrow.    
  


“Monster Kid? why are you following us?” he asked, furrowing his brow.

 

“Ah, man, I was dared to,” he got up with a bit of effort. “A few of my friends and I noticed the influx of people coming to this drabby town,” the dino monster explained, pursing his lips. “We were wondering why. But.. you must be here to deal with..  _ Him _ .. right? right?!” he got excited again, eyes sparkling as he remembered the rumor floating around town. Flowey was lost for words, and he looked up at Akira, hoping he had the right words.

 

Oh. They were looking at him now. This was a bit awkward. Akira wasn’t used to being the center of attention as himself. 

 

**_Tell him politely to fuck off._ **

 

“Not intentionally,” was his answer.

 

Makoto decided that was her cue. So, putting on her friendliest smile and tone, she began, “Our friend here got lost, so we all came to find him. And when we found out what this town was, we decided to look around. Flowey-chan here was helping us find our bearings before we do.”

 

“Haha,” Monster Kid shook his head, still grinning. “No way, dude. We all saw you touch down here while we were playing, and that dude and Flowey,” he motioned his head over to them, “had led one other person away.”

 

Flowey bit his lip, and took a deep breath, “Listen, Monster Kid… we have important business to do.. we can’t exactly dilly-dally here.”

 

The monster with no arms nodded a little too hard, backing off a little, but tripped again. This time, he managed to keep his balance. They all watched the flower for a moment. Makoto had been about to explain they need a place to stay while touring, but then Flowey ruined it. She gave him a glare so stern only Toriel could rival it, with an undeniably authoritative whisper, “Next time, let  _ us _ answer. We don’t need anyone suspicious as to what business we’re here for.”

 

Makoto wasn’t Toriel, however, so the buttercup wasn’t fazed. Flowey shrugged and whispered back. “Everyone here knows about Eduardo already. Besides, I know Monster Kid. He’s stubborn as a mule.” He then raised his voice, smiling. “So, run along. And keep this a secret, okay? don’t even tell your friends.”

 

Monster Kid’s eyes sparkled even more, and he nodded, winking. “You can count on me, Mister Flowey! off I go! And he rushed away, the hugest grin on his face.

 

Makoto’s glare intensified somehow, and it was clear she was about ready to beat a flower up. Or murder something. And no one wanted that. So Akira spoke up before she could. “That doesn’t matter. We can’t have anyone suspicious or trailing us.”

 

“He wasn’t going to leave without the truth, so I gave him the closest one,” the demon flower was again not fazed, staring at the trio of humans. “Now, let’s go before his friends decide to enter the scene.” He slithered off, towards his home. The flower was an honest one. But MK was even more honest and trustworthy. They could trust the kid wouldn’t spill anything. 

 

The three followed, with Makoto having to breath and make herself calm down. Which she was used to. Futaba leaned in towards her with a smile, quietly assuring her, “Don’t worry. We’ll shut him up when we drill it into his head what’s really going on.”

 

Flowey looked back at them, with a bit of a frown. He wondered why they, Makoto in particular, were so riled up. Guess he’ll get an answer soon. Maybe then he could understand. Soon they reached his home, his sprawling mansion-like home. He looked to Makoto and Futaba for their reactions, not smiling at all. “Here’s my home.”

 

They both looked up, Futaba’s eyes wide and jaw gaping open. Makoto’s eyes widened as well, but not nearly as much. “This is your house?”

 

“This looks like it could be an attraction!” Futaba practically jumped with excitement. She was already imagining what rollercoasters, bumper cars, or giant computer screens they could install inside. 

 

Flowey couldn’t help smiling at them, particularly Futaba. He nodded, “Yep, it’s my proud abode. And it’s yours for the time being. Mi casa es su casa.” He made his way to the door, and opened it, revealing much the same appearance as the rest of the Thieves had seen, save for a large half-eaten pie on a low-set table and cushions surrounding it. 

 

Ryuji and Yusuke were at the table looking at something on the former’s phone. They both looked up when the door opened, Yusuke covering his mouth after just biting into a chip. Haru and Morgana peeked out of the door to her room. Makoto glanced around as she stepped inside. She thought for a moment before commenting, “It’s earthy.”

 

Futaba then added, “From the outside, I assumed it would’ve had more open space, like a barn or cabin.”

 

Flowey chuckled. “It’s a house, not a barn. I may be a flower, but I don’t really…” he caught himself, shaking his head. “Never mind about that. Do you like it?”

 

He had stepped inside too, staring at them with those pale red eyes for approval of some sort. He almost slipped up, but maybe he didn’t? he was thinking to himself about that. Would it have been safe?

 

“I think it’s nice. It certainly fits the nature theme and you being a flower,” Makoto answered.

 

Meanwhile, Futaba nodded. “Yup.” And left her answer at that as everyone else walked over. 

 

Akira closed the door. “Makoto, Futaba, drop your stuff off where Flowey tells you to. After that, we’re heading in.” He glanced to Flowey. “We’ll brief him while you do that. We’re all alright with him knowing the basics, right?”

 

The two girls nodded in agreement before looking to Flowey. The flower nodded and led them to a spare room then, wondering what they meant by “heading in”. Head into the clinic? if that’s the case, it made perfect sense. He opened the door, revealing more papers stacked against a wall, and then he grabbed with a vine the two mattresses leaning against the wall, and placed one inside carefully so as not to mess with the papers. “You don’t mind sharing a room, right?”

 

Makoto answered with a hesitant “I guess not” as Futaba immediately answered “Nope!” and chose a spot to set her laptop case down. She then immediately opened it up and started pulling out various small items. Makoto frowned at her. “You’d better  _ behave _ then.”

 

“Hey!” Futaba looked back up. “That was one time when I was sixteen and we were in dresses. Statistics show it’s unlikely to happen again.”

 

“They’d better be right.” With that, Makoto set her own suitcase down. Then she waited with her arms crossed as Futaba gathered up what looked like a lot of food and glass vials. 

 

The redhead stood up proudly with everything in her arms. “I have successfully brought everything Ann sent with me. Plenty of breads, beads, Takemedics, and life ointment, and even a soma.”

 

Makoto rested the tips of her fingers against her forehead with a sigh. “You’re going to need a bag.”

 

Flowey placed the other mattress in then. The room was a bit spacious enough for two. He raised an eyebrow though, but only questioned one thing from that. “Okay.. what’s a takemedic, and what’s a soma?”

 

Makoto pulled a cloth bag from out of her suitcase, having packed it just in case. She handed it to Futaba before answering, “Takemedic is a special medicine. And soma… we’re not really sure, but it comes in handy.” As Futaba dumped everything into her new bag, Makoto continued, “What has Joker told you so far?” 

 

“He told me about Morgana.. And that you all were going to change Eduardo Silva’s heart,” he replied, eyeing the bread going into the bag too. What did they need with bread? he had plenty. He guessed it wasn’t his place to ask. Maybe he’d find out. 

 

She arched an eyebrow. “How much about Morgana?”

 

“That he’s a cat made of good human desires…” the flower repeated what Yusuke had said. “Perhaps concepts too. And in return I told them a little something about monster souls.”

 

Makoto thought for a moment before motioning Futaba over. “We should reconvene with the others.” Then she walked out into the hall, Futaba following. “They weren’t wrong. What he is plays into where we work.”

 

Flowey slithered after them, listening intently. “And you work with minds, right? like psychologists and whatnot?” he asked, deeply intrigued.

 

“Not exactly,” was Yusuke’s answer.

 

“We work in an alternate world made of cognition called the Metaverse. There, cognition and perception shape everything,” Futaba explained. Morgana meowed something at Flowey, despite him not being able to understand.

 

“That.. that’s very interesting… I read about cognition as in the concepts for psychology but I didn’t think it went that far..” he then stared at Morgana, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t understand it. Flowey then gestured to what was left of the large pie. “Makoto, Futaba, help yourselves. Toriel brought it over.” 

 

What did Morgana say though?

 

Futaba looked over, but Makoto shook her head. “I don’t think we have the time.”

 

Yet Futaba was already walking over and nabbing a slice. For the moment, Akira let her do so. “The more distorted a cognition, the more distorted the world is around it. In it, people appear as things called shadows.”

 

Flowey made his way to the dining table and took the second to last piece of the pie, helping himself. He hummed with delight before it changed into a realization sort of hum, “Ohhh! so that’s why you guys were like how you were around us monsters. I assume shadows aren’t good since you nearly attacked me and Asgore.” Ah, he remembered it like it was yesterday. Wait. It  _ was _ yesterday. 

 

Haru nodded. “Yes. My apologies about that. I am very used to attacking shadows when they try to sneak up on me.”

 

Everyone else murmured in agreement. Except Morgana, who meowed again.

 

Akira thought for a moment before looking to Flowey. “Shadows are the bad part of a person.” Granted, not always. But it was nearly universal that the part of a person that was the shadow was a bad part of themselves. 

 

Flowey nodded, still eating his slice of pie. He gulped it down before he replied, “So.. shadows are an amalgamation of the negative concepts, traits and desires a person may have? am I correct?”

 

He reached in the fridge with a vine to pour himself and Futaba some milk, handing a cup to her and keeping one for himself. Akira thought over that. It was true for most, but that also wasn’t the  _ best _ summary. Luckily, Futaba picked up for him as she took the milk. “A shadow is what would qualify as a person’s heart or subconscious. Often a part of yourself you keep hidden from those around you.” With that, she drank her milk.

 

Akira nodded.   
  


Ryuji added, “An a’course what most people hide are their bad traits. So, ya know. Most shaddows are kinda evil.”

 

“Not evil,” Makoto corrected. “Violent or complacent.”

 

Yusuke nodded. “They delude themselves that they aren’t, or that they are in the right.”

 

“I see…” he lowered his head and petals a bit, taking tiny sips from his milk. He surely was hiding something, a lot of things, from every single person and monster. Part of it was that he was unsure he should tell. And another… he.. was scared. What shadows did his mind hold, if any? he didn’t know. And that was the worst part. He looked back up at them. “Well, that seems to be Eduardo’s problem. He thinks he’s in the right, but he’s not.”

“Yeah,” Ryuji spat, stamping a foot. “And we’re gonna knock that thought right outta his damn mind!”

 

“Indeed we shall,” Makoto nodded, her tone far calmer. “No one who senselessly hurts people is in the right.”

 

Before anyone else could talk, Akira looked to Flowey. “We need to get near the clinic without being noticed by anyone.”

 

“The only one who can help us with that is Sans, and I don’t know if the brothers’re still in town…” he finished off his pie, and drank the rest of his milk to wash it down. He remembered Akira’s unease with Alphys’s teleportation device. “Makoto.. you sure you don’t want the last slice? it’s pretty good.” As he asked, he pulled out his phone and texted Papyrus if they were still in town. 

 

Makoto nodded. “I’d rather wait to eat my share until after we check out this man’s…” she looked to Akira. “Have you told him about palaces?”

 

He thought over that for a moment. He didn’t recall telling Flowey about palaces when they told him about Morgana before, so he shook his head.

 

“Palaces?” he seemed surprised, more at what Papyrus was telling him than this situation. “I’m assuming they’re more than what you’d find in a royal place.” He put his phone away after sending off a grateful yet sombre text, and gave them their full attention, raising both eyebrows. 

 

Morgana meowed for a bit, with Akira eyeing him intently. It seemed he was explaining. When he stopped, Akira looked back to Flowey. “Palaces are formed when someone has extremely distorted desires and delusions. They’re so distorted, the person is no longer in touch with reality. They can’t tell their delusions for what they are. Such as thinking an entire city is your personal bank.”

 

“Got it… so Eduardo has his head so far up the clouds that he thinks monsterkind is basically death,” Flowey summed it up. What he did not know was that Eduardo had much more complicated thoughts. 

 

“More like up his ass,” Ryuji commented. “Probably got it in his head he’s some frickin’ hero for being an ass.”

 

Flowey nodded. Well, put that way, yes. He took this time then to announce, “Sans is on his way. Seems he and Papyrus get to stay another for days. While he’s coming, would you like to hear about the legend? it could prove helpful to you…”

 

“A legend?” Yusuke echoed. Then he smiled. “I would love to hear a legend about your culture.” Morgana looked to Akira, said something, and they both nodded. Could be useful indeed, given this palace involved monsters. Flowey had everyone’s full attention. Except Futaba’s, as half her attention was on food. 

 

“Futaba…” the buttercup groaned, before he continued, figuring that maybe she would eventually give him his full attention or someone else would tell her the story. “Alright. So.. long ago, monsterkind and humankind lived in harmony. They were kind to one another for centuries. But trouble was brewing on the human side.. They began to fear the monsters because of their..  _ our _ ability to absorb human souls.” He paused for a moment, trying to bite down the bitterness. “One day, they attacked monsterkind abruptly and so viciously the monsters stood no chance. Many of them were dusted…” he took the final piece of the pie and wrapped it up for Makoto, sorrow in his pale red eyes. Much like Asgore’s blue ones. “After such a ruthless one-sided battle, the humans were victorious, and so gathered seven of their best magic users to seal the rest of monsterkind away, at Mount Ebott… established a legend about the mountain itself.. no one who ventures there ever returns.. to keep curiosity from bubbling up…” another pause, but this time he was done. He looked up and around the table at their faces. “And that’s the proper Legend. Whatever Eduardo believes is untrue.”

 

Haru stepped forward, eyes blazing. “It’s absolutely horrible people would have even  _ thought _ to do such a thing!”

 

And Ryuji was quick to get wrapped up in her anger. “Yeah, how much shittier can ya get than slaughtering and then imprisoning an entire group of people?!”

 

“Ryuji, Haru, calm down,” Makoto told them in her most convincing mom voice. “Getting angry about it won’t solve anything - everyone who did  _ that _ is already dead.”

 

The two looked down, silent now. Yusuke mulled over it, murmuring to himself about the different aspects of the Legend. Morgana tilted his head, but neither he nor Akira voiced whatever concerned them. Futaba was the one to pipe up. “When you say absorb souls, do you mean somehow steal a person’s shadow?”

 

“Nuh-uh…” the flower grunted, not surprised that Haru and Ryuji would think that. “Our concept of souls is different from yours. Joker, Yusu and Ryuji know already. But I suppose I can explain again…” He looked at Akira for one moment. “You see, souls are represented by hearts, and they are the culmination of a human’s and a monster’s being.” He briefly wished he had  soul to show them. “A monster has a white, upside down heart. While a human has a right-side up heart that varies in colors depending on their trait, and their eyes show that color. Eduardo’s, for example, is Purple for Perseverance. A monster who absorbs a human soul would become a powerful entity… that’s why they were scared…” he knew - he experienced it firsthand with Chara. Too bad that power came with having to share a body. “But we never had a reason to do so. So their fear was unfounded.”

Morgana commented about a self-fulfilling prophecy. The monsters never had a reason to try to absorb a soul and wreak havoc until the humans gave them one by attacking. Granted, the monsters hadn’t been able to do so, but the humans gave them reason.

 

“And Eduardo…” Akira continued, though he trailed off.

 

“He’s giving them a reason to be violent,” Yusuke finished for him. “And forcing them to react with violence like he assumes of them.” Which reinforced why they had to infiltrate as soon as possible.

 

“Futaba,” Akira suddenly called out, making her head perk up. “Is Sans nearby?”

 

She closed her eyes, and suddenly a pair of thick mechanical goggles replaced her glasses. No one could hide now. If someone was nearby, her goggle mask would tell her. But there was no need for that, as there were knocks on the door as soon as she put on her goggles. Flowey sighed exaggeratingly, and slithered to the door, “Stay back, guys.” 

 

And then he opened it, immediately met with water splashing on him and a deep, Southern-ish chuckle. “Gotcha again. Though it should feel good, right?” Sans burst into full-blown laughter. 

 

Morgana hissed as he got splashed by a stray droplet, but otherwise no one was in the splash zone. He licked a paw before scrubbing his face to get the water off. Pesky water droplets.

 

“Saaaaans, it wasn’t funny the first time, and it will  _ never _ be funny,” the buttercup nonetheless absorbed this clear liquid, sighing of relief. He needed a splash of water after such a heavy infodump.

 

Ryuji groaned in annoyance at the water thing. He’d had at least one person do that to him, and ever since then, he’d had Flowey’s opinion of that not being funny.

 

“Come on,  _ bud _ , don’t be such a  _ wet blanket _ ,” the stout skeleton grinned, tossing the bucket inside. A vine immediately caught it and set it aside as Flowey groaned with irritation through gritted teeth. Seemed this was their dynamic.

 

Haru and Futaba giggled and snickered respectively. Even Akira grinned while Makoto shook her head at such a childish display. Yusuke, however, stared. “I...don’t get how that’s supposed to be funny.”

 

Sans shrugged, “Well, guess ya don’t have my sense of humor.. it’s all fine though…” and entered the home, shoving his hands into his pockets and closing the door with his foot. “So.. what can I help you with? Paps told me you needed me for something.”

 

Flowey looked at the group, and then back at Sans, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “Yeah.. we need you to get us to my clinic without us being noticed. Your shortcuts work quite well in that regard.”

 

The short skeleton seemed confused, tilting his head. “So you want me to sneak you there? why can’t you guys go normally? I mean, it  _ is _ a long walk from here to the clinic, I understand, but secretly?” He wasn’t questioning their motives, just wondering why it had to be secret. Flowey bit his lip, and turned to Akira, blinking. What should be said?

 

“We’d rather not arouse suspicion,” was his answer.

 

Makoto nodded. Wouldn’t it put everyone on guard to see a bunch of humans heading to a place where a  _ hostile _ human is? I mean, we’re here to help, but I doubt everyone would take it that way. And we’d rather not cause any panic among people.” A bit of a lie, but also accurate as far as she knew.

 

 The skeleton monster understood completely then, and his smile faded, his expression turning completely serious as if what happened moments before never happened. He nodded. “Gotcha. Operation Clinic Sneak is now a go.” He then trudged down the hallway towards the basement, gesturing for them all to follow, and the flower did, first of all. Only Flowey, Ryuji, Yusuke and Akira would know what this meant. 

 

Nonetheless, the three all glanced to each other with confusion. He had strictly told them not to go there before, so why was he letting them go now? Haru, Makoto and Morgana looked confused by those three being confused. What was confusing?

 

After a moment, Akira looked up and noticed the gamer wasn’t following. “Futaba!”

 

She immediately stood up from the cushion and ran over to join them. Then Akira went over to follow Flowey, everyone else in tow. Futaba stayed towards the back, picking up Morgana so he didn’t need to walk faster just to keep up. And then Sans focused, holding his hand out behind them, wasting no time in getting them to hold hands. His field caught all of them, and suddenly, they were at the back of the clinic. Luckily, no one was around, not even Monster Kid and his friends. “And here we are… the back of the clinic…” It wasn’t too far, so he wasn’t that tired. 

 

Flowey checked on Sans nonetheless, offering quiet gratitude, and decided he was okay. He glanced at all of them, grinning excitedly and rubbing his leaves together. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

 

Everyone sans Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke came out of that dazed. Though Yusuke still looked a bit uncomfortable. The group all looked at each other. Morgana hastily meowed something to them all. And then Yusuke turned to Sans. “For this to work, you need to leave. We may talk with you later.”

 

“Aw, really?” the skeleton monster looked and sounded disappointed, narrowing his sockets and crossing his arms, “why can’t I come with?”

 

Flowey took a deep breath, biting back saying a truly hurtful thought. So he stayed silent, waiting for any of the humans to answer. Makoto and Akira both gave him deadly intent stares. Ryuji thought about commenting, but decided against it when he saw that. Haru stepped forward, but before she could say anything, Yusuke answered again, “You’d quite honestly be a hinderance more than a help.”

 

Sans huffed, a bit red in the face, but Haru quickly added, “Please understand.” Sans looked at her then, sockets still narrowed slightly. She deeply regretted this; perhaps she should have spoken before stepping up. As much as Yusuke talked about elegance and beauty, he wasn’t exactly the most elegant when it came to letting people down. “This is something only we can do. You’d be in needless danger. You have to trust us.”

 

Sans stared at her, inhaled through his nose holes, and.. nodded without hesitation, backing up and holding up his hands. “Alright, alright. I’ll leave… good luck to ya.” He began walking away, briefly wondering why Flowey got to go. But he decided it wasn’t his problem anymore. Maybe later?

 

Flowey bit his lip, watching him leave before narrowing his eyes at Yusuke, and when he spoke his words were full of biting sarcasm, “Wow, tactful much?” before he turned to Haru. “Thanks for letting him down gently.”

 

Yusuke looked back at him. “Well, it was true, wasn’t it?”

 

Flowey only got just a little angrier at that remark, glaring at the artist, but he soon stowed it away. Akira let out a breath he’d been holding. Indeed, part of Yusuke that he loved at times and didn’t like at others - the man was honest and blunt and not the best at reading a social situation. He gave Haru a nod, “Thank you.”

 

Then he looked to Flowey. Should Flowey stay back as well? or would they need him?

 

“Hey,” Ryuji piped up. “What about the flower? he won’t exactly be in a better position.”

 

“Indeed, Flowey would be more of a hinderance as well without…” Yusuke trailed off. Maybe he should leave it there since they’d not told him about personas. 

 

“It would also seem like favoritism,” Haru added.

 

Then Akira spoke up, “But Eduardo listens to him. And seems to trust him.”

 

Ryuji didn’t seem to get it. “So?”

 

Morgana meowed something sarcastic to him. Makoto was the one to voice what Akira meant though. “We might need Flowey’s help to access something. If we can keep him with the back line, he’ll be safe, and he can help us if he’s needed.”

 

Flowey had caught onto what the artist was going to say. Without what? but it was drowned out by what the rest said. He took a deep breath and sighed. He had almost nothing to say now, afraid he might lash out now, particularly at Yusuke. 

 

Ryuji huffed. Makoto  _ would  _ be the one to make that connection and bring it up. “Alright, fine. I guess he’s comin’.”

 

Haru sighed. “We’ll need to think of how to explain it later to Sans-san then.”

 

Futaba just nodded.

 

“Very well,” Yusuke said, smiling just a hint. “I will go along with this decision. Perhaps he really will help us in this man’s ugly desires.” 

 

Akira turned to Futaba. “Anyone nearby?”

 

Flowey waited for them, slumping over a little grouchily. Nobody was nearby, absolutely no one. It was almost like a ghost town back here behind the clinic. Futaba smiled. “No one sneaking around. We’re good.”

 

Akira nodded and pulled out his phone. He clicked the strange red eye icon, and hit a bookmarked location. If Flowey had a keen eye, he’d see the three keywords. Everything felt strange for a good moment. And then they were in a battered war-torn place. Everyone, save Flowey, was in different gear too.

 

Yusuke was in some kind of sleek suit with a kitsune mask and tail, and a katana. 

 

Ryuji had thug gear with elbow and knee pads. His back had a bone design on it to match his skull mask. He carried a lead pipe. 

 

Makoto looked almost as thug-ish, wearing industrial colored leather gear and a matching grey scarf. Her mask was some kind of eye-plating or eye gear. Each of her hands held what looked like spiked brass knuckles-tekkos.

 

Haru looked like a suave pink-and-purple musketeer with a black racoon mask and fancy hat. She had that axe Flowey saw earlier. 

 

Futaba looked like something straight out of Tron, but green with thick boots and her goggles. She didn't have a weapon. 

 

Morgana was in her arms still. Not that Flowey might notice at first, but he looked like a cartoon now, a bipedal cat with a giant round head, yellow bandana, and some kind of cutlass.

 

And Joker looked the same as before, just now he had what looked like a stylish pimp cane. Or was it a blade?

 

Flowey saw everything, and his eyes widened with amazement. And then they all started to fade out of this world’s existence, and into the palace. It looked the same as how Joker had seen it, with gravestones and dust at this entrance of town. The sun was caught between the horizon, neither rising nor setting, and everything was chock full of tension, and so very still. They were far from the clinic, but they could see it and Mount Ebott looming in the distance, all buildings dilapidated. The flower gasped as he beheld all this, and bit his lip. This was horrifying..

 

Joker put the phone back in his pocket as everyone else looked at where they were. “What a desolate world,” Makoto thought aloud.

 

Haru lowered her axe. “It’s so dreary and somber.”

 

“What even is this place?” Ryuji asked, sticking one han in a pocket. “What’s this supposed to be?”

 

Akira looked up as Ryuji glanced back. With a far more serious look in his eyes, he replied, “A war waiting to happen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this ends the majority of the Undertale section, it's into the Persona 5 world of palaces from here! And with that, things will start ramping up again!


	14. Chapter Fourteen-The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves and Flowey are now in the palace. Flowey gets to see them fight, and why they were so keen on no one else seeing what they do.

After a while of staring at the palace, the area around them, Yusuke stepped forward, the words “a war waiting to happen” ringing in his head. He looked between the dust and the tombs. It was so empty. The land itself seemed to be sighing its very life away. “Everything’s dead…”

 

Futaba then spoke up, hands behind her back, her voice far more cautious and serious than before. Meaning she actually sounded serious. “I wouldn’t count on it. This palace isn’t free of enemies.”

 

Flowey started to shiver, looking at all the dust in particular. He then glanced over at the clinic, and started making his way there, only for a barrier to stop him. He placed a leaf on it, narrowing his pale red eyes, and it shimmered in that place. “Hm.. seems like we can’t head  _ straight _ there…”

 

Figures. And the barrier reminded him of the barrier back in the Underground. Wonderful. More reminders. Joker ran through a few things in his head, mostly what arrangement would be best. They didn’t know what this palace held, after all. In his thinking, he didn’t notice Flowey had walked away.

 

Futaba, of course, was the first to notice. “Flowey is going to get himself killed,” was her comment.

 

That immediately got Joker’s attention, and he suddenly looked up. “Flowey!”

 

Flowey turned towards the entrance of town, and returned to the transformed group, waiting on their lead. He was in an unfamiliar place after all, and they were the masters. Best stick closely to them.

 

Makoto sighed. “You need to stick with us. You don’t have anything to protect you from shadows.” He might think this world played by the same rules as his, but without a persona, he was in a very dangerous position. 

 

“Oh, speakin’ of the flower,” Ryuji chimed in. “What’re we gonna call him? he needs a codename, ye?”

 

“Just Flowey is fine,” the buttercup immediately shot the codename suggestion down, narrowing his eyes as he remembered Sans’s puns. “And I was checking to see if we could head straight to the clinic over there. But there’s a barrier. Seems we need to find another way.”

 

Joker nodded to that. Morgana crossed his arms though. “Using your real name in the metaverse is dangerous. Very dangerous. And so is going ahead  _ without _ a persona. Any powers you had in the physical world won’t be nearly as effective here.”

 

Haru nodded. “That’s why each of us has a codename.”

 

“And we fight in a group to support each other,” Yusuke added. Joker shifted to one foot for a moment. He wanted to list them off, but he was curious as to what Flowey would say first.

 

“Mm.. call me..” he sighed, bowing his name with shame, “Bud then.” Everyone there would recognize it as one of Sans’s puns. Thus why he was ashamed. It was his favorite too. Were Sans there, he’d be laughing so hard. And then he looked up at Morgana. Did he just  _ speak _ ?

 

“Bud?” Ryuji echoed. That sounded a bit lame. “Why not somethin’ cooler?”

 

“Yeah, like Flytrap or Nightshade?” Futaba added in. She was already running through lists of plant names in her head.

 

Morgana shook his head. “Too long, Oracle. A codename needs to be simple and easy to remember.”

 

“What about Red Tide?” Yusuke added. At least to him, it was simple and easy to associate with the talking flower.

 

“Red Tide sounds cool, all those names do, but we’re wasting time…” the flower reminded them, peeking into town. He saw shadow versions of the skeleton brothers by this palace’s version of  _ Grillby’s & Muffet’s _ . They didn’t seem to notice them, particularly because they were so far away.

 

“Red Tide then,” Joker settled. He could feel Arsene getting tired with how Fllowey was making this take longer, how all of them were. And he was too.

 

Then he pointed to Ryuji. “Skull.” Then Morgana, “Mona.” Yusuke, “Fox.” Makoto, “Queen.” Futaba, “Oracle.” Haru, “Noir.” And then lastly, himself, “Joker.”

 

He looked to the rest of the group. “Mona, Fox, Noir, you’re with me. Queen, you keep Skull and Oracle out of trouble. You’re backup. Keep Red Tide with you.”

 

Then he turned to Futaba, or Oracle as she was called here. “Traps and pathways forward?”

 

Oracle hummed, her mouth open a tad, as her goggles started flooding her with data about the palace. They’d have to head into town, and towards the shadows ahead. And then possibly through the building. Flowey wondered what Red Tide could possibly mean, but too much time was being wasted. He slithered to Queen, glancing up at her with a sort of reverence he lacked in the real world. It seemed the codename probably had that effect. After a moment,Oracle nodded to herself. “No traps around here. And not a lot of shadows. We’ll just have to go through buildings like that space station.”

 

Joker nodded to her in thanks, which made her smile. Then he, Fox, Noir, and Mona headed off towards the nearest building they noticed, which was the diner. Their steps made a slight splash like paint, but otherwise they were silent. Queen, meanwhile, knelt down and held her hand out for Flowey. Seemed they were waiting before following. “Want a ride for when we head in, Red Tide?” The way she said it made it sound more like a dare than an offer.

 

Flowey mumbled something, staring at the first group as they ran forward, before he nodded absentmindedly, sticking his leaf in her palm. She somewhat had his trust, if only because she reminded him of Toriel. Queen lifted him up and set the flower on her shoulder. Once the others were at the edge of their earshot, Makoto motioned the other two to follow and start heading after. Flowey wondered where they were going.

 

The ones leading would notice a huge “hole” where the clinic should be as they passed it. It seemed as if it had been ripped straight out of the ground and placed where they’d seen it. And that’s when the shadows who looked like the skeleton brothers noticed them, the taller stepping up to them with a hand raised. 

 

“Nyeh heh heh! halt right there, humans!” was that Papyrus? he sounded a lot meaner, more condescending and more full of himself. He was also dressed in all black, and his face was etched with battle scars, his sockets forever evil-looking. But that now condescending smile was ever present. Shadow Sans was lazier than his physical counterpart, also wearing all black, and so made no move like his brother. Except raising a hand and summoning bones with a red aura to enclose them in with them.

 

Joker skidded to a stop when the two shadows noticed them, holding a hand out. The other three did as well. He rocked slightly, repeatedly putting weight onto one and then the other. Keeping on his toes was a bit of a habit in these areas. Haru, however, was the one to speak up. “Do you need something?” which was said surprisingly kind for a lady who had an axe in her pocket of hammerspace.

 

Queen, Oracle, and Skull stopped short a good distance. Oracle inspected the hole in the ground before looking back over to the main group. She took a few steps forward. If this did turn into a fight, she’d need to be there for them.

 

“We can’t let you pass, humans,” Shadow Papyrus spoke angrily. He then looked over at Shadow Sans, growling out, “SANS! SAY SOMETHING, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SACK OF BONES!”

 

“Whatever…” he yawned. Papyrus merely shook his head, turning his attention back to the humans.

 

“Not without a fight!” he finished, summoning a large, long bone that he held with one hand.

 

“This is a town for monsters  _ and _ humans,” Joker pointed out very matter-of-factly. He wasn’t about to take crap from a shadow. Though, in case they were going to jump the gun, he kept his cane readied. 

 

“You should be willing to let us pass through!” Morgana added, hefting his little cutlass over his shoulder. 

 

“King Asgore demands otherwise,” the taller skeleton shadow made no move, however.

 

“He’s a bit strict and an ass as well,” the stout one frowned, obviously not respecting their ruler as much as his brother. 

 

Papyrus hit him with the bone, a little lightly though than would be expected, and growled, “Shut up, Sans!”

 

“Thought you wanted me to talk…”

 

“Not about that!”

 

King? wasn’t Asgore Flowey’s secretary now? and it seemed Papyrus feared him a bit and Sans seemed to choose every moment to disrespect him. It wasn’t right. It served to remind the Phantom Thieves that this was a palace and not the real thing. Flowey kept staring at the hole in the ground, and the over at the edge of town. Mount Ebott certainly was still in its place, but the clinic was nearby. And he wondered why he wasn’t dying right now; he wasn’t in soil anymore, after all.

 

“If you do not like him, you should let us pass then,” Fox had spoken up before Joker or Mona could think of something to say. A thing that tended to happen. At least he had friends who wouldn’t ditch him for it. 

 

Nor decided to try and intervene again. “If you think he’s too strict, you can just rebel and ignore the rules you think he’s too strict about.”

 

Not unlike her own story. A little.

 

Joker thought about adding something, but decided to let this play out. See if the shadows would listen. If not, this would get interesting. Flowey didn’t know what a fight here looked like, after all. 

“Disobeying him would lead to a punishment none of us shadows could ever imagine,” Shadow Papyrus replied. 

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever..” Shadow Sans brought down his hand, and the bones vanished into the dirt. 

 

The taller skeleton shadow stomped his foot, “SANS, NO! YOU DOLT, PUT THOSE BACK!”

 

The older brother simply shrugged, fueling the brother’s anger. This was interesting enough already. And now the door to the building they were standing next to was accessible. 

 

Joker looked back and forth between them. Were they just going to continue arguing? maybe he should stir the pot a little. He made a small hand motion to Fox. Simple enough that it got the message through - try to sneak past them. Fox nodded and slipped out of formation, lowering himself to keep out of view as he practically tiptoed to the door. As he did, Joker ran through a few things in his head. They didn’t like the punishment, but Sans clearly had little interest in fighting. And it seemed he didn’t want to be ordered around much. Him  _ not _ following orders made Papyrus mad. 

 

So logically, telling Sans to be lazy would make him even angrier at his brother. And Sans would probably agree to being lazy. “If he doesn’t want to obey, you shouldn’t make him.”

 

Shadow Sans looked at Joker with those red eyelights, smiling just a little. All the while he’d been frowning. Being bossed around sucked. 

 

“Well, then, I’ll just do it myself!!” Shadow Papyrus raised his hand and the bones appeared once more, this time only shielding off the door. Fox jumped as the bones blocked the door right before he could get there. With the entrance blocked, he sighed and sped back into formation. “You’re not getting through without a fight!”

 

Sans began to back away, hoping to go unnoticed, but Papyrus pulled him back. “Help me fight, brother!”

 

“Alright then,” Jokerheld his cane out. Noir pulled her axe back out, and Fox set a hand on the hilt of his sword. “Oracle!”

 

Oracle quickly strode up behind them. Her goggles vanished in a bright flash of fire. Streams of data wrapped around her before they formed a terrifying smiling giant ball made of what looked like plates of steel. Colorful flames spewed from the top. Their move. The Thieves were ready to fight, and to dodge.

 

Shadow Sans writhed out of Papyrus’s grip, and sighed. He eyed the giant ball, eyeridge raised, and so did the taller shadow skeleton. “Huh. Interesting, but will it withstand-”

“-this?!” the stout brother focused on it, shooting several extremely sharp and sturdy bones at the ball. Flowey watched with awe.

 

The bones flew way out into the left field, seeing as she was a good distance away. With that wasted, Joker took the chance. He held is free hand over his face. “Dominion!” with that, he yanked off the mask. It vanished in a burst, replaced now with a lady in white robes, wings, and a banner around her neck. She had a red cloak, and a scale in one hand. He pointed to Sans and Papyrus. “Nocturnal Flash!” With that, the Dominion persona flashed them with darkness. If it worked, they’d be dazed.

 

It worked on Papyrus, but not on Sans. “Ah! what is this feeling?!” he stumbled about, dizzy, but dramatic as usual. 

 

Sans then growled, rushing to Joker with a sharp bone in his hand. For a little, plump one, he was quick. And anger was clear in his eyes. No one messed with his brother, it seemed. “Joker! look out!” Red Tide, Flowey, warned despite the fact that this could throw the young man off.

 

The angel lady disappeared, and Joker had his mask back on. He leapt back, even going so far as to do a backflip to avoid Sans’s attack. And it seemed that was  _ Fox’s _ cue to step in. He ripped his kitsune mask off without warning. Behind him rose up a blue man with a gold helmet of sorts and a mane of white hair, donning a red-zebra cape and some sort of metal skirt and pants. “Kamu Susano-o! Bufudyne!”

 

The persona raised a sword of crossed blades, causing a massive tree of ice to rise up under Sans. “Wh..?!” the older brother slipped on the ice, but otherwise wasn’t affected much. He almost slid off, but held onto the tree of ice by a branch, sweating nervously.

 

Shadow Papyrus recovered for the most part, and he noticed Sans was in trouble. “SANS! I’ll help!”

 

He rushed to the icy tree with a bone of fire and then tossed it at it like a spear, but his mind was still swirling.

 

“Look out, Mona! Joker!” Oracle called out. “That fire’s strong!”

 

Joker and Mona leapt to the side before she even finished. Though it was directed at the tree of flames, neither wanted to be in the line of fire if it melted through the ice. Noir glared at the two shadows for a moment. It tugged her heart a bit to see the two care for each other, but she had to remind herself they were just shadows. She hefted her axe and ran up to Papyrus for a swing.

 

Shadow Papyrus, since he was too focused on trying to help Shadow Sans, suffered a hit, but it wasn’t his weakness so it only harmed him less than usual. He turned to her, a snarl upon his face. “You little brat. Can’t you see I’m trying to help my brother?!” He summoned another flaming bone, focusing it on the tree of ice instead of her like she might have expected. Noir nonetheless leapt back on instinct. She blinked a bit when he did that, and the ice tree was melting.

 

“Bro, I might fall before you finish!”

 

“PIPE DOWN!” he was trying to focus.

 

Flowey couldn’t help rubbing at his eyes. While these two were vicious and so unlike the Sans and Papyrus he knew, at the same time, they reminded him of them as well. He hoped this battle ended well.

 

Noir stared. “Oracle?”

 

“Give me a minute!” she called back. Inside her persona Prometheus, Oracle was clicking away at various things trying to get all the data organized. Ice was normal, physical was normal. Only dizzied one. It would take her a bit to receive and filter information on their weaknesses.

 

Fox already had his mask off. Susano-o was once again brought out. “Vorpal blade!” The persona hoisted their sword up again, raining physical slashes down upon both skeletons.

 

Sans suffered a hit a lot of times, crying out in pain. His fingers slipped and he fell from the tree, close to unconsciousness. Shadow Papyrus saw and dodged the best he could, getting hit by a few stray slashes, and successfully caught Shadow Sans before he hit the ground. “Sans! wake up, you clout!”

 

He didn’t. Shadow Papyrus gasped, tears forming. And then he yelled, darkness forming around him and his bones. He charged at Fox, shooting a death glare at him, as well as dozens upon dozens of dark bones. The buttercup’s pale red eyes were wide as he watched this. 

 

Fox jumped back, his mask reappearing. He held his arms in front of himself to try and brace for the attack. The sharp bones pelted him, threatening to tear through. He grit his teeth at the pain. Luckily, they only dealt about half his health. He was still up and standing. “Joker!”

 

Joker actually leapt over the others to join him. Fox held up a hand, which Joker high fived for the baton pass. He stood in front of Fox and turned towards the shadow. Bones of darkness. A curse move, it seemed. Perhaps he should try-

 

“Joker, bless should do it!” Oracle beat him to the punch. 

 

He set his hand against his mask once more. “Persona.” Dominion appeared behind him again. “Kougaon.” A blast of blessed energy sped towards Papyrus.

Shadow Papyrus jolted, becoming worried with this attack, but at least Shadow Sans was out of the way. He was hit, and he screamed in agony. Once it was over, he fell out, also close to unconsciousness. Flowey bit his lip. They.. they weren’t dead, were they?

 

The four pulled out ranged weapons and surrounded the two shadows. Joker had a pistol, Fox had a rifle, Mona a  _ slingshot _ of all things, and Noir had a fierce-looking  **grenade launcher** . All four of them had their weapons pointed at the two. And despite being hit, Fox was on firm footing. Joker stared at Papyrus with a cold half-lidded glare. “Let us through.”

 

 They groaned as they came to, and Shadow Sans glanced at the bones surrounding the door. Shadow Papyrus lowered them into the ground wearily, chuckling wryly, “The King is going to hurt us royally… but rules are rules… you have proven yourselves worthy…”

 

“And you don’t tell anyone about us, got it?” he added.

 

Morgana decided to add a bit more oomph to that. Even if he was a weird cat-looking thing of human hope. “”If you do, we’ll know exactly who  _ tattled _ and come right back. So you’d better not.”

 

“Sure…” Shadow Sans didn’t hesitate, while Shadow Papyrus simply nodded, his pride wounded. “We won’t tell a soul… but  _ they’ll  _ know you beat us…” he added sourly.

 

“So long as you keep your word, I think we can handle it,” Fox said confidently. AAfter all, he’d taken that powerful hit like a master. Joker looked to Noir, the one behind the skeletons, tilting his head to the side. She shifted her position so they had an escape. Her weapon was still very much pointed at them, however. 

 

Then Joker spoke up, “If you swear by your lives you won’t tell a soul and you’ll let us go, then  _ leave _ .”

 

“Leave? how?” Shadow Papyrus raised an eyeridge, unsure what that meant. He sounded weak. Shadow Sans stared at them with those red eyelights, no longer angry.

 

“Back out,” Joker clarified, motioning to the now open spot behind them. “And don’t show up here again.”

 

“Or if you do, leave us alone.” Morgana pulled his slingshot back a little further to add to the intimidation. Pellets from that thing  _ did  _ sting when they were launched farther. They nodded, gathered themselves up, and stood aside, backing up till they were up against a building. They were still heavily wounded, but they’d live. Flowey bit his lip. Did every battle go like this? with such cold against their enemies? not that he should care but this in particular seemed a bit heartless.

 

And with that, the four of them lowered their weapons. Fox, Mona, and Noir all stood back in line with Joker and put their ranged weapons away. Joker just holstered his pistol back by his hip under his coat. Fox clutched one of his arms. Prometheus lowered to the ground before dissolving in a colorful fire. Then Oracle was back to standing there with her goggles. Joker looked to her. “Keep me posted.”

 

She nodded, taking steps back until she was with Queen, Red Tide and Skull again. In the meantime, Joker pulled a bottle of medicine out and handed it to Fox. He hesitated, then took it and downed the vial. That should bring his health back up to full, or at least close. Either way, he felt a lot better. The four then made their way into the building, Joker at the lead. Queen was about to follow when she noticed Flowey biting his lip. “Something wrong, Red Tide?”

 

“Is this usually how your battles with shadows go?” he asked, frowning. “Beating them up till they give up?”

 

Queen sighed. Her voice softened quite a bit. After all, if these were friends of his, she could understand how it bothered him. “I know we said before that shadows are the subconscious heart of a person, but that’s not entirely true. A lot of shadows are just clumps of bad emotions. Or in a palace like this, they can be how someone interprets a person. They’re not actually the person’s heart unless they appear as the palace ruler.”

 

“Furthermore, any shadow that doesn’t represent a person’s heart or an interpretation of someone appears as an amalgam of random things with a mask or a generic figure that fits the palace with a mask.” Oracle was far more analytical and matter of fact with her addition. She didn’t quite get why it bothered him - she was used to this - but she wanted to provide helpful information. “And given that, most battles end with the shadows dead.”

 

“Or y’know, givin’ us some helpful stuff in exchange for talkin’ things out,” Skull slumped forward a tad. “Like joinin’ Joker.”

 

He sighed, “Okay… I get it.. just take it easy, if you can.” He gestured for them to move forward.

 

Queen nodded. “We’ll try to remember,” she told him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of how we did the fight! We tried to merge the Persona 5 weakness and element based combat with a more real-time element; Does it work?


	15. Chapter Fifteen-Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the shadows defeated outside Eduardo's cognitive bakery, the Thieves make their way inside for another fight.

The building was desolate, and multiple shadows of the monsters Joker had seen in here in the physical world had made this their home. Shadow Napstablook and Shadow Grillby in particular weren’t hostile, choosing to hide behind the bar. Shadow Mettaton and Shadow Muffet, however…

 

Upon spotting other shadows, Joker leapt into a dark hiding spot under a table. The other three followed suit. Hopefully they hadn’t been spotted. After that, Joker wasn’t keen on getting in another fight so soon. Thankfully, they weren’t spotted. Shadow Napstablook looked no different from their counterpart, except black with red eyes, and Grillby was a very, very dark purple. Shadow Muffet was messy, darker, and angry too. She pounded a table. “When are we going to get some money?!”

 

“That’s always what you complain about…” the ghost shadow in turn complained, staring at her from behind the bar.

 

 _“Stop damaging the tables…”_ Grillby sighed.

 

“I don’t care!” she groaned. “I need money _now_!”

 

“I hear catching a human will net us a lot of money, particularly if they’re dead,” a robot voice spoke up. Its owner was in a dark corner, and orange lights were lit up as he leaned against a table.

 

“Not this again…”

 

“Quiet, Blooky! I think I hear something…” Muffet trained her ears. Oh no.

 

Joker’s breath caught in his throat. With the shadows being so close, he didn’t even want to _breathe_ in case they heard it. **_Do not move. Your shoes have thick soles, they would hear a shift in weight. Keep your cane low, and your gun covered. Do not let light reflect off either, nor your weapon hit the table or floor. When their attention is gone, move to a more obscure hiding place._ **

 

It was second nature to adjust himself to Arsene’s advice by now. The man had been a renowned thief, cognitive or real. He knew how to steal and avoid getting caught, and his advice had never led Joker astray.

 

Fox and Noir had hidden behind a few chairs tall enough to cover them, and Mona had hidden behind the open door. The cat was in an admittedly awkward pose, but hey, that happened when you hid in panic. He could hold it if he needed to.

 

Shadow Muffet sniffed the air. Sweat. “I smell humans…” and she grinned savagely. Oh _no_.

 

Grillby and Napstablook exchanged glances, as Mettaton wheeled into view. He had ketchup splattered on him, perhaps to act as blood, much to Shadow Grillby’s dismay. Aside from the orange and purple screen, he looked no different from the real Mettaton. “Humans, huh, darling? they dare enter our establishment? well, they won’t be getting out alive!” 

 

There was the sound of a chainsaw revving up.

 

“Cousin, please…” Shadow Blooky tried to get him to step down, but it would be no use. Flowey watched them from the outside, staring into the window. His eyes were wide, horrified. He could hardly believe this was happening. Was this how Eduardo saw his.. _Frisk’s_ friends?

 

**_Move slowly. Do not draw attention to yourself. Use the sound of the saw to cover your footsteps as you move. Head for a better spot, but make sure it is close to an entrance. Do not get yourself cornered!_ **

 

Joker set a hand on the floor to help keep balance as he cautiously moved his feet. He needed to get closer to the table on his left, but he also couldn’t make any sudden movements that would attract attention. So slow it went for sneaking. 

 

Mona wiggled behind the door as he kept his balance. Standing on one foot was a bit difficult for such a cartoony character. But at least he wasn’t moving the door yet. And Fox stayed where he was, slowly reaching for his sword just in case.

 

 _“Please… don’t mess up my restaurant…”_ Shadow Grillby leaded over the revs of the chainsaw. _“It’s not worth it.”_

 

“Yeah…” Shadow Blooky agreed, red eyes narrowed and sorrowful. 

 

“It’s their fault we’re in this mess! the mayor isn’t doing shit to fix it and he’s human, so why would he?” Shadow Mettaton growled, getting dangerously close to where Joker was hiding. 

 

Shadow Muffet, in turn, got too close to Fox’s hiding place, a snarl on her face. “It’d be much better if we wipe those pathetic fleshbags off the face of this earth! then we can rule our own way!”

 

Flowey ducked his head, closing his petals. He didn’t want to see any more.

 

Joker waited for a moment to make sure the chainsaw blocked Mettaton’s view. Then, like Flowey had seen before at the clinic, he moved so fast he might as well have been flying to get underneath the other table. Too fast to be clearly seen. Now he was under the other table, inchworming his way to the side. He had to keep this sneak going if he could. 

 

As Muffet got closer, Fox thought about just unsheathing his sword and slicing her. But this _was_ a stealth mission. So instead, he slipped around the chair he’d hidden behind to the side opposite her. Meanwhile, Mona got his balance back. Noir kept an eye on the situation. If they were discovered, she was ready to pull her grenade launcher out.

 

Nonetheless, Muffet sensed movement, and she glanced about, one of her eyebrows raised. “Turn off that stupid chainsaw and help me look for these pests!”

 

Mettaton turned off his chainsaw, and then wheeled around the room, looking under tables. Shadow Muffet licked her lips, and soon saw what seemed to be a tail. None of them had tails, did they? nope. She growled. A monster pet? how low could they get? she reached for the tail, grabbing for it. 

 

Shadow Grillby and Napstablook continued their business, the former picking up a dish and wiping it clean and the latter listening to music. It was no use talking the other two monster shadows down. Before Mettaton could look under at him, Joker had dashed to another table. This one was near enough to Fox that Joker could actually see him now. He tried to motion for Fox to be quiet.

 

Not that he noticed, as his attention was on Muffet. A hand nabbed his fluffy kitsune tail. How rude, that was _his_ decorative fluffy kitsune tail. She had no right to defile it with her ugly shadowy self. A blue gloved hand of his slapped Muffet’s away. Joker rested his face in his free hand then. 

 

Stealth: gone.

 

Noir shook her head, but kept an eye on the group. Mona would have joined her, but he couldn’t see through the door. Outside, Oracle, who was getting feed of this, groaned to herself. “Inari,” she murmured in the most annoyed tone.

 

“Ah! there you are!” she got extremely excited, her eyes sparkling darkly. Confusion was swept away the moment she saw Fox. “Let’s get ‘im…” she pulled out several knives with her multiple arms, grinning savagely. _But.. I smelled more than one… where’re the others?_

 

Mettaton wheeled over to where Muffet was, noticed Fox, and his screen went haywire with excitement. He turned his chainsaw back on, and charged him, slashing at and hopefully for him through the table Fox was hiding under. Fox launched out from under the broken table towards the wall behind. He landed and rolled onto his feet, facing Muffet. He’d be damned if they got a hit on his back.

 

 _“Why do I even bother…?”_ Shadow Grillby muttered, setting the dish down with dismay. Shadow Napstablook glanced over and shook their head.

 

Noir leapt up from her spot as well, grenade launcher at the ready. Mona peeked out from the door.

 

**_Well? are you just going to hide? or are you going to get bloody?!_ **

 

As Mettaton rolled past, Joker reached out. He swept his cane-blade against Mettaton’s side. It wouldn’t do much, but a distraction was a distraction. The shadow robot flinched. It didn’t do much damage, but it confused him. Where did it come from? he stood there for a while, an effect coming over him. While Muffet faced Fox, giggling as she raised her blades, Mettaton charged her with the chainsaw and slashed.

 

“Ow! that hurt!” she was sliced in half, but she pulled herself together again soon. It wasn’t her weakness either. She turned to face her “friend”, snarling. “Why did you do that? we’re on the same team!”

 

Shadow Mettaton shrugged, not much caring, but he replied, “I don’t know what came over me…”

 

Shadow Blooky had some popcorn, chewing on it. They offered some to Shadow Grillby, but the fire elemental shadow shook his head. Fox wasted no time ripping off his mask in the most dramatic manner he could, flinging it back behind him. Once more, it burst into flames and turned into the blue-skinned god of storms. Fox held a hand out towards the shadows. “Mabufula!”

 

Ice coated the floor before rising up in shards. Not as strong as the ice attack that had been used outside, but both Muffet and Mettaton would no doubt be struck. Joker leapt out from the table he’d been hiding under. That ice wasn’t the worry. It wouldn’t hurt him since persona attacks were good at minding friendly fire. No, he just didn’t want to be within close range of the two hostile shadows. 

 

The ice soon reached the shadows, and Mettaton suffered a harsh hit, screeching as it reached and melted into his circuits. Muffet was hardly affected, but it still hurt. She huffed, paying her fallen comrade no mind, “Is that all ya got, dearie?” and giggled, throwing several of her knives at Fox.

 

Grillby’s eyes widened beneath his glasses, concerned both about his and Muffet’s restaurant and Shadow Mettaton. Shadow Blooky tossed the popcorn aside, “No! Cousin!” and flew over to him, checking on him. Shadow Mettaton.. wasn’t okay…

 

Flowey peeked out at this, and his face paled even more than it probably could, eyes widening. “No…” he muttered. Shadow or not, that was still a variation of one of Frisk’s friends...

 

Oracle read through her goggles for a moment. “Don’t bring the fire monster or the ghost into it if you can help it! they’re both a lot stronger than they look, far stronger than the two you’re fighting!”

 

Joker held a hand out to Noir, who’d been aiming her grenade launcher. “No grenades or explosives!”

 

Oracle continued on, “The robot’s weak point is ice! but he doesn’t have a lot of health left - be careful! the spider shadow isn’t weak to anything you’ve tried yet - and she’s bulkier!”

 

As Oracle said that, Fox leapt out of the way of the knives. Or tried to. Several caught his right arm. He grit his teeth, blood trickling down. It was then that Mona leaned out of his hiding place, slingshot primed. Before he could fire, Joker interrupted. “Mona! Diarahan, Fox!”

 

Mona put his slingshot back into hammerspace. Then he nodded, hopping out from his hiding spot. He climbed onto a table and held a paw up. “Show your might, Mercurius!”

 

A little figure in blue appeared above his paw, wearing gold cros that boasted massive blue wings, a short black cape, and wielding a gold medical scepter. It spun around, holding the scepter out. A green fog covered Fox for a moment. His wounds closed up with a delightful glitter. “Thank you,” he murmured.

 

Now it was Noir’s turn. She rose up and tossed off her black raccoon-like mask. “Descend, Astarte!” she screamed out with a terrifying ferocity. What looked like a black feminine figure with a giant pink sugar skull as her skirt appeared. Noir pointed to Shadow Muffet. “Psiodyne!” Astarte then swept her hand, and a faint purple wave of powerful psychic energy flew at the spider. 

 

Shadow Napstablook sniffled, getting out of the way of the blast just to be safe. Muffet, however, relished her victory of at least wounding the human too much to notice, and was blasted. She screamed, alerting Grillby to this as well, and was knocked down. Blooky, once they were done looking their cousin over sadly, looked at the three humans, hatred in their red eyes. “You…” and then the hatred evaporated and they began crying acidic tears, which started to melt the ice. They zoomed back behind the bar, wailing. Shadow Grillby was there to comfort him, his clothes acidproof. Flowey’s petals drooped.

 

Joker pulled out his pistol again. Fox and Noir leapt to flank the downed shadows with their own ranged weapons. Mona leapt onto the table next to Joker, them two making up the center of the formation. 

 

“This is a hold up!” Noir warned them. 

 

From outside, Makoto set a hand against her ear. “Remember, Joker, try to get out of this without it being too brutal. We don’t need an extended fight.”

 

Red Tide took a deep breath, siling at Queen for remembering his request. Mona looked to Joker, slingshot trained on the shadows. “Your call.”

 

And he remained silent for a moment. An all-out attack would certainly cause some collateral damage, and that irritated the fire guy. That robot also wasn’t in the best shape. The ghost shadow clearly wasn’t happy about that, and _killing_ the robot shadow would certainly earn a revenge fight. “Are you going to let us pass nicely? he finally spoke. “Or do we need to do this the hard way?”

 

“Mm..” Muffet looked up at them all, since Mettaton wasn’t quite right yet. She narrowed her eyes, all of them. “We may not have been able to get you, but the rest might, and King Asgore certainly will..”

 

Mettaton woke up, electricity sparking from his form. He placed a hand on Shadow Muffet’s shoulder, and coughed electronically. “The rest will know you beat us, darlings. They will absorb your souls and become powerful entities to erase the rest of humankind.”

 

Shadow Grillby and Shadow Blooky were hugging it out, the former patting the ghost on the back. 

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Joker replied, unusually cold. When it came to shadows like this, that were crude and violent with a strong will, Joker knew he had to put his foot down with an obvious threat for them to listen. “You let us through, _all_ of us, or you won’t live to see the others try and take our souls.” Then Joker motion to Napsta with his head. “Or your apparent cousin. So decide.”

 

Shadow Mettaton glanced over at his cousin, and his expression softened a bit. His voice came out staticy. “I guess we weren’t clear enough. You can pass, darlings. Grillby will show you the way.”

 

Shadow Muffet huffed, clearly not agreeing, but she stayed quiet, crossing her arms. Napstablook heard this and backed out of Grillby’s arms, tears still streaming down from his eyes. The fire elemental shadow slowly approached the four surrounding his fellow shadows, a sorrowful gaze in his bespectacled eyes. _At least Grillbs and Blooky are about the same…_ Flowey noted. _And yet.. They’re not.._

 

Joker glanced over his shoulder. He snapped twice to get the others’ attention and signal them in. Queen motioned Oracle and Skull in first. The two gave her a quick nod before heading in. She fluffed up her scarf a bit. “Stay on the down low,” she whispered to Flowey. Then she followed, bringing up the rear. Flowey’s petals curled over his head and he turned into a bud just then, to keep himself hidden. 

 

The trio stood a fair bit behind Joker and Mona, watching the shadows carefully. Joker held his pistol up, with Mona and Noir following suit by lowering their ranged weapons. Fox hesitated before doing the same. None of them bothered getting a melee weapon out, and neither Queen nor Skull got their ranged weapons out. All the personas had vanished back to being their user’s masks by now. This hold up was over. But Skull kept his pipe by his side. Just in case this got ugly again. 

 

Shadow Mettaton and Muffet shuffled out of the way, however reluctantly. Grillby tended to Mettaton, before realizing only Alphys could fix him up, and started heading to a wall. _“I suppose I can replace a few things… but it’s too.. expensive…”_

 

Shadow Napstablook sniffled, wiping their tears away. “We really need the money… but..” they sighed, going behind the bar and getting some food, levitating it over to the Phantom Thieves. “Muffet hurt you guys a lot…” They shot a glare at her, particularly for not seeing about Mettaton, and the spider shadow had the decency to recoil.

 

“All things permitting,” Joker began, looking towards Skull, “you won’t have to.” He motioned for Skull to follow Shadow Grillby as he spoke. Skull, in turn, gave a nod and walked after the fiery shadow. He kept his gaze on him, hefting his pipe casually over his shoulder. Shadow Grillby expressed some confusion in his face, but didn’t word it. A furrowed brow was all that came upon his face. Fox, on the other hand, immediately walked towards the floating food. A hand from Queen stopped him. They didn’t need him eating it immediately. Especially considering these were shadows, and in a palace like this, they might play dirty. She took the food instead, giving it a quick turnover. 

 

It was a wrapped burger and a bag of fries. Simple, but would be filling. There was also no poison or anything. Blooky spoke up, “We may hate humans, but you aren’t like that, are you?” and tilted himself. Shadow Grillby meanwhile had touched a panel on the wall, making to press it in. This was certainly not in the real world, and Flowey would have commented if he could see and wasn’t hiding. 

 

Queen smiled a bit at the shadow ghost’s comment. “We try not to be.” Then she turned to Fox, handing him the fries. Finger food would probably be better for him since it was a bit easier to scarf down. She gave the burger to Morgana. Blooky allowed a small smile as well. Now, Joker finally stuck his pistol back by his hip. He and the others looked to the panel, Fox in particular already digging into the fries. None of them reacted much to the panel. They traversed the Metaverse quite often. They’d seen far weirder. Though Joker suspected it led to a passage. He glanced at Oracle, who was already scanning through data on that section through her goggles. 

 

The passage seemed to lead directly to the police station, but there was a sort of room in between. Flowey peeked a bit, but quickly furled back up before any of the shadows could see. Oracle leaned in towards Joker. She kept her voice low. “It seems to be a passage to another building with a room in the middle. It’s either a safe room, or a trap. I’m not detecting any shadows yet.”

 

Mettaton growled, a weird thing for a machine to do, but it happened. Grillby simply ignored him, pushing in the brick, activating the mechanism. There came whirrs, and then clicks, as the panels swung open. Joker nodded with a hum of understanding. He stuck his hands in his pockets and strode over towards the opening with everyone falling in line behind him. He stopped beside Skull. The former delinquent watched as the wall swung open. “I guess this is how we’ll be gettin’ from buildin’ to buildin’, huh?” 

 

 _“If your choice in buildings is correct…”_ Shadow Grillby piped up, his tone solemn. _“If not, you might just wind up back here.”_

 

“And King Asgore will take advantage of that,” the ghost shadow sighed sadly. Mettaton actually raised a hand towards them, to put their head. Comforting them even while injured. Muffet was in the corner at this point, staring daggers at the humans and their cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! It's another fight sample!  
> Though updates from next week on out might be a bit sporadic.


	16. Chapter Sixteen-Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After managing to negotiate with the bakery cognitions, The Thieves and Flowey continue on to discuss strategy and face the next ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're naming the chapters now!

At Joker’s lead, they all filed into the hall. Queen, Skull, and Oracle kept a short pace behind the others for the moment. They reached the room without trouble. Joker was the first to peer in after Oracle said it wasn’t trapped. A look inside showed the room occasionally faded back to some kind of “normal”. A place where Eduardo’s delusions didn’t have much power. “A safe room.”

 

At that, he slipped inside to hold the door open for the others. 

 

“Good, we can rest,” Noir stated as she filed in with Morgana. Fox, Oracle, and Skull followed her in. Queen brought up the rear, adding, “And strategize,” as Joker closed the door. Then she looked to Flowey. “Alright, Tide, you can stop trying to hide. We’re safe from prying eyes and ears here.”

 

Flowey unfurled himself, shaking just a tiny bit. He was a bit angry. “That… that’s what he thinks Frisk’s friends are?!” actual monsters?! Seeing all this was horrifying to him. It disgusted him beyond believe. Nonetheless, he felt an attachment to them, because sometimes they behaved similarly to his..  _ her _ friends. And they looked similar too. So he was also conflicted. Wonderful.

 

“Yes,” Queen nodded. “This world, us aside, are his thoughts and emotions on this place and the people here.”

 

“Exactly,” Oracle tapped her goggles. “He thinks everyone - or almost everyone - here is a violent thing bent on killing people, so that’s how these shadows act. That’s why we attack them with little remorse.”

 

Joker walked over to the table in the room and leaned his hands on it. “The question is why.”

 

Fox looked to him. “That’s because he’s delusional, is it not? we’ll see the cause when we steal his heart.”

 

“Um, Joker?” Noir looked over, hands held together in front of her lap. “We’ve never seen these shadows before. Do you think you could convince them to join you?”

 

For a moment, he remained silent. And then, “I don’t know.”

 

Flowey stared at them all silently, furrowing his brow. He grunted, and looked around. “I guess.. Maybe  _ not _ take it easy on them… the road is only going to get tougher…” it was hard saying this though. Those were Frisk’s friends after all, heavily distorted. “But if you can get them to join you, that’d be great too!” this was said with much less hesitation.

A few of the Thieves were going to comment, but Joker interrupted with, “I don’t know if I can.”

 

Skull shifted his weight to one leg. “Why not?”

 

“These aren’t normal shadows.”

 

Skull set one hand on his hip. “So you’re sayin’ your power won’t work on these things?”

 

Fox crossed his arms in thought. “Truth be told, it is odd in retrospect that these shadows do not have masks.”

 

Queen then added, “These shadows might be unique to his psyche. Or at least the ones we’ve encountered so far.”

 

“Wait, what  _ are  _ you talking about?” Flowey raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. “Masks? normal shadows? what?” he was so confused he could barely get his thoughts together.

 

Skull shifted to his other foot. “Trust me, it took most ‘f us a good while to get it too.” He sighed, trying to think of how to explain it.

 

Oracle took it before he could. “This world is made of cognition. The cognition not seen in the material world. The beings here are made of cognition different from the cognition that the material world would be. Most of it remains unseen or interpreted differently from how it is in reality.” She held up a finger before continuing. “In most palaces we visit, the shadows are emotions either not typically shown by a palace owner, or they’re a negative part of the palace owner that they cannot control. They take the form of something fitting for the palace until angered, in which case they burst into their real form.” Oracle then clasped her hands behind her back again.

 

Flowey just stared blankly, while Skull shook his head with a sigh. That explanation exhausted him, and he wasn’t even the one who’d said it. “Look. Basically, everyone’s got somethin’ they wanna hide. A negative part of themselves they keep under a mask, right? That’s kinda what shadows are. And mos’ ‘f ‘em actually have a mask and disguise to reflect that. When we fight them, that mask comes off and they reveal what they really are.”

 

“We think it’s part of why Joker can convince them to join us,” Fox added. He had his arms idly drawn over his chest as he spoke, calm as ever. “A persona is what happens when someone accepts and controls the darkness within through rebellion. Another mask, but one that can be removed at will.”

 

Mona set his hands on his hips, looking up at Flowey. “A shadow, then, is simply another mask he could control.”

 

“But these shadows aren’t like that.” Joker’s dull, serious voice drew everyone’s attention. He didn’t bother looking up, instead staring intently at the table. A dark undertone lined his voice, as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle he’d only just realized could be life-threatening. Like someone trying to put together puzzle pieces of some kind of conspiracy.

 

Flowey felt like he understood, listening to them all, but Joker immediately broke that understanding. He said nothing to this, just staring up at the young man for an explanation. 

 

“They don’t have masks and they don’t transform,” he continued. “It’s like they’re so insignificant to him he barely acknowledges them. Like strangers or a rarely seen coworker.”

 

“Well, maybe he does consider them like that,” Skull added.

 

Noir was quick to counter. “But then they shouldn’t be guarding parts of his palace, right?”

 

Mona nodded. “Or even fighting us. Not unless they’re the shadow of the palace ruler themselves. But as we’ve seen, even they still transform.”

 

“We’ve never seen Joker convince a shadow that didn’t have a mask at first to join him.” Unless Oracle counted Arsene, but as the others had said before her, personas were a bit unique. “So it’s unknown to us if he can convince them to join.”

 

Flowey nodded. “I see.. well, it can’t be that they’re insignificant, right?” The buttercup tried to understand and rationalize. “They  _ are  _ a huge part of his mind, his hatred, the monsters…”

 

Queen shifted, idly crossing her arms. “That’s right. They’re  _ not _ insignificant, so we’re not sure why they’re different.”

 

“But the fact remains that they are.” Fox shifted his feet a bit and leaned to one side. “We should take extra care for any surprises they might have.” Then he walked over to Joker and set a hand on his shoulder. “And if it turns out your wildcard ability doesn’t work with them, we simply fight as we have been.”

 

Noir suddenly clapped her hands together. “Indeed. And we’ll no doubt give Oracle-chan more information on the shadows here by fighting them.”

 

“Alright…” Flowey took a deep breath and looked to the door that led into the police station. Where no doubt Shadow Undyne and perhaps Shadow Alphys were waiting. “So.. are ya ready..? I don’t really understand this all still, why the shadows are  _ supposed _ to wear masks, but I still wanna get Eduardo before he does something… and those chances grow more likely the more we sit around.” He looked worried, as he should be, his brow furrowed and teeth clenched beneath closed lips.

 

Somehow, the look in Joker’s eyes hardened at the thought of a police station. As if it wasn’t cold and hardened enough. Chains rattled in the back of his mind. A fire of anxious hate burned within, amplified by Arsene’s own hate and rage. This time, there would  _ be _ no kind police here.”

 

“Joker,” Fox murmured, soft yet with a stern gravity. “We need you to lead us. You can take your hate out on the shadows we encounter.”

 

After a moment, Joker stood back up. He continued facing the other way. “Right.” Then he turned around. “Fox, you should stay behind for a bit. Queen, you’ll take his place.”

 

Fox offered an understanding “Of course,” while Queen grinned and lightly punched her palm. For a reserved dignified woman, she was quite eager to get her hands dirty. Joker then looked to Skull and Oracle. “ _ Don’t _ get into trouble.” And then to Flowey. “Can I count on you to keep them in line and offer guidance when needed?”

 

Flowey thus climbed off Queen and planted himself in the ground again, next to Skull and Oracle, and nodded, saluting. “You can count on me, Joker.” He was new to this though, so… he wondered just how much help he could be.

 

He nodded to Flowey. “Trustin’ you, Red Tide.” Then he turned to the other three making up his front team and headed towards the door. Joker then stopped. “Oracle. Update? any traps or secrets?” 

 

Oracle jumped up at his call. Then she clasped her hands behind her back, focusing. Unlike the physical world, the building seemed to have both the elements of a police station and a lab, separated from each other but still together in one. It was strange. Also, there were two shadows within, one on each side. And there was a trap that involved tripping string right in front of the door. Flowey looked up at her. Oracle swayed her hands to either side for a moment. “A straight tunnel to the room. Two shadows inside; we’ll need to be careful of a tripwire at the door.”

 

Joker tapped his foot for a moment. “Well, a good thing thieves don’t use front doors.”

 

Makoto nodded with a grin. She held her hands up like a boxer before quite confidently stating, “We’ll just find a different way in.” With that, the front team stepped back out into the tunnel.

 

The buttercup then looked at the ones he was left with, and nodded. Fox and Skull gazed back, and the former idly crossed his arms. “So, you want  _ either _ of us to carry you?” By the tone of his voice, it was clear he had no idea what that nod meant. 

 

Flowey shrugged, looking at them with confusion. “Doesn’t matter… we need to follow them, if that’s allowed…” 

 

The front team found themselves at the door soon enough, and there didn’t seem to be another way in. They  _ could _ double back through where they came and enter the building that way but… what would that do? Grillby had essentially warned them to stay on the path.

 

Fox shook his head as Oracle went to join the others. “The back keeps a safe distance while moving. Close enough we can join in a fight when called, yet far enough we do not cause issue with them trying to hide.” He looked back towards the tunnel. “We go when they’re far enough ahead. 

 

Though soon enough, Skull looked over as well. “I think they got far enough ahead now - we can probably head out.” Flowey nodded then, and attached himself to Ryuji. He remembered that he was still mad at Yusuke for earlier. “Alright. I’m sticking to Skull then.”

 

Skull nodded, offering Flowey a hand to climb onto. Fox waited by the door for them. And so Flowey climbed on, looking serious as he stared down into the tunnel. Watching them. This was going to be a doozy. How he knew? Well.. Undyne was tough and filled with determination, in the physical world at least. He hoped for their sake that it didn’t apply here

 

.Joker looked at the door in, thinking to himself. Oracle had long since caught up. She figured that, while she usually stayed towards the back, in this case it might be best to join so she could accurately scan the area. She’d need to be close if a fight broke out anyways. Joker idly put a hand to the side of his head. “Oracle, got any idea what the tripwire will do?”

 

The tripwire would simply alert the shadows to their presence, nothing more it seemed except activate a few more traps. Though one of them seemed aware already, staring at the door through swirling glasses with a grin, a sort of barrier between the owner an the room.

 

“Well,” Oracle started, causing Joker to flinch and look back, “it’ll for one let tem know we’re here. And it’ll trigger some nets, so you’ll probably want to jump to the side of the hall after it’s tripped.”

 

Joker stopped to think, idly twirling a lock of hair. As he did, Queen tapped one of her tekkens to her chin. “If we cut it after the door opens, we risk getting caught. But if we do so before opening the door, they’ll have time to prepare.” 

 

Mona set his paws on his hips. “And how do you propose we cut it from here without opening the door?”

 

She smiled. “Well, personas can make themselves incorporeal, right?”

 

Noir frowned for a moment. “But then they’d know we’re here with time to prepare.”

 

“And we’d be out of range for gun and melee attacks,” Mona added, crossing his paws this time.

Joker tossed up his bladed cane, catching it before stepping back. “Noir, open the door. I’ll cut the wire.”

 

Noir nodded, stepping up to the door. Makoto stood a distance behind it against the wall, and Mona to the other side. Noir and Joker held a gaze for a moment. It almost looked like they were communicating telepathically. Then it happened. Noir ripped the door open, squashing herself behind it to avoid anything incoming. The moment she did, Joker threw his bladed cane at the tripwire. He leapt behind Mona the moment it left his hand. The cane hit the wire as expected, slicing through with a metallic twang before embedding itself in the floor.

 

The nets were thus activated, falling onto the floor. The almost literal shadow watching this almost had their jaw drop, before they retreated into the dark. And then, several blue spears pierced their way through the air, whizzing by and planting themselves where the nets were. It didn’t take long for the owner to notice that something wasn’t right and expressed it with a loud, gruff expletive.

 

Blue spears. Ice? Joker had a thought of who he could use for that. Arsene normally had a weakness of ice, but after some cards and time in what he had come to call Gay Baby Jail much to Caroline’s chagrin, he was now immune to it. But then if this was ice and the person logically weak to fire and electric, Arsene didn’t have either of those. He specialized in curses.

 

But he did have a persona with both of those. An in case that was a gun attack and not ice, this persona wasn’t waeak to that. Joker set a hand on his mask and willed it to change. Then he tore it off. Behind him rose a floating lady with paper fans decorating her and some kind of sash around her arms. Ame-no-Uzume. And Joker wasn’t going to bother saying the name to give them time to react. Instead he commanded, “Ziodyne!” and the persona launched a bolt of electricity at the spot the swear came from.

 

The shadow who threw the spears was barely affected, and the owner stepped out of the shadows. It was Undyne, fierce and dressed in an all-black police uniform. She growled, smiling unnaturally and angrily, “So I see you foresaw that. Well, foresee this!” She conjured up more spears of energy, which appeared next to her in the air, and bombarded the humans with them, laughing maniacally. “YOUR SOULS WILL BE OURS!”

 

Fiery colors surrounded Oracle and lifted her up before the spears even flew. Nothing was getting past Prometheus’s thick metal skin. “Not a weakness! try something else, Joker!”

 

Queen’s mask vanished, replaced by a mech lady that folded up into a bike for her. Queen got onto the bike and did a donut. Whatever she did gave Noir a boost of defense. Joker leapt out of the way of all the spears. WIth a smirk, even. He just had to rub that skill in. Queen didn’t even bother to dodge. All the spears that struck her just broke, like a stick hitting a tank. The glare in her eyes, her entire stance, didn’t even waver. It was almost like they didn’t exist.

 

Noir, however, screamed and fell onto her side. The door didn’t protect her from the barrage of nuclear spears, and she didn’t have time to dodge. As if for emphasis, Oracle screamed, “Noir’s down!”

 

Joker turned to the cartoonish cat. “Mona!”

 

That was all the not-cat needed to get in gear. He held his paw up, and Mercurius appeared once again with a spin. He cast a quick Diarahan on Noir. That way, at least she shouldn’t lose all her health this turn.

 

“Hehehe…” Undyne stumbled towards them, sending more on the way. More towards Noir. The fish shadow seemed unhinged. “I can feel one of you were close to death… I can just feel it already, the power to wipe all humans from the face of the earth. To rule with no opposition.” She stood over the fallen lady, a spear in hand. A nasty grin spread across her lips. “It delights me.”

 

Noir was on the ground. She wasn’t dodging any time soon. She cringed at the damage, gritting her teeth. It hurt. It hurt a lot. All that health Mona healed was gone and  _ then _ some. Queen grit her teeth in rage. She’d had a foot on the ground, but stood her persona Anat upright immediately and charged forward. Forget her tekkus, she would ride headlong into that fish. “Oh no you  _ don’t _ !” No shadow was going to kill her friend if she could help it.

 

It worked, pushing the fish shadow away from Noir, the human whose chest she was about to plunge her spear into. She grunted, her red eyes glinted with frustration. Shadow Undyne eventually took hold of the persona and proceeded to suplex it, roaring with rage. “How dare you?!” 

 

Queen didn’t even have time to dodge. She saw the ground, and threw her arms over her head. Anat took the brunt of the impact but the ground still smashed into Queen’s arms and head though, leaving her dizzy. With Undyne distracted, Noir finally stood up. Joker snapped his gaze over. “Noir! fall back!”

 

She merely gave a nod, holding one arm, before running to the back line. Joker then looked to the side. “Skull! get up here!” And, like the loyal friend he was, Skull sprinted up. Pain be damned. They needed him.

 

The other shadow simply watched from the darkness, behind the barrier separating their stations, neutrally and coldly. It was apparent that these humans were more stubborn than they thought.

 

WIth that, Joker snapped back to Undyne. Oracle had said electric didn’t work. It wasn’t her weakness, even if it did damage. And they needed her down as quickly as possible. Time for something else. He once again summoned Ame-no-Uzume. And then, “Agidyne!” fire flew towards Undyne.

 

Shadow Undyne summoned another spear in her hand, and crossed them so they too the brunt of the flames. She cried out though. Flowey watched her, eyes wide. He heard the yelling, and something about it… it was her, yet not her at the same time… he promptly hid himself shortly after he made this note though.

 

Undyne huffed and puffed once the attack was over, and narrowed her eyes. She threw her spears at Joker, charging towards him now, and summoned two more for her hands to hold. Time for a sword fight. “I won’t be as easy to beat as the others were… not by a long shot!”

 

 Joker leapt up once she was close. Not only did he dodge the attack, but he leapt over Undyne. With a flip. Like the reckless show off he was. He could hear Arsene praising his dramatic flair. Unluckily, Mona had been near him and in Undyne’s way. He meowed angrily and he got hit by a good part of her charge. Not only did he get pelted with a few thrown spears, but part of her dueling spear cut his arm. That was going to at least need a bandaid. Joker landed behind Undyne next to his cane. He yanked it out of the floor and faced her.

 

**_Divert her attention! pretend to show her the challenge she wishes! a challenge starts with a sword movement!_ **

 

Arsene ran over the movement with Joker in his mind. Joker then mimicked it, adding two taps of the blade against the floor to get her attention. She should hear the tapping over Mona’s unhappy growls. Undyne’s fins perked up, and she turned around. Mona wasn’t her target after all. She charged towards Joker, readying a swing, a smile on her face that would seem just like the physical world’s Undyne were it not for the bloodlust in her eyes. Flowey watched, biting his lip a little. 

 

Joker watched her charge. He waited. He kept waiting. 

 

“JOKER!” Skull’s horrified scream rang out. What was that idiot doing? he needed to either dodge or fight back. And he was just standing there. And then at the last moment, his mask vanished again. Ame-no-Uzume stood behind him. A silent command made her shoot a blast of fire at Undyne. 

 

She yelled as the fire hit her, swallowing her almost whole. She knelt, in pain, staring up at Joker with hatred in her eyes. “A magic user, huh, and you play dirty too?” and then she grinned again. “That would be a nice soul to gain…” She stood up, looking almost no worse for wear other than burns on her figure, and made to plunge  _ both _ spears into his chest, forgoing the sword fight. 

 

He tried to step back, but luck wasn’t with Joker this time. He couldn’t leap back in time. Undyne was going to spear him.

 

“JOKER!” Skull’s boots slammed against the floor as he flew across it. All those years of track came back. He would  _ not _ see his best friend stabbed. “DON’T JUST  _ STAND _ THERE!”

 

Skull slammed into Joker and shoved him out of the way. The spears thus stabbed into Ryuji’s side, spearing a lung instead of a heart. Not good, but also not fatal for him either. And since this was the Metaverse, he could stand it. Nothing he couldn’t stand.

 

The flower was shocked at this. But not as shocked as he was at  _ Undyne trying to spear the young man’s heart. _ Said shadow growled once her target was moved, and tossed the spears at them, and summoning more. “STOP INTERFERING WITH THE INEVITABLE!”

 

Another shadow on the other side of the room narrowed her unseen, bespectacled eyes. She was biding her time. Joker hopped out of the way of the spears once more. He didn’t do any casual flips this time. He did, however, add a flashy skip and bounce to it.

 

“Like hell it’s inevitable!” Skull screamed, throwing off his mask. A monkey king on a colorful cloud appeared behind him. Skull pointed to Undyne and shouted, “Ziodyne!” and the monkey king shot a bolt of powerful lightning at Undyne. It may not be effective, but Ryuji wasn’t going to sit there and just let her wail away. 

 

Shadow Undyne had no time to block, but she took the attack like a champ. “Ah, so I guess all of you are magic users? great!” she laughed, and charged Skull this time, paying no more mind to Joker. Flowey noticed the difference between this Undyne and the real one. Shadow Undyne flew headlong into battle, not caring much about what was around her. The physical one at least did that much.

 

Meanwhile, Mona got up and dusted himself off as Queen got ready on her persona again. He held up a paw. She glanced at him, then nodded. Mona grinned and held up his paw. Mercurius appeared once more and cast Mediarahan. Flowy energy surrounded the four of them, curling back into a heart before seeping into their wounds. Skull’s chest puncture and Mona’s scratches closed up like nothing happened, and Skull leapt to the side. He didn’t have Joker’s dodging elegance. But he had the speed, at least this time. 

 

Queen revved her persona’s bike engine. Then she sped over to Undyne. At the last second, she swerved. A bright light exploded in between Undyne ad the other shadow, a Flash Bomb. A barrier blocked the light from hitting the other shadow, though it revealed a part of her form. A lab coat. Undyne, however, was hit head on, and she snarled and cried out at the same time. “My eyes!”

 

Skull could feel Flowey flinch. The fish shadow soon recovered, and focused on Queen. She threw her spears at her, wobbly though the actions were, and stumbled towards her, effectively dizzy. Queen was still immune to the spears, them being nuclear and all. Not that it mattered, as Undyne’s attack went wide. 

 

Joker yanked off his mask again. Now that Undyne had her back to him, he had a great chance to hit. Ame-no-Uzume appeared once more. He launched another Agidyne at Undyne. If only Panther was here. She was their fire mage after all. But she wasn’t, so Joker’s one fire skill would need to suffice. And he was starting to eat through SP.

 

Thankfully, that was the last hit he needed to do, and Shadow Undyne was knocked down. She growled at them nonetheless, holding her sides. The other shadow shook her head and fell back, to prepare a certain something. Flowey was shaking, brow furrowed. Joker took that chance to aim another Agidyne at Undyne. Ame-no-Uzume launched it off one of her fans at the fish shadow, and she screamed as she dissipated into thin air, and it was a horrible scream. The buttercup shook even harder, eyes wide. Undyne.. or rather her shadow… was dead now. He had yet to properly mentally separate them from their physical counterparts, and he had to fight tears from coming. Nonetheless, a tear splashed against Skull’s outfit. 

 

Meanwhile, Oracle was analyzing everything from her spot in Prometheus’s hull. She could see something being prepared. And it would no doubt result in an attack if it wasn’t one outright. “Brace yourselves!” she screamed. 

 

Queen tensed up at that before looking over to the ignored corner of the room. Anat vaished, leaning her standing on the floor. She held her arms out in front of her face. Mona just swiftly ducked his head behind, or rather between, his paws. Skull didn’t bother looking up as he put an arm over his face. Though he might not consider the threat an actual danger, he knew better than to doubt Oracle. 

 

And then a voice rang through the area, loud and confident, “NOW JUST HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!”

 

Was that.. Alphys? the barrier to the other side of the room shattered, and a machine crawled down from the balcony, spidery and big. “You think you’re so special, defeating Undyne. Well, not so fast.” She chuckled from inside the cockpit, smiling. “You have to go through me too. ANd I assure you, you will  _ not _ survive.” And then the machine roared at the Phantom Thieves and attempted to strike them all down with a sweep of one of its claws.

 

Queen, Skull and Mona were all ready for a hit, and thus barely felt the slash. Joker, however, hadn’t given himself a chance to guard. That slash hit him right on. It scored him across the chest and sent him flying back. At least it wasn’t something Ame was weak to, however, so he was able to get his hands on the floor. A quick push, and he flipped back onto his feet. Injured, but not down. The pain in his chest throbbed though. This may be a palace, but that slice still hurt like hell. He needed something to resist physical attacks. Pain to anger only got him so far. Oracle piped up. “Joker! you’re hurt! Mona, someone - heal!”

 

Before he could do much more, Mona hopped up. He once again summoned Mercurius. The decorative heart-shaped aura of Mediarahan covered all four of them. Green sparkles sewed their wounds closed once more. Skull followed him up with yanking off his mask. He screamed, “Matarukaja!” A red aura surrounded the four of them. Now their attacks would hurt this machine far more.

 

Alphys laughed inside her machine, grinning as she pressed a few buttons. Her machine readied shields. “Let’s see if you can get past these shields, fools!” and then the spidery machine raised a claw again, clenched it into a fist, and brought it down on Joker. He tried to dodge.Tried. He did not succeed. The fist hit him and bruised his right shoulder and rib cage. At least his personas gave him some durability. He tried to shake it off. 

 

Queen once again mounted her motorcycle-like persona and rode in, up to the machine to get its attention. Then she swerved in a circle. A small nuclear explosion went off by the machine, Small but potent. The shields took the brunt of the bomb, though. Then Joker placed a hand over his mask. Physical damage. This thing was doing physical damage. The two he had that were immune were Thanatos-Picaro and Sandalphon. Both were durable. Sandalphalon had healing. Thanatos had one-shots if this proved that bad. Sandalphon reflected curse and bless while Thanatos-Picaro only reflected curse and was weak to bless. Yet Thanatos could let him survive something fatal. And he doubted this thing had any bless attacks. 

 

He switched personas with a snap, and then reached into the group’s inventory and downed a cup of coffee. That was a good chunk of his SP back. He’d likely need it to help take this mech down. 

 

The machine then took yet another swipe at them, particularly at Queen. It scuttled closer, as Shadow Alphys pressed numerous button to ready her guns. And boy were there a ton that drew themselves from the top of the machine. “You call that an attack? ha! I’d seen babies do more damage than that! not!” Flowey was visibly uneased by this remark, shaking against Skull.

 

Skull lightly pat the shaking flower with his free hand. He kept his eyes on the machine, however, but its attack, while Joker and Queen left out of the way of it, caught his jaw. It tore off a good chunk of skin. It also hit Mona on the side of the head and sent him for a tumble. That got the man to growl. Flowey watched the blood fly and was quickly entranced yet.. Horrified. But he was comforted by the pats, however miniscule that comfort was. Skull’s hand lingered on Flowey for a moment as Mona landed on his paws. Then he tore off his mask. “SAITEN TAISEI!” 

 

The monkey king rose up behind him. A silent command launched dozens of powerful electrical bolts at the machine and everything around it. Mona groaned behind the other three. His blue Mercurius once again appeared to cast a quick Diarahan on him. He wasn’t weak to that strike, but the party healer wasn’t the most durable. Alphys reacted badly to the lightning bolts striking the machine. While the shields protected it from the brunt once more, the lightning still affected the machine. It crackled, but it still had room for one more strike. The dino shadow growled at them, and pushed two levers. The machine then hopped onto the vaulted ceiling, and the guns started aiming at each Thief. And then they fired rapidly at them, bullets trailing their toes and the sounds overcoming the battlefield as well as the shadow’s laughter. 

 

Oracle practically screamed at the rain of bullets, and not one of them managed to dodge in time. Queen managed to cover her face with an arm, riddling it with pain. Mona mewed in pain as some of the bullets struck his front. Skull kept a hand over Flowey and took the attack all across his front. Thankfully he was durable. And thank the heavens attacks in the metaverse weren’t nearly as deadly when one had a persona. The bullets stung but none of them pierced deep. 

 

Joker got struck as he tried to leap out of the way as well. It hurt quite a bit. But thankfully Thanatos-Picaro was bulky. He could walk that hit off. He could hear Thanatos yelling for retribution. If only Alphys wasn’t glued to the ceiling. But she could use gun attacks. Maye he shouldn’t have used Thanatos-Picaro.

 

“Watch out, everyone!” Oracle chimed in again. “This next one’s gonna be bad!”

 

Joker looked to the others. Skull would be fine, but Queen and Mona weren’t in the best of shape. 

 

**_Are you just going to stand there?! help your team!_ **

 

“Mona!” he pointed to the not-cat. “Be on guard!”

 

Mona placed his paws on his head again. Joker placed a hand on his mask. A quick snap. Within an instant, he switched his persona to Sandalphon and a golden metallic angel with a green cloth down its front and steel wings appeared behind him. The persona cast Diarahan on Mona, healing all his wounds up with green mist. Then Joker looked to the other two. “Queen, top us off! Skull, protect Tide! don’t let him get hit!”

 

Skull kept his hand over Flowey, blocking all direct lines to Alphys. He would guard them both. Queen pulled off her mask once more. Anat appeared behind her in a humanoid stance. A Mediarahan once again covered the party in a heart-shaped light and healing mist. All the damage done by that last attack was healed. Which they’d no doubt need for this. 

 

Flowey had curled into a bud again to help with the protection. He didn’t want to die. Not here. Not ever. For where would a soulless being end up?

 

Shadow Alphys was merciless, but she had stopped showering them with bullets. She chuckled as she activated another gun that drew out from the machine’s side this time. This looked like one of those plasma guns one would see in a show or an anime. And then it fired, a green plasma blast of destruction that would Burn any hit by it. Thankfully it didn’t have a radius, just a straight line that steadily and quickly moved across the battlefield.

 

Both Mona and Skull got struck. It was difficult to dodge when they were guarding themselves. But thankfully the injuries were reduced. Mona got part of his cheek singed and Skull’s other shoulder got caught in the blast. They got some serious burns though. That would sting soon. As if Mona’s burned cheek didn’t hurt like hell already. 

 

Queen tried to leap out of the way. Part of her leg got caught. It stung bad. She might not be able to stand another hit. And Joker at least leapt out of the blast radius in time. He had to think this over. The others were probably getting low on SP. Mona especially. He  _ was _ their healer. He needed that spell-casting power, and often. He pulled out a snuff soul ad tossed it to Mona, who devoured it. “Keep Ma-Queen alive!”

 

Mona straightened up. One paw in the air cast that dazzling green mist to heal Queen’s wounds. The burn mark remained however. Then Joker looked to Skull. “Get us ready to hit this thing!”

 

Skull nodded. He yanked off his skeleton mask and summoned the monkey king. He cast a quick Matarukaja, raising their attack once more. Shadow Alphys chuckled, and unstuck herself from the ceiling as her attack finished, landing on the floor, and the regular guns started to fire again, this time with the machine moving around. It would be harder to hit now. Flowey kept quiet, awfully still too in that bud of his. He knew he was in grave danger. 

 

Queen grimaced as she took those bullets head on. They rattled her stomach and chest area, punching holes in her leather. They left craters in her skin. This on top of her burning leg. 

 

Joker leapt forward to dodge. “Tough it out! we need to widdle that thing down!”

 

Mona hopped back out of the hail. Even Skull managed to scramble out of the way. The not-cat mewed in pain for a moment. He called up Mercurius. But instead of a heal, this time his feathered persona called up an extended boxing glove. It aimed at Alphys for an empowered Miracle Punch. Queen once again summoned her persona Anat. She simply held a hand forward. Another Flash Bomb exploded near Alphys’s machine. An amped up Flash Bomb. Joker took the time to call upon Sandalphon once more. Green mist surrounded Mona as a Diarahan topped him off. It’d at least take the edge off that burn for the moment as well.

 

“Aw, what’s this? I hear the sounds of losing~!” the dino shadow taunted with a sick smile, halting her fire as the shields took the brunt of the Miracle Punch and of the amped up Flash Bomb. Neither were the machine’s weakness, but the shields were down now. This didn’t ruin her mood. “Soon all of your souls will be mi.. ours. All of your souls will be ours!”

 

Flowey peeked out a bit, not allowing Alphys to see him. He noticed everyone was wounded in some way or another. He bit his lip, wishing he could help them, before furling up into a bud again.

 

“Keep up with the shocks, everyone!” Oracle called out. “We can short circuit it!” 

 

Joker knew who was perfect for that. “Skull!” he called out. “Light it up!”

 

Skull yanked off his mask. The monkey king appeared behind him once more. “MAZIODYNE!” Lightning bolts once more rain down towards Alphys and all around her machine. And the machine started to fidget, caught under the barrage of bolts, electrified.

 

“Oh no no no!” she knew this was the last strike. The machine couldn’t handle much more. So she ejected herself just before it exploded. Shadow Alphys landed a short ways away from the blast, a few scratches on her face and her lab coat tattered. “Well then.” She turned to face them, smiling. “I should say a good job to all of you for defeating my machine. But I have more up my sleeve.” She concentrated and summoned bombs of various types, and tossed them at the group. “Besides, you wouldn’t  _ want _ to kill me. After all… I’m the only one who knows the way out of here..”

 

Despite all her cruelty, Flowey was chanting quietly for them not to kill her. He didn’t want her to die just like Undyne. He believed they could be reformed somehow. Some way.  

 

The bombs flew at them. Queen leapt back with her scarf flowing through the air. Mona hopped like a cartoon character. A bomb exploded just beneath him. Less fortunate was Skull. A bomb smacked his stomach midjump, and it sent him skidding back. Joker cringed as one of the bombs burned through his sleeve. That would sting for a while. At least it didn’t hit his face. 

 

She didn’t even have the grace to be polite. Or the arrogance to say they couldn’t beat her. Just claim they needed her. He was hating this shadow more and more. He grit his teeth.

 

**_Desperate ramblings. Pay her no mind._ **

 

“Bold of you to assume we can’t find it out,” Joker countered. They had Oracle. She could figure out almost anything with those goggles. She could crack any palace code. She could tell what they’d need. Regardless, Alphys wasn’t complying even now. She was still trying to kill them. Still attacking. These burns would become an issue in this case.

 

Joker pulled off his mask once more with a “Persona,” and the gold angel appeared. A gold shower rained down on the four fighting thieves. Their burns cleared away. No more burning pain. No signed flesh to weaken them. Mona summoned his own persona once more. “Mercurius! show your might!” A strong wind gathered around Alphys as he cast Garudyne. Powerful winds against one person. Hopefully it hit. Or at least distracted her. 

 

Shadow Alphys raised her claws and attempted to block the attack, even though it wasn’t her weakness, and when it stopped she did too, narrowing her eyes at them. “Trust me. You all need me. Your little friend there may be able to find it, but she won’t be able to break the barrier.” She clasped her hands together, not in a begging way, but a plotting way. She was much too proud for that.

 

Flowey couldn’t really watch but he could hear everything. Were they still trying to kill her? ..yes.. They were.. And even though he mentally called her half-lie, he didn’t want her to die, even though she tried to kill them. He wanted to say something. But he couldn’t. These people were so different from the ones he’d gotten to know in the physical realm.

 

**_More lies! kill her!_ **

 

It was tempting to. First she sided with a corrupt officer, then she tried to kill them as well. In a mech, no less. Joker pressed his free hand to his ear. “Oracle, talk to me.”

 

A moment of silence. Lines of data on the building streamed through her feed. Some one the structure, some on the mechanics in the room. Soon enough, she had all the data she needed on this barrier Shadow Alphys mentioned. And then, in her standard serious yet braggine tone, “She’s wrong. I could crack it.”

 

A liar.

 

Joker pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her head. With the same unfeeling cold tone he threatened the other shadows with, “Give me a  _ real _ reason we shouldn’t just kill you.”

 

The other three hesitated to follow through with their own guns. This didn’t seem like a proper holdup. Alphys wasn’t on the ground. It occurred to Queen this was probably a lot more personal for Joker. Mona and Skull pulled out their weapons. Queen, however, walked over to Joker. “Joker. Calm down.” They didn’t need him making a mistake over a grudge. Especially if Alphys had more to tell them.

 

Shadow Alphys prepared to dodge, and looked unconcerned while doing it, narrowing her bespectacled eyes. “So you’re going to kill me, huh? I would have supposed we both were, but you humans truly are the real monsters.”

 

Flowey had unfurled, since he was behind Skull’s head and thus hidden, and stared pleadingly at Joker. He hoped Joker wouldn’t start hating the real Alphys because of this; it wouldn’t bode well for her. Or if he knew the difference. Did he  _ himself  _ know the difference?

 

Joker didn’t look away from Alphys. He just said, “I _ am _ calm, Queen.” His voice sounded quiet enough to be calm. And cold enough. His eyes, however, held a certain hate to them. No, not hate. Disdain and annoyance. Quite honestly, her words were annoying. A mere shadow, a piece of cognition, thought herself better when she was murderous. And a shadow. 

 

Besides, they knew they were in the right; they were fighting to change a murderer. They were fighting to prevent a war and expose a sociopath. They fought to save  _ real _ lives, not fictional ones in someone’s head. He had nothing to prove to this cognition. Then to Shadow Alphys once more, “Unless you have a better reason to spare you than breaking down that barrier.”

 

“If you kill me, your path to King Asgore will be even rougher than ever,” and that was all she said, still prepared to dodge. She stared at them all. Flowey noticed the look in Joker’s eyes, and did not like it at all. He just bowed his head at this point.

 

Rougher. That was something they didn’t need. But they could deal with. The mention of Asgore, however, brought up questions. This was Eduardo’s palace, and he hated Asgore. But then he hated the others, and they were gatekeepers. Was Asgore the last one before the treasure.

 

When Joker didn’t say anything, Queen knew he was waiting for an explanation. So they were biting on that bait. She’d ask for him. “Rougher how? and by how much?”

 

“Well, let’s just say it’ll be rougher than this fight was,” Alphys paced a bit, then stopped, glancing at them from the corner of her eye. “I’m not supposed to tell you this, but beyond the tunnel there lies a safe room. Beyond that safe room is a giant horde of monsters. You wouldn’t want to get on their real bad side.” Flowey bit his lip. Why was she telling them this?

 

Joker set his free hand on his ear once again. “Is she telling the truth?”

 

Fox and Noir, who were still back beside Prometheus, looked up at it. Inside, Oracle turned and clicked her hands through different screens and data streams. She’d been focused on the fight and this room; now she had to redirect her efforts. What she saw surprised her. “She’s not wrong. There’s a lot of shadows in the next room, more than we’ve ever fought at one time.”

 

Everyone looked to Joker. The decision was ultimately his, even if some in the party didn’t want to risk it. A lot of shadows. Probably the entire population of monsters. Or what Eduardo  _ thought _ was the entire population. Even if they were weak, they’d pose a problem if they were too strong. Any shadow could - the yacht had taught them that much.

 

**_She could still warn them and make it difficult anyways._ **

 

Joker lowered his gun. “You live on one condition. You tell no one about us. You  _ warn  _ no one. Act as if we were never here.”

Shadow Alphys smiled then, and for a moment she looked more like the real Alphys with that smile. She nodded, “You have my word.” 

 

Flowey sighed slightly of relief, before he furrowed his brow. He felt suspicious. Of what? he had no clue. Guess they’d find out.

 

“Good.” Joker holstered his pistol by his hip again and walked towards where he figured the tunnel was. He paused in the middle of the room. He glanced at Alphys from the corner of his eye, quietly warning, “If you do, we won’t be so kind next time we run past.”

 

The shadow started to sweat because of this. 

  
With that, Prometheus vanished into colorful flames. Oracle landed beside Fox and Noir. The group all walked inside and unconsciously grouped behind Joker. Oracle clasped her hands behind her back and hummed as she looked through her glasses. She could see the split where one tunnel led to the safe room and the other to the marketplace. It seemed the structural integrity of the safe room was weaker. Not by much though. In fact, the data difference was so small it could’ve just been margin of error. It was probably due to whatever was in the room messing with the readings.

 

Or maybe it had some minor trap. A tripwire for an arrow or tar and fear. Easily dodged. She walked directly forward. Lines of data began to circle her, and she raised one hand to tack on them and start opening their way forward. 

 

Alphys watched with awe as Oracle worked her technological magic, the barrier collapsing and panels sliding open like the ones in  _ Grillby’s & Muffet’s _ . “Impressive…” she adjusted her cracked glasses, also taking in the rest of the group. And she’d never show or admit it, but a sadness was running through her, about Shadow Undyne. She was gone... 

 

Flowey hid himself in a bud again, slipping beneath Skull’s collar. All was well, perhaps? except for the fact that Joker killed Undyne. He’d be sure to talk to him about that in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter taking a while. The fight was hard to work out and took a lot of effort.   
> Tell us what you think of this approach to turning P5's turn-based combat into real time and if it works for the story!


	17. Chapter Seventeen-Further In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads for the safe room to discuss strategy, and for Flowey to talk with Joker.

Oracle soon clasped her hands behind her back, turning to the group with a satisfied smile once the panels were opened fully. “There. Safe room is to the left!”

 

Joker walked over, everyone following. As they did, Skull looked back to Flowey. “Hey, uh, I don’t think it’s safe for you to ride on my shoulder anymore.”

 

“It might be best if he rides with Oracle,” Mona piped up. “At least she and Prometheus are outside fight range.

 

Skull looked over to her. “Hey! Oracle! can your persona thing have room for two?”

 

Her smile slipped as she stared at Skull. The group stopped beside her. “I’m not taking you for a private ride in my persona.” 

 

Skull gave an incredulous look. Noir, however, was the one to reply before he could say anything too dumb. “I believe he means for Red Tide to ride with you, Oracle-chan. It _would_ be safer for him.”

 

Oracle looked at Flowey. For a moment, she considered it. He couldn’t exactly float in Prometheus’s body. Only she could. But if he held onto her, being above the fight in Prometheus’s tough shell would be safer than on the shoulder of someone potentially fighting. “Only if he stays on my shoulder,” she finally decided. “He could be like..like my little fairy companion!”

 

Flowey couldn’t help silently chuckling at that remark, and Shadow Alphys looked to the floor, moving away from the group with her mottled claw clutching her arm. She had no idea who Red Tide was and wasn’t about to ask, which was a good thing.

 

Noir smiled for a moment before looking to the tunnel. Then she noticed Joker and her smile fell. “Joker?” 

 

He was staring out into it. 

 

Noir frowned. “Joker?”

 

The group all turned to him. Fox set a hand on his shoulder. He rarely saw Joker stare so intently at something, especially in a palace. “Joker, what’s troubling you?” 

 

He continued staring for a moment before motioning behind himself with one hand. “Everyone behind me.” Joker started onto the left tunnel, his grip on his cane tightening.

 

Flowey unfolded himself once they were a ways away from the Police Station, but his expression was grim. He bowed his head eventually. He found that he couldn’t stay mad at Joker. “Ugh.. I should get that these are only cognitions and so on, but.. they look so much like Frisk’s friends… I.. Joker.. I was sad and angry that you killed Undyne.. but now? I just don’t know…” he felt a few tears falling from his eyes and he promptly wiped them away. Something was off, he knew, but he just had to get this off his metaphorical chest, biting his lip. Why was Joker like this? it seemed to fit into his suspicion… “Mm…” was his only response to this.

 

“Tide..” Skull murmured. Maybe bringing him in hadn’t been a good idea. If he got that upset over one cognitive thing, the rest of the palace and how they fought might be too much for him. 

 

For a moment, Joker didn’t reply. He just continued walking as lightly as he could, eyeing the tunnel. Then, “They may look like your friends, but they’re not. Killing them has no effect on the real ones.”

 

He suddenly stopped. The others stopped with him. Skull, Fox, and Noir glanced at the sides of the cave. Queen, meanwhile, kept her tekkens on hand and ready for whatever might happen. Mona, too, got his toy sword ready, ears twitching. And Oracle just kept looking forward, eyes on the data scrolling through her goggles. They all knew something was up, but the thieves knew better than to just _ask_ about it before Joker commented. Even Skull had learned that. After all, what was wrong could be someone listening in or an ambush up ahead. 

 

**_This tunnel is different from the other. Almost as if it has sound to it._ **

 

Something was off about this tunnel. Joker couldn’t quite place it, but something was different. What? what was different? 

 

Fox looked to him after a time. Nothing _seemed_ off to him, yet their leader kept staring down the path. Usually he did _something_ by now. “Joker?” he prompted.

 

“Something’s wrong with this tunnel,” he whispered back, before he continued on at a quicker pace. 

 

Fox glanced over his shoulder at Flowey as he picked up pace. “It’s best to table this discussion further until we reach the safe room.”

 

The demon buttercup nodded, biting his lip. Why was _he himself_ li9ke this? why was he feeling this way? he shouldn’t have been able. And he got the concept of shadows. It was just hard to piece out as of right now. And then there were warning bells ringing in his head as well about this tunnel. It was as if it was… like a trap of some kind, set by the palace itself. He held his breath before he could gasp and then whispered, “Be careful, guys…”

 

Joker just gave Flowey a faint nod. He kept his focus on their pace and the walls around them. He and Arsene both knew better than to let their guard down. Skull looked back to Oracle with a whisper, “You got anything?”

 

She fiddled with her hands for a moment. “Not yet. But I’ll run another scan.”

 

“I thought you did a scan of this area,” Fox countered as he glanced over his shoulder. 

 

Oracle stuck her hands by her sides and nearly stamped a foot. She replied in an aggressive whisper, “I didn’t do _that_ detailed of a scan, Inari! just to see if she was telling the truth!”

 

He gave a look before spitting back, “Perhaps you should do such scans _before_ we walk into the area.”

 

“Please don’t fight.. it’s not helping…” Red Tide hissed at them in a whisper, narrowing his pale eyes. “We need to pay attention…”

 

Noir shook her head. “Trust me, Red-chan, that’s not them fighting.”

 

“But he’s right,” Skull added to himself. Their usual bickering wasn’t helping. In fact, it was distracting. 

 

Flowey climbed down from Skull’s shoulder, and the moment his roots touched the ground, his eyes widened. He immediately booked it for Oracle, sticking with her. “The ground.. it.. it doesn’t feel right at all… it’s so.. _weak..”_ he whispered again, trembling with fear and worry, “so.. _hollow_ …”

 

Oracle sighed. She’d already started another scan. She barely noticed him running over, more concerned with figuring out the problem. It clicked when he said weak. The structure of the tunnel. She’d written off that difference as an error or it being trapped. It wasn’t trapped. 

 

It _was_ the trap.

 

The tunnel was built to fail. “Joker-!”

 

He was already turned around. Flowey’s hollow comment had tipped him off. “Out!”

 

Flowey nodded, climbing onto Oracle and ushering them back. “Oh, no.. we gotta go!”

 

At that moment, they heard dozens of rocks falling and the ceiling collapsing in this tunnel coming from where they were heading, and getting closer by the sound of it. They needed to hurry before it caught them.

 

Everyone’s eyes widened at the first sound. The gang broke into a sprint for the way back. Mona even leapt to all fours. “It’s collapsing!”

 

Skull took the lead. It felt like the airport. Only far more deadly. And much more adrenaline. Queen was close behind him. Joker brought up the rear. First in, last out. Like a leader. 

 

How far had they walked? how much farther did they need to run? run for safety? it felt like miles. Safety felt ages away. Like running out through a whole palace. They could feel the rumbling from the ceiling. Sheets of metal creaked as they crashed behind. Wood splintered. Rocks smashed other rocks. 

 

The group sprinted harder. Even Oracle the shut-in pushed herself. They had to. 

 

Shadow Alphys had heard the sounds of a tunnel collapsing, and at first reacted with shock. She wasn’t at all aware. But then this meant the Thieves had taken the wrong path. She smirked then, looking at the spot where Shadow Undyne had died, whispering, “I suppose the collapse shall avenge you then…”

 

Cracks started running through the floor. The ground rumbled. It shifted. Mona leapt off the shifting dirt. Joker’s foot caught part of it and he stumbled several paces. The cave-in was catching up to them. Skull was the first back in the room. He and Queen stumbled forward several paces, and Oracle nearly ran into them.

 

Flowey tried not to look back at the cave-in, covering his eyes with his leaves, and hidden under Oracle’s collar. “C..come on! we.. we can make it…” he was their morale support, even though he felt like the odds were against them. They were only human, after all…

 

Alphys looked to the three who came in, and looked almost disappointed, before she covered it up. Skull looked around. This room. It wasn’t collapsing. Oracle pressed a data line. “It’s stable,” she told them.

 

The former delinquent pivoted. “Where’re-?!”

 

The rumbling got louder. The walls and ceiling gave way quicker. Clouds of dust were forming. Noir and Fox bolted in as he asked. An angry meow drew their looks. Rocks fell in front of the remaining two. Mona shot off a wood plank into Fox’s stomach, and the man grunted as he fell to a knee.

 

Mona barely pushed himself up to see Joker still running. He wasn’t out. He was just back up to stride. And the cave-in was outpacing him. Stone and timber threatened to catch his coattails. Shrapnel skimmed his sleeves.

 

He wasn’t going to make it. _He wasn’t going to make it. He was going to die here._

 

_He didn’t want to die._

 

_He couldn’t die._

 

_By the gods he couldn’t die._

 

_He didn’t want to die._

 

“JOKER!” Fox scrambled to his feet. He had to save Joker. Skull rushed up beside him. They had to save him.

 

“No-!” Queen grabbed Skull’s arm as Noir wrapped her arm around Fox’s stomach. They couldn’t lose three teammates. 

 

He was almost there. Joker was almost there. It took all his strength. He was almost there.

 

The ceiling groaned. Its stone and metal gave way.

 

**_JOKER!_ **

 

He was out of time. A flash of blue. He looked up midstep. They caught a glimpse of his horror as rubble came crashing down. 

 

And then it was over. The remains of the ceiling covered Joker, the cave-in having caught up to him. Dust clouded the entrance to the tunnel, swirling in the light. He hadn’t made it out in time. He’d been just shy of clearing the tunnel. A sense of unease filled the area.

 

Flowey’s leaves clasped around his mouth and even Shadow Alphys had the decency to look the slightest bit concerned and shocked even, staring at the rocks, shrapnel and debris blocking the left tunnel and the way out, her tunnel curled under her snout. Actually… she had been speaking out of grief. She didn’t want them to die that way. And Joker had showed promise, his soul worthy.

Too bad none of them would get a chance to hold it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but we found it best to end it here.


	18. Chapter Eighteen-Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group try and get Joker's body out of the rubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Persona 5 AND Undertale! I know we didn't update yesterday, so I hope you enjoy this update on the anniversary of both games!

The Thieves stared. Impossible. Had that really just happened? had they actually lost their leader? the leader who had gotten them through bad artists and drug lords, tricked a hitman with the Metaverse, outpaced a master politician, and even gotten them all out of a god’s trap, could he really be dead? not to an enemy, even. To a trap. 

 

A trap they all should have caught.

 

A trap Oracle might have been able to warn them about had she paid more attention.

 

A trap Fox kept her from noticing with his commentary.

 

A trap they were led into because Queen told Joker to calm down.

 

Why had any of them trusted this cognitive Alphys?

 

Fox got up, bitterly laughing to himself. Like this was a bad joke. He slowly walked over to the pile of rock and stone, setting a hand on top. Then he went quiet.

 

He suddenly grabbed at whatever debris he could get his hands on and started pulling it off. Stones thunked the floor, bits of metal clattered and rolled. He dug through like a desperate animal. 

 

“Fox, dude, stop it!” Skull took a few steps towards him. He tried to keep his voice steady, but it didn’t hold. Fox didn’t listen, merely continuing to move the debris. 

 

Queen pulled one of her tekkens off to rub at the edge of her mask. “Fox,” she managed. Her voice threatened to break into a sob, but she held strong. If he really was buried, she’d need to take up the mantle of leader as their tactician. “I don’t think even  _ he _ could survive being crushed like that.”

 

Then she looked over at Oracle who, up until then, had just been standing there, mouth agape. “I don’t know,” Oracle replied. She lifted up her goggles. Tears brimmed out of her eyes. When she continued, her voice cracked. “It’s hard to tell right now.”

 

Noir placed a hand on her shoulder. She, too, was starting to tear up, but she did her best to muster a gentle voice. “Oracle-chan.”

 

Mona’s ears folded back. Even Oracle wasn’t sure. Joker may have very well died in that cave-in trap. And Mona ditched him at the last second. The bus would’ve been a really tight fit and slow start, but maybe he should have tried. Maybe then  _ all  _ of them could have escaped.

 

Skull kicked the ground. “Damn it! I shoulda made sure he was catchin’ up! shoulda pulled him along!”

 

Flowey’s petals drooped, and he sniffled. “J...Joker…”

 

Shadow Alphys scratched the back of her head with her other claw, shaking her head and then pushing up her glasses. “Mm.. I know what it’s like to lose a loved one… but he wouldn’t want you to blame yourselves for what happened, would he?” While it was heartfelt, she couldn’t help her status as a murderous scientist, so it came out cold. Why she was comforting them, she had no clue. Or, perhaps, it was because they had to go on, get their souls grabbed by other monsters. Sticking around moping wouldn’t allow that.

 

Noir shot Alphys a cold warning glare. Far too cold for a person comforting her friend over another friend’s death. Like she was another person almost. And so the dino shadow closed her mouth, scowling. Then Noir turned back to Oracle, her glare melting away. “Oracle-chan… we did what we could. We’ll manage somehow.”

 

Oracle sniffed as she rubbed her tears away, setting her goggles on her head. “Y-yeah,” she muttered. More stone clattered to the floor, and she stomped a foot. “Knock it off, Fox!”

 

“No!” he tried to pull another sheet off the pile. “He’s in there somewhere!”

 

Flowey shut his eyes, and shook his head. He soon said, staring at the young man, “All you’re doing is tiring yourself out, Fox.” 

 

Alphys didn’t recognize the voice as one among them. In fact, it was the first time she heard any such voice. She brushed it off as nothing.

 

“I don’t care! I have to get him out!” he refused to accept it. They’d been through so much.  _ Joker _ had been through so much. He couldn’t die now. Fox couldn’t let him stay here and waste away under this rubble. He knew Joker was probably dead. But he couldn’t admit it. He felt, he hoped, uncovering his partner would hellp somehow.

 

Skull sighed. “I hate to admit it, but he has a point. I don’t think Joker would want his body stuck in a palace that’s just gonna collapse sooner or later.” And with that, Skull walked over to start removing pieces of stone and wood in a more orderly fashion. It helped he was stronger. 

 

Mona pulled out a peanut butter granola bar from his snack stash inventory. He held it between his paws and stared dejectedly. “What am I gonna do with all these now?”

Flowey didn’t say anything else, and neither did Alphys, as they both bowed their heads. For different reasons, but it seemed for a moment cognitions and physicals were united. Only for a  moment. The flower looked to Alphys, and she turned away. Joker  _ did _ kill her lover, so this was only just.

 

Still… no one deserved this fate and none of the monsters would ever see his soul. Speaking of which, shouldn’t a soul be rising out of the wreckage by now?

 

She huffed, and pulled out a controller, playing with it as another machine, smaller and shaped like a silver version of an excavator, rolled in towards the rubble. “Stand back, you guys. I’m going to dig him out.”

 

Fox turned around at the sound. He gave the machine a once over. Digging claws. Grooved edges and drills. “You’ll hurt him with something like that.”

 

Noir gave a faint sigh before pulling her hand away from Oracle. “I can help get him out.”

 

She quickly pulled off her small black mask, which dissolved into blue fire. Her lovely sugar skull-like persona appeared behind her. She turned to face her. “Astarte, we need your help moving the cave-in to get our friend out. Please, help us lift the rocks. And make sure nothing hurt shim.”

 

Astarte nodded. Fox and Skull reluctantly stepped away to let Astarte and the bot get to work, Astarte using her psychokinetic powers to lift up debris and set it in a far corner of the room. Except Shadow Alphys was offended by Fox’s remark, and muttered something and set the machine on standby, turning up her nose. Flowey at least thanked her for attempting to help, and she nodded, closing her eyes and beginning to pace. The buttercup then stared at this new persona, pale red eyes intrigued. He for a moment wondered how it would feel to have a persona. 

 

Queen shook her head. Misunderstandings all around it seemed. But at least they could retrieve his body  _ some _ way.

 

As Astarte continued lifting the metal and wood, it started to reveal some red and black. Something soft, as well. And definitely larger than Joker. 

 

Skull’s eyes widened. “Wha-” he didn’t, couldn’t even finish that word.

 

Oracle blinked a few times to get the water out of her eyes. Red and black. Was that  _ fabric _ ? “Wait a minute.”

 

“Huh?” Mona looked up from the snack to see what the others were staring at. Was that red? Something was underneath that wasn’t Joker. Was it possible? “Is that-?”

 

Red Tide took in a deep breath upon noticing the cloth. “Wait? what’s going on?” he took a look at everyone’s faces, chewing on his lip. He was so confused right now. Did Joker change the clothes he was wearing? 

 

Alphys, being a shadow, knew exactly what this was. She activated the machine again and started to help Astarte dig, Fox be damned. Her heart was racing. She figured Joker wasn’t actually dead. There was no soul. But she had to be sure.

 

Together, Astarte and Shadow Alphys’s machine unearthed what looked like a ten foot tall lanky humanoid being curled in on itself. Most of his clothing was red, though he sported what looked like a large black top hat. Little else could be deciphered, though, as massive black wings were curled around most of their body. The Thieves knew there was only one way that could be.

 

“Arsene?!” Oracle and Skull both shouted with disbelief.

 

Noir frowned with confusion. Mona’s ears perked as he smiled with hope. Queen started with disbelief, her eyes glimmering with hope. Fox stared as well, though out of shock. Arsene’s head moved just enough to look at the group, revealing his horns and fiery mask-like face to Flowey. That feeling of unease lingered, particularly under his gaze. Though the other Thieves didn’t seem to notice.

 

If Flowey had been drinking anything, it would have been spewed out. He shrank back a little; even on Oracle’s shoulder he could tell Arsene apparently had height. He spluttered gibberish and gestured, unable to get his words right. This was unlike anything he’d seen before. Shadow Alphys had backed up too, making the machine withdraw from the rubble, and she kept it on standby so she could help remove the rest to reveal the safe tunnel. 

 

“Arsene!” Fox finally got over his shock, running over to and kneeling down beside him. “Arsene, is he alright? is he alive?”

 

Arsene looked back to Fox.  **“He is alive. Battered, but alive.”** Then he looked back to his wings, unfurling them and his arms and tossing chains everywhere. Between his wings lay Joker. He had his hands over his head and his knees up to his chest. He gasped and coughed soon after. Then he stretched out his arms and legs and pushed himself to his knees. His face sported a bruise, and likely so did other areas covered by his suit. 

 

Fox huffed in laughter before grabbing Joker’s face and kissing hm, his fake tail actually starting to wag. Oracle slowly clasped her hands over her mouth. “He really  _ is _ alive!”

 

Mona leapt up with a cheerful, “Yeah! that’s our leader! making impossible odds possible!”

 

“He didn’t tear off his mask himself, though,” Queen pointed out, still in disbelief. Then she smiled. “I guess Joker’s still full of surprises.”

 

Noir stepped forward, Astarte vanishing. “Arsene-chan. You summoned yourself, didn’t you? you took the brunt of those rocks for him.”

 

Before he could reply, Fox let go of Joker and looked to Arsene. “You saved him.” He sat down and threw his arms around Arsene’s neck, voice threatening to crack as he continued, “You  _ saved  _ him, you beautiful Thief! thank you!”

 

Arsene chuckled in response, placing a clawed hand gently on Fox’s back.

 

Meanwhile, Flowey still stared blankly and uneasily. He  _ was _ happy though, but he was still dreadfully confused, looking Arsene up and down. Golly he was tall. Uh. And then he spoke up, “Oh golly… a-ha.. You’re..” but couldn’t get his words right. “Are those chains?” he finally asked. Nice job, Flowey. Even Alphys had to facepalm. 

 

Arsene looked to Flowey and offered a nod as Fox let go. Skull reached down and took one of Joker’s hands, helping him to his feet. They both made sure he wasn’t standing on Arsene’s wings. “Be more careful next time, man! we thought you were dead!”

 

Joker leaned heavily against him, trembling. Skull slipped an arm around his shoulder as Joker stared off into the distance. “So did I.”

 

A tapping on his leg caught Joker’s attention. He stared before he realized Mona was offering him something. He grabbed it, squinting heavily for a moment. Then he realized it was a peanut butter granola bar. “Thanks, Mona.” He tore it open and started eating, Skull keeping him steady.

 

With Joker no longer on part of his wing, Arsene sat himself up. He folded his wings behind himself as he stood up more slowly, certain to clear the doorway and ceiling. Now Flowey could absolutely tell that, hat excluded, he was easily twelve feet. He moved one hand behind him. The other caught a chain link on a claw as he swept it up to his chest.  **“Indeed, these are chains. They bind my full power and keep me in this low-powered form.”**

 

If Arsene could be considered low-powered.

 

Flowey had to crane his head now to look up at him, even on Oracle’s shoulder. By the gods he was taller than Asgore and Toriel. He mentally cleared his throat. “Uh-huh.. I see.. I don’t consider you low-powered though. You seem.. Pretty powerful… after all, according to these guys, you saved Joker by yourself.”

 

Shadow Alphys said nothing, just staring at Red Tide, and then at Arsene, pursing her lips, which was hard due to her buck teeth. She seemed embarrassed  _ for _ the flower.

 

Arsene laughed once more.  **“This power is but a piece of my real strength.”**

 

“And we’ll use it when we  _ need  _ it,” Joker added between mouthfuls. “I don’t need a migraine.”

 

Mona turned to Flowey, paws on his hips. His tail twitched. “Arsene is Joker’s main persona. He’s able to use more than one, but Arsene’s one he’ll always have by his side.”

 

“And quite unique too,” Queen smiled and idly rested her hand under her chin. “He’s the only one we’ve seen able to summon himself when his user’s in danger.”

 

“He’s so cool!” Oracle leapt up before running over to hug Arsene. “He’s like… the coolest looking persona!”

 

He set his free hand on her back in response, careful not to hurt Flowey in the process.  **“Why thank you, Lady Oracle.”**

 

“And he’s quite the gentleman,” Fox added with a smile.

 

**“But of course. I would not be Arsene Lupin if I were not courteous.”** To those he thought deserving of it anyway.

 

Flowey smiled, now comforted and his curiosity sated. But one question turned up. He looked up at Arsene again. “So is that why Joker is called that…? because he’s a wild card?” he seemed to get it. Able to summon more than one persona. This fit into his Grey Soul trait more than ever. Shadow Alphys walked over to clean out the machine, prepping it for the job of moving the debris out of their way.

 

**“A good question.”** He actually looked to Mona.  **“Would you care to answer, considering you gave him that name?”**   
  
Mona crossed his arms with a smug grin. Almost like he knew something they didn’t. “Partly. He’s able to use multiple personas, and he’s a determined trickster! he’s unpredictable, and that makes him our trump card!”

 

Queen shook her head slightly as Noir giggled.

 

“And he’s unique,” Oracle added as she let go of Arsene. She took a step back so Flowey could look at everyone more easily. “We’ve only ever met one other wild card. A unique talent indeed.”

 

“And strong too,” Skull jokingly added as he shook Joker slightly.

The wildcard’s eyes widened at the shaking. He gripped Skull’s sleeve. “Yeah, not right now,” he murmured.

 

Without a word, Arsene handed Joker the chain he’d grabbed. Joker took it in the same hand he had the granola and took a few shaky steps forward. His legs felt like jelly. They gave after those few steps. Skull and Fox both rushed toward him, but Skull reached him first. “I got ya, buddy.”

 

“Maybe we should rest for a moment,” Fox suggested.

 

“We did just run down a long hallway.” Oracle then yawned. “And I’m starting to feel pretty beat. 

 

Skull, however, shook his head. “Nah. It’s best to walk after a run like that. Cool down your muscles and all.”

 

“And this  _ isn’t _ a safe room,” Queen added. “I think we should keep going.”

 

Noir looked to their leader. “Joker? are you okay to keep going?”

 

He nodded. Then he looked to Arsene and motioned him to go ahead. “Your lead.”

 

Arsene offered a nod. Then he turned to Shadow Alphys and her robot.  **“When you are done, shadow.”**

 

The dino shadow then proceeded to direct the excavator towards the rubble and now that Joker and Arsene were out of the way she made it bring out the drills and other big guns. The machine then proceeded to burst through the cave-in, clearing it in less than thirty seconds, at least until the path to the right was revealed. Flowey watched in awe, before he asked her, “Why are you helping us?”

 

She shrugged, glancing at him, as she made the machine come back to her side. “No idea. But, to be honest, I never really liked King Asgore.” Well, that made two shadows who didn’t like the guy. But was it a lie or not, to conceal the truth that she wanted them to move on and die at the hands of other monsters, or was it both? they’d never truly know.

 

“Whatever the case, it’s time we get going,” Mona twitched his tail. “The sooner we secure our route, the better.”

 

Joker nodded. Arsene ducked through the claered opening, and with Skull’s help, Joker followed. “Oracle, keep a lookout,” he tossed over his shoulder. She pulled her goggles down in response.

 

The group then followed, with everyone at a noticeably slower pace. One might think it was from Joker’s pace if not for the occasional sigh and grumble from the various thieves. Even Mona mewed his aches now and again. 

 

Alphys waved them off and slunk back into the darkness.


	19. Chapter Ninteen-A Heartfelt Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Arsene have a talk.

As they were going down the tunnel, Flowey looked at them all, noting how tired they were and biting his lip. He wondered if there was a safe room at the end of this hall. He doubted it though. “You guys gonna be okay? you sound exhausted…”

 

“It  _ is  _ tiring, but we’re fine,” Noir assured him.

 

“We’ve faced far worse than this,” Queen added. Though, she sounded far less chipper, almost reluctant to admit it.

 

Oracle pouted a bit as she started to drag her feet. “Speak for yourselves. Not all of us are insanely fit!”

 

“Don’t go draggin’ your feet, you’ll just feel worse.”

 

Oracle stopped to stamp a foot. “Skull-! you didn’t even look back! for someone so dense, how do you always know when I do that?!”

 

Skull laughed at that. He was used to Oracle’s bluntness by now, even if it stung a bit. A look from Joker told him he could let it go, so he did. He turned around, still walking, to look back at Oracle, as Joker continued forward. “I don’t need booksmarts or your nerd knowledge to know when you start draggin’ your feet after exercisin’.”

 

The buttercup couldn’t help smiling at this exchange. “Glad to know your spirits are still up.” He took a deep breath. “Wish I could say the same for myself. I.. I’m still a bit put off by this palace. What he thinks of Frisk’s friends…” he bowed his head again, but still looked forward. “It doesn’t feel great.”

 

Skull’s smile fell. As did everyone else’s. He and Fox in particular looked down towards the dirt as everyone’s pace slowed a bit more. They’d all seen how people viewed different versions of their friends. One in particular hit hard. Arsene of all people was the one to put a voice to their thoughts,  **“It never does.”**

 

Flowey looked around at everyone, noticing the looks on their faces. He did that. Did they encounter something like this too? “Yeah… but when we take care of this, I can introduce you all, besides Joker, to her  _ real _ friends. I guarantee you’ll like them.” He smiled then, now that they were all on his mind. He hoped the rest smiled too.

 

Noir and Queen managed a smile, though neither held it for long. Skull turned to continue walking forward, focusing on the ground. Mona’s ears perked a bit, even if his tail drooped. “That’d be nice. I bet they’re all lovely people.” Then he puffed up his chest to feign confident joy. “Who love cats!”

 

“Heh, yeah! they all like cats, I think. Dogs were pretty much what most have seen their whole lives,” he chuckled. That included himself. He then whispered playfully, “Might wanna steer clear of the dog monsters, though.” Who knows what they might do if they saw a cat? they behaved similarly to real dogs after all. There was quite the confusion when the group consisting of Undyne’s police force encountered dogs. He’d never forget Papyrus’s call. He ended up snickering.

 

“D-dogs?!” Mona’s ears folded back a bit as his tail rose.

Oracle laughed. “Don’t worry, Mona. We won’t let any dog monsters hurt you!”

 

“I’d suggest telling them you’re not an ordinary cat.” Fox idly crossed his arms. “But they likely won’t believe it since they won’t hear him talking. More to the point, I doubt it’d be very good to go around explaining  _ why  _ people can’t understand him. That’d only raise more questions about us”

 

Joker had finished the granola by now. He stuffed the wrapper into his pants pocket. Skull suddenly glanced back. “Hey, Oracle, ya got that bread, still?”

 

She pulled out a wrapped up bread loaf in response. “Of course I do.” She started breaking pieces off and handing them out. “I think I see where you’re going with this. Healing the aches off due to how the Metaverse treats food, right?”

 

“Oh! that makes perfect sense!” Noir quickly took a piece. “And if not, it at least tastes good.”

 

Soon enough, the entire group had pieces of bread except Joker, who was still looking firmly forward, and Arsene because he was a persona and currently leading them. Flowey chewed on his piece of bread, marveling at how good it tastes. “Mm.. reminds me of monster food. It heals too. Remember Toriel’s pie?” he was talking about the good times now, trying to get his mind positive again. Positivity was everything after all. 

 

“Ah yes. Such an inspiring taste.” Fox lowered his hand with a smile.

 

Skull glanced back. “Dude, just say it tastes awesome. Taste ain’t inspirin’.”

 

“Not to you.” Queen shook her head. “But to Fox…” 

 

“Even the simplest pleasures in life can be inspiring!” Noir happily finished for them, having missed Queen’s dejected tone.

 

Flowey noticed though, and looked at her. He bit his lip. Why wasn’t Queen happy again? he couldn’t understand. So he asked. “Hey.. uh, Queen? what’s wrong?”

 

He got the feeling that perhaps he shouldn’t have asked and tried another route, but it was already out. She shook her head with a faint smile. “Oh, I’m fine.”

 

Fox lifted his chin, very cheekily retaliating with, “She just can’t understand the draw of inspiration.”

 

Queen scoffed with mock offense. She gently clasped her hands together, calmly but knowingly replying, “I can, just not when it makes us stop in the middle of the city and get people to stare.”

 

The rattling of chains suddenly stopped as Joker paused. Arsene stopped as well. Flowey blinked, wondering why Joker and Arsene halted, and looked forward. Something held his tongue. Did they reach the safe room? or was it something bad?

 

Flowey wasn’t the only one to notice. “Joker?” Oracle prompted.

 

When no response came, Mona piped up, “Leader?”

 

Skull took a step closer to him. “You okay?”

 

Joker took a deep breath as he rested one hand on his eyes. He stood for a moment before letting it slip back down to his side, instinctively sticking his thumb in his pocket. Without looking up, “Arsene.”

 

Arsene turned around and took a knee without hesitation. Joker walked over to him. The chain slipped from his hand. He took another deep breath. When he spoke again, his voice shook, “I almost died.”

 

Arsene didn’t bat an eye. Though when he spoke, his voice was far more gentle.  **“Indeed you did. Why do you think I acted so quickly?”**

 

The flower kept silent, realizing that they had yet to reach anything yet, still stuck in this tunnel. A part of him that had been absent for this whole entire quest wanted to bark at them to hurry it up, but that wouldn’t be very nice, would it? so he let it be and listened, growing sympathetic instead.

 

“Arsene,” Joker muttered, walking farther before collapsing against his persona’s chest, arms around him. He laid his head against Arsene’s cravat. The softness of it felt comforting against the fact that he’d narrowly cheated death. Again. “I almost  _ died _ .”

 

The grand Thief wrapped his arms as gently around Joker as he could. Supportive of him, but gentle.

 

“Hey-” Fox stepped forward. He couldn’t bare to see Joker hurt. He wanted to comfort him, even if someone else already was.  It was Mona who tugged on his arm and shook his head when Fox looked down. It wasn’t their place to say anything. 

 

Tears began to well up in Joker’s eyes. “I would have died without you. You saved me.” He took a shaky breath. “You really saved me.”

 

**“Of course I did. And I would do so again without hesitation. Come what may, should everything and everyone else fail you, if I have even an ounce of strength, I shall aid you always. Such is our covenant.”**

 

That got Joker to smile a bit. He remembered those words well. “I am thou-”

 

**“Thou art I,”** he finished flawlessly, as if they were the same person. Which they might as well have been.

 

The buttercup’s cheek was moist, and he got confused for a moment there, before he realized that he was crying. This was so touching, but he never thought he’d cry over it. He wiped his face with his leaf, and smiled. Arsene and Joker truly had a deep bond. Just like he and Frisk…

 

Oh…

 

Perhaps  _ that _ was also why he was crying. And Oracle was sure to have felt some tears drip onto her shoulder. And she did indeed. She glanced over at Flowey and thought about commenting until she remembered Joker and Arsene were talking. She might be blunt, but she didn’t want to take this moment away from them, not when Joker was usually so quiet and unflappable. Not when he rarely got the chance to let out such emotions.

 

Joker let out a few tears of his own. He struggled to breath for a moment before he managed to find his voice again. “Thank you.”

 

**“Though it is appreciated, there is no need to thank me, Joker. You are my user. Your safety and happiness are, and shall always be, my first priority. Helping you,”** he raised a claw to wipe a tear off Joker’s face,  **“is an instinct as helping any loved one. And if I could die, I would gladly do so if it meant saving you.”**

 

Despite Arsene wiping away one of his tears, those words prompted a few more to slide down Joker’s face. He could feel how earnest Arsene’s words were, how he meant every word he spoke. And he could feel just how willing the great Thief was to jump to his rescue, that undying devotion. Undying loyalty only a persona could have.

He choked out a laugh. “I’m lucky to have you, Arsene. You’re a damn _ blessing.” _

 

The fiery grin on Arsene’s face grew. Amusement graced his voice.  **“I am not exactly** **_blessed_ ** **, Joker.”**

 

Joker didn’t skip a beat. “You know what I mean!” then he sighed and relaxed further into Arsene’s chest. “I’d be dead without you.” A few times.

 

He thought back to that day in Kamoshida’s castle. To what Arsene had told him.  _ If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis. _ “I don’t want to die,” he whispered. Then, louder, he continued on, “That’s what I told you before, wasn’t it? when you offered me your power. ‘I don’t want to die.’ I’m gonna need some of that power today, Arsene.”

 

Arsene’s voice returned to its gentle calming tone.  **“My power is always yours whenever you need its strength.”**

 

Flowey quietly sniffled, his leaf over his face. The tears were still coming and he couldn’t stop them. He muttered a word under his breath. “Frisk…” was what Oracle would hear. He missed her terribly, and this interaction between Joker and Arsene was firing up a few memories of himself and Frisk. He didn’t want this, like this, here, now, and whispered beneath his breath, “No.. stop.. please… I don’t want to go through these now…”

 

Joker sniffled, his nose starting to run now. Just Arsene’s support alone gave him strength. That power, confidence, from Arsene, he knew he could draw on it soon enough to get through the rest of this palace. He really was grateful for Arsene, always there, always a rock when no one else could be.

 

With little more than a whisper, “Love you.”

 

Arsene nodded, as if to return the sentiment.  **“Stronger than family.”**

 

And he was right. Joker loved every one of his friends, and his dad. He would gladly die for his friends, for Sojiro, for Fox, even kill for them if he had to. His love for them was as strong as steel cables. But it was nothing compared to the bond he had with Arsene. No bond with a best friend, no familial love and devotion could stand against the love and loyalty Joker and Arsene had for each other. That undying love and loyalty for a manifestation of yourself, for the part of you that called you forth, the love any persona and user had for each other.

 

Joker rubbed his eyes, Arsene slowly letting go to let him stand up. Joker then pulled the handkerchief his suit had in his chest pocket and rubbed his nose. Arsene offered him the chains once more, which he took without hesitation. Now Fox and Skull strode up to himw ithout interruption. Fox lightly took his wrist. “Joker, are you alright?”

 

He turned to the group. His eyes were red, but that signature grin was back on his face. When he spoke, his voice rang strong without a hint of doubt or disbelief. “I’m fine.” He stuffed the handkerchief back into his chest pocket.

 

Skull offered a grin. That was his friend’s spirits back. “Alright. Back to action ‘n changin’ this asshole’s heart!”

 

With Joker’s confidence back, so was his leadership. He gave Skull a quick nod before looking to the rest. “We need to deal with that room of shadows. Oracle?” 

 

“Huh?” her head jumped up. She’d been so distracted listening to him and Arsene she’d forgotten to do anything else.

 

Flowey looked up at them, and at her, pale red eyes bloodshot, and snot was running from his unseen nose. He sniffled it back up. “A..are we any closer to the safe room? or.. is there no safe room?” he asked nasally, with a few cracks in his voice. This had taken a lot out of him.

 

Oracle adjusted her goggles before clasping her hands behind her back. She stood there for a moment in silence. And then, “Yup. It’s past all the shadows in the next room. Beyond the upcoming room. And this one’s not going to collapse on us or spring any traps. It reads the same as the past safe room.”

 

Joker nodded. “Then let’s get going.”

 

He turned to face Arsene once more. Arsene took a bow, blue flames spiraling up around him. The same flames appeared around Joker’s eyes. Then they vanished, revealing Arsene and his chains to be gone and Joker’s mask back on once more.


	20. Chapter Twenty-Market Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trap and nearly losing Joker, the gang decide it's finally time to head to the market and try their best to sneak through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, we couldn't think of how to proceed for a while. We'll try and keep up the weekly updates again.

And so, onward Joker walked. The group followed, with Noir’s step having a bounce and Mona’s tail waving slightly. Oracle checked for any traps along the path to the safe room. Nothing but a horde of shadows seemingly awaited them. And perhaps an alarm system set by the door. Flowey closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself down, to cool off, to clear up his voice. It wouldn’t do for him to be so messed up now. 

 

Oracle hummed to herself as she looked at the upcoming rooms. “There’s an alarm by the door. Once we walk up to it, I’ll work on disarming it.” Because she knew she could disarm it one way or another. If nothing else, she’ll be able to find out what’s needed to do so.

 

“Hopefully we’ll just be able to slip past without fighting…” the flower replied, brow furrowed. He had recovered from his unbidden stream of tears, having taken deep breaths to steady his mind.

 

“Hopefully,” Joker murmured.

 

“Agreed,” Noir nodded, a little louder than needed. “I’d rather not go through a tough fight like that again if we don’t need to.”

 

The group soon reached the door, and by extension alarm system, and it was rather primitive and old-fashioned and painted with crimson, just hanging there on the wall. Flowey grimaced just looking at it. “Seems as if it activates when the door is open…”

 

Oracle made a quiet tsk. “Such a simple lock.” She pulled up a panel of data and computering. She immediately got to clicking it and moving bits of data to find and crack the alarm. “Geez, does this guy think monsters idiots?”

 

“He obviously thinks them barbaric,” Mona answered solemnly, crossing his paws.

 

Flowey took a breath and nodded, his expression and his eyes hardening. So monsters were also idiotic now? well, he’d agree were it not for Alphys’s proclivity for building working machines. “Well, considering what we saw of Alphys… it might be that this section of the map is really, really  old.. the mayor hasn’t really updated anything, after all..”

 

“Or maybe he thought that monsters weren’t good at building much that isn’t for destruction,” Noir countered. “After all, most of the cognitive shadows we’ve fought haven’t had any sort of technology.”

 

Skull turned to the others, leaning on one leg. “And when they did, it was violent stuff. Like chainsaws and that weird gun mech. It’d make sense for the douchebag to think anythin’ that didn’t involve attackin’ and killin’, that monsters’d be bad at it.”

 

Flowey glanced at Noir and Skull, and nodded, his expression still chilly. He sighed, and then growled, “I hate this. I really do… I wish I could show him what for right now....”

 

“We will soon enough,” was Joker’s reply. 

 

Oracle hummed as she disabled the alarm. “Alright, we should be free to enter now.”

 

Fox looked back. “Are you certain?”

 

“Of course I’m certain, Inari.”

 

“Okay..” Flowey took a deep breath. “Let’s go.. My bet is that this is the Marketplace, since a lot of people gather here to shop and whatnot. I know this place like the back of my leaf so try and keep up..” he warned them as nicely as he could, looking to every single one of them.

 

Oracle looked to Flowey. “Maybe, but we can’t have you in the field of fire. You don’t have a persona to protect you - you’ll probably burn up like a flame. You’re directing with me.”

 

Joker then held a hand up. The entire group paused. Oracle looked back to him for whatever cue he’d give next. He glanced over his shoulder, motioning them to be silent. Then he walked up to the door and grabbed the handle. Slowly, he turned it and started to pull the door open, peering through the space to see what lay ahead. And see if the alarm was indeed disabled. This place was full of shadows, better safe than sorry.

 

And it was indeed disabled. All of the shadows - and there were a bunch of them - were minding their own business in the sprawling marketplace. Some were even amalgamates from the True Lab, looking even more menacing than the real ones. Flowey just narrowed his eyes at this, determined to lead the group to the next room without encountering any fights.

 

Joker held out a hand for everyone to wait. Then he glanced over his shoulder, pointing to Skull, Queen, and Mona. Like a shadow, he slipped through the door and hid behind the nearest point of cover. The three followed suit with Mona even hiding with him. Thank god the Metaverse made them fast when it came to hiding. Fox walked up to the door, peering through it to try and get a better look. Soon enough, they’d have to do this too.

 

Oracle just focused on her goggles. She had to get a read of the area, and the best way out. As quietly as she could, barely a whisper to Flowey, “Alright, Tide, gimme all your knowledge. We might need it.”

 

“There are aisles all around the Marketplace,” he whispered, furrowing his brow. “Seems like the shadows are avoiding most of them. We can use them to get to the door. And the shelves are tall enough and shaded enough for us to hide under should a shadow invade an aisle.” Everything he said was correct. The shadows were avoiding the aisles. The main issue was getting to one of the aisles at this point, since they somewhat crowded around the area where they’d enter. 

 

Oracle pulled up digital circles around herself, along with some kind of screen. If Flowey looked, he’d see the screen was an overhead style map of the marketplace room. And he was right. It was wider than he usually knew, but he was still right. She held a hand to her ear. “Ahead of you are aisles. They’re your best place for hiding. Try and go for those. Past them, over that open area, is the way forward.”

 

Joker placed a hand over his own ear. “Copy.”

 

Mona peered out of his own hiding place at the aisles. “We’ll head for those!”

 

“We need a distraction to get rid of this gathering though…” and the only distraction he could think of was an announcement over the speakers. He frowned. How could they simulate that?

 

Joker, meanwhile, watched the monster shadows for a good moment. How to get past.

 

**_Watch them. Watch their movements. Their patterns. Know the length of their sight. Use it to scout for opportunities to find a way through. Use their wandering patterns and attention to your advantage._ **

 

And so he did. Joker watched the shadows move, gauging out how far they could see. He waited for an opening, where their movement and line of sight would leave a gap just wide enough he could leap through. When he saw an opening, he took it. He dashed right in between two shadows for the cover of the aisles and plastered himself against the aisle the moment he reached it. The shadows Joker passed had only felt a breeze, and looked around for the source. Having found nothing, they continued to chat, getting closer to each other.

 

“Oorr, that could work too…” Flowey said in a low whisper, frowning a little. He looked to the rest of the group, wondering if they could do the same thing.

 

Skull looked at the gathering shadows. Queen peeked out of her current hiding spot as well to look for an opening. She set a hand over her ear, murmuring, “We can’t get an opening.”

 

Fox looked through the barely open door, his decorative tail swishing for a moment. He glanced back at Oracle and Noir. “She’s right; they’re drawing too close together.”

 

Oracle groaned. “We need a distraction!”

But before anyone could actually do anything, Joker looked to either side of the aisle he was hiding beside. He slunk over to the far end and snagged something from the shelf and threw it as hard as he could towards the far right corner. Then he glued himself right back up against the shelf.

 

The monster shadows looked up, blinking. Before they walked to investigate the noise, Amalgamates included. Flowey just stared, and soon smiled, whispering, “There we go.”

 

Oracle stared for a moment. And then she uttered a quiet, slightly impressed, “Good job, Joker.”

 

Noir quickly motioned for the three in the back to go ahead, and they all slipped inside. Mona looked to Skull and Queen. He motioned them forward with a paw. “C’mon!” he whispered loudly. “He created an opening! let’s move it!” the not-cat then dashed right into the aisle Joker occupied. Skull flew into the shade of the one to Joker’s right and Queen took the left. They all had that same speed Joker had. And Joker could hear Arsene laughing at their responses in the back of his head. Particularly at Oracle’s.

 

“Alright, if we just keep using the aisles, we should be fine,” Flowey whispered again, and took a look around. Strange. It was all apocalyptic, particularly the food on the shelves. They were canned.  _ Eduardo must really be warped, huh? _

 

Joker once again looked out past the end of the aisle. As the other three in the front team crept to the ends of their aisles - or in Mona’s case, beside him - Joker pressed a hand to one ear. “Yeah, but we can’t use them forever,” he whispered back.

 

Oracle hid beside the door along with Fox and Noir. “So make a move towards the end when it’s clear,” she sternly whispered back. “We’ll follow you when we can!”

 

“And don’t forget to see what else you can hide behind,” Noir added. Her tone was much warmer than Oracle’s, like a soothing coffee. “Let us know if you find anything.”

 

“We’ll certainly need the help,” Fox tossed in as he watched the shadows. 

 

“Hm… uh..” the flower showed a trace of doubt in himself, furrowing his brow as his petals drooped. He noticed Joker’s voice coming through, but from where? he looked to Oracle, trying to see. He eventually sighed, still whispering, “Well.. yeah, the aisles do end somewhere, near the cash registers and the manager’s office…”

 

Joker nodded even if they wouldn’t be able to tell from that distance. He remained quiet for a moment, watching the monster shadows flock towards the sound. He also took that time to gauge how far the registers were from this point. And also get a decent look at their size. 

 

When the shadows were a good enough distance away, he leapt out and sprinted to the registers. Color splashed up from his sprint. Such was normal for the Metaverse. He ducked behind the closest register with a blur. Mona, Skull, and Queen waited for their own opportunities. Which came soon enough. They all dashed between and behind shadows to get to the registers, Mona kicking up some dust along with color. 

 

But they didn’t get there. Before they could clear the distance, Queen’s feet caught the floor. She grit her teeth to keep from yelping. The floor came up to greet her. Pain shot through her teeth and cheeks as she hit the ground chin-first. Skull was the one to skid to a stop and face her. “Queen!” he called with just enough sense to whisper.

 

A shadow close by sensed the thud, and looked right at her. And then at Skull. It looked like Monster Kid, garbed in black. He snarled at them, all while smiling viciously, and paced towards them, red eyes shining. Luckily, none of the other shadows noticed and the small armless one wasn’t going to call for help. Flowey bowed his head, shaking it too. This wasn’t a fight he wanted to see. Hell, that counted for all of them. After all, these were Frisk’s friends.

 

Queen shambled to her feet as Skull ran to help her up. She then dusted herself off as Skull pulled out his pipe. Joker peeked out to see the shadow heading for them. He let out a sigh. They’d been spotted. Only by one shadow, but they had been spotted. No use hiding anymore. But at least there wasn’t a spotlight like in other palaces.

 

“Our cover’s blown. Don’t bother hiding, we gotta take him out,” Mona said.

 

Joker leapt out from behind the register as Mona spoke. He hefted his cane to a proper hold. He aimed the blade for the shadow, and slashed. Please, he hoped, let that ailment end up being another confusion. Or sleep. Anything to make this short. 

 

The armless dino shadow seemed a little surprised, and just barely dodged, though it nicked him in the side. The effect was exactly what Joker wanted. The monster shadow was thus put to sleep. 

 

“You may have been seen, but don’t go  _ making _ a scene!” Oracle clenched her hands and pulled them to her chest. “You don’t want to attract any more shadows!”

 

Flowey personally agreed with Oracle. They shouldn’t attract attention. They shouldn’t make a scene. They wanted to get out of here unseen. Joker kept watch over the armless shadow. His free hand ushered the three back to the registers. Skull stared for a moment before he, Queen and Mona sped over. Only once the three had dove for cover did Joker.

 

Now the back party had to join them. They had to be quick. The shadows wouldn’t be distracted forever, and Oracle was the least skilled when it came to stealth. And they had Flowey with them now. 

Fox and Noir looked out to check if the coast was clear. Fox gave a hand motion as Noir led the way. The three then ran as fast as they could to the aisles and dashed for cover once they were in range. Then the three of them crept towards the other end, careful to remain in the shadow of the aisle they’d hidden behind with Noir in the lead. They might be three people walking beside a shelf, but they would remain as inconspicuous as possible in the shadows. Though that didn’t stop Noir from hastening her pace. She’d be the scout for them. When she got to the end, Noir peeked out to see if the shadows were moving back yet. Joker looked out as well from his own hiding place. If a fight broke out, he’d be the first to join.

 

So far, no shadows noticed them so far. They still remained where they were. Flowey slowly realized they barely needed him, but as long as they got past, it would be fine. Shadow Burgerpants was by his office, not looking the group’s way. If all went well, they’d avoid a fight with the boss himself. All was good. 

 

Joker leaned out just a hair more. They weren’t paying attention yet. He motioned for the other three to head to the end of the registers as he kept watch. Mona crawled past Skull and Queen, mimicking the hand motion. He led them towards the far end of the registers. With Joker staying back, he was leading the path. Queen might be the tactician, but the Metaverse was still Mona’s element. He knew traps and passages when he saw them.

 

Fox and Oracle soon caught up to Noir, who checked one last time to be sure the shadows weren’t paying attention. Then she turned back. “You first, Oracle-chan.”

 

Oracle almost flinched at Noir’s comment. In the quietest yell, “What? why me?”

 

Noir’s smoothing yet stern tone didn’t falter. “You’ll need the largest opening, Oracle-chan.”

 

Before she could argue, Fox added, “You might as well just get it over with.”

 

She huffed and nearly stamped a foot. Noir backed away from the edge as Oracle stepped around her. A quick check herself through her goggles. And then Oracle sprinted as ungracefully as a phantom thief could to cross the distance. Suffice to say, she still wasn’t much of a runner.

 

Flowey frowned at this and whispered to her, “You need to practice running more, Oracle…”

 

And he would be right. Hopefully she wouldn’t have a fit. The shadows moved, and almost had seen her, a question mark shown over their heads. But they ignored it. Oracle growled as she reached the registers and dove behind the one to Joker’s right. “Oh-” she panted. After a moment, she finished with, “Shut up, Tide!”

 

Though it was more annoyed than anything else. Mostly because this wasn’t the best time. Flowey ignored it. 

 

Fox crept up beside Noir, who checked the shadows once again. The two waited for an opening. Once they were certain they had one, the two dashed across the floor; they certainly had the elegance of thieves. Fox seemed to have his own level of elegance though. They cleared it much faster than Oracle. She barely managed to shuffle out of the way as they dove beside her. Now the group had caught up. 

 

Joker slunk back and started towards the other end of the registers.

 

Oracle took a moment to scan the area through her goggles. One shadow lingered by the doors out. That might be a bit of an issue. What could they do to get around it?

 

“Alright, Tide,” she murmured with a much more serious tone, “this’ll be where your knowledge comes to help us.” She started out towards the end of the registers, prompting Fox and Noir to follow. “Once you see it, tell us everything you can about that shadow and what this guy might think of the real one.”

 

Flowey nodded, and squinted his eyes at the office door, by which Shadow Burgerpants was whistling nonchalantly. He began in a whisper, “Okay, so Burgerpants is usually a hard worker, though he has his gripes about certain things. Like Mettaton and how the mayor runs things. Understandable in the latter, since it affects him too… he made quite the leap, taking managerial position in the Marketplace from a restaurant cashier in the MTT Resort.” He then took a quiet breath, lowering his petaled head. “Eduardo would think him lazy and unfit to run things. Huh.. I guess  _ that’s _ where the cans came from…”

 

Oracle hummed to herself as she reached the end of the registers. So the real Burgerpants was a hard, if grumpy, worker. But Eduardo thought him lazy. Why? what would make him seem lazy? she mulled it over. “Think he’ll take a break to complain that we can exploit?”

 

“I mean, probably,” the flower replied quietly, still staring in Burgerpants’s location. “We could end up dealing with different characteristics. But unfit to run things would definitely be one of them…”

 

Almost immediately after he said that, Flowey could hear Skull say, “Yo, which door d’we take to get past?” Except he didn’t hear it from Skull’s direction. He heard it from Oracle’s ear.

 

Flowey blinked, looking at Oracle, and then her ear. He raised an eyebrow.  _ So earpieces were a thing, huh? ..useful.. _ And then he was snapped back to the situation at hand, and looked at the doors. “Well, obviously not the door Burgerpants is standing by… that would be his office.” Sarcasm dripped in his voice, but it got cleaned up in this next sentence, “Your best bet is the automatic doors. Which are to the right of us…”

 

Then came Joker’s voice through the earpiece, “Copy. I’m going for it.”

Not a second passed before Joker leapt out from his hiding place over the counter. He made a beeline for the doors. Colors splashed up as he sprinted. And yet his footsteps were almost silent.

 

Unfortunately, Shadow Burgerpants chose that moment to turn around. He sighed at seeing Joker. “Eh.. guess I’ll have to deal with you, huh? I don’t feel like it, but oh well.” He strode lazily towards the young man, cracking his knuckles. “I’m surprised you made it past everyone. But you won’t be invisible to them for long!”

 

Flowey mumbled a swear, but couldn’t reveal himself to try and pull Joker back. That’d be dangerous.

 

Joker skidded to a stop when BP cracked his knuckles. Shit. They were seen. No use running, that’d just let the shadow alert others. If they weren’t alerted already, that is. He had to fight. Keep the security level low.

 

But not alone.

 

Joker pressed a hand to his ear. “Mona,” he whispered.

 

“On it!” the cat cognition leapt out from his hiding place and ran up to help. Dust clouds billowed behind him as he joined the battle. Flowey muttered something else, and then hid behind Oracle’s collar.

 

The weird shadow kept approaching, raising his fists. Did.. did he plan on fighting them with his bare hands? apparently so.

 

Slow to approach. They could attack first. Joker hefted his cane and rushed to the shadow. A slash. Hopefully this thing was as slow to dodge as he was to battle. Mona waited to see what happened. Joker getting hurt or not would determine his action. 

 

But Shadow BP did the unthinkable. He dodged at lightning speeds and punched Joker right in the face, grinning. “That’ll teach ya to underestimate the underdog.”

 

Joker staggered back. One hand went to his jaw. That hurt. This guy was lazy, but packed a punch.

 

Mona hopped up and held his paw in the air. Mercurius appeared. “Diarahan!” With that, the ache in Joker’s mouth ebbed.

 

Joker smirked and dropped his hand. Then he ripped off the mask. Arsene appeared behind him with a brief flash of fire and whirl of chains. Joker pointed at the shadow. “Eigaon!”

 

Arsene took a knee and placed his opposite hand on the ground. Wisps gathered towards Shadow Burgerpants. They slowly erupted in a red and black burst of tormented fire. The shadow flinched, but that was all. It wasn’t his weakness, after all. But then he did the unthinkable again and pulled out a gun, a crazy grin on his face. He backed away from the flames and fired rapidly at Joker. This noise also worked to alert some shadows, as they began metaphorically crawling towards the scene.

 

Joker huffed at that. He leapt out of the way with ease, as did Arsene, who gifted him that power. Go figure, with him being the fastest of Joker’s personas. Then he placed a hand over his mask. He switched to Sandalphon with a snap. Then Joker thought for a moment. Guns, fairly slowly outside an ambush it seemed. Was his weakness physical?

 

The golden angel appeared behind him. “Terror Claw!” the angel swept sets of claws towards Shadow BP. 

 

It was, and he almost failed to dodge this. It got his side and he howled, dropping his gun and attracting even more attention. He started trembling for a reason unknown to him, as Fear settled in. He looked at Joker, everything, with fear, curling in on himself. Another shadow then made its appearance in front of Shadow BP, and it turned out to be an amalgamate, Reaper Bird. It twitched this way and that, looking towards Burgerpants for a while. He simply cowered. Reaper Bird then narrowed its eye at Joker and cawed a powerful shriek. It wasn’t an attack, but it served to show that it was very angry at the moment.

 

Now it was Mona’s turn. He hopped over to Joker’s side and, this time, pulled out a slingshot. He fired a few pellets at Shadow Reaper Bird. If BP was weak to physical, then maybe this bird was weak to gun. And better to conserve SP if he could.

 

The amalgamate dodged a few of them, was hit by some, but was barely affected. Seemed it wasn’t weak to gun. It went straight for Joker and his cane, cawing. But he didn’t dodge. The attack wouldn’t hurt him, Sandalphon was immune to physical attacks. Joker tried to slash. He had barely moved his arm when its beak struck the cane. It smashed right into where the hilt met the blade, the wooden hilt splintered and gave out in the back. The blade tore off.

 

Joker’s eyes widened, head turning as the blade fell to the floor. He could hear chains in the back of his mind. 

 

His cane broke.

 

His cane.  _ Broke. _

 

Shadow Reaper Bird backed off, seeming to realize this was a bad thing. Flowey peeked out from Futaba’s collar, and his eyes widened too. Shadow Burgerpants remained silent, no longer fearful, but emotionally stunned instead. Oracle clapped her hands over her mouth. Queen gasped, though it was quiet. The rest of the Thieves couldn’t see, and thus glanced at each other or frowned.

 

Joker grit his teeth together. That intense look turned to a cold, scorching fury. He held his hand over his mask for a moment. Then with a snap, a quiet, “Persona.”

 

A man in red and black appeared behind him in a blaze as his mask disappeared. The persona had a gold helmet with spikes atop it, coffin doors with red figures on them chained to his upper body like wings, red and black leather, and footless legs tipped with gold. Thanatos-Picaro.

 

Joker gave no audible command. He simply pointed. Thanatos’s wing-like coffin doors flared up. A glowing ball of eerie grey light appeared in the room. Wailing could be heard from within. High-pitched wailing. The sound rapidly increased in volume to ear-piercing levels. Then the orb of light seemed to burst, and wisps flew out in all directions. They headed for the Reaper Bird shadow, Burgerpants shadow, and many others within the room. And they would hurt a lot if they hit. Likely to kill, even. But not the Thieves. No, it would never hurt Joker’s allies. 

 

Every single shadow in the room was hit, and a third of them died from the attack. Shadow Burgerpants miraculously survived, but knelt due to the severe pain. Shadow Reaper Bird, however, disintegrated into shadows as it died, hit straight on. Flowey’s eyes remained wide, as he watched the massacre of almost every shadow in the Marketplace, and unbidden tears appeared around his eyes. He felt Joker’s pain, though, but did they all have to get maimed or killed for what one shadow did?

 

Mona stared wide-eyed at the wisps of souls as they faded. He glanced to Joker. Then he noticed Burgerpants was on his knees and pulled out his slingshot. Queen and Skull leapt out into position with their guns at the ready. 

 

Oracle clasped her hands. Quietly, “I’m not sensing hostility from the other shadows, but be careful. Get this over quick.”

 

But Joker didn’t do that. He knelt down and pulled the broken cane towards himself. He picked up the hilt, the blade, and scrambled for every splinter he could. Mona looked to him. “Your call, leader.”

 

“Do whatever you want,” he murmured as he stood up.

 

Skull looked over. “C’mon, man! it’s your call!”

 

“Whatever you want,” he insisted. “I need to get this repaired.”

 

“We don’t have time for that! why not just pick something else and replace that later-”

 

“I CAN’T GET ANOTHER ONE!” his voice rang out, echoing across the hall, shocking everyone into silence, particularly Skull. Joker turned and sprinted the other way through the Marketplace with the shards of his cane in hand. 

 

Fox stood up and started heading after. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get into danger.” Then he broke off into a run.

 

The Thieves stared for a moment. Then Mona and Skull looked to Queen. After a second, she held a hand up to her ear. “Tide, what do you think?”

 

“Let him live,” Flowey was obviously shaken by this whole thing, but he still knew how to command. His teary eyes followed Joker and Fox till they disappeared. And then he sighed, looking away. “He had nothing to do with the cane.”

 

Shadow Burgerpants looked up, appearing grateful that they were sparing him.

 

“No,” she agreed. Then with venom, “But he did try and fight us.”

 

And then she thought for a moment. Flowey said he was lazy. Perhaps they could get something from him. Time to put on the scary face. “Look. You don’t want to fight, and we don’t want to have to beat your face in. If you give us something and don’t bother us, we’ll leave you alone. Got it?”

 

Shadow Burgerpants shrugged, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out some soul snuff, and slowly got up. Unsure whether to come close or stay put, he simply tossed the three packs to the Thieves and walked back to his office with a limp, clutching at his chest. 

 

“Yeah… but this is all Eduardo’s doing…” Flowey frowned, wiping away his tears. “The reason they’re all like this is because of him and what he thinks of them…”

 

Queen lowered her gun, catching the three packets of soul snuff. Skull and Mona lowered their weapons as well. “I know,” she replied somberly. “But these cognitions aren’t completely innocent of what they do either.”

 

Flowey looked down at this remark, his petals drooping slightly.


	21. Chapter Twenty One-The Velvet Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker goes to get his cane repaired.

_ “Your fate will soon be determined. Recall everything. Remember the bonds you have forged with your friends. If you’re fated to continue past this point, we will surely meet again.” _

 

_ "I am Arsene, the other you who exists within. Though I may disappear in this moment, I shall  _ **_always_ ** _ be at your side. We will meet again when your fate reaches its conclusion. HA HA HA HA HA HA-" _

 

Joker ran through the palace. His coattails flapped behind him. He cradled the cane’s remnants. The tunnel streamed by. Then the lab. 

**_Joker!_ **

He barely registered someone behind him. The familiar sound of heels.

**_Joker, stop for a moment!_ **

He kept running through another tunnel. 

“Slow down!” Fox called from behind him. 

But he didn’t. Joker kept running. His feet flew over the ground. He had to get to the front.

**_Don’t you dare leave him behind!_ **

He didn’t slow down as he entered the cafe. He skirted around tables. He leapt over a chair. 

Behind him, he heard someone vault over something as he shouldered the door open. The following heel clicking told him it was Fox. He ran outwards.

He had to keep going.

Outside the tunnel, some distance away, he saw a girl. She had platinum blonde hair and wore butterfly headphones, a deep blue dress, and black leggings and shoes. Next to her was an erie blue bar door. 

Joker ran for her. 

He slowed to a fast walk as he got closer. The girl nodded with a smile and opened the door for him, which he swiftly walked into. 

As Fox caught up, he saw Joker just freeze beside the girl. No door, no exit, just freeze up. Like Joker normally did before a palace raid. What had he called it? Going to the Velvet Room? No one knew how it worked, they’d just accepted it. 

The girl, Lavenza, looked to him. “Keep him safe.”

Fox nodded. “Always.”

 

Joker strode past the bars of his former jail cell into the center of the room. It was a decently sized circular room decked out in blue. In any other direction, the walls were lined with empty jail cells. They weren’t why Joker was here.

The people at the desk in the center were. A man in a suit with bulging eyes and a long nose sat at the desk. Igor. To his left stood Lavenza with a clipboard.

Joker held the remnants of the can to them. It didn’t occur to him he still had gloves on. “I need you to repair this.”

Lavenza actually frowned at that. Her eyes scanned the weapon before looking back up to Joker. “We don’t normally repair weapons, Trickster. Why not just-”

“NO!” he shouted. He already knew where she was going to look. The electric chair behind the desk. One of three methods of culling personas. His breathing trembled as his voice died down. "Fix it! Please. I can't do this to him again!" He could still feel the pain of it.

 

**_"HA HA HA Ha-"_ ** _ His laughing died down as he glanced to the side. Justine was to his right with a body bag.  _

_ Arsene turned around and held up a hand.  _ **_"Please. I wish to see my last few moments. I promise, on my honor as a thief, I will not struggle."_ **

_ Akira watched through the bars as Caroline and Justine exchanged a glance. Then Caroline turned to Arsene as Justine dropped the bag.  _

_ "Very well." Caroline then turned and walked past the desk to an old wooden chair with restraints and wiring. The electric chair. Arsene followed in tow, his chains rattling as they dragged on the ground and idly bumped into each other.  _

_ She motioned to the chair with her baton. Arsene adjusted his wings before sitting down. Such long feather limbs made even the most welcoming chairs difficult. He draped his arms across the armrests as the twin wardens secured the wrist restraints. Then, the ankle restraints.  _

_ They had to adjust his hat. His head was far from normal, but the headdress was metal. They made due the best they could.  _

_ And then everything was ready.  _

_ He sat so casually. Arsene’s posture was as casual as if he were at a tea party. Even his eyes looked calm. _

_ Akira could tell, however, through their mental link that he was anxious. Not at the prospect of electrocution, but at the anticipation. The waiting was the problem. _

_ Caroline flipped the switch.  _

_ More than five hundred volts burst through Arsene’s head. It felt red hot metal stabbing through his skin all across his face. His horns, his head. Points of burning oneself on an oven. All over. It swept his mind.  _

_ His sight vanished. All he could hear was noise. Burning, incessant white noise. He smelled nothing. Tasted nothing. He forgot how to scream. His voice no longer existed. Reality was gone. All there was was pain. _

_ Akira’s knees gave out at the feeling. Only his grip on his prison cell bars kept him from falling. _

_ For both of them, reality was agony. _

_ His body started to glow white the moment the switch was flipped. It tore and cracked before bursting into white light. The energy that made up his body gathered into a new shape. It hung in the air for a moment before the glow left, revealing a cane with a blade. _

_ Justine took the blade and offered it to him. _

 

The blade Joker now offered them back to fix. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes as he tried to push the memory aside. 

Blue flames at the edge of his vision and the sound of chains told him Arsene had appeared by the doorway.  **“Joker! There is no need for this!”** Anger born of worry. Joker felt it.  **“I will gladly face the electric chair once more if you wish for another blade.”**

All that pain. Joker had subjected him to that moment, those few seconds that seemed to last forever, just to see what would happen. A being who had sworn to protect him, and Joker subjected him to death. It had felt so cruel at the time. It still felt horrendously cruel. Yet Arsene was willing to go through it  _ again _ . 

Joker knew he would go through the pain of electrocution as many times as he asked. He could feel it in his heart through the bond they shared. 

“I know,” he choked out. “But I can’t-” His voice caught in his throat. “I can’t do that to you again.” 

Joker looked back to Igor and Lavenza. “Please. Fix my cane.”

Lavenza hummed in playful thought as she turned to Igor. “What do you think, Master?”

“I think,” came the kind, high-pitched voice of Igor, “we can make an exception for such an excellent trickster.”

“Very well!” She nodded before taking the broken bits in her arms. She promptly dumped them onto the desk. 

Igor swiftly arranged them into the form of the old cane. “All it needs is a touch of magic.” He waved his hand over it whimsically. Light gathered, and it soon enveloped the blade. Then it burst away. It left the cane as if it were newly made. 

He grabbed the hilt of the cane between two fingers and offered it back with a good natured, “Make it last this time, Trickster!”

Joker reached out, hesitating for a moment. Then he slowly took the wooden hilt. He ran his other hand over it. Smooth, no cracks or splinters. He ran a finger over the metal. Freshly polished. Tears brimmed in his eyes again, this time out of joy. 

He looked up to them as the corners of his lips twitched into a smile. “Thank you very much.” Joker offered them a bow.

Then he turned to Arsene in a full grin. The gentleman thief grinned back at him. “Let’s go.” Blue flames enveloped Arsene once more as Joker walked out.

 

Everything went white for a moment. The weight left his arms as they fell to his sides. Something tapped against his leg. Where was he?

“Joker?”

He blinked. That voice. He knew that voice. Dark hues of red and brown came into view. 

The wasteland. He was back in the wasteland.

Joker glanced to his right. Standing a few feet from him was Fox staring at him. 

Fox tilted his head slightly. “Did they fix it?”

Joker pulled up his right hand. Sure enough, the cane was in his hand, perfectly fine. He gave it a toss. It weighed and balanced just the same. Perfect. “I’d say so.”    
And then he leaned in with a smirk, giving Fox a peck on the lips. Joker set a hand on his shoulder before he could blush. “We should regroup.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, but we really felt it should be its own. The next chapters will be longer!  
> Also, if it's of note, this chapter I wrote entirely myself!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two-Liminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang reunites and tries to find an entry to the last section of the palace.

It was somewhere between twenty and forty minutes later when the group heard Joker’s heels clicking on the floor. As they looked, they saw him and Fox jogging through the entrance to the room towards them. The shadows who remained alive, yet heavily injured, completely avoided them. It took a good minute for them to reach the group, but they did. 

 

Joker’s cane looked as good as new.

 

Flowey perked up slightly upon seeing Joker and Fox, particularly the former. He bit his lip. “You okay, Joker?”

 

He nodded with a grin as they ran over, the other Thieves standing up to greet him. He gave the new cane an idle swing around his finger before clutching the hilt. “Fixed it up perfectly.”

 

Fox crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one foot. “Though I’m admittedly not sure how.”

 

Flowey wasn’t sure, but  _ something _ was off. Like something was missing. But he took Joker’s word for it and smiled back. “Alright! let’s continue then. The door is right in front of us.”

 

And it was indeed, waiting for someone to stand by it. The screens were dim, not letting in much light. 

 

Joker nodded. He glanced at Skull and Fox as the rest of the gang joined him. Skull hefted his pipe over his shoulder. “Ready when you are.”

 

“Indeed,” Noir added with a nod. “We’ve spent far too long here. Let us continue!”

 

Joker nodded again with a grin. Hooking his thumb in one pocket, he turned and walked to the door. As the group followed, Queen turned to Oracle. “Any traps from here on out, Oracle?”

 

The next room was a safe room, it seemed, so there weren’t any traps. And then there was the clinic. Not really any traps either, but Flowey would be needed  _ somewhere _ . Speaking of Tide, he tilted his head at Joker, a sad smile on his face. Before he shook it away.

 

Oracle shook her head, accidentally smacking Flowey with her hair. “Nope! no traps! just the safe room. After that, the last building.”

 

Flowey coughed out bits of hair, shaking his head to recover. Queen shifted her weight to one foot as she crossed her arms. “That would be some part of the clinic, wouldn’t it? probably the operating room or the patient rooms. So then would that make the safe room the waiting room?”

 

At that, Joker started walking. The rest of the group followed. Skull hefted his pipe over his shoulder again. “Maybe it’s the doorway.”

 

“Or an employee’s only room,” Mona added as they approached the door.

 

The door soon opened for them all, and the same park to which Asgore had taken Joker and Eduardo was revealed, dreary and dark, but it felt.. safe, besides the clinic looming in the distance, broken and rundown. Flowey shuddered just staring at it. “I can tell we’re getting close to the end, guys.”

 

They were surprised when there wasn’t a tunnel, stepping into a small clearing. Joker held a hand out to stop the others for a moment. He glanced to either side before looking back to Oracle. She gave an enthusiastic thumbs up before patting Flowey’s head, to which he stifled a few purrs. With that, Joker stuck his hands in his pockets and walked in further, the others following suit. “Funny,” he murmured to himself.

 

Fox glanced around the various plants. “A lovely place. If only I’d brought my sketchbook.”

 

“This palace has been rather small,” Noir commented as she clasped her hands behind her back. “Yet it feels like it’s taken so long. Are we really close to the end?”

 

Mona hopped over to Joker. He stared intently at the clinic. “We’re near the treasure. I can sense it.”

 

“Good…” the demon plant tore his gaze away from his clinic, instead focusing on the dreary park before them. “If you want to rest, now’s the chance.”

 

Skull hefted his pipe over both shoulders and draped his hands over it. “Hell yeah, I’d like a rest.”

 

“Agreed,” Fox said. “I wouldn’t mind resting here for an hour or two. Or perhaps completing this infiltration on another day.”

 

Queen, however, shook her head. “We can’t afford to, Fox. We don’t know when our deadline is, remember?”

 

Meanwhile, Joker just continued to look around the area. Why was  _ this  _ the safe room? he would have thought it’d be part of the clinic. A part Eduardo couldn’t control. Why the park, which might not be anywhere  _ near _ Flowey’s clinic?

 

Why was this place significant, yet not a place Eduardo held sway over?

 

Flowey gazed at Joker, tilting his head. With this quiet, he could tell something perhaps troubled him. So he asked, raising an eyebrow, “You have any questions, Joker?” 

 

This would be the right time to ask.

 

At that, the team all looked to Joker. He continued staring at the edges of the park. Then eh turned back to them. “Why this place?”

 

Noir clasped her hands together. “Maybe he finds this park relaxing. It’s quite calm.”

 

Skull looked at her. “Yeah, but I don’t exactly remember seein’ this place passin’ by.”

 

“He might consider it part of the clinic.” Mona then crossed his paws, tail swishing. “Bu he definitely considers it close enough to appear here. And significant. No doubt something happened for him to consider it an important space he can’t control.” Then, Mona looked up at Flowey. “What do you think, Tide?”

 

Flowey rubbed at his chin, remembering what Asgore told him. He recounted what he said. “Asgore had taken him near the park where the televisions played Papyrus’s speech…” the demon plant’s eyes widened slightly as he spoke this next line a bit slowly with realization dawning on his tone. “He didn’t think he got through to Eduardo, but I think this is proof that he did…” He frowned a bit, “albeit slightly.”

 

Arsene looked to Flowey, remembering that bit as well. “Arsene and I put him in his place there.” He wondered how much of the effect had been Papyrus’s speech, and how much had been his intimidation.

 

“Well, whether Papyrus got through to Eduardo or not, that incident certainly affected him,” Mona pointed out. He kept his paws crossed. “At the least, it made a powerful impression on him. That here, he’s powerless. And that’s a good enough opportunity for us.”

 

Skull turned to Mona. “Whatever the case, we gotta wrap this up soon.”

 

The cat twitched his tail.

 

Oracle replied first. “Yeah, which means we need to find the treasure location as soon as possible.”

 

Joker nodded as Mona added, “We haven’t secured the route yet.”

 

Then Joker added a quiet, “We need a quiet entrance.” And hopefully a stealthy one.

 

Flowey looked at his clinic again, frowning. He couldn’t bear seeing it like this. At all. “There’s a back entrance… it’s staff-only though. Leads into the kitchen.”

 

However, judging by the state of his building, his secondary home, there might not even be a back door anymore. 

 

Joker nodded at that.

 

Queen, however, was the one to comment, “Then we should send someone to go check and see if it’s open.” Then she looked to Flowey. “You’ll go with them. It’s your clinic, right? if anyone could get the staff-only door to open, it’s you.”

 

“I can take him,” Noir volunteered, clasping her hands together around her axe.

 

Skull shifted his feet. “I’ll go. I’m the fastest. If anyone can outrun trouble that’d spring on us,” then with a teasing smirk, “and keep the weed safe,” before it vanished, “it’s me.”

 

Flowey wasn’t impressed, narrowing his eyes slightly. “...now you’re officially Sans..” He also stuck his tongue out for a bit, but this action was more playful than anything.

 

“Ay!” Skull leaned forward as he stomped a foot. “At least I’m offerin’!” But before Joker could try and calm him, Skull leaned back. That outburst had been equal parts messing around and actual irritation. He stepped over to Flowey, waiting for him to climb onto his shoulder. “Ya comin’ or not, weed?”

 

“Pleeease don’t call me that…” the flower groaned, but nonetheless slithered off Oracle and clambered onto Skull’s shoulder.

 

“Alright,” Skull half-whined. As he started walking to the other side, “I was just teasin’ ya, Tide.” He lowered his pipe as he broke into a jog. Off to the other side of the clinic for them.

 

While they did that, Joker strode over to the edge of the park. If they couldn’t find anything, the group would need another entrance. That would most likely be at the front.

 

“Yeah.. I know,” the demon plant frowned apologetically. “It just reminds me of a time when.. things weren’t okay.” He scoured the building with his eyes. They weren’t at the back yet, and his clinic was a pretty long building to accommodate for everything.

 

Skull glanced at him. When things weren’t “okay”. When things were bad. Really bad. He could read that much from the pause. It sounded like Flowey had as rough a life as the rest of them. Or maybe worse.

 

Possibly as bad as Crow’s life. If it reminded him of a time when things weren’t okay, that meant this time was  _ more _ okay. Dealing with Eduardo was  **better** than before. What  _ had _ Flowey been through?

 

“Must’a been bad for all this to be ‘okay’. ‘That why you suggested Bud before?”

 

Flowey noticeably drooped. “...Bud was the first thing Sans called me when we finally put what happened in the Underground behind us. It.. was a pun,” which he somewhat despised, kinda like Papyrus did, “but it was better than him calling me a weed.”

 

What happened? Flowey had described the Underground as a prison, but he hadn’t mentioned anything happening specifically between him and others that Skull could recall. He glanced at Flowey for a moment. “I guess that makes sense. ‘Take it some shit went down ‘tween you two before that? Fights, I’ll bet. Good to put it behind ya, though. Makes ya feel free.”

 

To say Skull hit it right on the head was an underestimation. He ended up nodding, and smiling slightly. “Yeah, it’s pretty good.” 

 

Soon, they approached the back of the building, and thankfully, there was a back door, marked Staff Only. And there were a few specific prints it needed to be open, though only one would be needed. A living leaf or vine, a human hand of one of the staff, or one boss monster paw. 

 

Skull slowed to a stop in front of the door. He shifted his weight to one foot. “Whaddaya know, there is a back door.” He leaned in to try and examined what he figured was a handprint scanner. “Does some staff have a hand that looks like that?”

 

Elsewhere, the group heard Skull mention the door over their earpieces. Joker looked to Oracle. “What’s it take?”

 

Oracle read data through her goggles. “Just need someone with a matching hand. Or leaf.”

 

“Tide would be able to open it, right?” Noir posed, clasping her hands together. “He works here.”

 

Joker habitually put a hand over his ear. “We’ll meet you there.”

 

Red Tide could hear everything they said, and he thought it was rather weird. He had to keep reminding himself of the earbuds. And then he posed a question, raising a leaf, intending to put it on the scanner. “Should I open the door now or wait for the others to arrive?”

 

 Queen was the one to answer as the gang got moving. “Wait for us. We don’t know if it’ll be timed, or how long it’ll take before people realize it’s opened.”

 

“Okay,” he brought his leaf back down, choosing to wait for the rest to get here. He hummed as well, quietly and to himself. 

 

The group ran over, towards which Oracle made no attempt to hide her contempt. At least between breaths. Mona kicked up clouds of dust. Queen had to help Fox on his feet toward the end. When they got there, Joker took a few deep breaths. Then he turned to check on Fox, who held up a hand. “I just.. need to catch my breath.”

 

He wasn’t used to running so much in one go. At least he wouldn’t need long. Joker turned to Oracle who had squatted on the ground. Her panting was loud enough everyone else could hear it. She held up one finger. They’d need a second, so Joker looked to the scanner. Then past it. He wanted at least a look in, know what to expect. Hopefully no enemies inside, or at least know if there were. 

 

A few good seconds passed before Oracle pulled herself up. “Okay,” she managed. “I’ll live.”

 

With that, Joker looked to Skull with intent in his eyes. Skull glanced at Flowey with a grin. He knew what that look meant. He’d been around Joker long enough to learn the subtle differences in his eyes. “A’ight, Tide, go ‘n open the door for us.”

 

“Got it…”  he pursed his lips and took a deep breath, before he placed his leaf on the scanner with his print on it. It registered as clear, shining green, and the door clicked open, sliding away on its own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, these chapters are getting harder to write, and I've been sick a lot as of late. We'll try and get the next one out in a timely manner!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three-The Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang explores the end of Eduardo's palace, and are in for a bit of a surprise.

Inside the clinic, the atmosphere was so different from outside in the thralls of the palace as well as in the real world. It was dark and dreary and dusty. Definitely not something a kitchen of all places should be. What’s more? it felt totally and utterly  _ empty _ . Joker put his free hand in his pocket as he walked in. He was used to dark, as unnerving as it was. But  _ this _ was dark. Unnaturally dark. 

 

It  _ radiated _ loneliness.

 

Fox glanced to the left, studying the structure of the building. Basic, dreary. Noir stuck close to Oracle as Skull brought up the rear. Queen eyed the right side of the clinic. Then she turned towards the others. “Oracle, we’ll need you to see.”

 

The door shut behind them. To the right side of the kitchen there was another door, marked as the shower area and bathroom, and to the left was a wall that held plumbing and gas pipes separately. Flowey shuddered, biting his lip. “There’s a small ramp somewhere leading to the beginning of the patient hallway. To the left…” It was clear he didn’t like what his clinic was standing for. The fact he could hear what sounded like Asgore whispering menacingly made it worse.

 

Oracle had already started to make a map when Flowey spoke. Joker actually stopped when he heard the whispering. Asgore? what was he doing in this palace? torturing someone? forcing someone to drink poison, maybe? with how Eduardo’d acted around Asgore before, Joker wouldn’t be surprised. 

 

A whisper from Fox interrupted his thoughts. “Would that lead us to the treasure?”

 

Joker and Queen looked to him. Then everyone looked to Oracle, who stared into her goggles, as if she hadn’t heard. It seemed like she was sucked into them. “The treasure’s near,” Oracle suddenly began. “But we have to go left,” she pointed, “and then back around.”

 

“Back aro…-?” Flowey furrowed his brow, but had cut himself off from finishing. Yes, they had to go left in the kitchen to take the little ramp up into the main area, then go right. And there were also no shadows other than just one, stationary deep in a hall, which added to the empty atmosphere. “I think I get it…”

 

Another thing about this clinic. Instead of clean and warm dirt floors, the floors were wood, rotting and peeling away, and among the wood were pieces of metal hurriedly bolted down to seal up any holes. It was truly as if this clinic had futuresque apocalyptic vibes the Marketplace had only hinted at. The whispery voice of Asgore kept on, seeming so so far away. Joker looked to where Oracle and Flowey had mentioned the ramp would be. His grip on his cane tightened. Might as well get going. The gang followed as a group this time for safety. 

 

He glanced at the floor occasionally as he led the group. With this decrepit floor, he wanted to be sure he didn’t end up falling through it or tripping on a pothole. He’d already nearly died once from uneven ground. 

 

**_What a disgusting place. Trying to escape could easily bring down the whole building._ **

 

He slowed when he reached the ramp. Not for long, though, just enough to make certain he saw where it was. Couldn’t be too careful with this crushing darkness and whispering. Oracle pulled up the location of any shadows as they crossed into the next room.

 

There.. weren’t any shadows, except one major one deeper in, and the Thieves all crowded into a hallway to the right that had a ton of doorways lining either side. The whispers just got louder now, since they were a bit closer. “Put your backs into it! the humans want to kill you! all of us! it’s time we show them what we all can do!”

 

Flowey bit his lip. That can’t be Asgore. Yet it sounded just like him. It  _ can’t _ be. ... _ no, Flowey.. this is just his shadow… stop… caring…  _ and then his eyes snapped open. He thought back to Thanatos. Undyne’s death. The beatings. And how Joker treated them all. The young man… didn’t care about these shadows… did he?

  
Joker glanced to either side before heading to the right. That was where Oracle had said to go. For the moment, he elected to follow the sound of Asgore’s voice if possible. A cognitive Asgore might be the guard if the treasure was  _ this _ deep. Oracle kept an eye on where the treasure was in regards to them. Queen kept her eyes on the doors. Who knew what might lurk behind those. 

 

And they were nearing the treasure. The hallway was a straight shot, no twists or turns, just like the real clinic. The only difference were the creaks of wood underneath their feet. Nothing popped out at them. This was a truly empty place. And Asgore’s voice only got louder. “What’s a couple fifty losses? it’s not anyone’s problem anymore.”

 

Red Tide bit his lip, glancing down at the floor.

 

Joker slowed as they got further down the hall. They’d be approaching it soon, he knew it. Then suddenly, Oracle tapped his shoulder. “Joker,” she murmured urgently. “Next room on the right.”

 

He stopped. Then he dashed against the wall. Now Joker had his back and arms plastered against it. He carefully slunk up to the door frame, keeping his body against the wall. 

 

Skull leaned an arm against the wall as if to halfheartedly follow his lead. Oracle merely took a few steps forward as Fox and Noir covered the back. Makoto kept watch on the side before turning to Joker. Mona joined Joker against the wall in front of his feet. Joker carefully leaned his head past the doorway, peeking out just far enough to glance around the corner. Mona leaned forward, but waited for a moment. Then he followed suit. 

 

And this so happened to be the very last patient room in the clinic. The room Eduardo was stuck in. The voice of Asgore was louder now, and they saw why. There was Shadow Eduardo, lying on the bed wearing a mask of the boss monster’s face, and hooked up to him were slim wire mechanisms that changed and boosted voices across space, and the mechanisms were in turn hooked up to the weird monitor on the wall, green spiking up whenever the man spoke. They hadn’t heard the voice because it was only so the shadow monsters could hear.

 

And directly behind the bed… was a shimmering, distorted light. The treasure. Flowey blinked. There wasn’t this much space at all in his regular clinic, and all this machinery…

 

That made a lot of things clearer. Mainly why non one saw Eduardo here, and why they hadn’t encountered his shadow before. Joker straightened back up, glancing to Oracle. His voice barely a whisper, “Tide, would you be able to climb on those machines and snag the treasure if needed?”

 

Mona backed away from the doorway as well. He crossed his paws and added, “I could, but if a fight happens, I’ll be occupied.”

 

Queen then added, “You’re also smaller and lighter. You’d be better adept at crawling atop machines without disturbing anything.”

 

The voice kept droning on, barking orders at the shadow monsters, almost as if indoctrinating them. “Humans are superior. But you can be so much more than they are. Steal their souls, and we’ll finally be free.”

 

Flowey shuddered, biting his lip. He thought about it. He then replied in a whisper, “I’m not used to climbing machines… but if it helps stop Eduardo, I’ll do it. Hm… I might even be able to just use my vines to snag it.”

 

Joker then nodded at that. Good, they had a plan and backup plan depending on what happened. Queen crossed her arms. “Then I think this route’s secure. We’re done here for the day.”

 

Mona’s tail swished. “We’ll just need the card then.”

 

“Then let’s go get that done!” Skull almost screamed as he straightened up. But he managed to keep his voice down.

 

**_The sooner we threaten his shadow, the better._ **

 

Joker nodded, as he stood up and started to walk back. The gang got ready to follow, save for Oracle who held her hand out for Flowey. The demon plant noticed Oracle, and slithered off from Skull’s shoulder down to the floor and wrapped his vines around her hand, attaching himself to her. He then took to staring at Shadow Eduardo’s prone body. After all this time, they were finally done. It felt like  _ forever _ . But then again, he had the feeling they weren’t quite done yet, what with the card Mona mentioned and the fact that this was just an infiltration to get the route down. He wondered what would happen...

 

With that, the gang snuck their way out of the clinic. Once outside, they made their way back to the front of the palace with little effort to hide. Nothing would exactly want to stop them after every fight they went through.

 

A successful infiltration.


End file.
